Camp TV: Overload
by Jrok
Summary: And so, after a long and grueling season, we finally reach the moment everyone's been waiting for: the final battle between two competitors. In the end, someone walks home rich- but what are the consequences?
1. Planes, Trains and More Planes Pt1

(A/N: And here it is- the beginning of the end for the Camp TV trilogy. I won't give away any spoilers, but I will caution you as to the content of the story. It's a lot darker than its predecessors- a LOT. Some of the moments are downright depressing. The reason for this is that last season was going to be kind of gloomy, especially the original identity of the Shadow, but I cut pretty much all of that stuff. So I'll say it again: this is NOT a happy story, at least not initially. It's still a comedy, sure, but a pretty damn dark one. As for the end, it's up for you to decide- just like last season, I know a few of you were thrilled to see a certain someone pull out the win, while others… not so thrilled. Well, now that we've got that out of the way, it's time for Camp TV: Overload!)

Tweek scurried around the airfield, glancing around nervously. He had been given one simple task: wait for Chris to arrive. Tweek wasn't quite sure how one could muck up waiting for someone, but if anyone could, it would him.

"Oh god," Tweek groaned, "a new season, what am I gonna do? Oh god, oh- GAHHHHHH! CHRIS!"

Chris stood behind Tweek, an unamused look on the host's face.

"Dude," Chris said, "take a pill. Show hasn't even started yet!"

"GAH! I know, I know! It's just- OH GOD, THE SLENDERMAN!" Tweek cried.

Chris glanced around the airfield, now looking incredibly annoyed.

"What are you TALKING about?" Chris demanded, "Just… just go get the plane prepped!"

Tweek nodded, and scurried off.

Chris sighed. The host began mumbling to himself, when another intern walked up to the man, and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh," Chris said, "are we? In that case, GET OUT OF HERE! I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO HOG MY SCREENTIME!"

"You're not paying me at all!"

"EXACTLY!" Chris exclaimed.

The man scurried off, and Chris let out a sigh. The host then put on his signature smirk, and winked at the now-rolling camera.

"Welcome, to the final season of CAMP TV!" Chris announced, "We're going to go out with one HELL of a bang this summer! We have twenty-one contestants on their way here to compete around-the-world for ONE. MILLION. DOLLARS! That's right, this season, we'll be voyaging around the world on the Camp TV Jumbo jet! We'll be competing in lush rainforests, artic tundra's, barren wastelands, and even in various cities around the world! Don't be surprised if you see a few cast members running around in YOUR hometown! This season we'll be having your favorite players from the film lot- Cody, Gwen, Trent, Noah, Justin, and somehow… Izzy… as well as some season one favorites that didn't make the cut last year, like Geoff and LeShawna! We'll also be welcoming four new contestants, including Josh from Celebrity Manhunt! So join us as we get ready for one last, incredibly awesome season here on:

CAMP TV:

OVERLOAD!"

(Intro)

When the film lot was back in view however, Chris was still standing by himself, no contestants in sight.

"Sorry folks," Chris muttered, "looks like the contestants haven't quite arriv- hold the phone, methinks a bus is approaching in the distance!"

Sure enough, a bus had arrived at the airfield, and pulled up next to Chris. The doors swung open, and out stepped Trent.

"What took you so long?" Chris asked, "Did you, like, launch a quest to find a Holy Grail or something? Because that's the ONLY LOGICAL REASON you should be late right now!"

"Sorry," Trent shrugged, "blame the bus driver, not me!"

The next two contestants to get off the bus were Gwen and Bridgette.

"Introducing Gwen, who took third place last season," Chris nodded.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Bridgette asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, of course!" Chris smiled, "That over there is Trent, winner of the original Camp TV!"

"I don't get an introduction?" Bridgette asked.

"Mm… No, no one loves you," Chris told the girl.

Bridgette opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"For the love of god, SHUT UP!" Noah exclaimed, stepping off the bus.

"Aww, but come on!" Izzy pouted, "I didn't even get to the part about the Yakuza-"

"Don't want to hear it," Noah huffed, crossing his arms, "and frankly, I couldn't care less if I TRIED."

"…Noah and Izzy," Chris said.

Cody then literally LEAPT off of this bus, and cowered behind Chris.

"Oh man," Cody groaned, "you HAVE to help me! Sierra's a total whackjob, you can't make me compete with her, she'll kill me or something!"

"Oh, Codykinz!" a voice from the bus called, "Where art thou?"

"Cody, runner up from last season, along with one of our new contestants, Sierra!" Chris announced.

"Uh, is this the set for the new season?" Lindsay asked, getting off the bus, "No, wait… this is an airport…"

"This IS the set for the new season," Gwen snapped, "at least until we get on the plane."

"Gosh!" Harold exclaimed, getting off the bus, "Finally, another chance to compete! I'll have another chance at showing off my mad skills-"

"Save it, dweeb," Eva scoffed, pushing Harold to the ground and walking past him, "if ANYONE is getting the chance to show off their skills this season, it's me."

"Girl," LeShawna huffed, "you haven't changed at all, have you?"

LeShawna stepped off the bus, glared at Eva, and then smiled at the rest of the contestants.

"Hey y'all!" she said, "Good to be back!"

"Hey LeShawna," Bridgette smiled, "missed you last season."

The next person off the bus was a male who wore a plain white t-shirt, jeans, and converse. He had brown hair, and while no one recognized him, there was something vaguely familiar about his presence.

"uh, bro?" Chris asked, "Think you got on the wrong bus, this is the set of Camp TV-"

"No," the teen said, "it's me… you know, Duncan?"

Everyone gasped.

"But…" Chris said, "you're not…"

"Yeah," Duncan sighed, "I know… it's… sort of a long… well, not long, but it's a story I don't want to bother you with."

"Huh," Noah murmured, stroking his chin, "not dressed like a creep or acting like a jackass towards everyone. I like it."

"Okay," Chris muttered, clearly disturbed, "why don't you go… stand over there…. Duncan…"

Duncan shrugged, and did as he was told. Katie was the next person to slink off the bus. While everyone was more mad at Heather than her, there was still lingering animosity towards her from some of the contestants, such as LeShawna, Harold and Bridgette. Wisely enough, Katie silently took her place amongst the other contestants, hoping to start the season off on the right foot.

Next off was Justin. The teen stepped of the bus, a smirk on his face, and winked at the camera.

"Justin," Chris greeted, "how's our budding movie star doing?"

"Good, good," Justin nodded, "The Highlander went well at the box office, and I just signed on for another movie once this season is over."

"Hey bro," Trent greeted, fist bumping Justin, "haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah," Justin sighed, "been busy. I was actually under contract to not communicate with anyone off the set until the movie was out, so I couldn't release any spoilers-"

"That's nice," Chris yawned, "bring out the next contestants!"

As it would happen, the next contestants were Geoff and Owen.

"Woo!" Geoff cheered, "Super-stoked to be back, dudes!"

"Yeah," Owen agreed, "I'll miss hosting the aftermath, though…"

"Cheer up," Geoff smiled, "I mean, this is a chance to win a MILLION DOLLARS!... Besides, get eliminated early enough, and maybe they'll give you your old job back."

"Aww, you really think so?" Owen asked.

"I'm sure they would Owen," Courtney smiled, stepping off the bus, "but I'm more concerned with why you'd give up the chance at all that money."

"COURTNEY!" Geoff exclaimed, "Courtney! Uh, hey! How's it… going?"

"Fine, thanks," Courtney smiled, "good to see you, Geoff."

"Our other new contestant, and my former legal advisor," Chris announced, "COURTNEY!"

"Thanks Chris," Courtney smiled, "I'm glad to be here to compete with all of-"

"Pfft," Heather scoffed, stepping off the bus, "see if you still feel that way at home after I eliminate you."

"Nice to meet you too, Heather," Courtney sighed.

Tyler jumped out of the bus, an excited look in his eye.

"Yeah!" he cheered, "I'm in it to win it this season, baby! All the way to the finals, and beyond!"

"There is no beyond," Noah scoffed, "after the finals, its over."

"Oh," Tyler thought, "in that case… all the way to the finals, and… not... beyond!"

Then it was Josh's turn to make an entrance. The man simply smiled, and brushed off his suit.

"Well," he said, "I'm here now, may as well make the best of it. Hey Cody, guys, how's it going?"

"Josh from Celebrity Manhunt, everybody!" Chris announced.

"Glad to be here," Josh smiled, "say, I don't suppose I could get a few of you to agree to an exclusive after this is over, could I?"

"Of course you can," Eva smiled, flicking her hair, "I'd be glad to-"

"Actually I was thinking more of, like, Geoff or Justin, or something," Josh shrugged.

"Sure thing, dude," Geoff smiled, "I'd be glad to-"

"Alright, alright, enough," Chris snapped, "I've got a show to host, you know, and there's one contestant left to introduce. So, without further ado, our fourth newbie and last contestant of the evening… ALEJANDRO!"

When Alejandro stepped off the bus, Justin, Trent and Cody all exchanged nervous glances.

"Hola," Alejandro greeted, "thank you for allowing me to be on your show, Chris, it's a real honor. And might I say how GREAT it is to see my old amigo Justin? Ah, and of course, Trent and Cody. Always a pleasure."

"Alejandro…" Justin muttered, glaring at the teen.

A few of the girls, such as Eva and LeShawna, swooned at the sight of Alejandro.

"Ladies, please," Alejandro smiled, "we'll have to save your enthusiasm for later; alas, Chris does have a show to host."

"That I do," Chris smiled.

"Hey," Cody put in, "did anybody notice that was the same bus driver from the special last season?"

"Did anybody notice I DON'T GIVE A DAMN?" Chris demanded, "You could all take lessons from Alejandro, I mean, really! Now, let's head to the jumbo jet, shall we?"

As Chris led the contestants down the air field, planes roared past the group, startling a few of the contestants.

"Relax," Alejandro smiled, "the planes are on set courses. As long as we don't wander on to the designated path-"

"PLANE!" Chris shouted.

Everyone let out a yelp, and scrambled to get out of the way. Chris, however, merely began laughing.

"I'm just screwing with you," the host chuckled, "c'mon, this way."

~o.0.o~

At long last, the twenty one contestants stood before the jumbo jet. While big, it looked INCREDIBLY unstable- of course, Chris himself probably had something to do with that.

"This," the host smiled, "is the Camp TV Jumbo Jet! This is the place you'll hang you and your enemies' heads while battling across the globe in these coming months. So, let's board the plane and-"

"I'm not getting on that thing," Heather huffed, "there's NO possible way it could be safe."

"True," Chris nodded, "but uh, if I were you, I'd want my money from last season."

"Oh, I'll get my money," Heather snapped, "and the money from THIS season, too."

Heather sighed, then looked the plane up and down.

"Whatever," she sighed, "let's just get this over with."

Upon boarding the plane, the contestants found themselves in the drearily lit cargo hold. Rats scurried across the floor, and the faint odor of cherry poptarts hung in the air.

"This," Chris said, "is where the majority of you will be staying this summer."

"Of course it is," Noah groaned.

"What do you mean 'majority'?" Courtney asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you," Chris smiled.

Chris led the contestants through the cargo hold, and through a pair of curtains.

"Presenting," Chris smirked, "first class!"

The contestants gasped.

First class was actually... comfortable looking! The chairs were leather, there was a TV screen at the front of the room, a mini-bar, and a stewardess with a huge cart of snacks.

"My god," Noah gasped, "a part of this show that ISN'T a complete shit-hole!"

"Ha-ha," Chris frowned, "as I was saying, welcome to first class. After each challenge, while the losing team heads to the chopping block, the winning team will head up here to relax and enjoy the few days of rest between each challenge. So if you lose, you're stuck in the smelly cargo hold. Get it? Good. Now, the confessional is right through here-"

Chris showed them to the restroom- he had gone back to having the confessional be in the bathroom, as it would seem.

"Come in here to leave your confessions, you know the drill," Chris yawned, "the only other place on this jet are the pilot's cabin, and my quarter's, which are both RESTRICTED. That means YOU, Izzy. If I catch you in the pilot's cabin, you will be OUT OF THE GAME. GOT THAT?"

"Alright, alright," Izzy sighed, "yeesh."

"Good," Chris smiled, "then we'll set off for our first location, where we'll determine the teams, and have our first challenge of the season."

"Cool," Geoff smiled, "where are we headed, then?"

"The PERUVIAN RAINFOREST!" Chris announced, "So pack your bags and tune in next time for what's sure to be an action-packed episode of:

CAMP TV:

OVERLOAD!"

**CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro**

_(Alejandro looks around, and double checks to make sure the door is locked. Confident no one is listening in, he smirks, and turns his attention to the camera)_

"_So, this is my competition? Pathetic. It'll be easier than I thought to win this season- but of course, that come second. Right now, I'll just focus on, you know, RUINING JUSTIN'S LIFE. And once I've take EVERYTHING from him, I'll move on to Cody, Trent, and you know what? I'll ruin Geoff's life too, just because I can. There's hell to pay, and I'm here to collect the bill. Wait, I'm forgetting something, aren't I? Oh, of course… SIERRA. She'll be the first down, I promise you. And then Justin? I'm gunning for you. When this is over, you'll wish I had just eliminated you and been done with it."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

(A/N: Kind of short, I know, I just wanted to do a quick introduction. Things will really start up next chapter. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!)


	2. Planes, Trains and More Planes Pt2

"Last time on Camp TV Overload:

We met our twenty-one competitors for this season, and introduced them to the jumbo-jet. Then there was the bit about the cargo hold, how to win first class, and I'm pretty sure there was something about Kurt Russell. So, yeah. There was that. And stuff. So, tune in to see what happens this time on:

CAMP TV:

OVERLOAD!"

(Intro)

**CONFESSIONAL: Cody**

"_Okay, third season, right. After making it so far last time, I should probably be confident… except for one big problem. Sierra."_

**CONFESSIONAL: Sierra**

"_OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG CODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_

**CONFESSIONAL: Heather**

"_Well, seems like I'm going to have to get really creative this time around. Since everyone knows how I play the game, they'll probably be quick to try and vote me out like they did to Katie last season. Unlike Katie, however, I'm actually competent. Looks like I'll have to resort to blackmail or something- either way, this season might actually be somewhat of a challenge."_

_**CONFESSIONAL: Geoff**_

"_Dude, this is awesome! Sure, not being in last season might have sucked, but hey, I get to go around the world and win a million dollars! Well, still a 'maybe' on the money, but whatever. Woo!"_

**(End Confessionals)**

The contestants sat around in the dingy cargo hold, eyeing each other suspiciously. As this would be the last season, it would be the last chance to win a million dollars. As this would be the last chance to win a million dollars, everyone knew it was one that couldn't be wasted.

"So," Cody said, "how about we break up a little bit of this awkward silence?"

"I agree," Alejandro said, a smile forming on his face, "surely such hostilities are not necessary amongst competitors."

"What's a 'hostilities'?" Lindsay asked.

"I think any word with four syllables is a little out of your league," Noah yawned.

"That's not nice, Nora!" Lindsay protested, "I can say words with four silly-bills!"

"…yeah," Noah muttered.

"Attention, contestants," Chris' voice said over the intercom, "we're nearing our destination for this evening: Somewhere… in Peru… in, like, the Amazonian area. Whatever, I'm not a geologist. ETA ten minutes."

"Ah," Alejandro smiled, "our first challenge. I… look forward to it."

Justin and Trent exchanged nervous glances.

"Yeah," Justin said, "so, Trent, how was that thing you were doing over the off-season? The, you know, things you were doing?"

"Oh yes," Trent nodded, "the things with… the stuff. Why don't I go tell you about it over there?"

"Yeah, yeah," Justin nodded, "totally, let's go."

Justin and Trent made their way out of the cargo hold, and over to near where the confessional was.

"Righto," Justin sighed, "so Alejandro. Back."

"Yeah," Trent nodded, "it's… weird, the way that turned out, huh?"

"After that whole thing at the mall?" Justin asked, "I thought he would have tried to murder you, Cody, Sierra and I. He just shows up, all Mr. Polite-"

Justin glanced over into the cargo hold, where Alejandro was talking with LeShawna and Bridgette. Alejandro smiled and said something, and the two girls began laughing.

"-suave, not a mean bone in his body," Trent finished, "maybe we should… ask him?"

"No!" Justin snapped, "I know this guy, alright? He's up to no good-"

"-or maybe he really isn't angry with us," Trent shrugged, "he let bygones be bygones, and he moved on."

"Yeah, you haven't known him since he was five," Justin snapped, "that isn't how he works."

"Okay, I'll grant you that," Trent nodded, "you're right, I only met him that one time. But people do change."

"Trent," Justin said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "two seasons ago, I didn't believe you about Katie. Last season, I didn't believe you about Heather. Why is it that now, when someone actually has a REASON to go after us, you're Mr. Cautious?"

"I'm not automatically saying he won't try anything," Trent sighed, "just that we should be careful. If he really was your best friend-"

"WAS being the operative word," Justin put in.

"if he WAS your best friend," Trent continued, "then maybe he's forgiven you. Look man, all I'm saying is that we should give him a chance."

Justin sighed, then thought a moment.

"Okay," he said, "fine. But uh, when you're proven wrong, you owe me a bag of gummy bears."

Trent shrugged his shoulders, and the two returned to the cargo hold. The two sat down, and Chris' voice came back over the cargo hold one more.

"Welcome," the host said, "to Peru! Right? Whatever."

~o.0.o~

The plane was set down practically in the middle of the rainforest.

"Wow," Courtney smiled, getting off the jet and looking around, "I'm in an actual rainforest! I've studied all about them in my classes, but-"

"Cold showers, Courtney," Chris yawned, "well, everyone looking forward to their first challenge?"

"Assuming we don't DIE, or anything!" Eva scoffed.

"Relax," Noah sighed, "he wouldn't kill us yet. No entertainment value if we all died in the first episode."

"Oh, come on," LeShawna laughed, "no one actually DIES on this show."

"Chef Hatchet did," Izzy pointed out.

LeShawna blinked.

"Well then," LeShawna continued, "forget I said anything."

"Okay," Chris announced, "here's how this challenge works. Just North of here you'll find an ancient temple that looks like something out of Indiana Jones. Throughout the temple, I've hidden three artifacts in the shape of a kitten-"

"-why a kitten?" Eva asked.

"….Eva," Chris sighed, "go find a corner and sit in it. As I was saying, there will be three artifacts shaped like a kitten hidden through the temple. Your job will be to find one, and bring it back to me. The first people to do so will be team captains this season. Questions?"

"Actually, yeah," Josh said, "which way is North from here?"

"Who knows?" Chris asked, "Not I. Then again, it isn't my problem."

"Do we at least get a compass to find the temple?" Bridgette asked.

"Nope," Chris smirked, "otherwise you wouldn't accidently wander into pits of quicksand or other assorted traps I have laid out. Speaking of, I'd just like to warn you that bear traps freaking hurt. Just so you know."

"No problem guys," Izzy smiled, "I can make a compass out of water, a magnet, and a needle. Or was it a plate of pancakes, a kitten, and a model train? I never did get that right. No, wait, moss grows on the south east side of trees-

"Ah, no worries," Alejandro smiled, "North is, let's see…. That way."

Alejandro pointed behind the contestants.

"How did you just know that?" Katie asked.

"Easy, my dear Katie," Alejandro smiled, "as it is early evening, I can just make out the stars in the sky. Therefore, I use my knowledge of astrology to locate the North Star, and I go from there."

"But why would you tell US that?" Katie continued.

"Ah," Alejandro smiled, "simple, really. I must confess that I do enjoy competition, and it wouldn't be as exciting if I wielded the advantage over everyone else. No sport in it. Don't you feel the same way?"

"…No, I rather like advantage," Katie murmured.

Heather eyed Alejandro suspiciously.

**CONFESSIONAL: Heather**

"_Okay, there's no way this guy is for real. Overly polite, leveling the playing field for everyone else- he's trying much too hard. Doesn't anyone else see it? Whatever. I'll take out our friend Alejandro in my own good time. But that will be… problematic… without an alliance."_

**CONFESSIONAL: Justin**

"_There's no WAY this guy is for real! Overly polite, leveling the playing field for EVERYONE ELSE? He's trying too damn hard! And no one else sees this? Granted, I haven't SPOKEN to the guy yet, but you should see the way he looks at me. You know, the 'I'M JUST LOOKING FOR A CHANCE TO KNIFE YOU IN THE BACK REPEATEDLEY look'? If Trent won't believe me, I'll just have to find someone who will."_

**END CONFESSIONALS**

"Well, don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go look for those artifacts," LeShawna shrugged.

"Right behind you," Courtney smiled.

"Ah, Justin," Alejandro smiled, "how goes it, my old friend? Shall we search for the items together, that one of us might become a team captain?"

"Actually, I was going to go with Cody," Justin smiled, "wouldn't want to leave him alone with… you know…"

Justin and Alejandro looked over at Cody, who was being held in a death-grip by Sierra.

"We'll be together forever, Cody-wodey," Sierra chuckled, "forever and ever-"

"Yeah," Alejandro muttered, smile fading, "that is rather… disturbing."

**CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro**

"_Good, I suspected he wouldn't come with me. Why he didn't side with TRENT, I don't understand, but it doesn't matter. As for why he isn't with Bridgette, all the better. My work begins now. I, Alejandro Iago Buerromuerto, will have my revenge. But I haven't forgotten everyone else involved. Justin simply needs to be taken out- no, that's putting it mildly. I'll ruin his life, his reputation, and everything else that he values. True, I may be eliminated before my plan is complete- but hopefully my influence will be enough to send the tabloids into a frenzy. Everything Justin has worked to accomplish will be undone. Then Trent, Sierra, and Cody will be next. I don't even care about the money, to be honest. My reward will be in completing my task."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Justin walked over to Cody, and managed to yank Sierra off of the boy.

"MY CODY! MINE!" Sierra shrieked.

"Yeah, no," Justin snapped, pushing the girl aside, "go stalk someone who isn't my friend. Like Noah. Because that would be funny."

Sierra literally growled at Justin, and then backed up into the jungle.

"Thanks," Cody told Justin, "I thought she was going to choke me to death!"

"Don't mention it," Justin smiled, "but look, I need to talk to you."

Meanwhile, Bridgette and Gwen were walking towards the temple together.

"Do you think I should talk with Geoff?" Gwen asked, "I mean, I still care a lot about him-"

"Then why'd you break up with him?" Bridgette asked.

"It's… complicated," Gwen sighed, looking at her feet, "it's just… I mean… I have certain things going on in my life that would directly affect our relationship after a while. I just… didn't want him to get hurt."

"What's happening?" Bridgette asked, "You're not… in trouble are you?"

"No," Gwen insisted, "well, not now, but- let's just drop it, okay?"

"Hola!" Alejandro greeted, appearing beside the two, "We're nearly to the temple, no?"

"Yeah," Bridgette nodded, "you can see it in the distance, if you squint your eyes."

"So you can," Alejandro smiled, "oh, I meant to ask. Tell me; are you and Justin still together? We're old friends, I was just curious to know."

"Yes, why?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh, nothing," Alejandro laughed, "how silly of me. I saw a few interviews about the movie Justin stars in, is all. It seems he and the supporting actress get along quite well, at least on screen- I simply assumed… well, it's nothing. I'll be heading to the temple now."

With that, Alejandro walked off.

"The… supporting actress?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah," Gwen nodded, "her name is Bela something or other. Pretty enough, but her acting skills could definitely use a good brushing up."

Bridgette shrugged.

"Like Alejandro said, it's nothing," Bridgette smiled, "now, let's go find that artifact."

Elsewhere, Harold, Noah and Izzy were travelling together.

"-so then I used my mad skills to slay the Velociraptors," Harold finished.

"That's nothing," Izzy laughed, "there was this one time I fought off an entire hoard of SPACE PIRATES using only a hotdog and a bottle of liquid-nitrogen."

"Kill me now," Noah groaned.

"HARK!" Harold exclaimed, "I can see the temple! Let's away!"

"Coming, Noah?" Izzy asked.

"Nope," Noah replied, "I'm going to count my losses and go back to the plane. Didn't want to be a captain anyway."

As Noah began to leave, Duncan arrived.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey?" Noah asked, "You're not going to make fun of me or anything?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"No."

"Not even a 'dweeb' or 'loser'?"

"No."

Noah blinked.

"Um," he said, "yeah, heading back to the plane now."

"What's up with him?" Duncan asked.

"I dunno," Izzy shrugged, "…so, anyone want to sing the Russian National Anthem?"

~o.0.o~

After a while, various contestants began to make it inside the temple- Josh was the first.

"Okay, this should be pretty easy," Josh said to himself, "in and out. Just grab the artifact and-"

All of a sudden, a figure wearing a dark cape and a Darth Vader helmet ran past Josh, whose jaw dropped.

"What the-" Josh stammered. The reporter shook his head. He had to stay in the challenge, the mystery person could wait.

But then again, if someone was running around dressed as The Shadow…. Josh figured he should find out whom. He sighed, and then took off after the figure.

As Josh was leaving the scene, Geoff and Owen were arriving.

"Huh," Geoff muttered, "well, this is… cool, I guess. Owen, if you were an ancient artifact, where would you be?"

"Hm," Owen thought, "oh, I know! Somewhere with convenient access to bacon!"

"Hmm," Geoff murmured, "yeah, let's go ahead and rule that out for now."

"RULE OUT BACON?" Owen demanded, "One does not simply RULE OUT BACON!"

"Okay, chill," Geoff sighed, "Let's just look for that cat shaped artifact thingy-"

"You mean like this?" Owen asked, holding up a small statue that was shaped like a kitten.

"Uh, yeah," Geoff nodded, "where'd you find that?"

Owen thought a moment.

"I don't know," the teen replied after a while.

~o.0.o~

Meanwhile, back at the jet, Chris was using his cell phone to send large orders of pizza to Blaineley's address.

"Actually, make that FOUR hundred large anchovy pizzas," Chris smirked, "and just so you know, I'll be picking up party favors, so I told my… wife… to pay for it all. Don't take no for an answer. Actually, if she gives you no for an answer, I give you permission to use bear mace. Righto, I have to do stuff, later!"

Chris hung up his cell phone, and started snickering.

"What's so funny?" Eva asked.

"Eva?" Chris asked, "What are you doing here?"

"You told me to sit in a corner, remember?" Eva huffed.

"So I did," Chris nodded, "very well, proceed with your…. Corner… sitting."

Noah and Katie had also arrived back at the jet.

"Again?" Chris asked, "Do you two just have something for not competing in the first challenge of each season?"

"I am not in the mood," Noah scoffed.

The teen pulled an orange bottle out of his pocket. He popped off the cap, poured two pills into his hand, and swallowed them.

"I'll be in the cargo hold if you need me," he muttered.

"Sheesh," Chris said, "what's his problem?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I gave off the impression I cared," Katie yawned.

~o.0.o~

It was at the stage in the challenge where nearly all of the contestants were scouring the temple.

"I wish we could do something a little more athletic," Tyler huffed, "I'd rather have a challenge based on strength then just looking around an old ruin."

"I don't know," Duncan shrugged, "it's a nice change of pace."

"Whatever," Tyler shrugged.

Justin and Cody, however, were just outside of the temple, talking amongst themselves.

"Huh," Cody thought, "you're SURE he's up to something?"

"Almost sure," Justin nodded, "I can't quite place it, but-"

"Maybe you're just paranoid," Cody said.

"Or maybe," Justin suggested, "Detective Cody could go get some evidence to make sure?"

Cody blinked.

"Look Justin," Cody sighed, "I don't do that anymore, its kids' stuff."

"You were seventeen."

"…Okay, I'll do it," Cody nodded, "but only on one condition."

"What is it?" Justin asked.

All of a sudden, Sierra's voice sounded off in the distance.

"Oh, Codyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Get. Rid. Of. Her." Cody hissed.

"Done," Justin said, "I'll arrange it somehow. The first chance possible, she'll be gone. But I need solid proof to show Trent, alright?"

"Deal," Cody nodded, "now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to go hide in that temple."

With that, the geek rushed off.

"Oh boy," Justin sighed, "I have my work… cut out for me…"

Justin's speech began to falter when he saw Sierra standing behind him.

"Hey, Sierra!" Justin greeted.

"Hello, Justin," Sierra muttered, "I KNOW you weren't just conspiring my elimination with Cody-bear just then."

"What? Ha-ha, of course not-"

"Because if you WERE," Sierra hissed, "oh, ho ho. Hehehehehehe. Tee-hee."

Justin began to back away slowly.

"Nothing's separating me from my fishy-poo," Sierra growled.

"….What did you just call Cody?" Justin asked, "That was borderline disturbing, even for you-"

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" Sierra shrieked.

Everything went silent, and Sierra began laughing.

"Okay," she said, "I'll be going now. Oh, CODY!"

And so Sierra went into the temple, leaving behind a horrified Justin.

Cody himself, believe it or not, was actually talking with Gwen.

"So, how've you been in the off-season?" Cody asked.

"I've been better," Gwen shrugged, "you?"

"What's the matter?" Cody asked, "Trouble at home, or something?"

"…You could say that," Gwen shrugged.

Alejandro suddenly appeared beside the two, holding one of the relics Chris had told everyone to look for.

"Excuse me," Alejandro smiled, "I must be returning this to Chris."

"Figures," Heather muttered to herself from across the room, "Mr. Perfect over here gets the statue immediately."

Alejandro either didn't hear her, or pretended not to, because he simply sped past the contestants and made his way outside.

In the lower levels of the temple, Josh was still looking for the figure that had been impersonating him.

"Okay, I saw him go down this hallway-" Josh murmured.

All of a sudden, one of the artifacts was rolled down the hallway to Josh. He eyed the statue cautiously, and picked it up.

"Huh," he muttered, "that's… bizarre. Someone's stealing my outfits and giving me challenge items."

Josh took a few steps forward, and peered further down the hallway. Nothing.

"Well," he sighed, "I better get back to the jet."

~o.0.o~

"Okay," Chris said, addressing all of the contestants, "now that you're all back, we'll let the captains pick their teams. Alejandro, Josh, and… Owen, somehow, will take turns selecting players. We'll go in that order. I'll say it again: Alejandro, Josh, Owen. Al?"

"I pick," Alejandro smirked, "Trent."

"Noah," Josh said.

"Geoff!" Owen smiled.

"Bridgette," Alejandro yawned.

"Gwen."

"Uh… Courtney!"

The process continued for some time, but the end results were unsettling, at least for a few individuals. Namely, Justin, Cody, and Noah.

Justin was picked last by Josh because the latter thought Alejandro would surely select Justin along with Trent and Bridgette. After it had not happened, Josh picked Justin himself.

Cody was distraught because he and Sierra were on the same team.

And Noah was on the same team as Izzy- something that was sure to be a crippling blow to his sanity.

The teams were as follows:

Alejandro's Team: Alejandro, Trent, Cody, Tyler, Heather, Bridgette, Sierra.

Josh's Team: Josh, Noah, Gwen, Katie, Izzy, Lindsay, Justin.

Owen's Team: Owen, Geoff, Courtney, Harold, LeShawna, Duncan, Eva.

"Righto," Chris nodded, "now for team names. Alejandro?"

"Let's see," Alejandro said, "how about-"

"TEAM CODYKINZ!" Sierra shrieked.

"Done," Chris smirked.

Everyone on Team Codykinz groaned.

"Josh?"

"Team…Awesome?" Josh shrugged.

Everyone on his team shrugged.

"Works for me," Chris shrugged, "and Owen?"

"PANCAKES!" Owen exclaimed, "WE'RE TEAM PANCAKES!"

"…Interesting choice," Duncan sighed.

"Okay," Chris said, "since the three captains are today's winners, they'll be the ones in first class today. The rest of you can sit around in the cargo hold and contemplate just why you suck so much."

Everyone (Except the team captains) groaned.

"Well, that wraps up today's episode," Chris announced, "tune in next time to see what drama arises on Camp TV:

OVERLOAD!"


	3. Descent

"Last time on Camp TV:

We arrived at our destination in Peru, where the twenty one contestants competed for the control of one of three teams. Alejandro raised some suspicions in the minds of Heather and Justin, while slowly beginning to manipulate Bridgette. Viewing Alejandro as a threat, Justin cut a deal with Cody to receive help in getting rid of him. Speaking of Al, he- along with Josh and Owen, became team captains. But frankly, that challenge was easy. This one- well, let's just say they'll have their hands full. ESPECIALLY since tonight will be our first elimination ceremony of the season! Tune in to find out who gets the boot here on

CAMP TV:

OVERLOAD!"

(Intro)

Alejandro and Josh sat in first class, watching with a look of disgust as Owen scarfed down burger after burger.

"Isn't this great, guys?" Owen asked, "FREE BURGERS! WOOO!"

"Yes," Alejandro said, raising an eyebrow, "that's… great."

**CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro**

"_Despite Owen being a complete and utter idiot, I decided I might have use for him later- I'll act as nice as I can muster. No need to burn bridges. Yet."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Everybody else was in the ship's cargo hold, completely miserable. Especially for Cody- Sierra had clung on to the boy and refused to let go, threatening to bite anyone who got too close. Harold was going off on a list of his mad "skills", Izzy was telling a story about how she once saved the governor of Nebraska from a zombie invasion, Geoff was chatting up Courtney, and Noah was sitting in the corner of the room pinching the bridge of his nose.

Eva was looking from person to person, analyzing everybody. She hadn't done too well in her first and only season. She was damn well going to make sure she didn't go down this time, at least not without a fight.

**CONFESSIONAL: Eva**

"_After seeing the examples Katie and Heather set in their respective seasons, I realized something- I really need a strategy to win this game._ _Actually, more than that- I need an alliance. But apparently I didn't make that great of an impression the first time around- so I'll need to pick carefully."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Attention passengers," Chris said over the intercom, "we are en route to our next destination, ETA twelve minutes and fifteen seconds."

"Well," Cody murmured, "that's… specific."

"You're darn right it is," Chris snapped.

"Wait, wait, he can HEAR us?" LeShawna gasped.

"Yeah, the entire jet is bugged," Chris said, "I can hear anything anyone says. Speaking of which, LeShawna, remember the other day when you thought you were alone and you were singing 'Heat of The Moment'? It's on Youtube. LATERS!"

Everyone looked at LeShawna.

"What?" she snapped, "It's catchy, alright?"

"At least you're not the one who makes ninety David Bowie references an episode," Noah shrugged.

"Hey," Justin snapped, "I don't make NINETY David Bowie references an episode. Maybe, like, two or three dozen at most."

"Whatever," Noah said, rolling his eyes, "I just get a LITTLE tired hearing about your man-crush."

**CONFESSIONAL: Justin**

"_You know, there's a list of people I was hoping to not have to deal with this summer. Heather, Duncan, Izzy, NOAH. Honestly, I was going to ignore him and focus on getting rid of Alejandro- I'm perfectly willing to call a truce this season. I might have to take him down, true- but hopefully it won't have to come to that."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Eventually, the plane touched down at Chris' selected location for the day. The contestants piled off, and Chris followed after, a huge grin on his face.

"Welcome," he smirked, "to the AUSTRALILAN COAST! Australia: the land of kangaroos, awesome accents, and- oh yeah, the place where nearly every species of animal kills you."

"No way," Lindsay said, "this place is wayyyyyy too pretty to be able to kill you!"

"No, it's true," Courtney said, "I can give you a few examples, like the blue-ringed octopus, rock fish, jellyfish, fire coral-"

"Okay, okay, we get the point," LeShawna interrupted, "I'd rather not think about all the ways I can DIE out here."

"No, that's exactly what you're going to have to think about," Chris grinned, "and Courtney, those were great examples, but you forgot one important thing- SHARKS. They'll play a pretty big role in the first part of today's challenge."

"Of course they will," Noah sighed.

"Here's how it'll work," Chris said, "I chartered a boat for the first part of this challenge, which will involve us riding out into the ocean, where one member from each team will get into a shark cage. There will be two sharks in the area, each with a key tied to its dorsal fin. Your objective will be to bait the shark to coming near your cage, and then snagging the key off of it. Once you have the key, you'll use it to unlock your cage, and then swim back up to the boat. The first two teams to do so will have the advantage in the next part of the challenge."

Duncan raised his hand.

"Sigh- yes, Duncan," Chris asked.

"What happens to the person who doesn't manage to grab a key?" Duncan asked.

"Let's just say you'll want to grab the key," Chris snapped.

Chris led the contestants down to the coast, where a large boat was waiting for the cast.

"Okay everybody, let's go," Chris said, "on to the boat!"

The contestants piled on to the vessel, and Chris followed suit. Once they were sailing, Chris turned to the three teams.

"Okay," he said, "any volunteers?"

"Oh, I'll do it!" Izzy cheered.

"Please, allow me," Alejandro smiled, "I just couldn't allow my fellow teammates to jeopardize themselves on this challenge."

"What about Team Pancakes?" Chris asked.

"We should settle this in a democratic fashion," Courtney offered, "but, um, any volunteers?"

"What about you, Owen?" LeShawna asked.

"What?" Owen gasped, "Uh, well, I-"

"I'll go," Eva offered, "no big deal."

**CONFESSIONAL: Eva**

"_I only volunteered so that Owen might feel grateful, and be willing to join me in an alliance. If I can snag Owen, I can snag Geoff. Hopefully their influence alone will be enough to keep in the game, or get me an even bigger alliance."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

The three selected contestants were given diving gear, and led into a shark cage.

"Okay," Chris said, "the first thing to remember is to never… no, wait, I have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about. Well, have fun!"

"Wait a second," Alejandro said, "you said we have to get a key and swim back here. Are you going to call off the sharks so we can make it past them?"

In response, Chris started laughing.

"Okay," Alejandro sighed.

The three were then lowered into the water below.

"Okay," Chris said, "the rest of you can go hang. It's a big boat, and something's telling me it'll take those guys a while to finish up down there."

The contestants murmured approval, and then wandered their own separate ways.

Geoff went to go find Courtney, who was at the edge of the ship, taking photos.

"Hey Courtney," Geoff greeted, "whatcha' up to?"

"Taking pictures for my family back home," Courtney smiled, "and, well, for me. I mean, despite the challenges, travelling the world is a pretty exciting opportunity. A lot to learn and see, you know?"

"I guess," Geoff shrugged, "I mean, opportunity, sure- a million dollars is a lot of money!"

"Don't get me wrong, I want to win," Courtney said, taking another picture, "but if I don't, well, at least I can say I saw all of this."

Meanwhile, Justin was leaning on the side of the boat when Bridgette approached him.

"Hey Justin," she asked, "how come you never told me you knew Alejandro before?"

Justin raised an eyebrow. Actually, he could think of about five hundred and eighty-seven reasons he didn't like to talk about Alejandro, but Bridgette didn't really need to hear it. Besides, he didn't want to bring it up- AT ALL. What happened at the mall was bad, sure, but the history before that wasn't sunshine and unicorns either. Actually, it downright sucked.

"Well," Justin shrugged, "it would be weird if I just randomly started telling you the names of every single person I've ever been friends with. I knew him once, sure, but we didn't really… we had our differences. Besides, you don't talk about your friends either."

"You never ASK about my friends!" Bridgette exclaimed, "You only met a few of them, but you never want to go be with me when I'm around them!"

"Well Bridgette," Justin sighed, "your friends don't dance, and if they don't dance, then they're no friends of-"

"And that's another thing," Bridgette snapped, "what's with all of the eighties references? You were born in 1994!"

"Honestly, I'm ashamed of my Generation," Justin said, "really, what's with all of the questions? You're acting… weird."

"Fine, sorry," Bridgette said, "look, I'm going to go use the bathroom."

**CONFESSIONAL: Bridgette**

"_Okay, maybe that was slightly unreasonable. But why didn't he tell me about Alejandro? Or his little co-star? I mean, he could be hiding anything! He could be a serial killer for all I know! … Okay, now THAT was unreasonable- but you get my point, right? Maybe I should ask Alejandro how he and Justin now each other, if Justin won't tell me about it."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Cody and Gwen were also having a little chat.

"So, you looking forward to the rest of this season?" Gwen asked.

"I guess," Cody shrugged, "I mean, there haven't been any bear attacks yet, so that's a good start. I have to be on the watch, though."

"Right," Gwen smiled, "because a bear is totally going to attack us on the middle of the ocean."

"Chris would do it," Cody insisted, "anything that gets ratings, he'd do."

"Any getting you mauled by bears gets ratings?" Gwen asks.

"Hello? Have you BEEN to Youtube?" Cody asked.

"Not really," Gwen shrugged.

"So, Gwen, what was that thing you started to say the other day?" Cody asked, "Trouble at home, or something?"

"It's nothing, really," Gwen said, "besides, I'm sure you have your own problems."

"Yeah," Cody agreed, "at least I managed to ditch- OH MY GOD NOOOOOOOOOO-"

Cody was cut off as Sierra lunged out of nowhere and landed on the boy.

"Codykinz! Are you alright? DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU?" Sierra wailed.

Gwen slowly backed away.

"Um," Cody said, "I would have… kept standing there?"

"Shhh," Sierra whispered, "it's okay, let it all out."

"Yeah," Gwen muttered, "I'm just gonna go over there now."

~o.0.o~

After a while, Izzy and Alejandro both climbed up onto the boat, each gripping a key.

"And it looks like we have our winners!" Chris said, "You each have an advantage in the next part of the challenge!"

"Um, what about Eva?" Duncan asked.

"who?" Chris asked, "Oh, yeah. What about her?"

"She's… stuck in a shark cage," Courtney said.

"Yes, that being the penalty for losing," Chris said, "Team Pancakes, you are now down a player. Also, for the rest of the challenges, you now have to wear ridiculously over-sized tophats."

"What?" LeShawna asked, "Why-"

"Because it will amuse me!" Chris snapped, "Stop questioning my authority!"

~o.0.o~

Shortly after, the cast found themselves back on the coast. Chris had kept his word, as all of the members of Team Pancakes were now wearing hats. They were gathered just outside of the opening to a cave.

"Okay," Chris said, "here's what's happening. Inside that cave are some of the most dangerous animals in Australia. Your job is to navigate through it."

"Uh, will there be any bears?" Cody asked.

"Don't be silly," Chris laughed, "there aren't any bears native to this part of the coast."

Cody let out a sigh of a relief.

"So I had to import them," Chris smirked, "now, get moving. The first two teams through will win immunity from tonight's elimination- but only the first team through will have first class. The last team to reach the finish will, of course, be on the chopping block for the first elimination of the season. Questions?"

Geoff raised his hand.

"No, Geoff, you cannot take off your hat," Chris said.

Geoff's hand lowered.

"Good," Chris smirked, "now get going!"

The three teams set off into the cave. Naturally, however, there were obstacles from the very beginning. Mainly, the fact that there were two possible tunnels to go down.

"Great," Trent groaned, "which way?"

"Well," Alejandro smiled, "let us review our options, shall we? I'll just take a quick gander down these tunnels… yes, yes. It seems the left tunnel is filled with giant spider webs, and the right one is clear."

"Oh! Oh!" Izzy exclaimed, "I wanna go down the left one!"

"Izzy," Noah sighed, "there are probably venomous arachnids and lord knows what else down there. We should stick to the right path-"

Before Noah could finish, Izzy took off down the dark, web filled, and overall pretty damn creepy tunnel.

"Should we go after her?" Lindsay asked.

"We probably should," Noah said, "like it or not, there was a reason Izzy made it so far last season."

"That reason being…?" Josh asked.

"…I'll let you know as soon as I figure that one out," Noah muttered.

Needless to say, he trudged off after Izzy, with Josh, Lindsay, Katie, and Gwen in pursuit.

"Aw," Justin groaned, "awwww! Aw, come on! We don't seriously- I hate you guys."

"Well," Alejandro smiled, "after you guys."

As everyone began to make their way down the right tunnel, Bridgette pulled Alejandro aside.

"Hey," Bridgette said, "I was wondering if we had time… to talk?"

"Of course," Alejandro smiled, "anything for a fellow teammate. Although I do confess I would much rather clear this cave, first-"

"No, no, I totally get it," Bridgette said, "I just wanted to ask… so, you knew Justin before Camp TV?"

A devious smile crept across Alejandro's face. Were Justin, or even Trent there, they could have recognized it for what it was. To Bridgette, however, it was the same as any other smile, and she treated it as such.

"Yes, Justin and I were very good friends, actually," Alejandro smiled, "we both grew up in Hawaii, you see. I had moved there from Spain as a toddler, and wasn't welcomed by most of the locals- but Justin was always kind to me, and so our friendship grew."

That was a complete lie, and Alejandro knew it. But he couldn't show that he was trying to make Justin out as the bad guy. At least, not yet.

"We even played in a band together for some time," Alejandro continued, "Justin was blessed with bother loving and wealthy parents-"

Half a lie. Justin's parents WERE wealthy, yes, but loving could be substituted with a number of things. Neglectful, apathetic, abusive-

"-they were able to fund it all," Alejandro continued, "then… came Camp TV. Well, then things got… look, we really must be getting back to the challenge. Maybe I'll tell you about it later, but…"

"But what?" Bridgette asked.

"…Look, honestly, I'm not sure I'm up for talking about this just yet," Alejandro sighed, "opening up old wounds, you understand, I'm sure. We all have our sore spots, this just happens to be mine."

"Oh," Bridgette nodded, "yeah, of course. Well, back to the challenge."

~0.o.0~

Speaking of challenge, the winners had already been crowned. It turns out there really HAD been a reason Izzy had made it so far last season.

"Wow," Chris smirked, "I can't believe you were the only ones with guts enough to go through a few cobwebs."

"Wait," Josh said, "so that was just a psyche-out? Anyone brave- or crazy- enough to go through the left tunnel got a free ride?"

"Pretty much," Chris smiled, "it worked just the way I thought it would, too. The majority of contestants went down the other path- but hey, you guys won first place!"

The members of Team Awesome cheered.

"Oh, by the way," Chris said, tossing Josh a pair of keys, "if anyone wants to go get Eva from the shark tank, you'll earn brownie points."

"Wait," Lindsay gasped, "Eva's still out there?"

"Duh," Chris snapped, "what did I say was going to happen? You want to get her or not?"

"Alright," Josh shrugged, "I'll be back in a few, guys. Good work out there."

As the reporter walked off, Chris turned to the rest of the contestants.

"So," the host said, "anyone want to prank call Blaineley while we wait for everyone else?"

~o.0.o~

The thirteen other contestants uneasily made their way through the cave.

"You know," Harold thought, "I'm surprised we haven't wandered into any-"

"SHSHSHSHHH!" LeShawna snapped, "Don't jinx it!"

All of a sudden, a shrill, shrieking noise echoed through the cave.

"Too late," Duncan groaned.

Out of nowhere, a glob of webbing flew across the room and pinned Cody to the wall.

"CODYKINZ!" Sierra shrieked.

Sierra ripped the webbing away from Cody, and yanked the boy towards her.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG CODYYYYYYYYYYY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Sierra panicked.

"I'm fine," Cody groaned, "but what WAS that?"

In response, another shriek sounded from behind the contestants. The teens turned, and saw a giant, probably genetically altered spider running down the passage towards them.

Everyone screamed, and LeShawna fainted (it would appear her cured arachnophobia from season 1 had just resurfaced) . The twelve conscious players turned tail and sped away as fast as they could. Another strand of webbing shot towards them, and this time both Cody and Alejandro were snatched up.

"CODY!" Sierra shrieked, running back for the boy.

"No, Sierra, wait!" Heather said, "forget them, we have to win the challenge-"

"HOLE!" Tyler shouted.

Heather turned just in time to see a drop in the path before her. She managed to make the jump with no problem, but Trent was not so lucky.

Eventually, the contestants managed to lose the giant arachnid.

"Okay," Courtney huffed, "now that we've… got a second… head count?"

"We're down five people," Bridgette responded, "not including the ones from Team Awesome."

"Great," Heather groaned, "now we're stuck in a cave, being hunted by giant, eight-legged monsters. AND I STILL DON'T HAVE MY MONEY FROM LAST SEASON!"

Before any contestants could respond, the cave started shaking violently.

"Are you kidding?" Heather groaned again, "WHAT NOW?"

~o.0.o~

It was about an hour before Geoff arrived at the end of the cave where Chris and the others were waiting.

"Geoff?" Chris asked, "Where's everyone else?"

"No one… else…" Geoff huffed, "got taken… the giant pandas were… too much… too soft… and cuddly… we couldn't take it."

With that, the party boy collapsed to the ground.

"Huh," Chris frowned, "…looks like Team Pancakes avoids the chopping block for one night!"

"What about everyone else?" Gwen asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, everyone else," Chris mused.

The host then clapped his hands, and Tweek came running.

"GAH! Yes?" The intern asked.

"Tweek, go get everyone out of the cave," Chris snapped, "chop-chop, we've an elimination ceremony to get to."

Tweek groaned, then went about his work.

~o.0.o~

Later that night, Chris sat before the seven members of Team Codykinz.

"Well, the votes are cast," Chris smiled, "I will call out the names of everyone who is safe. If you are declared immune from tonight's elimination, you will receive a bag of airline-issued peanuts. If you are eliminated, then you will strap on a parachute, and take the drop of shame."

"Wait, we have to jump off of the plane?" Sierra gasped.

"Wow, figure that out on your own, did you?" Chris mocked, "Now, people who are safe….

First off, Tyler.

Bridgette.

Alejandro.

Trent.

…Cody."

That left Sierra and Heather. Oddly enough, neither looked very nervous.

"And the last bag of airline peanuts goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Heather."

"WHAT?" Sierra gasped, "But… but… but I-"

"That's quite enough," Chris said, handing Sierra a parachute and pulling her towards a plane door, "we hope you had a nice flight, and thank you again for flying air Chris!"

With that, Chris pulled the plane door open, shoved Sierra out, and pulled the door shut again.

"Well, that's that," Chris grinned, "the rest of you live to see another day. Now GTFO."

Later that night, Cody met Justin over by the confessional.

"I don't know how you managed it," Cody said, "I thought Heather was gone for sure!"

"Yeah," Justin chuckled nervously, "Heather… funny thing, huh? Now look, a deal is-"

"- a deal, yeah, I know," Cody said, "I'll look into Alejandro for you. If there's dirt on him, I'll find it."

"Thanks," Justin smiled, "hopefully, we can just get this over with. Trust me Cody, Alejandro is tricky- just be careful, or it'll be you taking the drop."

"You have my word," Cody smiled, "I'm the very soul of caution."

**CONFESSIONAL: Justin**

"_Well, I hope I know what I'm doing. I mean, my business with Cody was a favor for a favor- problem is, now I owe somebody else a favor. Far as I'm concerned, I'm playing with fire here."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Well, that wraps up another episode of Camp TV," Chris announced, "did Justin really do what I think he did? Of course he did, I saw the whole thing from my room! Will Alejandro succeed in manipulating Bridgette? Will Eva form a successful alliance? What's up with Gwen? Actually, what's up with DUNCAN? Find out next time on:

CAMP TV:

OVERLOAD!"


	4. Playing With Fire

(A/N: Hey, just a quick note about this episode. The challenge isn't the greatest, but I did it so that during the challenge part itself, I could fit a ton of dialogue in. This season has barely started, and its more story driven than the others- there's a ton of plotlines I need to establish, and the best way to do that now is through dialogue. So, while the challenge might not be the best, I hope you enjoy the story.)

Josh sat in first class, playing a game on his laptop.

"Wait," Noah said, "we were allowed to bring electronics?"

"No, just me," Josh said, "you can play a round later, if you want."

"Why the special treatment?" Noah asked.

"I'm a reporter," Josh shrugged, "and from America, at that. I think Chris is afraid that if he denies me something, he'll break my constitutional rights and be shipped off to a federal prison somewhere."

"Wait," Noah said, "you currently live in Canada, so would that even apply?"

"Who knows?" Josh smiled, "I'd just like to enjoy my special privileges before Chris puts two and two together."

"Yes, because we all know just how bright Chris is," Noah scoffed.

"Hey, has anyone seen Izzy lately?" Katie called up, "I'm concerned for my own well-being."

"I haven't," Gwen shrugged.

Noah and Josh both shook their heads.

"Justin?" Katie called.

"Hm-wha?" Justin mumbled through a mouthful of gummy bears.

"Have you seen Izzy?" Katie repeated.

Justin mumbled something inaudible through mouthfuls of candy.

"Whatever," Katie sighed, "at least I can get some shut eye now that she's gone."

As it would turn out, Izzy was in the cargo hold with the other two teams. She was standing by the emergency exit door, explaining the rules of her favorite new game.

"Okay, so when I open the door," Izzy instructed, "the goal is to try and not to get sucked out. The last person standing wins!"

"Uh, Miss Izzy, I would insist that you NOT open that door," Alejandro said nervously.

"I second that," Trent agreed.

The rest of the contestants murmured their approval.

"You guys are no fun," Izzy frowned, "oh, I know! Why don't we-"

"NO!" everyone shouted at once.

Izzy hung her head, and then trudged back up to first class.

"Phew," LeShawna sighed, "for a second there, I really thought we were all gonna die."

"Hey, where did Cody get off to?" Trent asked, "We'll probably be arriving at our next challenge soon."

**CONFESSIONAL: Cody**

_(Cody is seen wearing his old detective outfit from season 2)_

"_Well, a deal was a deal. Now that Sierra is gone, I did agree to help Justin get evidence on Alejandro. If half of what Justin tells me is true, I'll have my hands full."_

**CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro**

"_During my brief existence here on Earth, I've learned several things, perhaps the most important being how to multi-task. The thing about Bridgette is that- well, I'm not having to do a lot of work. Like a fly caught in a web, she's tangling herself up in threads of mistrust, low self-esteem, and perhaps even resentment. After our little trip to Australia, Bridgette asked me more about the girl Justin worked with in his 'big movie'. I can tell she's jealous. I can leave her alone, and she'll gradually begin to loathe Justin. In the meantime, I have to prepare for the merge. Obviously I'll make it that far- I'm not worried about who on my team gets there, but I'm… better off tilting the scale in my favor in terms of the other teams. If I can obtain a mole or two in each team and promise them an alliance once we reach the merge, I can have them take out anyone who's even semi-competent before the REAL competition."_

**END CONFESSIONALS**

At last, the plane had finally touched down. Chris stepped off the plane, with the contestants in pursuit. The teens looked around, and saw they had landed in a grassy field.

"Welcome," the host announced, "to Ireland! Today's challenge will be… simple. Hehehehehe."

"Alright," Harold smiled, "what do we have to do?"

"For right now," Chris said, "all you have to do is look for the pot of gold I have hidden somewhere in the area."

"Wow," Noah said, "because there's nothing stereotypical or offensive about that."

"In case you haven't noticed, this show thrives on stereotypes," Chris snapped, "now, get searching. I don't have all day. First team to find the pot of gold and bring it back here wins the challenge.

The contestants shrugged, then formed groups and split up to go find the pot of gold. They all knew that winning the advantage for their team would make a good impression early on in the game.

Owe and Geoff had gone off together, and the two were chatting while they searched.

"I don't know," Geoff frowned, "do you really think I have a chance?"

"What?" Owen asked, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention- I have to be on the lookout for LEPRECHAUNS."

"Uh, why?" Geoff asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Haven't you seen the movies?" Owen asked in a hushed tone, "If you take their gold, they show up and kill you!"

"You've been watching a ton of B-list horror movies, haven't you?" Geoff asked.

"No! Well, maybe," Owen shrugged, "trust me Geoff, you'll thank me when this is over!"

"Hey, it's Courtney!" Geoff exclaimed, "You think I should go talk to her?"

"Good idea," Owen nodded, "make sure the leprechauns don't get to her!"

"Yeah," Geoff nodded, "totally. Well, wish me luck, brah!"

With that, the party boy hurried off.

"Hmph," Owen frowned, "have to keep my eyes- GAH!"

Owen saw a small figure scurry past him.

"It's one of THEM!" Owen shouted, "Uh, I should go after him!"

Owen let out a cry, and charged after the small figure. Noah, who was just passing by, raised an eyebrow.

"Freaking weirdos," Noah sighed.

Meanwhile, Heather and Justin were talking.

"Look, I did you a favor by helping you get rid of Sierra," Justin said, "the way I see it, we're even. You would have been a goner if not for me."

"Please," Heather scoffed, "I would have found a way with or without you. You made a deal- don't tell me you want to back out now."

"Actually, I totally do," Justin nodded, "later."

"Okay," Heather smirked, "then I'll just Bridgette about our original deal. I'm sure she'll take you working with the girl who single handedly eliminated the majority of the competitors last season well."

Justin let out a sigh.

"Alright, alright, fine," he scoffed, "what do you want? You need me to take someone out of the game or something?"

"No," Heather smiled, "well, not anymore. I have a much better idea."

"That being?" Justin asked.

"An alliance," Heather said, "you, me, Noah."

Justin blinked.

"You," Justin laughed, "should do stand-up. That was funny. Really, that was."

"I'm serious," Heather snapped.

"Look, I might be one of the few players who doesn't hate your very being after last season," Justin said, "but I wouldn't team up with Noah for anything."

"Wait," Heather said, "you wouldn't team up with Noah, but you would team up with ME?"

"I didn't say that," Justin huffed, "I said I didn't hate you. But I do hate Noah. As far as I'm concerned, you won last season fair and square. Yeah, you were a total jerk about it, but you did it fair. Part of the game."

"Huh," Heather thought, "that's…"

"Noah, on the other hand," Justin continued, "is practically my opposite."

"Which is why it would work so well," Heather insisted, "your athletic ability, Noah's intelligence, my mastermind… we would obliterate the competition."

"No," Justin said, "that's that."

With that, the pretty boy turned to walk away.

"I can help you with Alejandro!" Heather called.

Justin stopped in his tracks.

"you know about that?" he asked.

"I know enough," Heather shrugged, "I know you want him gone. As for why, I couldn't care less. You have your business, I have mine. What matters is I can help you get it done."

"I'm listening," Justin said.

"Look, I won't lie, it isn't going to be easy," Heather said, "he's been simultaneously wooing everybody else on my team. I know Trent isn't listening to you, and there's no WAY they'd listen to me. But if we waited for the right time to strike…"

Justin thought it over.

"look," Heather continued, "I know Alejandro is no good. We work together, we can take him out, and then take everyone ELSE out too. Then when we get to the final three, we remove Noah from the equation. Then it's you and me in the finals."

"Well…" Justin thought.

"Look, doesn't it bother you, making it to the final five every time, but not getting a spot in the big two?" Heather asked, "Like you said, I took you down fair and square last season. Now, if you have me as an ALLY, imagine how much farther-"

"Alright, alright," Justin frowned, "look, say I agree. How would we get Noah to-"

"Leave it to me," Heather smiled.

"..Alright," Justin agreed, "I'm in."

"Good," Heather smirked.

**CONFESSIONAL: Heather**

"_So, has Alejandro really be charming EVERYONE on my team? No, just Bridgette. But I can't tell Justin that. If we get rid of Alejandro too soon, there won't be a need for our alliance. Get rid of him too late, he becomes a threat. This is all about timing._

**CONFESSIONAL: Justin**

"_Well, I'm playing with fire, aren't I? I don't really think this whole alliance is a good idea, but… it's all I have, other than Cody. But I'll just keep that to myself for now. I need Cody in case Heather gets out of hand and needs to be put down._

**END CONFESSIONALS**

Josh was also searching for the pot of gold when Tweek approached him.

"Hey Josh," Tweek greeted, "T-thanks for agreeing to help with my problem."

"Um, what are you talking about?" Josh asked.

"You know," Tweek gulped, "The thing about me being- GAH!- followed! The guy in the suit tailing me everywhere?" Does this mean you- GAH!- won't help?"

"Tweek, slow down," Josh said, "look, I really have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't really spoken to you at all this season- are you sure it was me?"

"GAH! Yes! Darth Vader mask and everything!" Tweek exclaimed.

Josh blinked, and then recalled the figure he had seen back in Peru.

"Josh- GAH!- are you-"

"I'm fine," Josh murmured, "except… someone is apparently impersonating me and running around the plane."

"GAH!"

"Indeed," Josh said grimly, "if you see him again, let me know, alright?"

"GAH!"

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you, Tweek."

Elsewhere, Own was still searching for the small figure he had encountered earlier.

"Come on out!" Owen called, "I just need to borrow your gold for a second, I'll give it right back!"

Owen stumbled along, not the slightest notion of where he was.

"huh," Owen frowned, "I lost him."

"Hey, Owen!" a voice called.

Owen turned, and saw Eva running up to him.

"Oh, hey," Owen greeted, "Eva, right?"

"Yeah," Eva said, "so, Owen, I was wondering. You know we have to lose eventually, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Owen shrugged, "why?"

"Well, I was thinking," Eva said, "me and a few friends were wondering if you wanted our help during eliminations. You know, you could help us vote off people on the team who aren't doing their job."

"Hm," Owen thought, "sounds good. Which friends?"

"Uhh," Eva thought, "you know…"

Eva coughed into her hand, hoping that would be enough to fool Owen. She didn't really have friends on the show, but if she convinced Owen she did, and that he was part of a larger group, that would help her control over him. Fortunately for her, the trick worked.

"Well," Owen thought, "okay, sounds good! As long as we aren't doing anything EVIL or something, I'm in!"

"Right," Eva chuckled, "well, good talk! See you later!"

What Eva didn't know was that Alejandro had been watching the whole exchange.

**CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro**

"_Bingo."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

After Eva left Owen, Alejandro approached the girl.

"So," Alejandro smiled, "I saw your conversation with Owen back there."

"Oh," Eva gulped, "did you? That was nothing, really, I-"

"Don't worry," Alejandro smiled, "I want to help. We have similar goals, you and I. Surely you seek to eliminate competition, yes?"

"Yeah," Eva nodded, "and you want to help with that how?"

"Simple," Alejandro smiled, "I purpose a partnership. We work together. I eliminate the competition from my team, you eliminate the competition from yours. We'd have to wait a while, of course. If we eliminated the competition immediately, our teams would both suffer and fall prey to defeat."

Eva thought it over.

"But it is your choice," Alejandro smiled, "you already have a good alliance… if you trust Owen to take you to the finals, that is."

"Alright," Eva said, "it's a deal. Just let me know who you think needs to be eliminated, and I'll do it."

Alejandro smiled.

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement," he grinned.

**CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro**

"Ah, just what I need! If I have control of Eva, I have control of Owen. I need to help her expand her influence, but only enough to be effective against my enemies. I don't want her turning on me, now do I?"

**END CONFESSIONAL**

An hour later, and Owen was still following the small figure.

"Soo hungry…," Owen groaned, "need… hold on, what's that?"

Up ahead, Owen saw a pot filled with gleamy, shiny coin.

"It's the gold!" Owen cheered, "Now I just need to take this back to Chris!"

A smile on his face, Owen lifted up the pot and set off.

~o.0.o~

It was another hour before Chris managed to gather up all of the contestants.

"Surprisingly," Chris muttered, "it seems like Owen won it for Team Pancakes!"

The member's of Owen's team cheered, while the chubby teen looked nervous.

"I don't know," Owen frowned, "what if he's after me now?"

"Who?" Courtney asked.

"The LEPRECHAUN!" Owen exclaimed.

"Owen, for the love of-" LeShawna began.

"So, who's on the chopping block?" Cody asked.

"Well, let's let the winners pick," Chris smirked, "Team Pancakes, on you. Who's going to the elimination ceremony?"

"Team Awesome," Eva called at, looking at Alejandro, "but… only because they won last time."

The members of Team Awesome groaned.

"Alright," Chris said, "everyone back on the plane. Team Awesome, meet me at the elimination room in ten minutes!"

~o.0.o~

It was just before the elimination ceremony, and Heather had finished telling Noah her plan.

"Right," Noah said, "work with my arch-enemy and a has-been. After last season, you have no power. NO ONE would listen to you."

"Oh yeah?" Heather challenged, "Lindsay."

"…What?" Noah asked.

"You'll see," Heather smirked, "I have a bit more power than you think."

Noah shrugged, gave a quick, "Whatever," and then made his way to the elimination ceremony.

After everyone was accounted for, Chris began the ceremony.

"Okay," Chris said, "if I call your name, you're safe. The person who's name I do not call will not receive a bag of airline standard peanuts- they WILL, however, get pushed out of an airplane. Anyway, first bag goes to…

...

Josh.

Izzy.

Justin.

Gwen.

Noah.

That leaves Lindsay and Katie. Final bag goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Katie."

"Wait, what?" Lindsay asked.

"You're out," Chris said, "let's go!"

Chris tossed the blonde a parachute, then shoved her out of the plane.

"Well, that's that," Chris smiled, "dismissed!"

After everyone had left, Noah immediately went to go find Heather.

"Okay," he said, "how'd you do that?"

"I have friends," Heather shrugged, "more importantly, HE has influence."

"So, Justin agreed after all?" Noah mused.

"Yeah," Heather nodded, "now, you saw how easily I arranged Lindsay's elimination. I can do the same for you."

Actually, Lindsay's elimination was harder than it seemed. Justin didn't have a reason to eliminate her, so convincing everyone took effort. But in the end, he was able to do it.

"Alright, fine," Noah sighed, "whatever. I'm in."

"Good," Heather smiled, "good."


	5. Hard Rain

"Last time on Camp TV Overload:

We witnessed quite a few game changers as Eva made an alliance with Owen- and then got tricked into an alliance with Alejandro. Heather was also building bridges, as she got both Noah and Justin to work with her. But will the two former rivals work with each other? And how's Cody's investigation of Alejandro going? Where will our challenge take place today? Find out on a brand-new episode of

CAMP TV:

OVERLOAD!"

(Main Theme)

Everybody on Team Pancakes was enjoying their time in first class, with the exception of Owen. The teen was gazing out of a window, a nervous look in his eye.

"IT'S ON THE WING OF THE PLANE!" Owen shouted suddenly, causing everybody to turn and look at the boy.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Duncan asked.

"THE LERPRECHAUN!" Owen continued, "IT'S RIGHT-"

"That's probably just a gremlin," Harold said, pushing up his glasses, "they've been known to mess around on the wings of planes, driving passengers to insanity."

"Or you're both just crazy," LeShawna shrugged.

**CONFESSIONAL: Owen**

"_Ever since we took that gold, I've been seeing weird things… little figures scurrying around the cargo hold, and when I went to use the bathroom, I could have sworn I saw someone standing behind me for a second!"_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Despite the existence of Owen's leprechaun being up for debate, there was something else sneaking around the plane- Cody. He was in the lower levels of the plane, the area where the contestants kept all of their stuff.

"Okay," Cody murmured to himself, "let's see, Alejandro's bag is… here!"

Cody found a large, red suitcase with the words PROPERTY OF ALEJANDRO BURROMUERTO printed across the front. Cody wasn't one for snooping, but if Alejandro really was what Justin claimed, he needed to be dealt with. And there was only one way to know for sure: hard evidence.

"Let's just have a quick peak," Cody shrugged, "there might not be anything in here to say for sure, but it doesn't hurt to… what the-"

After a second of rummaging around in Alejandro's bag, Cody pulled out a journal titled: "Evil Plans". Bellow that was a smaller caption: "And also Photos of Kittens."

Cody quickly opened the book, and thumbed through it. Inside were various notes Alejandro had taken on the other contestants- namely, strengths and weaknesses, as well as a scale of how much of a threat they were. Examples included

_Izzy's tendency to get into trouble often results in medical issues not just for her, but for other cast members. Would likely not be noticed if she were involved in an 'accident'._

_Noah's intelligence certainly makes him a formidable opponent, though he lacks physical prowess of any sort. After seeing last season, however, I realize he may make a perfect ally in my bid to eliminate Justin. If not, I'll have to take care of him eventually._

_Tyler, while being athletically able, is not much for brains. I shall keep him around and see if I can make use of him._

Cody looked through the book, a horrified expression on his face.

"Holy robotic penguins!" Cody exclaimed, "I have to get this to Jus-"

"Cody?" a voice called.

"Gah!" Cody exclaimed, stuffing the book back into Alejandro's bag, "Who's there?"

Eva stepped out of the shadows, and gave Cody an inquisitive look.

"What're you doing down here?" she demanded.

"Uh," Cody stammered, "I was trying to… find my bag, that's it! It must have gotten moved or something, I can't seem to… anyway, catch you later!"

With that, Cody hurried off. Eva raised her eyebrow, and then walked over to where Cody had kneeling. She inspecting the bag he had been going through, and, upon seeing it was Alejandro's, smiled.

"You know," Eva smiled, "I think this can work out to my advantage."

**CONFESSIONAL: Cody**

"_Justin was RIGHT! Alejandro really IS evil! I need to go and get that book somehow, but I can't just rush off again, or Eva will get suspicious! If I can wait until after the challenge, snag the journal and give it to Justin, then I can just throw the next challenge and have everyone vote this guy off!"_

**CONFESSIONAL: Eva**

"_I don't know why Cody was going through Al's things, but it doesn't matter. I'll just tell Alejandro what I saw, and it'll prove that I'm a trustworthy and useful ally. Seeing that, there's no WAY he'd ever consider stabbing me in the back or something!"_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Cody rushed up to the cargo hold, and sat down next to Justin.

"I need to talk to you," Cody hissed, "about-"

"Attention contestants," Chris interrupted, "we'll be arriving at out next destination shortly. So, strap in your safety belts and get ready for our descent."

"…We have seatbelts?" Noah asked.

"Nope," Chris answered, "well, I mean, I do. Just get ready for landing."

"Well," Trent shrugged, "not like we really NEED seat belts. The landings are usually pretty smooth-"

At that moment, the plane literally began spiraling downward. The contestants all began screaming as they were tossed about the cargo hold like ragdolls.

"Attention competitors," Chris announced, "it seems we're experiencing some SLIGHT turbulence this evening. I would advise that you follow standard safety procedures by strapping on a parachute, then jumping out of the plane and down to safety."

"WHAT parachutes?" Heather demanded.

"Oh, did I forget those, too?" Chris murmured, "Huh. Then just jump off of the plane, I guess."

"No way!" Noah exclaimed, "I've done some crazy things on this show, but-"

"Duck and roll!" Izzy cried, shoving Noah out of the airplane. Izzy looked around the cargo hold, and then dove out of the door herself.

"do we HAVE to jump?" Cody cried.

"I don't see any alternatives!" Josh groaned.

One by one, the teens managed to get up their courage, and dive out of the plane- only to find themselves waist deep in swamp water.

"Eww," Bridgette groaned, "Where the heck ARE we?"

The contestants look up, and saw the plane immediately stop shaking, and then land without issue.

"Turbulence my ass!" Duncan exclaimed, "Chris planned that himself!"

"Figure that out on your own, did you?" Noah asked.

"Whatever," Duncan frowned, "look, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to stand in swamp water all day- may as well head to dry land."

Duncan gestured to a strip of grass and mud that was littered with wilted trees and wilted flowers.

"Charming," Noah remarked.

By the time the competitors had dragged themselves through the muck, Chris arrived on the scene riding an airboat.

"Welcome," the host smiled, "to Louisiana! The land of swamps, gators, and of course, Mardi Gras!"

"And killer mosquitos," Noah frowned, swatting bugs away.

"Those too," Chris nodded, "so here's what's up. Today's challenge will be divided into two portions. We might have missed Mardi Gras, but we're going to celebrate it anyway. In a moment, Tweek will be arriving with a giant cake. One of the many Mardi gras traditions is that at some parties, a cake will be served, and a small trinket will be hidden inside. Whoever finds the trinket first gets to host the party next year. In this case, however, whoever finds the trinket first will win an advantage in the next part of the challenge. Because I like tension, you'll only get one player to send up for each team. That way, if they FAIL, everybody else will be pissed off at that one person. Who's it going to be?"

"Owen, what about you, brah?" Geoff asked.

"Nah, I'd probably just eat the trinket," Owen frowned, "besides, I have to keep a lookout for-"

"Okay, I'll do it," Geoff shrugged.

"I'll go!" Izzy offered, "I'll be able to smell the plastic through the layers of cake!"

"…You're joking," Noah frowned.

"Hey, crazy can pay off," Josh shrugged, "why not go for it? It's gotten Izzy places before. The foremost of the places being the final four last season."

"Whatever," Noah sighed.

"I'll do it!" Tyler offered, "Cake, woo!"

"Okay," Chris said, "Now we just need to wait until- ah, Tweek!"

Tweek pulled up on a huge boat- on the back of which was a cake the size of truck.

"Okay," Chris said, "get looking!"

Izzy pushed Tyler and Geoff to the ground, then lunged directly into the cake. By the time the two had gotten to their feet, Izzy popped back out of the cake, a lump of plastic the shape of Chris' head in her hand.

"Found it!" Izzy cheered.

"Well," Noah said, "that was… surprisingly efficient."

"'twas indeed," Josh nodded.

"Huh," Chris murmured, "well, looks like Team Awesome wins the advantage in the next part of the challenge, which will be… an airboat race through the swamp!"

"Uh, Chris," LeShawna frowned, "it's starting to rain-"

"And get dark," Cody muttered.

"I know!" Chris cheered, "Does get a lot of heavy rain, and the dark will make it harder to see- fun, right?"

"No," Noah snapped, "that is most certainly NOT fun."

"Well, it is for me!" Chris smiled, "Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your boats."

Chris led the contestants through more swamp water, until he at last came to a large clearing. The host gestured to three boats that were waiting- two incredibly crummy and unstable looking one, and one that was… relatively more stable looking to the right of the other two.

"Team Awesome gets the boat on the far right," Chris instructed, "the rest of you can decide who gets which, I don't really care."

"Alright!" Izzy exclaimed, jumping into the air boat, "I sailed on of these things back in the _Secret Wars_ of 84! Of course, that was nothing compared to the time I spent in Czechoslovakia back in… what was it, '93? '94? Doesn't matter! Anyway-"

"Izzy will you please SHUT UP?" Noah demanded.

Izzy gave Noah a hurt look, but said nothing in reply.

"Better," Noah smiled, breathing a sigh of relief.

Everyone piled on to their respective boats, and Chris gave the final instructions for the race.

"Okay, the rules are simple," Chris announced, "just keep going straight ahead until you reach a red flag, where I'll be waiting. The first team to arrive there wins first class and immunity, the second team to arrive only wins immunity, and the last team will win a place on the chopping block. Ready? On your mark, get set… GO!"

The three airboats sped off, splashing mud onto Chris as they passed.

"Ewwww," Chris groaned.

By now, the sky was completely dark, and lightning flashed overhead. Chris pulled out his umbrella as rain began to pour down.

"Well," he said, getting on the boat Tweek had been riding, "let's take the short cut, shall we?"

~o.0.o~

Team Awesome flew across the swampy water, everyone except Izzy terrified out of their wits.

"WOOOOOOO!" Izzy cheered, "THIS IS-"

"Izzy!" Gwen cried, "Look out!"

"Wha- oh crap!" Izzy cried.

The airboat flew straight into a tree, and the contestants were flung out into the murky water. Team Pancakes flew by, cheering as they went- only to crash themselves a moment later. Team Codykinz, however, managed to fly past the two stranded teams with ease.

"They're going to get to the finish line!" Katie gasped, "We have to do something!"

"Aw, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Izzy snapped, producing a grappling hook out of nowhere, "I'll handle this."

Izzy aimed the gun at the back of the boat, and fired. The hook managed to latch on, and Izzy was propelled forward. A moment later, and explosion was heard, and a triumphant Izzy returned to her team.

"All taken care of," the redhead smiled.

"What did you DO?" Josh asked.

"Eh," Izzy shrugged, "you know. Anyway, let's move before it gets dark- oh, too late. Well, we better start moving anyway!"

All of a sudden, the members of Team Codykinz angrily approached Izzy.

"What," Heather demanded, "was that?"

"Oh, nothing," Izzy frowned, "something about a match, a gas tank, and perhaps a garden gnome. It's cool!"

"No, it's NOT cool!" Heather snapped, wiping swamp mud off of her clothes, "You think this is funny?"

"Yes," Justin chuckled.

"YOU shut up," Heather snapped, "Izzy, I'm going to kill-"

"Ladies, please," Alejandro said, getting in between the two, "surely a little dirt is not the basis for a brawl. It IS only fair we compete on equal footing, anyway. Shall we venture forth, amigos?"

Heather glared at Izzy, but nevertheless kept moving. Before Alejandro could get too far ahead, however, Eva pulled him aside.

"I need to talk to you," she hissed.

Eva told Alejandro all about Cody going through his things earlier that evening. As Alejandro listened, a scowl fell across his face.

"Justin," Alejandro hissed.

"What?" Eva asked.

"He's behind this, I know it," Alejandro growled, "listen, don't ask. But I have a plan that could use your… assistance."

"I'm listening," Eva nodded.

Meanwhile, the other competitors were making their way towards where the flag should have been.

"You know," Harold murmured, "I'm surprised Chris hasn't laid out any traps for us-"

As if on cue (although judging by the show's previous history, it probably was,) a giant alligator leapt out in front of the contestants.

"Nice going Harold," Noah scoffed.

"What did I do?" Harold asked.

"Everytime someone says, 'Oh, I'm surprised nothing bad has happened' or 'gee, I hope nothing terrible happens', SOMETHING TERRIBLE ALWAYS HAPPENS!  
Noah shouted.

"For once, I agree with him," Justin nodded.

"There's no proof to indicate-" Harold began, but LeShawna cut him off.

"Uh, GUYS?" she asked, "Maybe we should quit arguing and DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE GIANT ALLIGATOR?"

"Over here!" Alejandro called, "Teammates, with me! I think I found an escape route!"

The members of Alejandro's team rushed over to him, and the teen led the five contestants away. Luckily for everyone else, the gator followed after them.

"That's weird," Justin murmured to himself, "why would he lead his own team further AWAY from the finish line instead of just going around the gator?"

"Maybe he doesn't know he's going the wrong way," Noah shrugged.

"No," Justin frowned, "Alejandro knows how to get a good sense of direction even in the middle of nowhere… back in scouts we used to- wait, why I'm I talking to YOU about this stuff?"

"Might as well," Noah shrugged, a smirk creeping across his face, "we're going to be working together, aren't we?"

"Wait," Justin frowned, "you actually agreed-"

Noah nodded.

"Well that's just great," Justin huffed, "here I was hoping her plans would-"

"Who's plans are we talking about?" Gwen asked.

Noah and Justin spun around, realizing that they weren't far from the rest of their team.

"We were talking about our last guild raid in the popular MMORPG _Prisons and Fire Breathing Reptiles. _This idiot over here just can't admit that using gummypanda47's strategy leaves too much room for the enemy to maneuver-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point," Gwen snapped, "forget I asked."

Gwen stormed past the two, and Justin raised an eyebrow at Noah.

"What was that?" asked the former.

"Simple," Noah shrugged, "if someone starts questioning what you're doing or talking about, bore them into losing interest- then they'll forget about it and leave you alone."

"That… actually makes a ton of sense," Justin nodded.

"Yeah," Noah nodded, "oh, just remember- we might not get along, and we probably never will, _but we can't trust her._ I don't know how she jerked YOU into this, but it's evident to me she still has power."

"What are you saying?" Justin asked.

"We use Heather," Noah hissed, "we play along with her until we get far enough that she isn't a threat to either one of us. Then we get rid of her. We both know she's trouble."

"That makes sense," Justin nodded, "we wait until she's vulnerable, then get rid of her before she can cause any real harm."

"Exactly," Noah smirked, "we aren't the bad guys here, Justin- but that doesn't mean we can't use their playbook now and then."

"Alright," Justin nodded, "I'm with you. After that, though-"

"-we can go back to tearing at each other's throats," Noah nodded, "until then, a truce would be mutually beneficial."

"Alright," Justin nodded, "truce. Now then, I think we have a challenge to win."

~o.0.o~

The next half hour consisted of Team Awesome and Team Pancakes struggling to get a lead. The two teams were in sight of the finish line, although it was impossible to tell who would pull out the win- until Izzy got involved, of course.

As it would happen, Geoff was actually in danger of taking the lead. Izzy withdrew a pair of bolas from her pocket, gave them a swing, and hurled them at the teen's feet. The bolas wrapped around Geoff's legs, causing the boy to fall to the ground.

"Oof- what the-" Geoff gasped, "what's going on-"

"HA! LATERS!" Izzy cheered, skipping past Geoff.

Although the redhead was in the lead, it looked as though Courtney had a good chance of catching up. Courtney managed to find herself next to Izzy, matching the redhead's pace almost exactly, until…

Izzy gave one last ditch effort, and lunged forward. The girl actually managed to land _just_ past the red flag Chris had set up.

"Team Awesome wins first class!" Chris announced, "Team Pancakes, while you still suck, you ARE safe from another elimination, leaving Team Codykinz on the chopping block for tonight."

Just then, Alejandro arrived with the rest of his team.

"Alas!" he cried out, "I was but a moment too late! My comrades, I only ask that you judge me not by this incident only, but as a whole from my other experiences this season."

Justin let out a scoff, and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, everyone back on the plane," Chris announced, "you have one hour to eat, then it's elimination time!"

~o.0.o~

Half an hour later, everyone was in the cargo hold eating- except Alejandro. Justin WAS there, however, but only because Cody requested to speak with him- this, however, would prove to be problematic.

"So go back and get it," Justin hissed, "quick! Elimination is in half an hour-"

"Cody!" Alejandro exclaimed, entering the cargo hold, "I can't- please, do not tell me what I've been hearing is true!"

"What are you talking about?" Bridgette asked.

"A friend of mine said she saw Cody going through my things earlier," Alejandro said, "and that you took something from me."

"WHAT?" Cody and Justin exclaimed.

"More disturbingly," Alejandro murmured, "I've heard rumors that JUSTIN of all people put him up to it."

"That's absurd," Justin snapped, "what proof-"

"Let him talk!" Bridgette snapped, "You owe him that much!"

"Oh, _I _owe him?" Justin asked, "And why is that?"

"Because-" Bridgette began.

"Enough," Alejandro said, holding up his hand, "Cody, what say you?"

"I, uh-" the boy stammered.

**CONFESSIONAL: Cody**

"_Maybe things would have worked out differently if I hadn't froze up. I get nervous sometimes, especially when the only way to get out of my current situation is to lie… I'm a TERRIBLE liar!"_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"I'll tell you what I have to say," Trent said, standing up, "Justin, look, I know you didn't trust Alejandro, but this? Look, just own up to it, and no one will fault you."

"Trent?" Justin said, "You're taking HIS side?"

"I don't know," Trent said, "but after what Alejandro told me about your childhood together… I know I'm not taking yours."

"What are you TALKING about?" Justin demanded.

"I'll tell you," Alejandro said, "at least I'm man enough to be honest about this. After our challenge this evening, when I first heard about… THIS… Trent saw I was quite upset. He asked me what was wrong, and I told him everything- how you had Cody look through my things, our childhood together in Hawaii-"

"Bullshit!" Justin snapped, "If you TOLD him the truth, he'd have kicked you out of the goddamn airlock ages ago!"

"Yeah, well, I'm thinking about doing the same to you," Trent snapped, "look, I wasn't sure whether to believe Al, but you keeping digging yourself further down the hole, man."

"First of all," Justin said, "we don't even have PROOF Cody went through Alejandro's things-"

"I do," a voice spoke up.

Everyone turned, and saw Eva get to her feet.

"I, I…" she said shakily, "I… saw Cody drop this when he rushed out of the storage room."

Eva handed Alejandro a piece of paper. Alejandro gave the paper a disgusted look, and shook his head at Justin.

"Truly, Justin," Alejandro said, "I was hoping we could talk about this image one on one."

"WHAT image?" Justin demanded.

Alejandro let out a sigh, then, with a look of remorse, handed Bridgette the picture. The blonde took one look, gasped, and then rushed out of the room- crying, it looked like. LeShawna immediately followed after the blonde, the two having been friends since the first season.

Trent raised an eyebrow, and picked up the picture.

"Dude," he said.

Justin snatched the picture, and held up to his face.

"You're kidding me," the Hawaiian sighed.

The picture was of Justin and Bella, the girl he worked with on his movie, kissing. But that wasn't what got Justin. What GOT Justin was the fact that it was the most crudely photo shopped thing he had ever seen. Really, there were tween tabloid magazines that had less photo editing than this in an entire issue.

"You're kidding me, right?" Justin asked, "This is CLEARLY photoshopped-"

"Then WHY did you ask Cody to steal it from my bag?" Alejandro demanded.

"This is what I asked Cody to steal-" Justin began, then quickly cut himself off. The damage had been done.

"Dude," Trent said, shaking his head, "just… really?"

"Okay," Justin insisted, "I know this looks bad, but hear me out- Cody, tell them what's going on! Tell them about the planbook!"

"I…I…I…" Cody grumbled.

"How did we get to this?" Alejandro asked.

"You know damn well how!" Justin shouted, "This is your doing! You planned this-"

"This is getting good," Izzy smiled to herself, eating handfuls of popcorn.

"SHUT UP!" Justin snapped at the redhead, "Alejandro, look, maybe you didn't deserve what happened at the –"

"What, you're saying I deserved the rest of it?" Alejandro demanded.

Justin glared at him. Honestly, the answer was no- but then, Alejandro had been referring to their time growing up together. Did Alejandro deserve what he got? Because what he got was tons of money- from JUSTIN'S parents. He got tons of girl's- who cheated on Justin for Alejandro. He got tons of popularity- usually from pushing Justin and the other nerdy kids at school around to improve his image.

Before Justin could respond with a steady stream of swearing, LeShawna walked back into the room, glaring at Justin.

"Just in case it was unclear," she growled, "you and Bridgette are over."

"Dude," Justin gaped, "…weak."

~o.0.o~

Half an hour later, Cody was strapping on a parachute, getting ready to take the drop of shame.

"Honestly, I'm surprised," Chris commented, "you did so WELL last season!"

"Yeah," Cody groaned, "can I say something? Before I jump?"

"Go ahead," Chris nodded.

Cody turned at glared at Alejandro.

"Alejandro-" Cody began. The teen took a deep breath, then said, "Screw it."

Cody flipped Alejandro the bird, then turned and jumped out of the plane. Alejandro just smiled to himself, and then slipped an arm around Bridgette, who was still weeping.

"Don't worry," Alejandro hissed, "everything will work itself out… trust me."


	6. It Might As Well Be Swing

"Last time on Camp TV Overload:

We paid a visit to the bogs in Louisiana, where the gang battled it out in a boat race. Well, sort of. After a few explosions and an Izzy, things got complicated, and everyone was forced to continue on foot. Things started to get weird when Mr. Perfect, ALEJANDRO, threw the challenge by purposely leading his team in the wrong direction. But he had a plan- after confronting and ruining the good names of both Justin and Cody, the boy detective was sent packing, although Justin still remains…. But for how long? After Bridgette and Trent abandoned him, and let's not forget an alliance with Noah and Heather, how long can things possibly continue before he gets voted off by Alejandro's planning, or knifed in the back by Heather? And how are Eva's own schemes coming- will she piggyback Alejandro the whole way, or cause some trouble of her own? Who's impersonating Josh? Where has Chef been all season? Find out on an all new episode of

CAMP TV:

OVERLOAD!"

(Theme Song)

The first class area of the plane was dead quiet. Justin was skulking in a corner, gazing out of a window thoughtfully. Gwen was reading a book, Katie was drinking a soda at the bar, and Izzy was sitting with Noah and Josh.

"Aw," Josh murmured, "I checked Celebrity … NOT helping Justin's case at all."

Noah raised an eyebrow.

"I saw the photo myself," the teen said, "it was clearly a fake. Only an idiot would think otherwise."

"Yeah, in case you didn't notice, tabloid journalists make a ton of money on reporting news that isn't real," Josh frowned, "…say, do you think one of us should go talk to him?"

"Yeah, I'll pass on any chick-flick, huggy, heart-to-heart bromantic moments," Noah scoffed.

"I'll do it!" Izzy offered.

"Wait, Izzy-" Josh started, but before he could finish, the girl had already gone.

The redhead took a seat next to Justin, and gave him a pat on the back.

"Hey buddy," she greeted, "how's it going? Well, not well because your girlfriend left you over stuff that didn't happen, your best friend abandoned you, and the only other friend you really had was booted out of an airlock."

Justin let out a sigh.

"Look, the thing is," Izzy said, "love is a lot like Orange Soda. If you don't believe in it, it doesn't exist."

Justin raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Or… or hot pockets!" Izzy continued, "Yeah, actually, that's exactly what love is like! Because once you pick out a hot pocket that looks good to you, you put it in a microwave, right? And by putting in it a microwave, you give it love and attention. But if you don't put it in long enough, it gets cold towards you… if you put it in too long, it gets hot, and it burns. So you need to put that hot pocket in for the right amount of time, and what you end up with is a delicious snack. Of love. But there are OTHER flavors of hot pockets-"

"Okay, I think we're done here," Justin huffed, getting to his feet, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Sheesh," Izzy muttered, "you try to help a guy-"

Justin stormed past the other contestants, and out of first class. On the way to the bathroom, however, Justin glimpsed a disturbing sight in the cargo hold- Trent and Bridgette were sitting next to Alejandro, laughing as he told them one of his trademark BS stories. Justin's jaw dropped, and he slowly backed away from the sight, and back into first class.

"I can't believe it," Justin murmured, "they actually BELIEVE him and his cheap photo shop jobs?"

"Okay, it might look bad now," Josh said, "I mean, no one out there believes you, but for what it's worth, I do, and so does Noah."

"It's not that I believe or disbelieve you," Noah corrected, "it's simply that I don't care."

Josh shot Noah a look.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure everyone in HERE is on your side," Josh continued.

"I'm not," Katie piped up.

"…Everyone who COUNTS is on your side," Josh finished, "right? Izzy, Gwen?"

"Izzy is on no one's side," Izzy snapped, "unless the internet kittens say it's okay."

"Oh, gee, I don't have a problem with you," Gwen hissed, "except that your cheating got Cody eliminated!"

"Wha- but I DIDN'T cheat on Bridgette!" Justin exclaimed, "And it was Alejandro who got Cody eliminated, not me!"

"Right," Gwen muttered, rolling her eyes.

"You know what?" Justin scoffed, "I'm done trying to get everyone else to believe me. 18 years, and it's never worked once."

Justin shook his head, and then disappeared out of the doorway.

"Hey, has anyone seen my pet Velociraptor?" Izzy asked, "He's about this tall, has a moustache, speaks fluent Russian?"

Noah pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed.

"My life makes less and less sense every day," Noah muttered.

Things were a little less awkward in the cargo hold. Aside from Owen still glancing out of the window fearfully, that is. Geoff and Courtney were chatting, Harold was doing some stretches, LeShawna was polishing her nails, and Alejandro was recounting countless stories of how awesome he was to his team. Bridgette, Trent, and Tyler seemed genuinely interested, while Heather just nodded and smiled politely every now and then.

**CONFESSIONAL: Heather**

"_Okay, this guy is a lot more dangerous than I may have thought. We're pretty much just getting started this season, and he already stole Justin's friends, and took out Cody. You know, I almost feel bad for Justin. Almost. Right now, I just need to focus on getting rid of dear old Al. If I can do that, I'll know that my only REAL competition is gone for this season. But it'll be harder than it sounds… he's formed close bonds with Trent and Bridgette, and is likely to target Tyler for an alliance- which leaves ME to be eliminated the next time we lose a challenge. Unless… I can somehow trick Alejandro into thinking I should be kept around…"_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"So, Courtney," Geoff asked, "this show at all how you expected?"

"Well, it's had its ups and downs," Courtney shrugged, "but things could always be worse. Besides, travelling around the world is much more fun than sitting at a laptop all day doing legal work."

"So wait," Geoff frowned, "you really DO legally represent Chris then? In court and stuff?"

"Well," Courtney thought, "technically it's a sort of volunteer program for me to get credits towards college. I think I already told you that a while back. If we WERE to go to court, which hasn't happened yet, I think Chris would rather hire a professional than stick with me."

"Wait, Chris hasn't gone to court?" Geoff asked, "I find that very hard to believe."

"Technically, Chris hasn't done anything illegal yet," Courtney said, "there's always a loophole or two in the contract to immediately shoot down anyone who threatens to sue Chris. Usually, if I throw around some a few points from the contract mixed in with some fancy vocabulary, it's enough to make anyone back off."

"Huh," Geoff murmured, "so, do you ever take time off to like, chill? You know, party it up, or just sit around and watch TV?"

"Well," Courtney smiled, "it is a little crazy… but sometimes, on Friday nights, I stay up until almost eleven watching episodes of _The Smurfs."_

"Uh, yeah, that's hardcore," Geoff nodded, "but um, I'm surprised you'd watch the Smurfs after the movie that just came out."

"There was a movie?" Courtney asked excitedly.

"Don't watch it!" Geoff cautioned, "That movie has been ruining childhoods since the day it came out. I don't think that mine will ever recover from that day…"

"Attention contestants," Chris announced, "since we were in the area anyway, I figured we'd make a quick stop to one of my favorite American tourist traps. I actually pulled some strings with an old friend for tonight's challenge, so be grateful. ETA ten minutes."

"I wonder where we're going?" Harold asked.

Duncan shrugged.

"As long as there aren't any more alligators, I'm cool," he said.

~o.0.o~

Ten minutes later, the plane landed on a patch of desert near a bunch of run-down looking buildings.

"A ghost town," Noah muttered," yes, must have taken a lot to pull those strings you mentioned."

"We aren't there yet, smartass," Chris snapped, "so quit your yacking and start walking."

Chris led the contestants through the small town (although it would seem that the buildings weren't abandoned, just poorly maintained) until at last they came to a building that was larger than the others. It was a scummy, brick building with no windows.

"Welcome," Chris said, pushing the door open, "to LAS VEGAS!"

The contestants gasped. Inside was a cheerfully lit room filled with poker tables, slot machines, an orange soda fountain, and its own restaurant.

"Oh my god," Owen gasped, "an… an… an ORANGE SODA FOUNTAIN?"

"I don't get it," Noah frowned, "why is a place like this in such a crummy, run down neighborhood?"

"And why is the outside of it so dirty?" Courtney asked.

"Simple," Chris shrugged, "it keeps the police away. My friend who owns this joint? Not everything that goes on here is 100% legal, IF you catch my drift."

"Yeah, kind of hard not to," Noah remarked.

"Well, come on in," Chris told everyone, "ALFRED?"

A previously unseen waiter now appeared in front of the contestants.

"For the last time," the waiter said, "my name isn't-"

"Yes yes, very good," Chris yawned, "go get me some cake, will you?"

"Sigh… what flavor, SIR?" the waiter scoffed.

"Uh… cake flavor?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow, "…usually my servants just bring it to me."

The waiter rolled his eyes, then set off.

"Okay," Chris said once everyone was inside, and the doors had been bolted shut, "here's how tonight will work. First, I'll take two members from each team over to the poker tables, where you'll be playing Texas Hold 'Em. There, you'll compete until only one person is left, and everyone else has run out of chips. The only exception is if two people from the same team are left standing- then they BOTH win it for their side. In the meantime, the rest of you will be given tokens to play the slot machines. Your objective will be to win as much money as you can. Whoever wins the poker game for their side will have a HUGE monetary advantage in the next part of the challenge, which I'll explain when we get there. Now, pick what two members will represent your team in the poker game."

"Noah," Josh said, "you did well last season with poker, why not you and me?"

Noah shrugged, and nodded his agreement.

"Please, allow me," Alejandro smiled, "I must confess I have quite the good poker face."

"I'll play," Tyler smirked.

"I could try," Duncan shrugged, "I've been working on my game of poker in the off-season ever since Noah beat me last time. Might be a good rematch."

"I don't know about that," Eva frowned.

"It's not like we have anyone better," Geoff said, "go for it, brah. Anyone else want to volunteer?"

"I'll go," Harold said, "it'll be a good opportunity to showcase my wicked-"

"Yeah, whatever," Eva snapped, "just go, already."

Once the six players were situated at the poker table, another waiter came and dealt the cards.

"Okay, we all know the rules," Josh said, "let's have a good game, and-"

"What game are we playing?" Tyler asked.

"…Texas Hold 'Em," Josh muttered.

"Oh," Tyler sighed, "okay."

"So let's have a good game," Josh continued, "and have-"

"Gosh, where do you plug it in?" Harold asked.

"…Plug WHAT in?" Josh asked.

"The game," Harold scoffed, "I thought we were playing a game!"

"You know what?" Josh asked, "let's just start."

"Okay," Chris said to everyone else, passing each remaining player a cup of tokens, "knock yourselves out, and win as much as you can while these guys play. Get going!"

The teens grumbled in response, and went on their way.

Back at the poker table, things were starting to kick off.

"ALL IN!" Tyler exclaimed.

"…Are you… sure about that?" Noah asked.

"Yeah! Go big or go home, baby! WOO!" Tyler cheered.

"Riiight," Noah nodded, "well, I'm not going all in. Fold."

"Fold," Alejandro, Josh, and Harold agreed.

"Well, Duncan, Tyler, let's see what you guys have," Josh nodded.

Tyler flipped his cards over, revealing… a pair of twos.

"Beat that," Tyler said proudly.

"Okay," Duncan said, holding out a straight, "I win."

"Wait, what?" Tyler asked, "But I-"

"-you lose," Noah finished, "now get out."

Tyler frowned, sniffled a bit, and left the poker table.

"Okay, next round," Josh said, "Duncan, you deal."

Duncan smiled, collected his winnings from the last round, and then shuffled the deck of cards. Once everything was set up, another round commenced. A few rounds passed with much excitement- the winnings were pretty much split between Noah and Duncan. Alejandro had also won a few times, however not to the extent as the former two. While Josh was in no danger of losing, he certainly wasn't gaining much. It seemed as though Harold would be the next to go, as he had only a few chips left.

A few minutes later, the contestants were nearing the end of yet another round. All of the contestants, with the exceptions of Alejandro and Noah, had folded.

"Let's make this interesting," Alejandro smiled, "all in."

Alejandro pushed all of his chips forward.

Noah raised an eyebrow, and studied Alejandro's face. Smirking, the teen also added his remaining chips to the pot.

"Alright," Noah smirked, "all in."

The two stared each other down for a while, both smirking- until Alejandro finally broke the silence.

Laying out a straight flush, he said, "You thought I was bluffing, didn't you?"

Noah's jaw dropped.

"A straight flush?" he gasped.

"Yes," Alejandro smiled, "I believe I win, then?"

Just as Alejandro moved forward to claim the pot, Noah smiled.

"Just kidding," he said, "I knew you weren't bluffing. I also knew I had more luck than you this round."

With that, Noah revealed HIS cards- a straight flush.

"But-" Alejandro stammered.

"Yeah, I win," Noah smiled, "how's it feel to be the guy that just let his whole team down?"

Alejandro looked from Noah's cards to his own.

"You heard him," Duncan said, "you lose, buddy. Get out of here."

Defeated, Alejandro was forced to leave the table.

**CONFESSIONAL: Noah**

"_For the record, wiping the smirk off of that smug SOB's face was probably the most satisfying thing I've done in… well, ever."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"And it looks like both members from team Codykinz are out of the running," Chris said, "let's see how the teens are doing over by the slot machines!"

Geoff, LeShawna, and Bridgette seemed to be having the most luck at slots. Owen was splashing around in the orange soda fountain, and Izzy was literally shaking the slot machines down for their money instead of playing them.

Trent was about to play a round when Justin came over to him.

"Hey," Justin greeted.

"Go away," Trent snapped.

"Dude, we need to talk," Justin persisted.

"There's nothing to talk about," Trent said, "what happened, happened. Now leave me alone."

"You can't really trust him, can you?" Justin asked, "I mean, think logically for a minute. Think back to the first few times you met him. The vacation to Hawaii and all that. You can honestly say you trust him after all that?"

"I don't know if I trust him," Trent nodded, "that much is true. But I KNOW I don't trust you."

"What'd he tell you then, hm?" Justin demanded, "You at least owe me that much-"

"I don't owe you anything," Trent growled, "stop trying to talk to me, Justin."

Trent stormed off, leaving Justin behind. The pretty boy sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Rough," a voice said.

Justin turned, and saw Heather standing next to him.

"Great," Justin groaned, "just what I needed."

"Shh," Heather snapped, "follow me. We need to talk somewhere out of sight."

Justin rolled his eyes, and followed the girl away from the slot machines and over to a door near the back of the room. Heather pushed it open, gestured for Justin to follow her outside, and then went through. Justin have the room a quick once over to make sure no one saw the two leave, and then exited the building.

Once outside, Justin said, "Okay, I'm here. What do you want?"

"Like I said," Heather frowned, "we need to talk. Clearly Alejandro is more of a problem than I thought. I have a plan that might-"

"Look," Justin said, "you have a plan. That's great. I don't want to help."

"Wait a second-" Heather started.

"No, you wait a second," Justin snapped, "the only reason I agreed to help you in the first place is because you were black mailing me into it. You were going to tell Bridgette about the deal we cut to eliminate Sierra so that Cody would help me. Well, in case you haven't noticed, Bridgette hates me anyway, and Cody was eliminated. And the tabloids are ALREADY in the process of ruining my life in every other way possible, so there's really nothing you can do. I'm out."

"Okay," Heather nodded, "you just get your friends to eliminate Alejandro for you and- oh, that's riiiiight, you HAVE no friends anymore. Well, let me know how taking on Alejandro by yourself works out for you. Oh, and send me a postcard from whatever country you land in after Chris tosses you out of the plane."

"Okay, I get it, enough snark," Justin sighed," look, I… whatever, I'll help you and Noah. What's your plan?"

"Glad you're on board," Heather smiled, "because I'll need you and Noah's cooperation on this one. After this challenge- assuming you both make it out of this elimination- relate to him what I told to you with accuracy. What I'm going to try is dangerous, but it might just pay off. Can you do accents?"

"What?"

"You know, make your voice sound different?"

"Yeah, I can do a few," Justin nodded, "I don't see what that has to do with anything, though."

"Oh, trust me, it has a lot to do with my plan," Heather nodded, "what we're going to do might be tricky, like I said, but if it pays off…. Okay, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to ask Alejandro for an alliance. I'll make it seem like I have no idea that he plays dirty. Like I'M the one manipulating HIM. He'll probably agree, thinking I'll make a valuable but expendable ally. Then, one night, I'll tell you to go into the confessional, where you'll fake a conversation with someone else- hence the reason you'll use an accent."

"Why don't I just get Noah to do it instead of talking to myself like a lunatic?" Justin asked.

"NO!" Heather snapped, "He'd recognize Noah's voice! Alejandro CAN'T know you're working with Noah, we'll need him later!"

What Heather MEANT to say is that SHE would need Noah later when Team Awesome finally lost, and Alejandro arranged for Justin's elimination.

"Fine," Justin sighed.

"Anyway, I'll tell Alejandro you're talking to someone about arranging his elimination," Heather said, I'll lead him over to the confessional, where you'll be talking about how you and Trent FAKED all of your arguments, and that he's going to talk everyone into eliminating Alejandro."

"Wait," Justin said, "you want me to throw TRENT under the bus? No way!"

"Wow," Heather chuckled, "the loyalty you show to people who stab you in the back is astounding."

Justin glared at her.

"Look, I'll… I'll think about it, alright?" he asked, "we better go back inside, or they'll start to wonder where we are. We'll talk later."

"Yeah," Heather nodded, "I'll wait a bit before I follow you inside. Anyone sees us enter at the same time, it'll raise questions."

"Right," Justin nodded, stepping inside, "later."

As Justin entered the room, he saw Trent and Bridgette chatting together. The two momentarily stopped, glared at Justin, and then began talking in hushed tones.

Heather, you've got yourself a deal, Justin thought to himself.

~o.0.o~

Back at the poker tables, Harold and Josh had both dropped out, leaving only Noah and Duncan at the table.

"Well, well," Duncan smiled, "here we are again."

"Yeah," Noah nodded, "I hate repeats, don't you?"

Duncan smiled.

"You haven't won yet," he said.

"But I'm going to," Noah said, "raise."

The two played a few more rounds. Just when one would take the lead, the other would win again, and it would be tied up.

"This could go on forever," Noah frowned, "let's finish this- all in."

"Our cards haven't even been dealt yet," Duncan pointed out.

"Exactly," Noah smiled, "gambling at its finest. We go all in, deal the cards, and then immediately put them face up. No chances to bluff or fold. Pure chance. What do you say?"

"Alright," Duncan nodded, "let's do it your way."

The two pushed their chips in, and Duncan dealt out cards.

"On three," he said, "one, two…"

The two flipped their cards over, and Noah smirked.

"Don't feel too bad," Noah smiled, "you're getting harder to read, I'll give you that."

As it would turn out, Duncan had dealt himself a junk hand. Noah had only won by a pair of fives.

"Noah wins it for Team Awesome!" Chris exclaimed, "Everyone, come forward, and I'll tally your winnings. Because Team Awesome won the poker game, they get an additional thousand dollars for the next part of the challenge."

Chris counted up the total winnings of each team: Team Awesome had only won 52 dollars at the slots, Team Codykinz had won 365, and Team Pancakes had won 523.

"Sweet," Geoff smirked, "so what do we do with all this money?"

"Well, I'll show you," Chris smiled, "follow me!"

Chris led the contestants out of the casino, and down the street. Eventually, they came to a small used car dealership.

"Now, what you're going to do is use the money you won to purchase a vehicle, and parts to amp it up," Chris said, "once you've bought and modified your car, you'll use it in a completely legal street race!"

"…Yeah, sorry, what's legal about that?" LeShawna asked.

"Actually," Courtney said, "if Chris acquired a permit and rented this strip of road-"

"Yeah, let's go with that," Chris said, "twenty minutes, pick your cars!"

"what cars could we buy for three hundred bucks?" Trent asked.

"Like I said, they're used," Chris said, "and… possibly off of the black market. He promised us a discount if I didn't ask questions. Get moving!"

~o.0.o~

Twenty minutes later, the contestants all had their cars ready. Team Codykinz had a rusty sedan that didn't look at all stable, Team Pancakes had an older Mustang, and Team Awesome had a Chevy Impala that Izzy had modified with god knows what.

"Okay, now who here has a driver's license valid in America?" Chris asked.

Josh, Justin, Heather, Alejandro, and Courtney raised their hands.

"I have permits in 27 countries," Izzy frowned, "just not this one."

"Okay, Josh, Heather, and Courtney, you guys are driving," Chris instructed, "get in your team cars."

The three players did as instructed, and started the engines.

"Okay," Chris said, "you're going to do a lap around the block, and back to me. First person here wins immunity, last person wins a trip to the elimination room. Questions? Good, don't care. Now, on your mark, get set… GO!"

The three cars set off, although Courtney seemed to be going at a significantly lower speed than the other two- even the barely-working sedan Heather was driving had passed her.

"What's she DOING?" LeShawna gasped.

"Driving safely, and legally as possible," Geoff guessed, frowning.

Although Heather was a good driver, Izzy had modded the Impala too well, and Josh had finished before the other players knew what hit them. Heather crossed the finish line a few seconds later, and Courtney came in dead last.

"Team Awesome wins!" Chris said, "You guys have immunity, and a reward waiting for you back at first class. Team Pancakes… I think you know what comes next."

~o.0.o~

"Team Pancakes," Chris frowned, "you were doing so well at not losing. Well, doesn't matter. All good things come to an end, right?"

Chris, and the members of Team Pancakes, were in the elimination room. Everybody (with the exception of Geoff) was glaring at Courtney.

"Okay," Chris said, "I will call out the names of everyone who is safe, and they will receive a bag of peanuts. If you do NOT receive a bag of airline peanuts, you will be eliminated, and not allowed to come back. EVER. First bag goes to…

LeShawna.

Geoff.

Duncan.

Owen.

Harold."

That left Courtney and Eva, who glanced at each other nervously.

"Courtney, you forgot the one rule of Vegas," Chris said, "go big, or… GO HOME."

Courtney sighed, and stood up.

"Sorry I let you down, guys," she sighed.

"But," Chris said, "you forgot another rule: what happens in Vegas STAYS in Vegas! This was only a reward challenge!"

"Really?" Courtney gasped.

"Yep," Chris said, "as we speak, Team Awesome is enjoying their Taco Dispensing Cat Statue. You guys are all safe- at least, for now."

Courtney and Geoff let out sighs of relief, and the seven made their way back to the cargo hold.

"Well, that wraps up another episode of Camp TV: Overload!" Chris announced, "Will Justin go along with Heather's plans? Will Alejandro be brought to justice? Will Chef ever make an appearance? Where will we go next? I'll give you a hint- it's in Europe, and I guarantee there'll be at least eighty Spinal Tap references. So, join us next time on:

CAMP TV:

OVERLOAD!"

(A/N: Seriously though, am I the only one who thinks a taco dispenser would be the coolest thing ever?)


	7. Where The Demons Dwell

(A/N: Okay, I'll get to the story in a minute, but I just have to say this: I got a new kitten! =D and it's the most adorable thing ever. Ahem. Okay, now that I got that out of the way, on with the episode.)

"Last time on Camp TV Overload:

While on the way to our next location, we took a pit stop in Las Vegas! And by pit stop, I mean we went in the opposite direction of where we should have been going. But that's irrelevant. Noah, Josh, Alejandro, Tyler, Duncan, and Harold partook in some poker. As it would turn out, Noah managed to come out on top, outplaying even Alejandro. While Duncan had seemingly improved his game since last season, it just wasn't enough to beat Noah. Heather relayed a new plan to Justin, a plan that involved getting rid of Trent, a possibly valuable asset to Alejandro. Although Justin seemed hesitant at first, he might go along with it after all. During the final part of the challenge, Josh pulled out the win for Team Awesome, and Team Pancakes came in last place. Luckily for them, I was feeling generous, and they were spared having to eliminate one of their number. But now we're back to elimination challenges, so someone WILL be going home tonight. Whose head will land on the chopping block tonight? Find out on an all new

CAMP TV:

OVERLOAD!"

(Intro)

"Seriously," Owen groaned, "a TACO dispenser? They get a TACO dispenser?"

"Yeah, "Geoff sighed, "they got a taco dispenser alright."

Owen buried his face in his arms, and then began sobbing uncontrollably.

"It'll be okay, Owen," Geoff assured his friend, "sure, they might have a taco dispenser. But in the end, we got lucky! We missed out on an elimination even though we lost, right? And we have other things going for us, like-"

"Oh, Geoff?" Chris asked over the intercom, "Just wanted to let you and Owen know that you've officially been replaced as the hosts of the aftermath show."

"WHAT?" Geoff and Owen exclaimed.

"Yeah," Chris chuckled, "stroke of genius on my part, really."

"Who's replacing us?" Geoff asked.

~o.0.o~

Meanwhile, in a Canadian television studio hundreds of miles away, Cody was sitting on a couch, uneasily reading a packet handed to him by one of the show's producers.

"So, this is going to be shot on a giant blimp?" Cody asked uneasily.

"Yes," the producer smiled, "keeping with the air-borne transportation theme this season."

"Okay," Cody frowned, "so, then it's just me?"

"No," the producer smiled, "actually, your partner is here now!"

The man got up, walked across the room, and opened the door- in stepped a grizzly bear, which immediately growled at Cody.

"Oh my god," the geek groaned, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

~o.0.o~

"…It could be worse," Geoff shrugged, "…at least we aren't-"

"Don't finish that sentence," LeShawna warned, "it'll just get worse, believe me."

In response, Geoff just hung his head, and Owen went back to sobbing.

"Well Courtney," Eva said, "I suggest we get back on our winning streak. Or… our streak of… not losing. Whatever. Because if we don't-"

"You don't need to threaten me," Courtney sighed, "I know I blew it last challenge…. And I know I should have gone home."

"Glad we got that settled," Eva smiled.

"Aw, don't be so hard on yourself, Courtney," Geoff smiled, "I mean, sure, you messed up, but we can't be good at EVERYTHING we do. I'm sure you'll do fine in other challenges."

"Thanks, Geoff," Courtney smiled, "but Eva's right. I need to pick up the slack."

**CONFESSIONAL: Courtney**

"_Okay, so maybe last challenge wasn't… great. I was just afraid of breaking the law by going over the speed limit… what would Dad say?"_

**CONFESSIONAL: Geoff**

"_Yeah, Courtney? Great girl and all, but she needs to loosen up. Like, a lot. I mean, Chris practically THRIVES on illegal challenges… if Courtney doesn't learn to break the rules on occasion, it might end up hurting the team. And I'm pretty sure that the next time we lose, someone WILL be eliminated."_

**END CONFESSIONALS**

"So, Bridgette," Alejandro smiled, "are you feeling better after that whole incident with… well, you know."

"Yeah," Bridgette sighed, "I… I guess so. I just want to forget all about it."

"Time can heal almost all wounds," Alejandro assured her, "but I suggest you move on. Do whatever puts you in a good mood when you're feeling down, talk to friends, find another man. It simply isn't good to dwell on things."

While Alejandro didn't notice the overall hypocrisy of his own advice, it still had the intended effect on Bridgette.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said, "I don't know if that's so smart though, moving back into dating so soon-"

All of a sudden, Heather grabbed Alejandro's shirt.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, "Like, now?"

~o.0.o~

"-it's perfect, really," Justin's voice said from within the confessional, "that idiot Alejandro won't see it coming. Once Trent initiates the plan, old Al will be gone for good- a total coup. I"

Alejandro scowled, and glanced over at Heather, who nodded.

"Yeah," Justin continued, "he'll think twice the next time he tries to mess with me. I can't believe he fell for that fake argument Trent and I set up, he totally bought right into it-"

Heather led Alejandro away from the confessional.

"I don't know what Justin's beef with you is," she said, "but it looks like he's going to do something about it."

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention," Alejandro frowned, "but… why would you help me?"

"Hm?" Heather asked, "Oh, simple, really. You're new here, right? You don't know how this game can operate among the more… sinister players."

"You, for instance?" Alejandro smirked.

"True," Heather nodded, "I'll admit, I played the same way at one point. It brought me to the winning spot last season. But there's one problem- I didn't get my money. So I want to get back to the winning spot. But I can't do it without allies. You've got potential- and if Justin really DOES have as good of a plan as he says, you'll need help, newbie."

"so we both have something the other wants," Alejandro said.

"Exactly," Heather smiled, "I can help you out. Get rid of Trent, then Justin. In return, you help me out. I won't ask you to trust me, but we could make it far together."

"Why, yes," Alejandro grinned, "I think that's quite the plan. I think I'll take you up on your offer."

"Perfect," Heather smiled, "pleasure doing business with you."

After Alejandro went back to the cargo hold, Justin walked out of the confessional, and approached Heather.

"I can't believe that worked," he muttered.

"I still say you should have made it look like a conversation with somebody else," Heather scoffed, "it would have made it seem like you were part of a bigger alliance."

"Relax," Justin said, "it was more believable that way."

"Whatever," Heather scoffed, "I'm more surprised he didn't realize that the door was soundproof, and to hear through it, it would have to have been deliberately cracked just wide enough to let sound through."

"I'm not," Justin smiled, "the thing about Al is, if he thinks for one second that HE'S the one being manipulated, it clouds his judgment. Granted, it makes him angrier and way more dangerous, but he gets sloppy and makes mistakes when he's mad."

"I'll keep that in mind," Heather said, "well, I better get back to the cargo hold before people start to wonder where I am. I'll try to lose today's challenge, get our plan working quicker."

"Right," Justin nodded, "just do me a favor and don't get yourself eliminated."

"Aww," Heather smiled, "worried about me?"

"What? Hell no," Justin snapped, "It's just that, uh, if you were eliminated now, that would leave me with Noah as my only other ally on this stupid show."

"Whatever," Heather yawned, "I'll catch you later."

Justin shrugged, and went back into first class. He took a seat next to Noah, who was reading a book.

"It work?" Noah asked, eyes not leaving the page.

"Yeah, I think so," Justin sighed, "but there's a chance this might slap us back in the face. If Alejandro settles down enough and thinks rationally, he might figure out what's up and eliminate Heather. If that happens, I'm pretty much boned."

"Living on a prayer," Noah remarked, "but then, does it really make a difference if you make it or not?"

"What?" Justin blinked, "Did… did you just recite the lyrics to a Bon Jovi song?"

"Nope," Noah said.

"You did!" Justin said, "You sir, are a tool."

**CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro**

"_So, Heather wants an alliance with ME, eh? Ha, she thinks she can bend me to her will like she did to everyone else last season! I'd eliminate her now, but Trent needs to be taught a lesson first. And, frankly, Heather WILL make a formidable ally for me at this point in the game, especially since she thinks she's manipulating me. Let's see how smug you are after your little plan fails, Justin."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Attention campers," Chris announced, "please prepare yourselves for landing, as we are nearing our destination for the evening."

About ten minutes later, the plane had touched down, and the contestants made their way out.

"Where are we?" Eva asked, "It looks like a whole bunch of nothing…"

"Look over there," Chris said, jerking his thumb east of their direction, "should give you a clue to our whereabouts."

Eva turned, and gasped.

"My god," she stuttered, "it's- it's a bunch of rocks! Come on Chris, where are we?"

"What are you, stupid?" Chris scoffed, "We're in Stonehenge, you moron! If you look closely, you'll notice those rocks make up the actual monument itself."

"Wow!" Courtney exclaimed, "Stonehenge? I've always wanted to go here, especially after watching all those specials on the history channel and all that!"

"I'm glad you're so interested," Chris smirked, "because in today's challenge, you'll be recreating your very own, scaled down version of Stonehenge!"

"How is THAT a challenge?" Eva asked.

"Well one, lugging around giant stone slabs isn't easy," Chris said, "and TWO, it has to be done exactly right, because sunset will be here soon, and your mini-Stonehenge should be able to show the correct time. Or, at least the time according to the real Stonehenge."

"That makes sense," Courtney nodded, "Stonehenge DID act as a sort of calendar and clock for those who-"

"We don't need a history lesson," Eva snapped.

"Okay," Chris continued, "here's how this will work: as I said, it will be each team's job to create a smaller sized version of Stonehenge. Sunset will be in one hour, so you have until then to do so."

"Great," Noah yawned, "what do we build it with?"

"I don't care," Chris shrugged, "whatever's available."

"You mean we actually have to FIND building materials?" Eva asked.

"What, did you go deaf?" Chris asked, "Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. Now get moving."

Team Awesome decided to break off and form a game plan.

"Okay, how about this," Josh suggested, "we split off into groups. Justin and I will go search for building materials, while Gwen, Noah and Katie will try and get notes or a decent schematic of how the REAL Stonehenge was built."

"What about Izzy?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy," Josh smiled, "what I need YOU to do is try and harass the other teams a little. Don't directly sabotage them, but if you could just frustrate them a bit-"

"IZZY IS ON THE JOB!" she cheered, charging off into the distance.

"Right," josh nodded, "Justin? Let's go."

As Team Awesome was splitting up to do their assigned tasks, Team Pancakes had an idea.

"Chris never said we had to use rocks," Harold suggested, "why don't we go back on the plane and use things from the cargo hold?"

"Right," Eva scoffed, "what are we going to find in the cargo hold that could-"

"Actually, he might have a point," Geoff nodded, "luggage, scraps of wood or metal, that sort of thing."

"Where are we going to find wood or metal scraps?" Eva asked.

"Does that plane LOOK stable to you?" LeShawna asked, "I'll bet all SORTS of parts are breaking off all the time."

"Fine," Eva scoffed, "let's just get this over with already."

Team Codykinz had, at Heather's suggestion, immediately set off for materials without thinking anything through. As Heather had told Justin, it would be beneficial to get their plan working as quickly as possible, so Alejandro didn't get the chance to think things through. It was the first time in her life Heather had hoped to be on the losing team- although, were this to work, it would be a bigger win for her.

Although, as it would turn out, things wouldn't go exactly as planned- Bridgette would soon enough find a large pile of rocks a good distance away.

"This is perfect!" The blonde smiled, "If we can just get these back to the jet-"

Out of nowhere, Izzy popped out from behind a rock and called, "Helloooooo, Nurse!"

"What the- Izzy, get out of here!" Trent demanded.

"Relax," Izzy smiled, "take a chilled pill, bro!"

"Look, she's as crazy as a bat," Alejandro sighed, "let's just keep going-"

"A BAT?" Izzy exclaimed, "I'm a BAT? Silly, THIS is a bat!"

With that, Izzy pulled a bat seemingly out of nowhere, and hit Alejandro over the head with it."

"AGH!" Alejandro exclaimed, clutching his head, "IZZY!"

"That's all, folks!" Izzy smirked, running away.

"Come here," Bridgette said to Alejandro, examining the spot where Izzy had struck him, "…well, it doesn't look TOO bad. Just put some ice or something on it and it should be fine."

While everyone was focusing on Alejandro, Heather managed to slip away. She made her way to the actual Stonehenge, where she saw Gwen and Katie arguing, and Noah sitting beside the two looking incredibly bored. Heather waited until he happened to glance in her direction, and then waved him over. Noah muttered something to the two girls (who were too caught up in their argument to really hear him) and then made his way over to Heather.

"What do you want?" he yawned.

"Simple," Heather said, "look, Alejandro isn't going to be around forever, right? If everything works according to plan, we'll be able to take him out as soon as the merge hits."

"According to plan," Noah frowned.

"Right," Heather nodded, "but AFTER Alejandro, the real threat is taken care of, who else does that leave who could POSSIBLY pose any sort of challenge to us?"

Noah thought about it. Izzy, Josh and Courtney all seemed to know what they were doing. Izzy had her insanity as a weapon, Josh had leadership skills, and Courtney was almost as intelligent as Noah. But Noah liked Josh and Courtney well enough- granted, he had never really spoken to her, but she was the most normal compared to nearly everyone else. Izzy, on the other hand, was a time bomb. Other than that, Noah couldn't think of anyone else who would pose a threat except… except the name Heather was fishing for.

"You want me to say Justin, don't you?" Noah asked.

"Exactly," Heather nodded, "once we make it to the merge, I say we take him out. For good. You with me?"

"Of course," Noah smirked, "any chance I get to put that smug jerk back in his place I'll take."

"Good," Heather smiled, "just so we're on the same page, then."

Noah watched Heather walk away, and then he let out a sigh.

"Great," Noah muttered, "just what I needed."

**CONFESSIONAL: Noah**

"_I knew it. I KNEW Heather would try to screw one of us on this, somehow. But you know what? Hell with her. To be honest with you, I don't really think Justin deserves a knife in the back. He might get one anyway, but it sure as hell won't be from me. Little does Heather know, however, we plotted to get rid of her later, anyway. I'm going to stick with that plan. Although, to be honest, I might have a better one: as far as I'm concerned, Team Codykinz has the losing edge. They're already down two people, right? Now, Justin mentioned earlier that Heather may try and throw the match just so our plan would work. If that's the case, they'll be down THREE people. That leaves four members left, and Tyler would be one of them. With that big of a disadvantage, they might lose so much everyone on the team is eliminated BEFORE the merge…. Meaning both Heather and Alejandro would be gone. From there, who knows? If I can somehow pull that off, eliminating all of Heather's team before the merge… I think I'd have a pretty good shot at winning this."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

After a while, Josh and Justin returned, bringing with them several stone slabs.

"Okay," Josh huffed, "Noah, you have anything to help us build this thing?"

"Yeah," Noah nodded, "here, I drew up a schematic-"

"HA!" Eva huffed, "WE already HAVE our Stonehenge built, LOSERS!"

The three boys turned, and saw Team Pancakes had built a replica Stonehenge out of luggage.

"Wow," Noah yawned, "a poorly constructed Luggage Circle? Oh no! Might as well pack up and get ready for the chopping block, guys."

"Yep," Eva smirked, oblivious to Noah's sarcasm, "it was all MY genius idea."

"But-" Harold started.

"Shh!" Eva snapped, "Go away, Harold."

"Gosh," Harold scoffed, "I-"

"HAROLD!" Eva shouted, "Go AWAY!"

"Let's just start building," Noah said to his team, "Josh, can you go get Gwen and Katie?"

"Sure," Josh nodded, "be right back."

Finally, the hour was up, and Chris arrived to evaluate each groups Stonehenge replicas.

Team Awesome had a relatively well done model built out of stone. Although the time wasn't quite accurate, it looked incredibly similar to the real Stonehenge. When he got to Team Pancake's model, however, he immediately started laughing.

"Are you kidding?" Chris chuckled, "LUGGAGE? Oh my god, who's stupid idea was that?"

"Eva's," Harold said.

"Wait, what?" Eva asked, "This wasn't-"

"Eva, go sit in a corner," Chris demanded, "as far as you guys go, unless Team Codykinz has done worse, you're on the chopping block. Speaking of, Alejandro, where's your model?"

"Uh… we don't have it," Alejandro frowned, "we were… distracted."

"Whatever," Chris shrugged, "that just means you guys are on the chopping block tonight- no matter how much Team Pancakes deserves it. Team Awesome, you win first class yet again!"

The members of Team Awesome cheered, while everyone else groaned.

"So, Team Codykinz," Chris said, "I'll see you at the elimination ceremony!"

~o.0.o~

"Okay," Chris said, "you guys know the drill. Whoever doesn't get a bag is eliminated, blah blah blah. Okay, first person safe is…

Bridgette.

Alejandro.

Tyler.

And the final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Heather."

"Wait," Trent gasped, "wha-"

Before he could finish, Chris handed the teen a parachute, and shoved him out of the plan.

"Well," Chris smirked, "that takes care of that. Join us next time for another new episode of

CAMP TV:

OVERLOAD!"

(A/N:…Okay, sorry for the overall suckiness of the chapter. I'll be honest, Stonehenge seemed like a great idea at first, but then I realized there wasn't much in the way of challenge options. After that, sort of lost ideas, and hence the short and not-so-great chapter. But things will pick up next time, I assure you- I picked a much more awesome location. Thanks for reading!)


	8. Havanna Prison Blues

(A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long. I've been on the vacation from hell for the past two weeks with annoying step relatives I didn't know I had. They're these weird, religious, down-to-earth types. I don't have a problem with religion OR respecting the environment, but these people don't allow any drinks other than water, or food that doesn't come from their personal garden. And they hate technology, so getting on my laptop has been hell. So yeah, sorry about that. This chapter was supposed to be out, like, three weeks ago. Anyway, enjoy!)

**3 Days Earlier**

Chris groaned as the alarm clock blared it's dreaded wake-up call across his luxury room. The host reached over and swatted the clock off of his nightstand, then let out a sigh as it crashed to the ground. Chris leaned over, and saw that the clock now lay in pieces.

"TWEEEEEEEK!" Chris called.

"GAH! Yes?" Tweek answered.

"Be sure to put getting me a new alarm clock on your to-do list," Chris yawned, "and one that has a better wake-up sound. Like, maybe the sound of YOU GETTING ME MY BREAKFAST!"

"Gah! S-sorry, sir!" Tweek exclaimed, rushing off.

Chris let out another sigh, and leaned back in his bed. He picked up the remote for the TV that sat across the room from him, and flipped it on.

"AND GET ME MY COPY OF WAYNE'S WORLD, WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" Chris shouted.

The one thing that annoyed Chris most about flying was the lack of television. Satellite reception was possible to broadcast to his television, but it cost him more than he would have liked. As a result, he could not turn on Celebrity Manhunt and make prank calls to the studio to mess with Blaineley.

"Here you go, Chris," Tweek said, arriving with Chris' food.

"About time," Chris scoffed.

"S-so… we still going to do that thing in Stonehenge today?" Tweek asked.

"Yep," Chris nodded, "actually, come to think of it, I need you to do a little scouting for me. I'll drop you off about midway to Stonehenge. And by midway, I mean I actually don't know where in relation to Stonehenge, but I don't get paid to know geology."

"W-where-"

"Simple," Chris said, "a few of the contestants here are of American origin, so I need you to check out Cuba for safe places to compete. You know, places AWAY from the local authorities. I cannot stress enough how very important this is. If the American contestants get arrested, I don't have the money to bail them out. Well, I do, I'm just not going to."

"W-wait," Tweek groaned, "but I'm f-from Amer-"

"Thanks for volunteering," Chris smiled, "knew I could count on you."

After a few hours, the plane was flying directly over Cuba. Before Tweek could finish strapping on a parachute, Chris had already tossed him off of the plane.

"Okay," the host smiled, "now to Stonehenge."

**Present Day**

"I can't believe it," Alejandro groaned, "another loss? I mean no disrespect to your abilities, friends, but surely we can all do better?"

"Relax, Al," Bridgette frowned, "it's still early in the competition, and we can turn things around-"

"That isn't the point!" Alejandro snapped, "Truly, I expected better from formidable players such as yourselves."

"Oh come on, man, we're trying our best," Tyler said, "maybe everyone else is just better!"

"He is NOT better than ME!" Alejandro snapped, "I simply- need… to rest. I apologize for the outburst, friends. I think I'll go get a drink of water. Heat must be getting to me."

Everyone in the cargo hold watched Alejandro get to his feet, then rush off.

"Yeah," Bridgette murmured, "it must be the heat."

"Highly unlikely," Harold said, "we're at a ten thousand foot altitude, so any air that may have entered the cabin would be chilled-"

"Okay, enough, Harold," Bridgette snapped, "if he said it's the heat, it's the heat."

"oh, leave him alone," Duncan frowned, "he makes a point."

"Oh really?" Bridgette asked, "Last time I checked, you had a thing for picking on geeks yourself!"

"I'm not a geek," Harold frowned.

"Yeah, maybe," Duncan snapped, "the operative word being HAD. I'm not like that anymore."

"Right," Bridgette huffed, "you expect us to believe that?"

"Why not?" Duncan shrugged.

"Just leave Alejandro alone," Bridgette scoffed, "he's been through a lot."

"We've all been through a lot," LeShawna said, "but we get to DEAL with it instead of taking it out on everyone else."

"This is fun," Heather smiled, watching everyone else argue, "I like you guys!"

"Everybody stop it!" Owen sobbed, "You're all tearing this family apart!"

Over in first class, Noah was ignoring the sound of everyone fighting, and calmly reading a book.

"Oooooh!" Izzy exclaimed, sitting down next to Noah, "Whatcha readin'?"

"It's a story about George Washington fighting baby seals," Noah muttered.

"Oh, really?" Izzy asked.

"No."

"Oh. Heeeeeey, that's not even a book, is it?" Izzy asked, "No, it probably isn't. It should be! I should WRITE that book! Hey Noah?"

"WHAT?"

"Wanna write that book with me?"

"NO, I don't want to write a book with you," Noah snapped, "I want to read my book."

"Ohhhh," Izzy frowned, "I get it. That's okay, though. You're probably tired of writing with all of those sappy romantic fan fictions you do."

"That's right, now leave me- wait a second, WHAT?" Noah demanded.

"I'm just saying," Izzy shrugged, "last time I checked your fanfiction page, you had like EIGHTY romance stories. The ones about-"

"Izzy," Noah hissed, "listen to me very carefully. You're clearly mistaken. I definitely don't have a fanfiction account, and if I did-"

"Oh, but you do!" Izzy smiled, pulling out a small, handheld device similar to a PDA, "I ran a trace, and it leads back to your IP address!"

"wha… WHY would you take the time out of your life to track my IP address?" Noah demanded.

"….I… get bored?" Izzy shrugged, "Besides, it isn't just YOUR IP address I tracked! I also tracked Justin's, Geoff's, Bridgette's, Heather's, Cody's, Gwen's, and of course Chris!"

Noah pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just. Leave." He muttered.

"Fine," Izzy huffed, "I'll go jury-rig explosives in the cargo hold."

**CONFESSIONAL: Noah**

"_Here's the thing about Izzy. She's not a threat to me strategy wise. Alejandro and Heather? THEY'RE threats to me strategy wise. I don't expect Izzy would ever try to hinder me from winning the million dollars. Not intentionally, at least. What I DO expect, however, is that Izzy is a huge threat to my LIFE. Jury-rigging explosives in the cargo hold? Yeah, I'll be surprised if she doesn't accidently off somebody on the plane. I just need to make sure she keeps her distance from me and my fanfiction page. That I don't have. Ahem."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Attention, contestants," Chris announced over intercom, "we have an urgent task ahead of us for today. We'll be a few miles away from our destination, so as to avoid unnecessary attention."

"That's weird," Noah murmured, "since when does Chris NOT want attention?"

"I heard that!" Chris snapped, "Look, this is a matter of profit. And… the challenge today may or may not violate a few laws. Especially since some of you are American."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Justin asked nervously.

"I'll explain it in due time," Chris said, "just get ready for a challenge."

Twenty minutes later, the plane landed on a small island, and the contestants piled out.

"Okay, we're here," Eva scoffed, "what's the challenge?"

"Okay," Chris gulped, "this challenge will… for one, require a TON of stealth and discretion."

"Not to worry," Harold said, "I'll use my skills of the fabled shadow warriors of Japan-"

"Just shut up and listen," Chris snapped, "look, I'll level with you guys. I dropped Tweek off here a few days ago to scout out good locations to have a challenge. Unfortunately, I've been informed Tweek is being held in a local prison-"

"Hold on," Justin snapped, "just where the hell are we?"

"…Cuba," Chris groaned, "and Tweek is American, so it violates the embargo the two countries have. Look, long story short, I need you guys to infiltrate the island, grab Tweek, and bring him back here before we risk a diplomatic incident."

"Why not just hire a new intern?" Bridgette asked.

"I did," Chris frowned, "three, actually. The trouble is, one of them, uh, expired. Next thing you know, they're all like, 'Oh, you killed Kenny!' and, 'You Bastard!' So I had to fire them. And now I need Tweek back."

"Chris, are you NUTS?" Justin asked, "I can't go in there! That violates so many different laws- I'll go to prison!"

"If you do, I'll pay bail," Chris promised.

"Really?" Josh asked.

"Of course not," Chris laughed, "what, do I look like I'm made out of money? Now, look, I CAN give you these."

Chris handed Josh, Alejandro, and Owen each a GPS device.

"I have those synced up to the tracking device I had implanted in Tweek," Chris said, "should lead you right to him. Finding him shouldn't be an issue- however, getting in, grabbing him, and then getting back out might be."

"Wait," Bridgette asked, "you implanted a tracking device in Tweek?"

"Yup," Chris said, "along with… most of you. The non-expendables."

"Wait, I have a tracking device in me?" Eva gasped.

"Of course not," Chris chuckled, "nobody would care if YOU went missing! Someone like Geoff, Noah, Cody, Heather… now THOSE are people I actually can't afford to lose."

"Huh," Noah frowned, "I'm… not sure whether to feel completely disturbed or slightly proud."

"Look, the morality of tracking devices can wait," Chris snapped, "I need you to go save my intern. Otherwise I'll have to wash my own clothes, polish my own nails, buy my own groceries, calibrate my own plane engines… it'll be a nightmare."

"So, wait," Duncan asked, "do we have boats or something to get to the main island?"

"What?" Chris yawned, "Oh, no. You think we can just buy boats to take you everywhere? Forget about it. You guys are going to have to swim there. Now, if I may, any American contestants will not have to compete in today's challenge if they choose."

"Despite being a resident of America myself," Alejandro smiled, "I could never abandon my team."

"Wow," Bridgette said, "thanks, Al."

"Yeah, what's another felony?" Justin scoffed, "I'm in."

"So, no one's dropping out?" Chris asked, "No? Okey dokey then, start the challenge!"

~o.0.o~

It took a bit of effort, but eventually, the contestants were able to swim to their destination. Although grateful to be on land, they merely found themselves facing a large, electric, barb-wired fence.

"Oh, lovely," Noah groaned, "what now?"

"Ohhh, I know!" Izzy smiled, "All we need to do is short-circuit the electricity on the fence, then we can use a blanket to throw on the barbwire and safely cross over!"

"…Why don't we just dig a hole just deep enough to slip under the fence without being shocked?" Katie asked, "If we all worked towards it, we could be done in a few minutes."

For a second, Izzy looked stunned. Then, without saying a word, the redhead full-on roundhouse kicked Katie in the face.

"Anyone else want to dig a hole?" Izzy asked.

"No, I like your plan better," Josh gulped.

The members of Team Awesome murmured their agreement.

"Good!" Izzy exclaimed, "Let's get going, then! First, we'll want to find a fusebox…"

With that, Izzy led her team away from all of the other contestants.

"Okay, game plan?" Bridgette asked.

"We could piggyback off of Izzy's plan," Heather shrugged, "wait until the electricity is down, then climb the fence."

"We ARE in Cuba," Tyler said, "I read somewhere that Americans sneak through all of the time by bribing officials. Why don't we try that?"

"With what money?" Heather snapped.

"Wait here," Alejandro told his team, "I'll… be right back."

Alejandro walked off, leaving his team to argue amongst themselves.

Meanwhile, Izzy's plan was coming along. Team Awesome had found a fusebox, which of course Izzy was presently tampering with.

"Okay," she frowned, "just need to cut this wire, and… got it! Gwen, check to see if the electricity is down!"

Gwen reached out and grabbed the fence, only to be hit with several dozen volts of electricity and launched backwards.

"Ohhhh," Izzy frowned, flipping another wire, "uhhh… try it now, Justin."

"I don't wanna!" Justin groaned.

"TOUCH THE DAMN FENCE!" Izzy shouted.

Justin gulped, then grabbed the fence- only to find the electricity had successfully been neutralized.

"Huh," Justin smiled, "its down!"

"Okay," Izzy smiled, "now we just need a tarp or something to throw over the barbwire… I know, we'll use Katie!"

"Wait," Katie said, "what?"

"Kidding!" Izzy laughing, "Well… maybe not. Anyone have any ideas!"

"Well, if we had clippers, we could just, you know… CUT the barbwire," Josh suggested.

"Huh," Izzy thought, "that… might just work! Anyone have any clippers? No? What about a machete?"

"Why would anybody be carrying a machete?" Noah asked.

"Well," Izzy said, "machete's have a TON of uses besides cutting things, you know-"

"Like what?" Noah asked, "Name ONE thing you could use a machete for that isn't slicing, cutting, hacking, or stabbing."

"You could… beat somebody with the handle," Izzy said triumphantly.

"Right," Noah sighed, "let's try something a little more realistic. Anyone have a swiss army knife?"

"That," Josh said, pulling out a pocketknife, "I actually do have. Here."

Josh handed the blade to Izzy, who immediately lunged onto the fence and began hacking away wildly.

"…Never give her a sharp object again," Noah frowned.

"Done!" Izzy cheered, "Now we can all climb over!"

Everyone shrugged, but followed Izzy over the fence and into Cuba.

Meanwhile, the other teams were beginning to figure out that the electricity was down.

"Alright," Geoff frowned, "do we just cross over, or…?"

"I'd say its out best bet," Duncan nodded.

"Wait," Courtney said, "lets not act too rashly. We should send in one or two people to scout ahead first, and THEN have everyone else follow."

"Agreed," Harold nodded, "I volunteer to-"

"Whatever," Eva scoffed, "I say we head over. You losers can do whatever you want."

"Eva, wait!" Courtney said, "You'll-"

"I'll WHAT?" Eva snapped, "Just stay out of my way, rookie! I've been on more seasons than YOU, I know what I'm doing!"

"You were only on for six episodes," Owen pointed out, "Courtney's already done better than-"

"DON'T. FINISH. THAT. SENTENCE!" Eva shouted, "I'll-"

Eva stopped as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw three customs guards standing in front of her.

"Uh," Eva chuckled, "Hola! I was just… leaving…"

One of the guards said something in Spanish, and the other two nodded. They grabbed Eva, Geoff, Owen, Courtney, and LeShawna.

"Easy, brah!" Geoff cried, "We can explain! We were just-"

He was cut off, however, as the three guards began to drag the contestants away.

"Great," LeShawna scoffed, "nice going, Eva!"

Harold and Duncan had seen the guards coming. They tried to warn the others, but over Eva's yelling, it didn't do much good. So, they had taken the heroic decision to hide behind a rock and save themselves.

"Great," Duncan groaned, "they have our entire team… how are we going to get them back?"

"Hm," Harold thought, "perhaps we should focus on winning the challenge, first. Then we won't be as pressured in our attempt to save the others."

"I don't know," Duncan frowned, "we SHOULD help our team. At least Courtney, Geoff, Owen and LeShawna… sigh… I guess Eva too."

"Alright," Harold agreed, "you have a fair point. We should take the high road and rescue our friends before finishing any challenges! And I'm sure the ladies will be grateful for our daring rescue!"

"…Yeah," Duncan nodded, "I'm… sure. Let's get going. Besides, if we're lucky, they're in the same prison as Tweek anyway."

With that, the two set off.

Elsewhere, Alejandro was chatting with one of the guards.

"We've dealt with one of the teams already," the guard said, "we've doubled patrols around the city to find the others- you and your friends, of course, will be left alone."

"Gracias, _tio,_" Alejandro smiled, "oh, and if you happen to catch Justin-"

Alejandro pantomimed slitting his own throat.

"Got it," the guard smiled, "here's the key to the blonde kid's cell. If you get caught releasing him, I'll have to deny the action, of course."

"Please," Alejandro laughed, "I'm sure nobody will fault you for helping out a young man in need. Adios."

Alejandro waved, then turned away from the man. Holding up the key, Alejandro smiled to himself.

"Yes," he hissed, "let's see how long the others last, hmmm?"

~o.0.o~

Team Awesome was wandering the streets of Cuba, trying to ignore stares from both locals and tourists.

"Okay, we got in fine," Noah murmured, "Josh, what's the tracker say?"

"Let's see," Josh muttered, "if this is correct… Tweek should be few miles east of here."

"Great," Katie nodded, "let's grab him and get out-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a voice shouted, "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

The contestants turned to see agroup of Cuban police standing a few dozen yards away.

"What?" Justin gasped, "How'd they find us so quickly?"

"What I want to know is why they're shouting at us in fluent English with no accent at all," Noah frowned.

"I think it would be a better time to escape," Josh gulped.

"I'm with him," Katie agreed.

"BAIL!" Justin exclaimed.

With that, the six contestants rushed off, the authorities in pursuit.

Duncan and Harold, in the meanwhile, were approaching the prison.

"Okay," Duncan said, "this is the nearest jail, and Tweek is here. This is definitely where the others are being held."

"What if it isn't?" Harold asked.

"…Then… we would look in another prison?" Duncan shrugged, "I don't know, but we'd have to find them eventually."

"Right," Harold nodded, "then I suggest we- OOF!"

Harold fell silent as a large object came down on the back of his head. AS Duncan spun around to see what happened, he was hit in the face and knocked unconscious.

"Sorry, amigos," Alejandro smirked, examining the bat he used to attack the two with, "but I simply cannot afford to lose another challenge. Ta-ta."

**CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro**

"_Although it is degrading for someone of my intellect to have to resort to violence, it was simply all I had to work off of. Now, all I have to do is grab Tweek, and get him back to the plane. Along the way, it would benefit me if Team Pancakes were to suffer a loss. In addition to there being several high-priority targets on their team, I've calculated that a loss now after avoiding elimination for so long would provide a significant morale loss. Getting rid of Courtney, Geoff, and Duncan are all important security measures, of course. You may be thinking 'Alejandro, why not sabotage Team Awesome and get rid of that annoying pretty boy Justin?' Simple. I suspect that by now, any animosity his team may have harbored towards him for the incident with Bridgette and Cody has since died down. While he may not be trusted as much anymore, he probably isn't a target on anyone's hit list except mine. I've waited two years for this, but I can bide my time just a little longer."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Alejandro made his way into the prison, where he was stopped by a guard.

"It's alright," Alejandro assured him, "I'm Alejandro Buerromuerto- perhaps you've heard of my family?"

The guard gasped, and let him pass.

"Gracias," Alejandro smiled, "by the way, I don't suppose you could point me in the direction of a particular prisoner? Blonde, about nine years old-"

The guard pointed down the hall.

"Thanks again," Alejandro smiled.

The teen headed down the aisle of jail cells, until at last he came to the one where Tweek was held.

"GAH!" the intern exclaimed, "It's- GAH!-you! What are you doing here?"

"Relax," Alejandro smiled, "I'm here to save you."

"Hey!" Eva called, "DOWN HERE!"

"Un momento," Alejandro replied, "I'm just releasing our friend here-"

As soon as the jail cell was open, Tweek shouted, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" and rushed out of the prison.

"Gah- DAMN IT!" Alejandro exclaimed, "Get back here, you little- okay, it's okay. Coming, Eva!"

After the captives from Team Pancakes were released, Alejandro pulled Eva aside.

"Listen," he hissed, "I need you to do something for me. Throw the match tonight, and then convince everyone to vote for Courtney. I don't care how. Just do it, alright?"

"You got it," Eva nodded, "she won't know what hit her."

"Good," Alejandro smiled, "now, I suspect the last team back to the plane will be the ones eliminated. Make sure your team is held back no matter what."

"right," Eva nodded.

"Now, make it happen," Alejandro growled, "I have an intern to catch."

~o.0.o~

Back in the streets, Team Awesome was still being pursued.

"Great," Justin groaned, "I mean, the tabloids are still having fun with the whole Bridgette thing, what are they going to do when they find out about this?"

"Don't worry Justin," Izzy assured him, "I'm sure oyur good name can't POSSIBLY get anymore ruined than it already is."

"That's not reassuring," Justin snapped.

"Oh," Izzy frowned, "well, it should be."

All of a sudden, a small figure darted past the six.

"Hey," Gwen started, "was that-"

"TWEEK!" Katie shouted, "AFTER HIM!"

"What, and head straight towards the cops?" Noah asked, "That's not really a plan!"

"Maybe not," Izzy smirked, "BUT THIS IS!"

With that, Izzy pulled an explosive out of her pocket, and tossed it at the police. The device went off, launching the officers backwards.

"IZZY!" Noah exclaimed, "What was THAT?"

"I got rid of them!" Izzy smiled.

"That's assault on an officer!" Noah cried, "We could get in serious trouble for this!"

"I know!" Izzy laughed, "Romantic, right? Just like your stories!"

"Okay, we can talk about this later," Josh interjected, "we need to get Tweek and leave, NOW."

"I'm with him," Justin nodded, "let's GO."

"Fine," Izzy groaned, "kill all the fun, why don'tcha?"

The contestants set off after Tweek, who was surprisingly agile for his size.

"Okay, anything to slow him down, Izzy?" Noah asked.

"I thought you said I couldn't use explosives," Izzy huffed.

"SLOW HIM DOWN, not kill him!" Noah exclaimed.

"Oh," Izzy frowned, "well, that's not as fun, but yeah!"

After rooting around in her pocket, Izzy withdrew a grappling hook. Izzy swung it around a few times, then threw it at Tweek. The hook hit Tweek in the head, causing the boy to fall over.

"Oh," Izzy frowned, "I thought it would maybe wrap around him or something but… that works!"

Josh rushed over, and lifted Tweek off the ground.

"Okay," he said, "let's get back over the gate, and book it back to Chris."

~o.0.o~

"Hey," Geoff said, "hey, dudes! Wake up!"

Duncan let out a groan, and then opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he groaned.

"I dunno," Geoff shrugged, "we found you here, totally out of it. You remember anything before you blacked out?"

"No," Duncan frowned, shaking his head, "nothing… except that someone hit me with something, but that's it. Nothing more than that, though…"

"Oh well," Eva frowned, "we should wait here a bit, make sure you guys are okay to compete."

"I'm fine," Duncan yawned, "let's get going."

"I don't doubt it," Eva said, "but uh, what about Harold? He's still unconscious!"

"What?" Harold groaned, "Who's th-"

Izzy punched Harold in the face, knocking him back out.

"Poor thing," she frowned, "come on, let's make sure he recovers before we go any farther."

"She has a point," Courtney said, "what kind of teammates would we be if we left someone behind because they were injured?"

Everyone murmured agreement, then set to work about reviving Harold.

Back outside of Cuba, Heather, Bridgette, and Tyler were still waiting for Alejandro to return.

"Let's face it, he got caught," Heather muttered, "I say we go in, and-"

"GET TO DA CHOPPA!" Izzy exclaimed, rushing past with her team.

"It's a plane, not a-" Katie began, but was immediately silenced with another kick from Izzy.

"My friends!" Alejandro exclaimed, appearing beside his team, "I'm sorry! I had Tweek, but IZZY managed to get the better of me and steal him!"

"Wait, what do oyu mean Izzy got the better of you?" Bridgette asked.

"It was awful," Alejandro frowned, "she used a smoke grenade to impair my vision, and then snuck up and hit me over the head with a blunt object. When I recovered, she was already retreating with her team."

"Oh, Al," Bridgette cooed, "that must have been terrible! Don't worry, we'll get her back eventually!"

"Thank you, Bridgette," Alejandro smiled, "but for now, I suggest getting back to the plane before Team Pancakes… we can still save ourselves from elimination!"

"Right!" Tyler said, "Everyone, let's move!"

By the time Alejandro and the others had even reached the water, Team Awesome had already arrived back at the plane, where a less than happy looking Chris was waiting for them.

"You know," he frowned, "I heard some interesting news reports on the radio today. Reports of Elvis really being alive, Cthulhu sightings in London, and… oh yeah, reports of explosives and jail breaks in Cuba. I TOLD YOU GUYS TO BE SUBTLE!"

"Sorry!" Josh groaned.

"But," Chris sighed, "you did get Tweek back. So congratulations, you have immunity and first class. Now get back on the plane."

Team Awesome cheered, then boarded the Camp TV jumbo jet. It was about that time that the members of Team Codykinz also arrived back.

"Great, more of you," Chris sighed, "short version? You lost, second place, still have immunity. Now get out of my sight!"

"Thank you, Chris," Alejandro smiled, "we'll do just that."

~o.0.o~

It was a good hour and a half before Team Pancakes were able to make their way back to the jet. Chris was already irate from the incident with Izzy, but his mood was not improved by standing around waiting for the remaining contestants to arrive back.

"Did we win?" Harold asked.

"No," Chris snapped, "You lost. You lost SO bad, in fact, that you're heading to the chopping block tonight."

"What?" Owen exclaimed, "But we were doing so good, too!"

"Yeah, well, newsflash: you suck," Chris snapped, "now get back on the plane so we can get out of here! Elimination in an hour!"

When it was time for the ceremony, the contestants were gathered around nervously. Though not used to losing, they had already heard from the other contestants what the price of failure was.

"Okay," Chris said, "when I call your name, I'll hand you a bag of peanuts. If you don't get one, blah blah blah, you're eliminated permanently, and cannot come back. First bag goes to…

Geoff.

Eva.

Owen.

LeShawna.

Duncan.

Harold and Courtney, its down to you…. Final bag goes to….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"….Courtney!"

"Gosh!" Harold exclaimed, "I can't believe-"

"And I already don't care," Chris yawned, "out you go, kid!"

Chris strapped a parachute to Harold, and pushed him out of the airplane.

"Well, that's that," Chris said, "you can all go back to doing whatever you do when… you're not… doing this."

After the elimination, Alejandro approached Eva.

"What was THAT?" he exclaimed.

"He needed to be taught a lesson from Stonehenge," Eva scoffed, "NOBODY makes me look like an idiot! You better remember that, too, AL."

With a smirk on her face, Eva walked off.

"Well Eva, you made the last mistake of oyur short time on this season," Alejandro hissed, "nobody crosses me."

Alejandro made his way into the cargo hold, where all of the contestants where sitting.

**CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro**

"_Honestly, I don't have the time or patience to deal with Eva. I need to focus on other things. The way Isee it, she's basically a feral dog that needs to be put down. And how can I do that while making a little chaos amongst the other players? I'll get somebody else to eliminate her for me."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"LeShawna," Alejandro called, "could I talk to you for a minute?"

~o.0.o~

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Harold was wandering a street in the city of… well, he didn't really know.

"Gosh," he sighed, "this SUCKS!"

Out of nowhere, a limo pulled up next to the geek.

"Get in," the driver said, "studio business!"

"Awesome," Harold said, "did Chris send the limo to pick me up?"

"Not exactly," the driver shrugged, "just get in the back, we'll explain everything to you later."

Harold shrugged, then did as he was told. Once he was in the car, however, he found himself sitting next to Cody… who was covered in scratches and bite marks.

"Hey Cody!" Harold greeted, "Nice to see you!"

"Relax, get comfortable," the driver called back, "have a soda. Just mind the bear."

"Right," Harold nodded, "I'll- wait, what?"

A low growl came in response to Harold.

"Yeah," Cody groaned, "he's got a temper."

(A/N: Yeah, definitely better than last episode, I think. Mostly because of the subtle foreshadowing. Actually, I'm guessing most of you missed it, especially since it doubles as a reference to season 2. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, I'll update as soon as I can!)


	9. Nightmare on Chris Street

(A/N: sorry that took so long, guys. I had some… issues that I'm going to let remain vague. Other than that, I wanted to get a few more opinions on something- what would you think about a fourth season with all new competitors? I know this was supposed to be the last Camp TV, but I got a few ideas that might be interesting if executed well. Well, let me know- other than that, on with show!)

It was a few hours after the challenge in Cuba, and Alejandro was talking with LeShawna.

"Wait," LeShawna murmured, "you think EVA was responsible for getting rid of Harold?"

"I'm not sure yet," Alejandro sighed, "but I do believe she had something to do with it, yes."

"So what would it matter?" LeShawna yawned, "Harold DID slow down the team today. Probably would have gotten eliminated anyway."

"True, true," Alejandro nodded, "but… now, I could be imagining this… but I could have SWORN I heard her talking to another contestant here on the plane. She said something about Harold, and then started laughing. Then I heard her say something about a plan, maybe? I'm not sure. But I want to BE sure. In a game such as this, I only want to go off of certainties. What if she really is planning something? I'd like to know about it. And that, hopefully, is where you come in."

"Me?" LeShawna asked, "What do you need me for?"

"Simple," Alejandro said, "you are on Eva's team, yes? All you have to do is watch her behavior. Bluntly put, I need you to spy. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about what she might do."

"You really think it's that bad?" LeShawna frowned.

"As I said, I am not sure," Alejandro murmured, "but better safe than sorry, no?"

"Okay, so say for a moment it was Eva," LeShawna said, "what then? What would you want me to do?"

"Then I would want you to eliminate her," Alejandro shrugged, "I'm sure if you had sufficient evidence, your teammates would be MORE than willing to listen. Now, if you'll excuse me, I find myself in need of using the restroom."

"Alright," LeShawna nodded, "bye."

**CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro**

"_Good. LeShawna was willing to listen to me, so that's a start. Now I need to find a way to incriminate Eva in some sort of suspicious activity, but that shouldn't be difficult. What WILL be difficult is getting LeShawna evidence enough to not only guarantee Eva's swift departure, to but prove my trustworthiness. It will certainly be easy, if this plan fails, to play off my accusations as mere caution. But if this succeeds, it will show the other competitors that I am to be trusted, and hopefully send a message to anyone against me."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

A few days later, LeShawna was watching Eva anxiously in the cargo hold. So far, she had done nothing except be incredibly snide towards a few of the other contestants, such as Geoff and Owen. She was mean, for sure, which LeShawna supposed was as good a reason as any to vote her out. She concluded that if elimination time came, and nobody else had a good reason to be eliminated, Eva would be taken under heavy consideration.

Meanwhile, Alejandro and his team were having a meeting.

"Okay," Alejandro smiled, "we did good coming in second place last challenge. It isn't first class, but I'm sure if we work hard and keep at it, we'll be there in no time."

"I don't know," Tyler shrugged, "Team Awesome is pretty good at living up to their name. "

"True," Alejandro nodded, "but if they were thrown off they're win streak, I'm sure morale would just long enough to secure another victory for us."

"Yeah," Tyler agreed, "but how do we throw them off? I mean, they've got some good players on their team. Izzy, Noah, Josh, Justin-"

"You let ME worry about that," Alejandro snapped, "don't worry about it. Like you said, they have good players on their team, but if you can take one or two of them out of the picture…"

Alejandro then began to do one of the most cliché moves in the history of anything: stereotypical villain's laughter. Tyler, who wasn't that smart to begin with, joined in.

"Enough!" Alejandro snapped, "A challenge is coming up soon. We must focus."

"Right," Bridgette smiled, "good thinking, Al."

Back in first class, Noah was typing away on Josh's lap top.

"So, what are you writing?" Josh asked.

"…just… updating this story I have online," Noah shrugged, "nothing major. Thanks for letting me use this, by the way."

"No problem," Josh said, "I'm just glad Chris hasn't taken it away, yet."

"He really isn't the brightest," Noah reminded his friend, "he's probably too busy with his hair to think about how we're passing the time anyway."

All of a sudden, shouting came from the cargo hold.

"THERE IT IS AGAIN! ON THE WING!" Owen exclaimed.

"OWEN, THERE IS NO LEPRECHAUN!" several voices exclaimed at once.

"Pfft," Noah yawned, "weirdo's. I'm glad I at least have the only other sane person in the game on my team."

"Uh, yeaaaah," Josh murmured, glancing out the window, "that's…. great…"

As it was getting later in the evening, Josh couldn't see too well outside. But he thought he could catch the outline of a figure moving around on the wing of the plane, just as Owen had shouted about. The figure lurked around a little more, then scuttled UNDER the wing, as if it were some sort of bug monster.

"Uh, Noah?" Josh asked.

"Yes?"

"…Never mind, I'm sure I was just imagining… ahem. I'm gonna go get a drink, want anything?" Josh offered.

"An orange soda," Noah shrugged, "thanks."

As Josh got out of his chair, he glanced back out of the window. Crazy as it seemed, he could swear he did see something out there. Something… with a cape?

~o.0.o~

It was another hour before the plane touched down, this time next to a large hotel. It was around eleven, making it completely dark out.

"Okay contestants," Chris announced over the PA, "this is kind of embarrassing, but uh… we're nearly out of fuel. We landed near some sort of hotel, though. So while Tweek and I are out getting more fuel, you'll be staying inside."

"Why can't we just stay here?" Geoff asked.

"Because I don't want you mucking around with my things while I'm gone," Chris snapped, "you can thank IZZY for that. You're lucky I didn't just eliminate you yesterday, by the way. If you weren't so good for ratings, I would have literally kicked you out of the plane."

"What did you do?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, you know," Izzy chuckled, "I was in Chris' cabin, playing with his action figures."

"No way," Katie laughed, "Chris carries around a bunch of TOYS?"

"Not usually," Izzy said, "but these were McLean Brand Official Camp TV Replica Character Figurines."

"Wait," Noah said, "Camp TV Replica Figurines? Like, of US?"

"Yup!" Izzy smiled, "Well, not anymore. I sort of melted the ones of Katie, Ezekiel and Sasquatch. Chris was really made for some reason. Actually, I think he uses the figures in some sort of voodoo ritual, but you know, theories."

"Hold on here, I'm no salesman, but shouldn't we be receiving some sort of compensation for using our likenesses on a toy?" Justin asked.

"Nope," Chris said, "because none of you read your contract, except for Courtney, none of you will be getting paid for that, except for Courtney. And no, I don't use them for Voodoo, I use them for miniature challenge simulations. I ran out of interns, and I can't risk Tweek- I wouldn't have anyone left to make coffee."

"Wait, what does he mean by 'ran out' of interns?" Bridgette asked.

"…that's irrelevant. JUST GET OUT OF THE DAMN PLANE, AND MEET ME OUT FRONT OF THE HOTEL!" Chris demanded.

As the contestants piled out, Chris was seen exiting the hotel.

"Good news," Chris smiled, "while you slowpokes were getting your things, I talked to the manager inside, and he's been gracious enough to let us stay in exchange for a few autographs he could sell on the internets. His name is-"

"Just call me the Count," a tall man appearing next to Chris said, "and these are…?"

"My contestants," Chris nodded, as the teens finished piling out of the plane.

"Ah, yes!" The Count exclaimed, "One contestant, ah ah ah! Two contestants, ah ah ah! THREE contestants-"

"Yes, yes, you can count," Noah yawned, "congratulations on your pre-school education, you must be very proud."

"Yes, quite," The Count laughed, "sorry, I sometimes get carried away when I see… fresh blood."

"Ohhh, me too!" Izzy laughed, "Like, there was this one time some lady was taking her son to the park, and-"

"DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT," Chris snapped, covering his ears, "just get inside of the friggin' hotel, and I'll be back to pick you up in the morning."

"Alright!" Geoff exclaimed, "hey Count, do you have like, a rec room or something? A Ballroom, maybe? Anything that does parties in general?"

"Yes!" The Count exclaimed, "We have quite a large dance hall, I believe it will be MORE than accommodating."

"Right on!" Geoff smiled, "Who's up for a party?"

"But its eleven at night," Courtney whined, "we should all be in bed!"

"Trying, SO hard not to pick on you right now," Duncan sighed.

"And I'm sure we all appreciate that," Geoff said, patting Duncan on the shoulder, "but seriously Courtney, loosen up a little. That's the point of a party!"

"I don't know," Courtney frowned.

"Tell you what," Geoff smiled, "I'll come get you after I'm done setting up, then you can hang out for like ten minutes. If you don't like it, you can go back to bed. If you do, than you can hang longer. Deal?"

"Well… oh, alright," Courtney nodded, "deal."

"Come, let's get inside," the Count said, "farewell, Chris."

"Later, brah," Chris yawned, "let's go, Tweek."

The host and his intern hopped into a car that had been previously unnoticed, and drove off.

"Well," Alejandro said, "let us go in, then, friends."

~o.0.o~

When the two had driven a good distance away, Chris began laughing.

"Are they REALLY that stupid?" Chris asked the intern, "I mean, come on, we just happen to run out of gas right next to a hotel, and a car just happens to be nearby for us to use? And the motel manager also just happens to be Count Chocula?"

"GAH!- he reminded me more of-"

"You're not getting paid for your opinions," Chris snapped, "so, um… are there any liquor stores in Transylvania?"

~o.0.o~

Back at the hotel, the contestants were all settling into their rooms, except for Geoff and Owen, who were setting up in the dance hall.

"What are we going to do about music?" Owen asked.

"Relax, bro," Geoff smiled, "I ALWAYS keep a few party CD's on my person."

"Why?" Owen asked.

"Because you never know when the perfect opportunity for a party will show up," Geoff shrugged, "standing in line at McDonald's, a friend's house, lunch at school, a funeral… the possibilities are endless, so I need to be prepared."

"Oh, okay," Owen smiled, "that makes sense! So, what do you have?"

"Let's see…" Geoff murmured, "well, if Courtney's going to be here, it shouldn't be anything too hardcore… let's try Mix number four, created for just the occasion when you need a party that isn't too extreme, but not too boring either. Could you find a stereo system for me to put this into?"

"Sure thing!" Owen smiled, taking the CD, "I'll be right back!"

With that, Owen hurried off. The teen eventually found a room labeled, "Staff Only".

"This seems right," Owen nodded.

Upon open the door, Owen gasped.

"No," he cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"Owen?" Geoff panicked, looking around the room for his friend, "dude, you alright?"

After several minutes of not getting a response, Geoff set out in search. After following the sound of the noise for a while, he was lead to the same room Owen had been standing outside of.

"Huh," Geoff murmured.

On the ground lay the CD he had given to Owen. The party boy leaned over, and picked it up. He turned to the door, and with a shrug, pushed it open. Inside, as it would turn out, was the sound system.

"Looks like Owen found it, after all," Geoff frowned, "but where IS he?"

Geoff shrugged, made his way over to the sound system, and got it going. A minute later, "Renegade" by Styx was playing throughout the dance hall, and Geoff was once again lost in setting up his party.

Meanwhile, Katie was in her room, about to go to sleep when she heard a knock at her door.

"Oh, for the love of- WHAT?" she shouted.

In response, the knocking began to speed up.

"Yeah, who's there?" Katie asked.

The knocking once again sped up, until it sounded like someone was just beating the door with a hammer.

Although she normally would have been annoyed, something about the knocking was disturbing Katie. Perhaps it was because she was in a strange, large, and incredibly old hotel, but Katie was reluctant to answer the door.

"GO AWAY!" Katie shouted, "I'm TRYING TO SLEEP!"

The knocking continued, still picking up speed and intensity.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Katie cried.

All of a sudden, the knocking stopped, and Katie let out a sigh.

"Finally," she smiled.

Out of nowhere, the door to Katie's room was kicked down, and the girl began shrieking.

~o.0.o~

At the sound of Katie's screaming stopped, the contestants who were in their rooms began to pile out.

"What the hell was that?" Gwen asked.

"That sounded like Katie!" Bridgette gasped.

"I thought I heard some noises before the screaming even began," Duncan frowned, "almost like someone kicked her door down."

"Well, there's only one way to know for sure," Josh said, "let's go check it out."

"Yeah, okay," Bridgette said uneasily, "you guys go do that, I'll uh... hang back here."

"Okay, if you say so," Josh shrugged, "everyone else, with me."

The twelve contestants made their way down the hall, and to where Katie's room was. When they took a look inside, they all gasped.

The door, for starters, had been kicked clean off of its hinges. Inside the room, the bed was overturned, and the sheets were strewed all across the room. There was a large, red splotch on the wall that looked similar to blood.

"Oh my god," Courtney gasped.

"I know," Izzy nodded in agreement, "whoever decorated this room has NO IDEA what they were doing."

"Not that, crazy girl," Heather snapped, "I think she's referring to the BLOOD STAINS AND OBVIOUS SIGNS OF A STRUGGLE."

"Everyone calm down," Josh said, "just chill out. We don't know what we're dealing with here. Let's just all be cool, and-"

As if on cue, Bridgette was heard screaming at the other end of the hallway.

"Okay, THAT was Bridgette!" Heather exclaimed, "And you want us all to be cool?"

"I agree with Josh," Alejandro said, "there is clearly more here than meets the eye. While I am regretful at the losses of Bridgette and Katie-"

"Oh, regretful are we?" Justin asked, "Who said she was lost? Why don't you go after her, see if she's alright?"

"I would," Alejandro insisted, "it's just that, I um…"

"Are a total coward," Justin smirked, "yeah, I thought so."

"Well, I may be afraid," Alejandro snapped, "but at least I've never cheated on my girlfriend!"

"Uh, yeah, no, you have," Justin scoffed, "you were kind of known for that in highschool, actually."

"Justin," Alejandro sighed, "this kind of slander is inexcusable. Surely you have more honor than spewing lies about fellow competitors?"

"…Are you kidding me right now?" Justin asked, "Just, seriously?"

"We all saw the picture," LeShawna snapped at Justin, "I don't believe a word you say."

"No," Noah said, getting behind Justin, "what you saw was a terribly photo shopped image that would make photo-enthusiasts everywhere hang their heads in shame. I mean, my DOG has better photo editing skills than whatever the hell that was."

"Wait, Noah is on Justin's side?" Tyler murmured, "That's… weird."

"No, it isn't," Alejandro insisted, "think about it. Was Noah not involved in shady activities last season?"

"Hey, yeah," Tyler nodded, "he WAS, wasn't he?"

"Oh, whatever," Noah said, "says the guy who really DID cheat on his girlfriend."

"Heather tricked me!" Tyler insisted.

"I believe him," Justin shrugged, "can't be too hard to trick someone fails every class that doesn't take place in a gymnasium."

"HEY!" Tyler snapped, "You better watch it, or I'll re-arrange your face!"

"Try it," Justin snapped, "because back at the movie studio, I actually had to learn a few things for my role. Such as twenty-one ways to break a person's arm, or how to knock someone out in one blow."

"Why would you need to learn THAT for a Highlander remake?" Heather asked.

"That's… actually a pretty good question," Justin nodded.

"I doubt you know anything of fighting," Alejandro smirked, "anyone who thinks David Bowie is a good musician clearly has a few screws loose.

"TOO FAR!" Justin shouted, "Take that back, or I SWEAR to god I'll-"

"ENOUGH!" Josh shouted, "Everyone just back the hell off right now!"

"Awwww," Izzy frowned, "but I was watching!"

"Don't care," Josh snapped, "Alejandro, Tyler, you go your way, Justin, Noah, you go yours. Just calm the hell down before somebody gets hurt, and let's figure out why two people went missing, alright?"

"Fine," Tyler scoffed, "I'm out of here."

One by one, each of the competitors left, until only Justin and Alejandro remained.

"What do you want from me?" Justin demanded.

Alejandro narrowed his eyes.

"It's simple," Alejandro growled, "growing up, there was a simple order to things, no? I always came out on top. In EVERYTHING. I let you ride second, IF you were lucky. But now you're some big television star with movie deals on the side, while I, what, sit around watching YOU succeed while I'm stuck in nowheresville?"

"You're saying this isn't revenge, then?" Justin asked.

"Revenge? Oh no," Alejandro chuckled, "Trent, Sierra, Cody… I got my revenge when they all took their drop. As for you, I think ruining your good name was enough. This? This about putting you back in your place. This is about the natural order of things. A reminder that, compared to me, you're nothing. And you never will be. You want to know the reason you're still here? So you can watch, one by one, while I take everyone else down. Once the merge comes, it'll be your turn. But now, I'm satisfied knowing that you can't do a damn thing to me. Why? Because that's the way it has been, and always will be."

The two stared each other down for a little longer, until Alejandro finally turned and walked away.

~o.0.o~

While walking around the hotel, Justin was about to turn a corner when he was literally yanked to the side.

"What the HELL where you thinking?" a voice demanded.

"Hey, Heather," Justin sighed.

"Oh good, you're here," Noah yawned, "Heather was just lecturing me about the risk of being seen in public with you, letting alone helping you out."

"Thanks for that, by the way," Justin nodded.

"Don't mention it."

"Shut up!" Heather snapped, "Now, Alejandro knows Noah was siding with you all along, Justin. That makes Noah a target. Which, in turn, means that he'll gun for both of you, leaving me without any alliance."

"Well, I'm sorry we won't be around to accommodate your maniacal schemes," Noah frowned, "because you were such a JOY to work with in the first place. You know, how you put yourself first and tried to manipulate me into stabbing Justin in the back."

"Wait, what?" Justin asked.

"Oh, Heather didn't tell you?" Noah gasped, feigning shock, "The whole part where after Alejandro goes down, you go down? Well damn, I really thought Heather would have kept you in the loop about that. Like I said, TOTALLY TRUSTOWRTHY."

"Noah!" Heather exclaimed, "He's… he's lying!"

"No, I don't think he is," Justin scowled, "guess what, Heather? Remember how you blackmailed me into this alliance? Go ahead and tell Bridgette I helped save you during the first elimination ceremony. She can't break-up with me if we're not together anymore to begin with."

"What are you saying?" Heather hissed.

"I'm saying we quit," Justin snapped, "or, well, I would ASSUME Noah quits-"

"Yeah, for once you know what you're talking about," Noah yawned.

"Right," Justin nodded, "so screw you, screw your plans, and screw Alejandro. I don't need you to take him down."

"Oh, how are you going to do it, then?" Heather scoffed, "I'm all you have!"

"Actually," Noah said, "we thought we would just use the power of friendship and caring to beat the bad guys and save the day. Come on Justin, let's get out of here."

"I'm with you," Justin nodded, "let's go."

As the two turned to walk away, Heather called after them.

"You'll be sorry!" she shouted, "you'll regret crossing me!"

"No we won't," Justin called back.

Heather let out a scoff, then turned in the opposite direction.

"I'll get them," she hissed, "mark my words, I'll get-"

Heather stopped when she saw two little girls at the end of the hall.

"Come and play with us," they chanted.

"Oh, shut up, you little brats," Heather scoffed, "I'm not in the mood for you little freaks."

The two girls opened their mouths, displaying rows of razor sharp fangs… making Heather stop dead in her tracks.

"Uh," she gulped, "I was kidding, alright? You two are awesome! I totally want to play a- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Justin and Noah heard Heather's screaming, and the former cast a look back.

"Wait, Noah," Justin said, "Heather might be a jerk, but she's in trouble. She might have done some bad things, sure, but we should go save her!"

"…Are you serious?" Noah asked, eyes widening in shock.

"HA!" Justin laughed, "Of course I'm not serious, SCREW Heather!"

"Okay," Noah chuckled, "had me going there, for a second."

The two laughed for a little bit, until a large figure brandishing a machete stepped in front of them.

"Ohhhh," Justin sighed, "that's… that is just instant karma."

~o.0.o~

The remaining ten contestants had split off into groups. Josh, Gwen and Izzy were in one, Alejandro, Tyler, and LeShawna made up the other, while Duncan, Eva and Courtney made up the third. Geoff, of course, was still setting up his party, completely unaware of what was going on around him.

"Okay," Josh sighed, "we just need to stick together. As long as we stay in a group, we can't get separate and… are you KIDDING ME?"

Before he had finished talking, Josh was annoyed to see Gwen and Izzy were already gone.

"This is just ridiculous," Josh scoffed, "I'll have to have a talk with Izzy about this later."

Josh kept walking down the hall, until he came to an elevator.

"Okay," he said, "I'll take this down to the lobby."

Josh pushed the down button on the elevator, but as soon as the doors opened, a huge red wave poured out of the elevator, knocking Josh to his feet.

Coughing and spluttering, the reporter got to his feet, completely drenched in… what he soon discovered to be fruit punch.

"I should have known," Josh smiled, "a horror based challenge! With the hole Count Dracula thing, we must be in Transylvania!"

"Very good," Chris nodded, clapping his hands, "unfortunately, we can't have you ruining the surprise, so uh… LATERS!"

With that, Chris shoved Josh into the elevator, and the doors immediately shut and locked into place.

"Well, this is fun," Chris smiled, "shame there weren't any good bars around. At least I have the whole 'appearing out of nowhere' thing mastered."

Izzy and Gwen, as it would turn out, had also been captured by a man with a hockey mask.

"Wow, you two are stupid," the man said, "don't you know to stick in large groups when something like this happens?"

"It was all Gwen!" Izzy protested, "She made me do it!"

"Right…" Gwen said, rolling her eyes, "it was TOTALLY me."

"See?" Izzy nodded, "she admits it!"

Back in the dance hall, Geoff was just putting the finishing touches on his party when Courtney, Duncan, and Eva piled in.

"Hey guys!" Geoff greeted, "GREAT timing! I just finished setting up!"

"Do you even know what's going on?" Eva demanded.

"Uh…. A party?" Geoff answered.

"NO!" Eva snapped, "Someone snatched Katie and Bridgette!

"Oh," Geoff frowned, "okay, that's- wait, no, NOT OKAY!"

"Digging the music choice though," Duncan smiled.

"Right?" Geoff nodded, "I handpicked each track specifically to-"

All of a sudden, more screaming was heard from outside, and a man wielding a chainsaw and wearing a zombie mask kicked open the doors to the dance hall.

The four contestants screamed, but the man in the mask started chuckling.

"Wow, you guys are stupid," the man said.

"Wait a second, CHRIS?" Courtney exclaimed.

"Yep," the host said, taking off his mask, "the one and only. I can't believe you guys didn't figure out it was a challenge!"

"The plane was never out of fuel, after all!" Courtney said, "You just faked the whole thing, then set up a horror-based challenge!"

"Bingo," Chris nodded, "and those screams you heard outside was me getting the three other competitors- Alejandro, Tyler, and LeShawna! You are the last four competitors standing, making Team Pancakes the winner!"

Geoff, Courtney, Eva and Duncan cheered.

"And, as a reward," Chris said, "you guys can stay here and enjoy the party Geoff set up while I drop somebody out of a plane!"

"Wait, you're leaving?" Eva asked.

"well, DUH," Chris snapped, "it's called the DROP of shame for a reason! Don't worry, I'll come back for you guys. Unless, of course, I get drunk out of my mind and forget to. Which probably won't happen. I think. And as a bonus, I'll even give you Owen back!"

"Sweet," Geoff smiled, "let's PARTY!"

~o.0.o~

It was time for the elimination ceremony, and because they were the first team to have all of their members caught, Team Awesome was finally on the chopping block once more.

"I'm disappointed," Chris frowned, "you guys were doing so WELL, too!"

"Yeah, no need to rub it in," Noah scoffed.

"Well, the votes are tallied," Chris continued, "and the people who are safe are:

Josh.

Noah.

Gwen.

Justin.

And that leaves Katie and Izzy without a bag of peanuts. The person safe from elimination tonight is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…IZZY!"

"WHAT?" Katie exclaimed, "Why ME?"

"Well," Noah yawned, "it wasn't your friendly personality, that's for sure."

"You'll regret this," Katie scoffed, "just you wa-"

Before she finished, Chris literally kicked her out of the airplane.

"Well, that's that," Chris smiled, "now we have to go back and pick up the members of Team Pancakes."

On their way back to the cargo hold, Noah, Josh and Justin began talking.

"I'm glad you guys ditched Heather," Josh said, "that couldn't have ended well to begin with."

"Yeah," Justin sighed, "but we're taking heavy losses. I mean, Katie was a jerk, but she helped with the numbers game. Heather had good plans, too… and the whole thing with Bridgette and Trent, plus Cody…"

"Yeah," Noah frowned, "speaking of, you alright about all of that? You seem to be holding up."

"Yeah," Justin said, forcing a smile, "as long as I have my good looks and boyish charm, I'll be fine."

"Right," Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright," Josh smiled, "don't worry, Justin. Between you, me, and Noah, I'm positive we'll come up with something. Alejandro and Heather are things of the past."

~o.0.o~

Back in the hotel, Team Pancakes was enjoying their party. Owen was eating some food Chris had provided, Duncan was listening to the music Geoff had set up, and LeShawna was embarrassing everyone else with her dance moves.

"So," Geoff asked Courtney, "having a good time?"

"Actually, yeah!" Courtney smiled, "this is kind of fun! The dances people do at parties are kind of weird, though…"

"Actually, that's just LeShawna," Geoff assured her, "I'm pretty sure no one else dances as bad as that. I hope. We should do this more often, though! I'm sure we could have a few wicked parties on the plane!"

"Hm, I don't know if Chris would allow that," Courtney frowned, "and we ARE on a plane, are you sure it would be safe?"

"Courtney!" Geoff exclaimed, "The point of a party is to not worry about that sort of thing! You know, just be yourself and have fun!"

"…But… NOT worrying about rules?... Doesn't that seem… dangerous?" Courtney asked.

"No," Geoff said, "sure, you break a few rules, you get in trouble. I mean, I've been grounded and yelled at by my parents before, done a few stupid things. But life goes on, right? If you just worry about that stuff forever, you're not really living!"

"That… makes sense, but at the same time sounds completely crazy," Courtney murmured.

"Trust me," Geoff smiled, "a little crazy is good, once in a while. Unless it involves Izzy. But really, stick with me on this one. We'll have a few more parties before the season is over, and then you'll TOTALLY see what I mean. You gotta let loose once in a while!"

"Well," Courtney murmured, "if you say so…"

Back on the jet, Chris was signing off the show.

"So, after tonight's episode, Heather is left without an alliance, Justin and Noah are public enemy's one and two, Tyler seems to be Alejandro's new stoolie, ditto for LeShawna who's now gunning for Eva, and Geoff is working on making Courtney ease up a little. So overall, DRAMA! Except for the last part, that's more something out of a romantic comedy, but everything else is TOTAL drama, really! So tune in next time to find out who else is gonna get the boot here on

CAMP TV:

OVERLOAD!"


	10. Take Off

(A/N: Okay, so the response to a fourth Camp TV seemed positive, so I'll take it under heavier consideration. Whether I'll use the TDROTI teens or not is still up for debate. Hell, maybe I'll just make some of my own to keep things interesting. Anyway, this is the first aftermath of the season- something I'm not too stoked about. The other ones are going to be more exciting, especially with the merge. I was considering skipping out on these in general this season, but they actually do still play a part in the plotlines. If you see an unresolved plot in the main story, expect it to be finished up here. But it shouldn't be too bad, because I have Cody and a bear to work with. Which, I'll be honest, is nearly the only recurring joke that hasn't stopped amusing me. Anyway, hope you enjoy!)

"Welcome," Cody greeted, "to CAMP TV AFTERMATH!"

The camera panned out to reveal Cody, Harold, and a bear sitting in a small room in front of a TV screen.

"This season, since Geoff and Owen are busy competing, the position of Aftermath Hosts were given to Harold and I," Cody explained, "and… also Pedro the Bear. Hi, Pedro."

Pedro growled at Cody in response.

"The aftermath is going to work a bit differently this time," Cody said, "first off, instead of a studio, we're actually in a giant, incredibly dangerous blimp. Because, instead of helium, whoever made this thing used FLAMMABLE gases. So one wrong move and we all, you know, blow up."

"But aside from that," Harold continued, "in addition to just INTERVIEWING contestants, we'll also see how they act with each other while wandering around on the blimp."

"That's right," Cody nodded, "because what they DON'T know is that they're still being video-recorded, 24/7. And WE'RE being paid to exploit that over live television… oh come on, do they really expect us to do this?"

"Just go with it!" Harold said, "So the bear doesn't-"

Pedro began growling at the two, who let out yells of fear.

"Okay, okay, I get it, Pedro!" Cody exclaimed, "Just… don't… do anything drastic, alright?"

Pedro narrowed his eyes, but ceased his growling.

"Okay," Cody gulped, "well, to kick off the evening, I figured we would start with some previously unseen confessionals. As it turns out, not everything everyone had to say made it into the final cut of the show. But we went through and selected the most prominent confessionals to show you here tonight. So without further ado, take it away Pedro!"

Pedro grunted, and pressed a button on the TV behind the three.

**CONFESSIONAL: Eva**

_(Cut from "Havana Prison Blues")_

"_The thing is, I'm not sure if Alejandro is going to be quite so happy about tonight's elimination. I know he wanted me to get rid of Courtney, but the twerp Harold needs to be taught a lesson. But let's face it, I doubt Alejandro is going to be one hundred percent on board with the whole thing. So I need to start planning ahead. I'm not going to make the mistakes I did on the first season of this stupid show- and since this is my last chance to compete, I'll have to make it count."_

**CONFESSIONAL: Heather**

_(Cut from "Nightmare on Chris Street")_

"_Are you KIDDING ME? Noah and Justin walking off on me like that? Oh, they'll pay. They'll both pay. So now I have Alejandro, plus THOSE TWO to worry about. You know, I REALLY should have made some friends last season. I need to pull off another win this time around, so I can finally get my money. So, if I can't really on Justin and Noah, I'll have to get someone ELSE on my side. Someone who's dumb enough to fall for one of my tricks, but smart enough to strategize with. Last season I did fine by just turning people against each other…. But there ARE a few single males here, so a bit of charm couldn't hurt, could it? I'd just need to think of the perfect- wait a second…. I think I may have something after all. Well, I'm signing off for now. Oh, to the loser watching this, I hope you have fun seeing me win another season. Ciao."_

**CONFESSIONAL: Tweek**

_(Cut From "Nightmare on Chris Street")_

"_GAH! HE'S… HE'S AFTER ME! J- NOOOOOOOOOO-"_

_(The Confessional door is kicked open, and the screen cuts to static.)_

**END CONFESSIONALS**

"And there you have it," Harold said, "What are Eva and Heather both planning? Will any of what Josh predicted come true? And what happened to Tweek?"

"That… sounds eerily similar to something Chris would say," Cody frowned, "but anyway, pressing on. I also thought something else would be worthy of mention. Good news, if a bit disturbing."

"Oh yeah?" Harold asked, "what happened?"

"It seems that since her elimination, Sierra has gone completely MIA," Cody smirked, "no one has seen her in Australia, or any other country for that matter."

"Intriguing," Harold said, "do you think maybe she was kidnapped by MANDRIODS?"

"…No," Cody said, "that… is not at all what I think. Best case scenario, she checked herself into a Looney bin. Worst case, she'll end up like one of those horror-movie villains that you can't get rid of. I'm just glad she isn't here with us tonight!"

Pedro growled in response.

"Uh," Cody groaned, "excellent point, Pedro. So then, let's do our first interview of the night, LINDSAY!"

Lindsay entered the room, and waved at all of the cameras.

"Hi everyone!" Lindsay greeted, "So glad to be here!"

The blonde took a seat next to Cody, and smiled at the two hosts.

"So, Lindsay," Harold asked, "how do you feel about your time on the show these past two seasons? In the original Camp TV, you made it all the way to the final two with Trent, coming in at second place after a narrow defeat. During Beyond the Set, you were first out, and this season, you were second. Do you have any regrets about not making it farther in the competition?"

"Farther?" Lindsay asked, "I thought the show was over. Isn't that why we're here?"

"No, the show isn't over," Cody said, "we still have like, twenty episodes to go!"

"What?" Lindsay gasped, "But why would they keep going without me there? Aren't I the main character?"

At this, Pedro started laughing. Which was disturbing, because the hosts were both sure bears aren't able to laugh.

"Hey!" Lindsay snapped, "That's not funny!"

"Well, Lindsay," Cody frowned, "you DID play a pretty big role in the first season. Sort of. You did near the end, anyway, and a bunch of people thought you were going to win. So uh, that counts for something, right?"

"Uh… yeah!" Lindsay cheered, smiling once more, "It does! Right?"

"So anyway, back to the question," Harold said, "any comments?"

"Well," Lindsay frowned, "I don't think it was fair I was eliminated this season. Aren't we supposed to go to a bonfire ceremony and get marshmallows instead of get tossed out of a plane?"

"It changes every time to suit the overall theme of the season," Harold explained.

"Oh," Lindsay frowned, "that makes sense, I guess."

"So Lindsay," Cody continued, "anyone you're rooting for to win this season?"

"Ummmmm," Lindsay thought, "I don't… oh, I know! I want ME to win!"

"But you're-" Harold started.

"A suitable candidate," Cody interrupted, "well Lindsay, thanks for your time. We'll head right to our next interview. Please welcome musician, season one winner, and someone with overall terrible judgment skills and lack of loyalty to friends, TRENT!"

Trent entered the room, and smiled sheepishly at Cody.

"Uh, hey guys," he greeted, "how's it-"

"You DICK!" Cody exclaimed, "ALEJANDRO? You sided with ALEJANDRO? You betray your best friends just because a guy you don't actually KNOW tells you to? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I'm sorry!" Trent exclaimed, "He made a convincing argument!"

"DICK!" Cody shouted again, punching Trent in the arm, "Even if Justin DID do what Alejandro was saying, you think it's right to just ABANDON your friends because they made a mistake?"

"Isn't that what you're doing now?" Trent snapped.

"No," Cody hissed, "what I'm doing NOW is beating sense into you!"

"Look, I said I was sorry!" Trent insisted, "So Alejandro WAS a jerk, I admit that now!"

"Oh, he admits it!" Cody huffed, "Well, why don't we call up Chris and tell him that? I'm sure he'll be willing to give Alejandro the boot and let us both back in the game BECAUSE YOU ADMIT IT! Seriously, was there ONE SECOND where you thought what you were doing MIGHT have been just a little wrong?"

"Uh," Trent thought, "well, to be honest, I wasn't really thinking too hard about it…"

"Of course you weren't," Cody sighed, "okay, okay. I'm done. So Trent, how do you feel to be booted off so early this season after doing well in the first two?"

"I… guess I sort of had it coming," Trent said, "I mean, it kinda sucks Justin was BEHIND my elimination, but I guess I deserved it."

"Oh, you totally did," Cody snapped, "and besides, if he hadn't eliminated you, Alejandro would have tricked you into doing something worse."

"I don't know," Trent frowned, "I'd like to think I have better judgment than that-"

"DO YOU?" Cody demanded.

"…No?" Trent guessed.

Cody threw up his arms in frustration.

"So, as a veteran competitor," Harold said, "who do you think are the five most formidable competitors this season?"

"I don't know," Trent shrugged, "let me think a minute… well, Alejandro, obviously. He has nearly everyone except Justin, Noah, Josh and Heather fooled. Speaking of Heather, she doesn't seem to be doing too well anymore. If she, Noah, and Justin stayed together, they probably WOULD have made it to the finals. Without them, she seems relatively powerless at the moment. Of course, seeing how well she adapts from last season, that could very well change. Justin and Noah working together though, that's definitely something, especially with the addition of Josh. They would probably make it far… assuming they don't go back to lunging at each other's throats. Other than that, I'd say Izzy and Geoff. If the latter can actually get into gear, I mean. In the first season, he was fairly competent when NOT dealing with Gwen, but it seems girls are a huge distraction for him. If Courtney was eliminated and he was forced to compete without distraction, he'd probably be a good competitor. And Izzy is… you know. If Heather hadn't thrown that low blow last season, I'm more than confident she would have won. So I'd overall say Alejandro, Izzy, Noah, Justin and Josh."

"What about the others?" Harold asked.

"Well," Trent frowned, "Gwen is lacking motivation this season. She seems to mostly be moping around, for whatever reason. LeShawna is busy going after Eva, so the two will probably cancel each other out in the end. Owen is… Owen. Courtney is confined by a morale code that doesn't seem to allow taking risks or anything remotely illegal. Tyler isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. And Duncan? I'll get back to you on him. I'm not saying he'll win or lose, I'm trying to make up my mind on his behavior this season. He really has turned over a new leaf, it looks like, but he hasn't gotten the chance to show off competition wise. Except for when he went toe-to-toe with Noah, he's been getting cut off pretty quickly. Like in Cuba. He COULD have worked well with you, Harold, and won the match, but Alejandro took him out too quickly to really give a display in ability."

"That was… in-depth," Harold commented.

"Actually, that sounded rehearsed," Cody muttered.

"Huh? No, I was reading this card Chris gave me," Trent said, holding up a scrap of paper, "said a good sports-analysis is always good for ratings."

"…Trent?" Cody sighed.

"Yes?"

"Get out of here," Cody said, pointing to the door.

"Alright," Trent said, "later."

As Trent exited the room, Cody shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Really," he muttered, "is EVERYONE on the show just THAT stupid to fall for Alejandro's tricks?"

In response, Pedro began growling- but growling in a way that, if you didn't know better, would make you swear he was actually saying something in bear speak.

"Okay, let's just get this over with," Cody sighed, "bring out our last interview of the night, KATIE!"

Katie stepped in the room, a scowl on her face, and took a seat.

"So, Katie," Cody asked, "how do you feel about your time this season?"

"Hey," Harold pointed out, "did anyone else notice that our three interviews tonight were ALL in the final three of Camp TV 1? And, in addition to that, all failed miserably this season?"

"Did anyone notice that nobody loves you?" Katie snapped, "My time was fine, I guess. I got to… go places. Or whatever."

"And do you think you deserved to be voted off?" Harold asked.

"I don't like to dwell on things," Katie said, "but ACTUALLY, remember in season one where I said I would start my own reality show? It's TOTALLY gonna happen!"

"…Are you kidding?" Cody asked, "You ACTUALLY got your own show?"

"Well, not yet," Katie explained, "BUT I applied for a loan for school tuition, right? Instead, I'll use the money to fund my show!"

"…I'm pretty sure that's illegal, Katie," Cody said.

"No it isn't!" Katie snapped, "I'll just give the money back after my inevitably popular, record breaking, award winning first season."

"Okay," Cody nodded, "riiiiiight."

"Hey, have you seen YOUR show win any awards?" Katie asked.

"No," Cody said, "but this is only the first-"

"Exactly," Katie smirked, "you DON'T have any awards. And neither does Camp TV. Because THIS stupid show keeps getting smashed in the ratings battle every year. First it was the _Trailer Park Boys, _then _Rainbow Pony Rehab Center. _And do you know why that is?"

"…Because you're on it?" Harold asked.

Katie glared at the nerd, but nonetheless kept going.

"Wrong," Katie said, "it's not what we have, but what we DON'T have. Which is money, fashion, and people like me."

"…Oh," Cody groaned, "Oh- come on! You mean you're going to do one of those reality shows were a bunch of snotty teenage girls sit around talking about how much their lives suck because their parents won't buy them the latest cellphone, or something? Like the Kardashians' show? And even though it's totally stupid, everyone watches it anyway?"

"Those kinds of shows aren't stupid!" Katie insisted, "They're an important part of our culture!"

"Which is why I'm constantly ashamed of our species," Cody frowned, "well, thanks for the interview Katie. Well folks, that's all we have for tonight."

"Be sure to tune in next time," Harold said, "but in the meantime, be sure to keep watching Camp TV to see the drama unfold!"

Pedro began growling something in bear speak once more.

"Until next time," Cody said, "signing off on

CAMP TV:

AFTERMATH!"

(A/N: Yeah, not my greatest. But then, the contestants who were eliminated thus far- with the exception of Cody, in my opinion- weren't really the greatest either. Trust me though, the next eliminations will make sure that the second aftermath is much better.)


	11. Crash and Burn

"TWEEK!" Chris called, "TWEEK? DAMNIT, TWEEK, WHERE'S MY COFFEE?"

The host cast an angry glance around his private quarters, waiting for his last remaining intern to scuttle in at any moment.

"Where IS that kid?" Chris muttered to himself.

Then Chris remembered.

Two nights ago, he had heard the intern screaming about someone being after him. Seeking refuge, Tweek had run into the confessional. Moments later, Chris had heard the door slam open, and Tweek screaming. At the time, Chris had actually thought it was kind of funny, so he ignored it. Now, however, he was without his coffee, so that was a problem. Chris realized he had two options: one, actually do his own chores, or two, find Tweek.

Both options took an undesirable amount of effort on Chris' part, so he wasn't very motivated to do either. But then Chris realized something: he didn't HAVE to do either. He could just make someone else do it for him!

Chris walked over to the intercom, and pushed the talk button.

"Josh, please report to my quarters immediately. I repeat, Josh, to my room immediately. Also, Chef, we're out of frozen waffles, so if you could make some more, that would be awesome. And uh, Eva? Just a quick reminder that nobody loves you," Chris announced, "okay, bye!"

In the cargo hold, all of the contestants immediately glanced over at Josh.

"What?" he asked, "I don't know what he wants!"

"Right," Izzy laughed, "but I bet the slash fans do!"

"Wha… what?" Josh asked.

"NOW!" Chris boomed, "Josh, I mean. But the waffles too!"

Josh shrugged, and got to his feet.

"Uh, I'll be back in a second," he shrugged, "or, at least I hope so."

"I doubt he's going to eliminate you," Noah yawned, "he'd make a public spectacle of it first."

Josh shrugged again, and set off for Chris' room.

~o.0.o~

"So let me get this straight," Josh murmured, "Tweek went missing after screaming about someone tailing him, and you waited until just NOW to do something about it?"

"Hey, I was busy! Doing… things. But that's not important!" Chris snapped, "What IS important is that YOU'RE going to find him. I assure you that you'll be well compensated for your services."

"Oh?" Josh asked, "What sort of compensation are we talking?"

"I'm prepared to give you," Chris said, "not one, but TWO coupons to Burger King for a FREE small soda with a purchase of equal or greater value!"

"…that's… really not all that much," Josh frowned.

"Okay, fine," Chris huffed, "well then, how about immunity from elimination until the TOP TEN?"

Josh blinked.

"Are you serious?" the journalist asked.

"Yep," Chris said, "take it or leave it?"

"Take it!" Josh exclaimed.

"Good," Chris smiled, "I'm glad we could come to an agreement. Since you'll be doing investigative work, you have free roam of the plane. We're going to be having a challenge in a little while, but until then, I want you to start combing the plane for clues. I would suggest starting in the confessional, where Tweek was kidnapped."

"Right," Josh nodded, "I'll get right on it."

As soon as Josh exited Chris' room, he made a beeline for the confessional, and began to observe the scene. The door was wide open, although there were little signs of a struggle.

"Huh," Josh murmured, "that's… odd. Chris said the door was practically KICKED down, but… no dents, the hinges are fine… the noise must have been coming from something else."

Josh stepped inside of the confessional, and began looking around.

"Nothing in here either," he frowned, "although, Tweek might have a journal with some clues or something- hold on."

Josh's eyes were fixed on a piece of black fabric that was snagged on the edge of the counter. Josh picked it up, and examined it. It was torn from something much larger- something he had actually seen before.

"Oh, don't tell me," Josh murmured.

The fabric looked exactly like the kind "The Shadow" used as a cape. Now, under other circumstances, Josh would have ruled it out as completely coincidental. But he remembered seeing someone dressed up in the costume back in Peru… and Tweek mentioned The Shadow agreeing to help with his problem. But what WAS Tweek's problem? And- now, this was a long a shot- but Josh thought he might have one more piece of evidence.

The journalist- well, now detective- slowly walked over to first class.

"Owen?" Josh called, "Could I speak with you for a minute?"

"Huh?" Owen asked, "Oh, uh, sure. What is it?"

Josh waved Owen over, and the two made their way out of first class.

"These…. Leprechauns you've been seeing," Josh started, "what, uh… what exactly did they look like?"

"Like EVIL!" Owen exclaimed, "At first, when we were in Ireland, they wore the usual leprechaun colors… green!"

"But now?" Josh asked.

"Now?" Owen exclaimed, "My god, it's HORRIFYING! They have these little black capes, and dark helmets, and-"

"Thanks, Owen," Josh gulped, "that's… that's all I needed to know."

"Oh," Owen smiled, "uh, okay! See you later, Josh!"

Josh nodded, and watched Owen walk back into first class.

"Something is seriously wrong here," Josh murmured, "seriously, seriously wrong."

~o.0.o~

"So," Josh asked Noah and Justin, "do you want the good or the bad news first?"

The three were talking over by Chris' room. Josh wanted as much privacy as possible, and the contestants didn't venture that close to Chris while he was on the jet for fear of instant elimination.

"Uh, bad?" Noah asked.

"Well," Josh frowned, "I think some guy is dressing up in my old disguise from last season. In addition to that, he was stalking Tweek for about a month, and then abducted him last night."

"Uh… and I care because…?" Noah asked, "Look, Tweek is nice kid, but we have our OWN problems to deal with-"

"That's just it," Josh interrupted, "this IS my problem. Chris hired me- and THAT'S the good news. In exchange for finding Tweek, he's giving me immunity until the top ten."

"…Are you serious?" Noah gasped, "The top TEN? Does anybody else know?"

"Not yet," Josh frowned, "and other than you guys, let's keep it that way. You never know what the other contestants might do with that information- think about what would happen if Alejandro or Heather caught wind. They might find a way to turn that against me."

"How?" Noah asked, "You'd have immunity."

"Until the top ten," Josh nodded, "and then? 'Oh, Josh is getting special treatment. We better eliminate him before he gets any other advantages!' I mean, come on, this sucks for anyone who isn't me. No offense."

"None taken," Noah nodded, "and yeah, you have a point. Unless, of course, we make sure both Heather and Alejandro are gone by then."

"You know what would suck?" Josh asked, "If they decided to team up, and then formed a weird love-hate relationship that never really gets resolved on camera."

"Yeah, whatever," Noah laughed, "in whatever bizarre universe THAT would happen. What's next, Owen will win a season? Ohhh, I know, maybe JUSTIN will turn heel and become the show's primary antagonist for half a season! And maybe pigs will start flying, and they'll be building snowmen down in hell, because it just froze over."

"Okay, okay," Josh frowned, "I get it. Sheesh, with the sarcasm. I was just saying that would be a bad scenario for all of us."

"Attention contestants," Chris announced over the intercom, "we're nearing our destination for today. Please be prepped for landing in- now."

The plane gave a sudden jerk forward as it landed on solid ground, sending the Josh and his friends crashing to the ground.

"A little more warning would have been nice," Noah groaned.

~o.0.o~

A few minutes later, everyone had exited the plane, and Chris was beginning to explain the challenge.

"Welcome," he announced, "to JAPAN! A place just full of amazing culture and history- but this isn't the discovery channel, and I frankly don't care. So we decided to just throw together a challenge with cars and giant robots, and then call it good."

"That's… dangerous sounding," Bridgette frowned.

"Good!" Chris smiled, "I'm glad you think so! So, here's how this works: I have a bunch of racing cars set up for you guys. You'll each get your own. After that, you'll all race to the finish line in a huge street race. I'm not actually sure if they do that sort of thing in Japan, but I'm pretty sure I've seen it in a movie, so that's good enough for me. The first person to reach the finish line wins an advantage for their team in the second part of the challenge for today, which I'll explain later. So, we good?"

No one said anything.

"Good!" Chris smiled, "So let's go!"

Chris led all of the contestants to a street that was full of cars. There were fifteen cars set up, each with a contestants name on it.

"Okay," Chris said, "so, just get in the car with your name on it, and we'll start the race."

"So wait," Bridgette asked, "where are we racing to, exactly?"

"I don't know," Chris snapped, beginning to get annoyed, "just… go in a straight line until you see the finish."

"But a lot of us don't have licenses," Bridgette continued, "we could get in a lot of trouble for this!"

"But you're forgetting one key fact," Chris said.

"What?"

"I DON'T CARE!" Chris shouted, "Now get in your freaking cars! Honestly! You buy a kid a car, and all he has to say is, 'wahhhhh, I could get in trouble, wahhhh!' Do you ever listen to yourselves talk? You're all so god damn ANNOYING! I mean, honestly! Just whine, whine, whine! Do you guys ever thank me for setting up these challenges for you, or that I'M The reason you're all famous? NO!"

"But-"

"GET IN THE CARS!" Chris shouted again, "I can't even have an anger rant without getting interrupted!"

The contestants all shrugged, then got set up in they're vehicles.

"Okay," chris sighed, "like I said, just follow this road until you get to the finish line. Comprende? Good. Okay…. Ready…. Set… GO!"

In an instant, all of the cars were running at full speed. Except for, of course, Courtney, who hadn't even started.

"Courtney!" Chris groaned, "What are you DOING?"

"I don't have a valid license in Japan!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, for the love of- fine, whatever, I don't care anymore!" Chris shouted, "Just… I don't know. Go do… something."

**CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro**

"_You know, I got to thinking about a few things while I was driving. Like what a threat Noah and Justin are. And how difficult it might be to eliminate Noah later on. Oh, and of course, how… dangerous… driving at high speeds can be. And how unfortunate it would be if a certain SOMEONE got into an accident. How they might even have to leave the game. Yes, I'm sure that would be very unfortunate for Noah indeed."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

As the contestants soared along the track, Alejandro managed to pull into second place, just behind Izzy. Try as he might, however, he was not able to overtake the redhead.

"Damnit," he groaned, "how is she going so fast?"

As long as he kept a firm lead in front of everyone else, though, Alejandro could still go ahead with the plan. And who knew? With a big enough crash, he might be able to take out several competitors at once. Of course, there were a few people Alejandro had plans for- but the fair majority of the competitors were expendable.

**CONFESSIONAL: Noah**

"_I started to notice something weird on the race track. Alejandro tried to pass Izzy at first, but he gave up incredibly easy. Then it was almost like he was trying to corral everyone into one group. He wouldn't let anyone pass him, but he didn't try to speed up, either. He kept looking out of his window and back at everyone else, though, almost like he was checking something. I started to get a little… suspicious. So I backed off, and pulled over to the side of the road. I was giving up the team advantage, sure but I knew Alejandro was up to something."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

The cars continued to speed along the road, Izzy now taking a firm lead. After a few minutes, Alejandro took a deep breath.

"Alright," he said, "Now!"

Alejandro slammed on his breaks, and the car behind him immediately crashed right into him. A few seconds later, and two more cars also crashed into the wreckage. Everyone else managed to swerved, but not necessarily to safety. Geoff, for example, swerved into Justin's car, the two sustaining a fair amount of damage. Heather also went off the road, but straight into a nearby building.

Alejandro let out a groan, kicked open the car door, and fell out and on to the ground.

**CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro**

"_I'll… admit, the idea seemed better at the time it was conceived. Right now? I'm questioning my own logic."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette was one of the few contestants who managed to avoid the crash, but immediately pulled over upon seeing Alejandro was injured.

"Al!" she exclaimed, stepping out of her car, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine," Alejandro groaned, "just a little beat up is all. I have no idea what happened… all of a sudden my car just stopped, then someone hit me from behind."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault," Bridgette assured him, "let's get you to back to the jet."

"What about us?" Geoff coughed out, "We need some help!"

"I'm helping Alejandro!" Bridgette snapped, "I'll get to you later!"

"What happened?" Tyler groaned, getting out of his car, "Ow, I hit my head…."

"Where's Noah?" Alejandro asked.

"What?" Bridgette frowned, "Uh, I don't know. I don't see him anywhere. He must have missed the crash. Why?"

"Uh, nothing," Alejandro growled, "I just uh, would hate to see such a worthy competitor out of the game for a small accident such as this."

"SMALL?" Geoff demanded, "Uh, we've got two dudes BLEEDING over here!"

"Anyway Bridgette," Alejandro smiled, "I assure you I am fine. It's YOU I'm worried about- are you hurt?"

"Oh," Bridgette smiled, "I'm fine, Alejandro, really. You don't need to worry about me."

"It's hard not to worry about such a beautiful girl like you," Alejandro smirked.

Bridgette blushed, then started giggling.

"I'm sorry, are you just OBLIVIOUS to everything that's going on around you?" Heather called out, "I mean really, next you two are gonna-"

When Heather looked over, Alejandro and Bridgette were already kissing.

"Of course," Heather scoffed, "hey, DON'T MIND US! I hope we aren't DYING too loudly for you!"

"Al!" Bridgette exclaimed, "We need to tell Chris!"

"Oh, of course!" Alejandro said, "Yes, what was I thinking?"

"Don't worry," Bridgette winked, "we'll finish this later."

"I think I'm going to vomit," Heather muttered.

~o.0.o~

After about an hour, Chris had six competitors gathered outside of the jet: Alejandro, Bridgette, Izzy, Josh, Noah, and Courtney.

"Okay," Chris frowned, "so uh, it looks like everyone except you guys is in the infirmary. Except for Gwen. She uh… she didn't make it."

"What?" Courtney gasped, "Gwen DIED?"

"What?" Chris asked, "Oh, no! Of course not! I mean, she didn't make it to the infirmary- we had to drop her off in a local hospital. She was the one who crashed into Alejandro, and then had another car crash into HER… she took a pretty good thump to the head. To make sure there was no lasting damage, we dropped her off, like I said, and declared her officially eliminated from Camp TV."

"So Gwen's out of the game?" Alejandro said, a faint smile forming on his lips.

"Yep," Chris said, "but, Izzy DID win the advantage for Team Awesome. So, the show WILL go on!"

"Great," Noah groaned, "of course it will. Even after a huge car wreck. Funny how that turned out, by the way."

"What are you implying, Noah?" Alejandro growled.

"Oh, nothing," Noah scowled, "I'm just saying, it's weird the way certain things happen."

"So," Chris continued, "here's how it works. I have two giant robots that two teams will use to battle each other. Team Awesome, since there are two robots, you can choose one team to sit out of the challenge, and instantly lose out on the reward. Because this WAS going to be a reward challenge, but since Gwen is out anyway, it really doesn't matter. Anyway, the two teams competing will each get one joystick they will use to control their robot. The two robots will then battle, yada yada yada, last one standing not only wins first class, but also a robotic pony."

"…That's our prize?" Noah said, "seriously, a robot PONY?"

"Yeah," Chris said, "which is actually pretty darn awesome, if you think about it. Now, Team Awesome, who are you going to pick to sit out?"

"We pick team Codykinz," Noah said.

"Wait," Courtney groaned, "But I'm the only member of Team Pancakes able to control the robot… I have to make a giant robot destroy another giant robot? That's destruction of personal property, not to mention the damage it will cause to the city!"

"Don't care," Chris said, tossing Courtney and Izzy each a remote, "FIGHT!"

"Wait-" Courtney protested.

Before she could continue, however, Courtney watched as her team's robot was lifted up, spun around, and slammed into the ground repeatedly.

"Izzy likes!" Izzy exclaimed, fiddling around with her remote.

Team Awesome's robot then proceeded to beat the opposing team's into a pile destroyed circuits and wires.

"Team Awesome wins!" Chris announced, "Congratulations on winning first class!"

"What about the robot pony?" Noah asked.

"…What robot pony?" Chris murmured.

"The robot pony you said was 'cool if we thought about it'," Noah snapped.

"What?" Chris laughed, "I never said… anyway, back to the plane with you guys!"

Grumbling, the contestants marched back on to the Camp TV Jumbo Jet.

Alejandro, however, hung back and watched Noah carefully.

"So," he murmured, "Noah may be more of a threat than I first imagined."

**CONFESSIONAL: Noah**

"_Well, I've had better days. The crash took out Gwen, bringing our team down a member. Bridgette and Alejandro are, from what I hear, officially together, so I'm sure Justin's going to be just stoked about that when he gets out of the infirmary. From, you know, his fractured arm and possible concussion. And somehow, Alejandro, the guy who may or may not have started the crash on purpose, is TOTALLY fine. So THAT'S just great. On the Brightside, Josh does have immunity until the top ten, so I might be able to work that to our advantage. Other than that, we don't really have much going for our little trio. Unless we can, you know, show Alejandro how to love or something. God I hate this show."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Meanwhile, Courtney and Geoff were sitting together in the infirmary.

"Sorry I lost the challenge," Courtney sighed.

"It's cool," Geoff smiled, "I mean, it WAS Izzy. Not much you could have done."

"Right," Courtney nodded, "so uh, how long are you going to be in here for?"

"Oh, I don't know," Geoff shrugged, "Chris said I'd have to keep wearing all this stuff for at least two weeks, though."

By "stuff", Geoff meant the neck brace and arm casts Chris had him wearing. His injuries weren't actually that severe, but Chris thought it would be funny to make him wear all of that stuff anyway.

Alejandro, although not injured, was in the infirmary talking to LeShawna.

"Aw, so oyu two are together now?" LeShawna smiled, "I'm happy for you guys!"

"Yes, yes," Alejandro nodded, "listen, remember what I said about Eva?"

"What? Oh, yeah," LeShawna said, "nothing I could find except a whole bunch of mean. She might not be this master manipulator, like you said, but I'll probably vote her off out of principle."

"Ah, I suppose that is just as well," Alejandro shrugged, "there is no room for unsportsmanlike behavior on this show. It was nice talking to you, but I must be going now. I'm sure you understand."

"Oh, it's okay," LeShawna assured him, "don't let me keep you."

**CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro**

"_Well, it seems things are working out. Gwen was of no use to me, so getting rid of her wasn't all that bad. That's just one less person I need to deal with. As for Eva, I'll just need to ensure that Team Pancakes loses the next challenge. Then she'll be dealt with. After that, I need to finally take out Noah, and I'll be in the clear. Those are really the only possible threats I can think of right now. Once the merge hits- which shouldn't be too far off- I'll take out Justin. That should put me in firm control of the game."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Well, there you have it, folks!" Chris announced, "Gwen bit the dust in today's reward challenging, making the first medical elimination in Camp TV history! Right? Right! I think. But, will Alejandro's plan to oust Eva go over as smoothly as he anticipates? And will he really manage to eliminate Noah? What happened to Tweek? Will Josh be able to find him? And will the other contestants manage to recover from their injuries in time for the next challenge?

And, speaking of the next challenge, I hope you'll find the location interesting. After all, we've all there before. Yep, a real stroll down memory lane! So tune in next time to find out what happens on

CAMP TV:

OVERLOAD!"

(A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter- you should at least hate Alejandro more. I WAS going to have the robot fight at the end be a little longer and more epic- but I got pressed for time near the end. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but school starts tomorrow for me. I don't understand of starting school on a Friday- but, you know, whatever. At least I'll immediately have a weekend when it's over.)


	12. Camp TV Beyond the Jet

It was several days after the Japan incident, and all of the contestants were out of the infirmary. Not everyone was healed completely- Justin's arm was in a sling, Geoff was wearing a neck brace, Heather was on crutches, Tyler's head was completely wrapped in bandages, and Owen was in a wheelchair.

"It could have gone worse," Geoff smiled, "I mean, we're all alive!"

"Geoff," Heather growled, "just shut up for a while, alright?"

"Okay," Geoff frowned, "just trying to look on the bright side, here."

While everyone else made their way to the cargo hold, Justin walked into first class, where Noah was waiting for him.

"Good, you're here," Noah frowned, "we've got problems."

"No kidding," Justin scoffed, taking a seat, "is there something ELSE that happened recently, or are you just going to tell me about stuff I already know?"

"You heard about Bridgette?" Noah asked.

Justin sighed, nodded, and said, "Geoff told me."

"…yeah," Noah frowned, "I'm… sorry, about that."

"Whatever," Justin sighed, "I guess it was going to happen eventually, just… is Bridgette really THAT stupid?"

"We believe what we want to," Noah said, "Bridgette may have already been harboring resentment of you or self-doubt before she entered the season, and then merely substituted Alejandro's proposed reality for her own in a means to justify her emotions."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Justin asked, "Because, for the record, it didn't. Actually, the thought of Bridgette hating me for some reason before all this makes me feel worse. I mean, I'm awesome!"

"Actually, you're kind of an arrogant jerk sometimes," Noah pointed out, "so… there's that."

"Wha- arrogant?" Justin exclaimed, "I'm not arrogant! Well, I mean, SURE I get a little cocky sometimes, but doesn't everyone?"

"Wait, what's that?" Noah asked, "Oh, sorry Trent, I couldn't text you because I'm too busy being a movie star to pay attention to my friends. Sound familiar?"

"I was under contract!" Justin snapped.

"And you couldn't have negotiated that?" Noah asked, "Look, my point is, there's nothing wrong with being a little full of yourself now and then. If you hit a homerun in baseball, get a kill-streak in a video game, get a good grade on a math test, you have every right to brag. It's when you start to put yourself above everyone else that it becomes a problem."

Justin rolled his eyes, and then glanced out of a window. Much as he tried to ignore it, however, what Noah said began to eat away at him. Had he really been selfish and arrogant enough to make his closest friends resent him?

"Look, you can't dwell on it," Noah said, "we need to find a way to take Alejandro down. We can't really touch him at the moment, but I'm sure there are a few people on the plane who could use a good elimination. Can you think of anyone Alejandro is using that, if they were eliminated, could be potentially crippling to him?"

"Let's see," Justin thought, "Tyler, maybe. And, of course, Bridgette."

"And you're sure you'd want to eliminate her?" Noah asked.

"Yeah," Justin nodded, "I'm sure. Think about it. Right now, we can't prove Alejandro's guilt. She'll just keep buying deeper and deeper into his story. And then say we manage to take down Al before her. She'd instantly blame us, then go for our throats to avenge her knight in shining armor."

"That's… actually sound and logic reasoning," Noah said, slightly surprised, "alright, we'll work on getting those two out of here. It'll be tough, since the only person on Alejandro's team other than those two hates our guts. But if we can pull this off before the merge…"

"Actually, it won't be tough," Justin said, "we just need to make sure Al's team takes one more loss. You can bet Heather will fight tooth and nail to stay in the game a little bit longer."

"Oh, you're a gambling man, now?" Noah asked, "You're really willing to let that sort of thing fall on chance?"

"Yeah," Justin said, "and hey, if Heather doesn't manage to convince Al? Then we won't have to worry about her anymore."

"It better work," Noah frowned.

"It will," Justin smiled, "oh, it will. Trust me. Hey, where did Josh get off to?"

"He's looking into that whole Tweek disappearance thing," Noah answered, "I told him he could probably get away with not doing it, but he insisted. Don't know why. He already has the immunity."

Meanwhile, Geoff and Courtney were talking in the cargo hold.

"Look," Geoff reasoned, "you really just need to open up more, especially in challenges."

"I know," Courtney frowned, "it's just… I mean, the whole breaking rules thing, that's… I mean, that's bad!"

"You have to push past that, though," Geoff insisted, "I mean, sure, it's a little scary at first, but you get used to it."

"Nah, it's not scary!" Izzy said, appearing out of nowhere, "sure, you knock a few things over, break a few kneecaps, jury-rig a few explosives… no big deal, right? It's when you move on to the bigger stuff, like, um… raiding ancient Egyptian tombs, fighting communist polar bears, or assassinating fast food chain managers! Oh, and illegally cloning yourself in case you die. I mean, man I'm glad I had myself cloned! Otherwise I wouldn't be here talking to you guys!"

"Uh…. That's a joke, right Izzy?" Courtney asked.

"What, the polar bears?" Izzy asked, "No, you'd be surprised what they teach animals over in-"

"Nevermind," Geoff said, "maybe Izzy isn't the best person to be giving you advice on this sort of thing."

"What?" Izzy scoffed, "Of course I am! I'm awesome!"

"Nobody's debating that," Geoff said hurriedly, "just, you know, you might be a little… TOO awesome for Courtney."

"Attention contestants," Chris announced over intercom, "we will be nearing our destination shortly. A few of you know it pretty well, actually. Very well indeed."

"I wonder what he meant by that," Courtney said.

"Who cares?" Eva scoffed, "A challenge is a challenge. But we better not lose again, or it's you on the chopping block."

"Hey!" Courtney exclaimed, "I'm trying, aren't I?"

"No, evidently, you aren't," Eva said, "step it up in the game, or step off of the plane."

"Oh, alright," Courtney frowned, "I'll do my best."

"Oh, and now might be a good time to mention today's first twist," Chris smiled, "instead of a person being eliminated from one of the losing teams today… one person will be eliminated from BOTH losing teams! A double elimination! You won't be able to scrape by with just second place today- do or die!"

**CONFESSIONAL: Courtney**

"_Well, I'd say the odds aren't exactly in my favor."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

A few minutes later, the jet landed, and Chris corralled everyone out.

"Welcome back," the host smiled, "to the FILM LOT!"

"Great," Noah sighed, "because I had SO much fun here."

"oh, so did I," Heather smirked, "watching as one by one, you all dropped like flies."

"You'll get yours," Noah snapped, "trust me, you'll get yours."

"Oh, really?" Heather smiled, "I'm quaking in my boots."

"But you're not wearing any boots," Courtney pointed out.

"DUH!" Heather exclaimed, "It was SARCASM!"

"Okay, here's how this'll work," Chris said, "we're going to play a game of Steal the Bacon. For those of you who don't know what it is, it's similar to capture the flag, except there's only one flag, and each team has to compete to find it and bring it back to their base. You guys will all have to navigate through the various dangers in the film lot which have gone WAY UP since last season. Mostly because of a few friends I brought in… such as the mutated sheep teens from last year's challenge, and a buddy I like to call Pandatron-3000. Not to mention the robot zombies still wandering the lot, and of course the cave monsters from the _Descent _challenge."

"Wait," Justin said, "it's been a year and no one has bothered to clear any of that out?"

"Yeah," Chris laughed, "so those sheep slash teenage monster things must be pretty dang hungry right about now."

"Alright," Eva snapped, "tell us where the flag is so we can go get it!"

"Nah," Chris smirked, "that'd be too easy. I guess that makes this a… steal the bacon scavenger hunt hybrid. Now, get moving! First team to make it back here with that flag wins!"

The contestants groaned, and then set off.

~o.0.o~

"Great," Heather groaned, "this flag could be anywhere! The film lot is huge- it'll take hours to find it, assuming someone else doesn't first out of dumb luck!"

"Heather, calm yourself," Alejandro said, "we must keep our heads on straight if we're to overcome the challenge, no? Now, the three of you have all competed here- have you any recollection of the layout here?"

"Vaguely," Heather snapped, "I was too busy winning to make a friggin' map of this place!"

"I could probably find the crafts and services tent," Tyler shrugged, "I mean, that could be a good place to start, anyway."

"Agreed," Alejandro nodded, "how about we head there, and decide where to go once we've gotten a better feel for our environment?"

"Sounds good," Bridgette smiled, "lead the way."

Meanwhile, Team Awesome was still at the jet, figuring out what to do.

"Alright, look," Josh said, "we've all been here for a decent amount of time before. Now, we'll probably have a better shot at finding the flag quicker if we split up into groups of two- the downside is that we'll be less prepared if something comes after us."

"Oh, I know!" Izzy cheered, "I could probably hack into the cameras Chris has set up around the lot if I can get into the control room. Then I can radio from there the location of not only the monsters, but the other competitors, and maybe even the flag!"

"But we don't have a radio," Josh pointed out.

Izzy tossed Josh a walkie-talkie, then put on a headset of her own.

"I keep a few lying around, just in case," Izzy shrugged, "it paid off today, am I right?"

"…Okay," Josh said, "alright, we're going to go with Izzy's plan. First we'll need to split up into groups… anyone want to go with Izzy?"

"What's that, Noah?" Justin asked, "You volunteer?"

"I didn't say-"

"Okay, Noah and Izzy it is," Josh said, "come on Justin, let's get out of here."

Before Noah could object, Josh and Justin were already gone.

"Great," Noah groaned, "just great."

"Relax, Noah!" Izzy laughed, "it'll be fun!"

"For you, maybe," Noah said, "but I don't enjoy hacking security cameras or fighting monsters."

"Why not?" Izzy asked, "I do it all the time!"

**CONFESSIONAL: Noah**

"_Kill me now. So in addition to there being two eliminations today, I'm also partnered with Izzy for this challenge. Josh, Justin, if you guys see this, thanks a lot. At least being back here gives me the advantage over a few of the contestants, especially Team Pancakes. Only one of them actually competed last season, so they should have a bit of trouble getting around anywhere. If we can pull out the win here today, that could prove to be a good advantage later on."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Speaking of Team Pancakes, Duncan had taken charge for the day.

"Alright, look," he said, "no offense to any of you guys, but I have the most experience on the film lot out of anyone in this group."

"Whatever," Eva scoffed, "just tell us what the plan is, already."

"The plan is this," Duncan said, "if we stick in one group, it will slow us all down. So Eva, LeShawna and Owen will go in one group, and then Courtney, Geoff and I will be in the other. Owen's group will take over the south end of the film lot, which is where the crafts and services tent is, as well as the cast trailers. That area is a little more open, so there aren't as many places to hide a flag. I'll take Courtney and Geoff to the north, where most of the challenges where held- and, as a result, more locations to hide. Questions?"

"Do you think there'll be any food in the craft's and services tent?" Owen asked.

"…No," Duncan said, "no I don't."

"Aw…" Owen frowned.

"Alright," Duncan said, "let's get moving."

Owen, LeShawna and Eva all headed towards the crafts and services tent, where Alejandro and his team were already waiting.

"It would seem great minds think alike," Alejandro smiled, "but I'll save you the trouble- there is, regrettably, nothing of interest in the immediate area. You would be better off looking elsewhere."

"All the same, I'd rather look around a bit more," Eva said.

"Oh, hush," LeShawna snapped, "if he says there's nothing here, there's nothing here."

"Come now, mistrust is perfectly natural in a game such as this," Alejandro said, "I don't blame Eva for wanting to look around a bit. Go ahead, enjoy the game while it lasts."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eva asked.

"Hm?" Alejandro said, "Oh, nothing. Nothing… well, I'll see you guys later. We better be moving on."

Out of nowhere, the seven contestants each heard several animals growling.

"Huh," Owen frowned, "do you think there are dogs here, or something?"

"No," Eva gulped, "but Chris DID say something about the sheep monsters…"

The contestants slowly turned to see the monsters Eva had mentioned.

"Not good," Tyler said.

Without warning, one of the monsters lunged at the contestants, who began running away. Owen and Tyler, however, were both caught within a matter of seconds. A few of the other monsters kept running after the remaining four contestants. Alejandro, in fear of being attacked, stuck his foot out and tripped Bridgette, how immediately fell to the ground.

"Bridgette!" Alejandro exclaimed, "Oh no!"

"It's alright Al," Bridgette smiled, go on withou- AHHHHHHHH!"

Seeing Bridgette get attacked, Heather began a fit of giggling.

"Funny," she smiled.

~o.0.o~

Elsewhere, Duncan, Geoff and Courtney were making their way through the cabins used in the Evil Dead challenge.

"Nothing in here," Geoff frowned, "either of you guys find anything?"

"No," Courtney said, "doesn't look like there's anything in here."

"I agree," Duncan nodded, "let's move on."

Duncan walked across the cabin, and yanked open the front door- only to reveal a horde of mechanical zombies outside. Duncan blinked, and slammed the door shut.

"Uh," he said, "there's been a change of plans."

"What?" Geoff asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Duncan chuckled, "except the HORDE OF ROBOT ZOMBIES OUTSIDE! Start pushing furniture up against the door!"

Geoff and Duncan worked together to push a couch in front of the door, and just in time- the zombies began to start pounding on the front of the cabin, trying to smash their way in.

"Crap!" Geoff groaned, "What do we do?"

"Ummmm, uh," Courtney thought, "I don't know! I- hang on…"

All of a sudden, Courtney's leadership skills kicked in- all those years as a camp counselor, CIT, and legal advisor began to flood her mind. Less of the legal advising thing, really, because that didn't really utilize all the much leadership.

"Alright, listen!" Courtney said, "Duncan, go make sure any windows are secured! Geoff, go see if you can find any weapons we can use. I'll go search for hidden passages out of here."

"Right!" Geoff and Duncan nodded, "On it!"

The two rushed off to do their assigned tasks, and Courtney began to go room from room. She searched along the walls for any indents that might lead to a secret passage out, or at least somewhere relatively safely.

Izzy and Noah watched this from the control room, both slightly amused at the situation.

"You know," Noah said, "it must really suck to be them right about now."

"Uh-huh," Izzy nodded, "and… we're done! Josh, you there?"

"Yeah," Josh replied over the radio, "see anything?"

"Lots," Izzy smiled, "like Bridgette, Owen and Tyler getting mauled by sheep-people, and a few hordes of zombies. Oooooh, and the flag!"

"The flag?" Josh asked, "Where is it?"

"It's in the boy's trailer," Izzy responded, "but you'll have to stealth it, though. There are a few of those sheep guys nearby. On the bright side, they also drove away Team Codykinz and Team Pancakes, so if you hurry, you should be able to snag it first."

"Alright, thanks!" Josh smiled, "Start heading back to the plane, we'll meet up with you there soon!"

"'Kay!" Izzy cheered, "BYE!"

Izzy turned off the security cameras, and then exited the control room.

"Whoops!" Izzy laughed, "I forgot to warn them!"

"Warn them?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow, "Warn them about what?"

"The cyborg-panda," Izzy shrugged, "but I'm sure they'll be able to handle it."

~o.0.o~

Josh and Justin were just leaving the boy's trailer, flag in hand.

"Nice," Justin smirked, "this win should definitely put us ahead some. Can't wait to see Alejandro's face when-"

"Uh, Justin?" Josh groaned, "Don't mean to interrupt you, but… there's a giant robotic panda heading straight towards us."

"Don't be stupid," Justin frowned, "there's no-"

Justin was interrupted when a laser flew past him, and incinerated the girl's trailer.

Justin slowly turned, and came face-to-face with a robo-panda the size of a house.

"Uh," Justin gulped, "should we… run?"

"Yeah," Josh nodded, "I think that would definitely be best."

As Justin and Josh turned to leave, however, the panda shot another laser at the two.

"GAH!" Josh exclaimed, "RUN! RUNNN!"

The two ran as fast as they could, the panda tailing them every step of the way.

"There's the plane!" Josh called out.

"HURRY UP!" Justin said, "Before this thing kills us!"

The two narrowly avoided being shot three more times before finally reaching the jet.

"Panda-tron!" Chris snapped, "You can stop now!"

The panda screeched to a halt, saluted Chris, and then walked away.

"Well guys," Chris smiled, "looks like you pulled out the win for Team Awesome. While everyone else sends someone home, you four will get to relax in first class."

"Thanks Chris," Josh smiled.

"Don't mention it," the host said, "now then, I have two elimination ceremonies to set up."

~o.0.o~

It was a few hours later, and Team Codykinz was gathered in the elimination room.

"Okay," Chris announced, "first elimination of the night. Team Codykinz, you guys aren't looking so good numbers wise. Anyway, safe tonight are Alejandro and Bridgette."

The two caught their bags of peanuts, then smiled at each other.

"Tyler and Heather," Chris said, "it comes down to you guys. Tyler… and Heather. The last person to receive a bag tonight is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Heather!"

"Yes!" Heather cheered, "Later, loser!"

"Wait, hold on," Tyler said, "that can't be right! You guys wouldn't vote for me, would you, Al?"

"Sorry, Tyler," Alejandro sighed, "though I may regret it, it was best for the team."

"But-" Tyler started.

The jock was interrupted, however, when Chris shoved him out of the plane.

"Wait," Chris frowned, "did I forget to give him a parachute? Whoops, heh heh heh. Anyway, you guys need to skedaddle. Still have another elimination to get to."

A few minutes later, Alejandro, Bridgette, and Heather were gone- in their places sat the members of Team Pancakes.

"Guys," Chris sighed, "you were doing good. Really, you were. Always managing to scrape by with second place, you really had a knack for avoiding elimination. No such luck tonight, though."

"Just get on with it," Eva muttered.

"Alright," Chris shrugged, "and the contestants receiving airline-issue peanuts tonight are…

Owen.

Geoff.

Duncan.

And… Courtney."

As the four contestants caught their bags, Eva and LeShawna glared at each other.

"And," Chris started, "the final bag goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…EVA!"

"What?" LeShawna gasped, "But I- HOW?"

"Beats me," Eva smirked.

FLASHBACK

Owen paced back and forth outside the confessional, muttering to himself.

"Oh man," he groaned, "I'm not good at this sort of thing! I don't LIKE this sort of thing!"

"Owen?" Eva asked, appearing behind the teen, "What are you so worked up about?"

"GAHHHH!" Owen exclaimed, "EVA! It's not- I wasn't-"

"Slow down," Eva snapped, "What's going on?"

"I don't know if I should tell you," Owen frowned.

"Owen," Eva smiled, "remember Ireland? We're friends, right? We have an alliance?"

"Oh," Owen sighed, "Oh, alright. After we left the film lot, Alejandro and LeShawna came up to me… they told me to convince everyone else to vote you out!"

Eva was by no means surprised- she had honestly been expecting Alejandro to go after her.

"Is that all?" Eva laughed, "Listen, Owen, I think there's a way we can all end up happy."

"What is it?" Owen asked.

"Geoff is your friend, right?" Eva said, "And Courtney is… special to him. You know how I keep saying if she doesn't shape up, I'll send her home? I bet Geoff would be sad if that happened, right?"

Owen nodded.

"Right," Eva smiled, "so I'll tell you what. Instead of telling everyone else to vote for me, you're going to convince them to vote for LeShawna instead. In return, I promise I won't vote off Courtney if she messes up another challenge for our team. You don't have to conspire to have me eliminated, Courtney gets to stay, Geoff gets Courtney, I get another few weeks here… it works for everyone, right?"

"Hey, yeah!" Owen smiled, "It does, doesn't it? Alright, you have a deal!"

"Good," Eva smirked, "good."

END FLASHBACK

The next thing she knew, LeShawna was handed a parachute, and shoved out of the Camp TV Jumbo Jet.

"Well," Eva smiled, "I think that turned out nicely. I'll see you guys later."

Eva made her way back into the cargo hold, where a stunned Alejandro was waiting for her.

"What?" He gasped, "But how are you-"

"Oh, you know," Eva chuckled, "guess I got lucky. LeShawna says hi, by the way. I bet she must have had fun when she was, you know, kicked out of an airplane."

Alejandro was too surprised to say anything else. Eva, however, just gave him a smirk, and walked away.

**CONFESSIONAL: Eva**

"Well Alejandro, it looks like you underestimated me a little too much- and now you get to pay the price. Because once the merge hits, I'm gunning for you, buddy. Like I said, I have no intentions of going out like I did first season. And once I'm done with Alejandro? Everybody else better watch their backs."

**END CONFESSIONAL**


	13. Veni, Vidi, Vici

(A/N: Before I start, I wanted to say sorry about last chapter's ending- I was kind of pressed for time, which is why they left the film lot so abruptly. Honestly, I'm probably more annoyed than any of you. Just because I had to cut out a couple of scenes I wanted to do with the cyborg panda. I'll probably bring him back in another chapter as a compromise. Or, you know, next season. Ahem. Anyway, I'll just start the chapter, then.)

Eva and Alejandro sat in the cargo hold, glaring at each other. The latter was still trying to put together how Eva managed to escape elimination. He gathered that Owen had more than likely tipped her off, but as far as Alejandro knew, Eva didn't have the great of an influence over the competitors. How she would manage to convince everyone that LeShawna needed to be dealt with was beyond him.

As for Eva, she was merely content with her victory. If she realized it was only temporary, she didn't care. Despite the likelihood that Alejandro still had a few tricks up his sleeve, she was confident she would be able to handle him on her own. Or, at the very least, she would get someone to do it for her. Not Owen, of course- as far as Eva was concerned, Owen was among the least competent competitors on the show. But if she could get, say, Noah or Heather on her side… she was more than confident she could bring down Alejandro.

**CONFESSIONAL: Eva**

"_LeShawna's elimination works for me on so many different levels. First of all, she never liked me to begin with, so there's that. Second, she was helping Alejandro- that's one less tool for his disposal. And third, that should send Al a pretty strong message. Mainly, not to take me lightly. I've also got a failsafe plan, just in case anything else should backfire. Seeing as I was the one Alejandro had work with him on the whole fake picture, thing, I'm the only person left on the show who can prove it was a fake by word alone. Not including Alejandro himself, of course. So, if push comes to shove, I think I'll tell Bridgette exactly what happened that night. Not only will that encourage everyone to vote off Alejandro, but that will earn me points with Justin. But that, of course, is only a last resort. There are PLENTY of ways I could benefit from the current state of things, especially after seeing how easily Bridgette bought in to Al's crap. I mean, really, that girl redefines stupid and THEN some. Which totally works for me."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Unlike Alejandro, Geoff and Courtney were actually in rather high spirits. As the challenge back in the Film Lot came to a close, Courtney managed to secure their safe exit via a hidden passage in the basement of the cabin. She managed to lead Geoff and Duncan out of harm's way quickly and efficiently- something Geoff took as a sign of improvement.

"Really!" the party boy said, "That proves you ARE a good competitor! I mean, at least when it comes to planning stuff out! I bet when we come to more intellectual based challenges, you'll snag the win for our team!"

"You think so?" Courtney smiled.

"Nope," Chris said over the intercom, "Actually Courtney, you have ZERO chance of leading your team to victory. You know why? Because you don't have a team anymore!"

"Wait, what?" Courtney asked, "You mean-"

"Yep!" Chris laughed, "As of now, Teams are OFFICIALLY dissolved! It's every man for themselves- survival of the fittest! Enjoy these last few minutes of civility now, because as soon as we get to our next destination, you'll all be battling it out in the arena!"

"Arena?" Owen asked, a nervous expression on his face, "What do you mean, ARENA?"

"You'll see," Chris chuckled, "oh, you'll see. Well, ETA ten minutes. Ta-ta!"

With that, Chris hung up the intercom.

"The merge," Courtney gulped, "so soon?"

"He probably wants to shock us a bit," Duncan shrugged, "I mean, we all knew it was coming within a few episodes, but without a heads-up, it seems all the more intimidating."

"Aww, I'll miss competing with you guys," Owen frowned, "I don't want to do this on my own!"

"Relax, brah," Geoff smiled, "I mean, we can still help each other out, we're just not officially teammates."

**CONFESSIONAL: Owen**

"_I never thought I'd make it to the merge! I mean, I hope I do well and everything, it's just…._

**CONFESSIONAL: Geoff**

"_I'm pretty stoked I managed to get to the merge again! I'd be even more stoked if I could beat my old record, but really, as long as there's parties to be had and friend's to chill with, I'm happy!"_

**CONFESSIONAL: Courtney**

"_I'll admit, the prospect of a merge does sound a bit frightening, but hopefully I'll manage to hang in there."_

**CONFESSIONAL: Duncan**

"_Well, here I am. There are some shady competitors this time around- I wouldn't trust Alejandro or Eva half as far as I could throw them- but I'm sure I'll be alright."_

**CONFESSIONAL: Eva**

"_Well, the merge is definitely going to change things up. I have more room to maneuver, but so does Alejandro- and Heather, if I can't get her to team up. I need to start making moves now so I can get ahead."_

**CONFESSIONAL: Bridgette**

"_I don't have any worries for the merge, as long as Alejandro is here with me. I just hope we can get Justin out soon. Then I'll have nothing to worry about. I'm pretty optimistic about how things will turn out for me this season. I don't know why, but I've got a pretty good feeling about things so far!"_

**CONFESSIONAL: Heather**

"_The merge. Great. So far, I don't have anything to go off of. I need to start making alliances, and fast. Otherwise I'll be the next to take the drop of shame."_

**CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro**

"_Of COURSE I made the merge. I mean, look at me- as a competitor, I'm about as good as it gets. Brains, Strength, Looks- I have it all. It IS mildly disheartening that Eva managed to eliminate LeShawna, of course, but she was expendable. Eva might have a few plans, but I assure you, she's NOTHING to me. As soon as I'm done with the likes of Noah, Justin, and Josh, I'll come for her next. Then who does that leave? Owen's as useless as they come, Geoff doesn't care about anything except parties, Courtney is too afraid of breaking rules to do anything drastic, and Heather isn't well liked among her peers. I have this game in the bag."_

**CONFESSIONAL: Josh**

"_I have to say, I'm glad I made it this far. If Noah, Justin and I continue to work together, I'm sure one of us will take home the prize. Until then, of course, there's still the matter of Tweek's disappearance that I have to look into." _

**CONFESSIONAL: Justin**

"_Great. The merge. Don't get me wrong, it's a good milestone and all that, but unless something happens to drastically change the landscape of the game, I'm not exactly optimistic. I have no friends, no solid plan, and- oh yeah- Alejandro and Heather are BOTH after my head. So if I can't take them both out like, now, I'm a goner."_

**CONFESSIONAL: Izzy**

"_Boom boom!"_

**CONFESSIONAL: Noah**

"… _I'm sorry Chris, were you expecting me to dance or something? Great, the merge, woo. Look, I have better things to do then sit around in a bathroom talking about my feelings all day."_

**END CONFESSIONALS**

In first class, Josh, Noah, and Justin were having a meeting.

"Alright, I don't know what today's challenge is," Josh said, "but we need to do something about Alejandro, and we need to do it now. The longer this guy stays in the game, the more dangerous he becomes."

"Actually," Noah put in, "I have my theory on that. It's not that Alejandro is really good at tricking people, it's that everyone else is just really, really stupid."

"Either way," Josh continued, "we still need to do something about this jerk. The sooner the better."

"Hey guys?" Izzy interrupted, "Have any of you seen, like, a lion cub running around anywhere?"

"What?" Noah asked, "No, we haven't seen a lion cub on the plane! Why would there even be one here?"

"Because I haven't let him out, DUH," Izzy scoffed, "I mean, last I saw, he was playing around with Noah's stuffed platypus, then POOF, he's gone!"

"Wait, Noah has a stuffed platypus?" Justin asked.

"NO!" Noah snapped, "I DON'T!"

"Right," Izzy laughed, "whatever. Well, I better go find Mr. Socks before he gets into any trouble."

"…Who?" Josh asked.

"The lion, duh!" Izzy snapped.

"I'm not sure which is more disturbing," Noah frowned, "that you have a baby lion on board, or that you named it Mr. Socks."

"It's a long story," Izzy sighed, "I actually named it after my old drill sergeant."

"You were in the military?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, most of my life actually," Izzy said, "funny, I don't remember much before that. It was fun, though! Although, come to think of it, everyone there had pretty funny names, like this one Cadet named Brick-"

"Izzy," Noah frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "just go find you're frigging lion. I'm getting a headache."

"Okay!" Izzy cheered, "Bye guys!"

The three boys watched the redhead skip off.

"That girl scares me," Justin said.

"Tell me about it," Josh nodded.

~o.0.o~

A few minutes later, the plane touched down at its destination. The contestants reluctantly marched out, not entirely eager to face that day's challenge.

The first thing everyone noticed once they were out of the plane was a huge coliseum.

"Uh, Chris?" Courtney gulped, "Where are we, exactly?"

"Oh, I think you already figured that one out," Chris smirked, stepping off the plane, "Why don't you go ahead and fill everyone in? I'll let you know how you did."

"Uh, okay," Courtney frowned, "well, if my suspicions are correct… we're in Rome. When Chris said 'battling it out in the arena', he was referring to a reenactment of the old gladiator fights they would do for sport here… which is probably our challenge for today."

"Ring-a-ding," Chris smiled, "give that girl a cigar! Right on the money, Courtney. Since there are twelve of you, I figured this would be the PERFECT opportunity for a gladiator-styled tournament! You'll each be put in various matches, with the victors of each round advancing to the next. However, this challenge is a bit different than others- the winner of the tournament will NOT receive immunity, and the elimination tonight will NOT be determined by voting. I'll explain more on that later, however. In the meantime, let's all get set up!"

Chris led the contestants into the arena, where there were two weapon racks laid out for them. There were various objects on each- such as a club, a shield, a shovel, a guitar, and a fish.

"Now," Chris said, "on the weapon's rack in front of you are the weapons you'll be using against each other in today's battle. To keep things interesting, you won't decide what you'll get to use in your fights- you'll draw a card out of a hat. Whatever weapon is drawn on the card is what you'll be using that round. Now, there's three ways you can win. You can either pin your opponent, professional wrestling-style. If you score a three-count, you win the round. The second way is to simply knock the other person out. Which is, frankly, the most fun, and I highly encourage this. As for the third, you'll notice there's a red circle that goes around the arena."

Chris gestured to the circle, which seemed to form a perimeter around where the contestants would be fighting.

"That line marks the arena's boundary," Chris yawned, "if you can push your opponent out of that, you'll win. But that's also incredibly boring, so I don't condone it. In fact, if you win by a ring-out, then you'll have to live with the knowledge that I think less of you as a person. So, let's get things started, shall we? Our first match today will be between Courtney and Heather!"

Courtney gulped and began to shake slightly, while Heather just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Heather scoffed, "let's just get on with this, already."

Once all of the other contestants were sitting in the upper levels of the coliseum, Courtney and Heather drew cards. Courtney received the shield, while Heather would be stuck using a shovel.

The two girls stood on either side of the arena, and Chris began to announce the rules.

"Okay," the host said, "now, whatever you do, make sure that it's good for ratings. Pull hair, use your nails, whatever. As long as it attracts viewers, I'm down. Other than that, I don't care how this goes down- so uh, FIGHT!"

"Let's just get this overwith," Courtney frowned.

"Right," Heather nodded, "don't worry, I'll make this quick. I'd hate to embarrass you on live television in front of your friends- oh, wait. That's probably not a problem, considering you probably don't have any."

Courtney shook her head, and Heather charged. Heather swung her shovel a few times, Courtney blocking each time. Heather took a few steps back, and then charged. Courtney blinked, then managed to side step just in time. Heather manage to stop JUST short of the boundary line. Before she could turn, however, Courtney shoved Heather forward, knocking her out of bounds.

"Courtney wins," Chris announced, "despite how disappointed I am in her, by the way."

"WHAT?" Heather exclaimed, "I DEMAND a-"

"Oh, shut up," Chris snapped, "no one wants to hear you whine. Honestly, that's all you do. Just whine whine whine! Sheesh! Courtney, you proceed to round 2!"

"I won?" Courtney gasped, "I WON!"

"WOO!" Geoff cheered, "GO COURTNEY!"

Heather scoffed, then stormed off. Smiling, Courtney made her way up with the rest of the contestants, and sat next to Geoff, who congratulated her.

"See?" He said, "I knew you could do it!"

"Okay," Chris continued, "next up is Noah and Izzy!"

"What?" Noah demanded, looking terrified.

"FUN!" Izzy cheered, "Come on, let's go, Noah!"

The two made their way down to the arena, and drew cards. Noah got a club, while Izzy was wielding a guitar.

"And… FIGHT!" Chris announced.

"Seriously?" Noah groaned, "I can't hit a girl!"

Before Noah could continue his protests, Izzy swung her guitar, and smashed Noah in the head. The boy dropped to the ground, clearly unconscious.

"Whoops!" Izzy laughed, "No, wait- I won, right?"

"Right!" Chris nodded, "AND you won with a knockout- props for that! Anyway, if you could just move Noah out of the way until he wakes up, that'd be great. Next fight is… Bridgette and Eva!"

As Izzy moved Noah out of the ring, the two girls made their way down. In the end, Eva was stuck using a fish, while Bridgette got a flail.

"Nice," Eva scoffed, "totally balanced fight, right here."

"START!" Chris instructed.

Bridgette swung her flail at Eva, who managed to dodge. She was also able to duck under another of Bridgette's swings, and eventually Eva got behind her. As Bridgette turned and swung once more, Eva ducked under, and then tackled the blonde. Once Bridgette was down, Eva tried to pin her, but was promptly shoved off.

"C'mon, Bridgette!" Alejandro cheered, "You can do it!"

"Thanks Al!" Bridgette called.

While the blonde was distracted, however, Eva swung her fish, hitting Bridgette in the face. The hit didn't really do much other than to temporarily stun Bridgette.

"Hey!" the blonde snapped, "That hurt!"

"Says the girl who's been trying to hit me with a friggin' FLAIL!" Eva snapped.

Bridgette swung once more, and Eva stepped back. Once Bridgette tried to move in, however, Eva tackled her once more. Instead of trying to pin her, however, Eva wrestled the flail out of the blonde's hand, and then threw it across the arena.

"HA!" Eva laughed, getting to her feet, "Let's see how well you do NOW!"

Once Bridgette got up, she began to make her way towards her weapon. Eva, seeing an opportunity, lunged at the blonde, managing to push her out of bounds.

"Once again," Chris sighed, "another win by ringout. Bridgette, you're eliminated, Eva, you proceed to round 2."

"Yes!" Eva cheered.

Bridgette let out a sigh, then made her way towards the rest of the contestants, and took a seat next to Alejandro.

"It's alright," Alejandro assured her, "once little setback never hurt anyone."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Chris said, "because you're up next, Alejandro, along with Owen!"

The two made their way to the arena. Owen was equipt with a club, while Alejandro received a broom handle.

"Ready?" Chris called, "FIGHT!"

Alejandro took a step towards Owen, who shrieked, and dropped to the ground.

"I GIVE!" The chubby teen cried, "UNCLE! UNCLE!"

"I accept your submission," Alejandro smirked, "Chris, does this count as a victory for me?"

"Sure, whatever," Chris sighed, "a boring one, but yeah, it's a victory."

The next fight was between Justin and Duncan- the former had the shield, while the latter was equipped with the guitar.

Once the fight started, the two circled each other for a moment, and the lunged forward. Duncan swung his guitar, but Justin held up his shield to block it. As a result, the guitar, which was made of wood, cracked severely. Duncan, not noticing this, swung again. THIS time when it made contact with the shield, it shattered completely.

"Great," Duncan moaned.

Justin bashed Duncan with the shield, causing him to fall to the ground. Justin quickly pinned him, managing to make the three count.

"Justin wins by pinfall!" Chris announced, "Duncan is eliminated from the challenge!"

That only left Josh and Geoff to fight.

"Just to make things interesting," Chris announced, "you'll both have to use fish to fight each other this round."

"What?" Josh groaned, "Why?"

" BECAUSE IT WILL AMUSE ME!" Chris snapped, "Now grab a fish, and start trying to kill each other!"

The two made their way to the arena, and within a few minutes, the fight began. But, since getting hit with a fish doesn't actually hurt that much, the end result was the two guys standing in the middle of the ring, looking mildly annoyed.

"Oh come on!" Josh snapped, "This is RIDICULOUS!"

"Fine then!" Chris snapped, "If you're going to complain about it, then you're eliminated, and Geoff moves to round two!"

"Whatever," Josh shrugged, "good luck, Geoff."

"Thanks brah," Geoff smiled.

~o.0.o~

"Okay," Chris smiled, "Courtney, Izzy, Eva, Justin, Geoff, and Alejandro have all moved on to round two! Now, there's going to be a twist this round- in addition to having to fight each other, a random animal will be added to the mix that you'll also have to deal with! Since the Romans were fond of using lions- at least, I think they were, I never really paid attention in history class- we decided to be original and use completely different animals. You'll see for yourself when the time comes. Also, you won't be able to use weapons this round. Other than that, the same rules apply. Victory by ring-out, knock-out, or pin-fall. First up, we have Alejandro, Geoff, and a black bear!"

Alejandro and Geoff made their way into the arena, glancing uneasily at the bear Chris sent into the ring.

"And… BEGIN!" the host boomed.

Alejandro immediately kneeled over, and grabbed a handful of sand and dirt. When Geoff turned to him, Alejandro immediately threw it into his eyes, and kicked him in the stomach, winding him. As Geoff dropped to his knees, Alejandro took off running- leaving the party boy as bear chow. It didn't take the bear long to figure out who the easier prey was.

"VIOLENCE!" Chris laughed, watching the bear attack Geoff, "I LOVE IT!"

"Geoff!" Courtney gasped, "Shouldn't somebody help him?"

"Nope," Chris shrugged, "besides, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Alejandro watched with a smirk on his face as Geoff struggled to get away from the bear. At last, the party boy succeeded, and he immediately lunged out of bounds, and pulled himself up to the bleachers.

"Alejandro wins, and moves on to the final round!" Chris announced. Alejandro smiled, and also climbed his way out of the bear's reach.

"Next up," Chris said, "IZZY and JUSTIN!"

"Great," Justin groaned, "just freaking wonderful. I'll either be maimed by a random animal, or by an Izzy."

Once the two got into the ring, Chris released… a penguin.

"Oh- OH, COME ON!" Chris groaned, "THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A COUGAR, NOT A PENGUIN! Sigh… Whatever, just get it over with!"

Before Justin had time to react, Izzy immediately hit him in the face with a spinning back kick, and then a roundhouse kick to the stomach.

Justin staggered backwards, and then fell out of the ring.

"Izzy wins, and advances to the final round!" Chris announced, "That of course leaves Eva and Courtney to fight! And the animal they'll be sharing the ring with is-"

"Wait!" Eva called out, clearly terrified, "Uh, I'm feeling kind of sick! I'll have to forfeit this round!"

"Yeah right," Chris scoffed, "you'll fight, or you'll be eliminated from not just the challenge, but the entire game. Take your pick."

"Fine," Eva scoffed, still nervous, "let's just get this over with."

The two girls made their way into the ring, both visibly shaking.

"Okay," Chris said, "you're be sharing the ring with… AN ALBINO MONGOLIAN MAN-EATING MEERKAT!"

"What?" Eva scoffed, "That's not a real thing!"

"Oh, trust me," Justin frowned, remembering back to the first season, "it's a real thing."

Sure enough, a white Meerkat scurried into the ring, and hissed at Eva.

"Okay," she groaned, "maybe it IS a real thing. But no way it's a man-eating-"

Eva never got to finish that sentence, however, because the Meerkat lunged into the air and on to Eva's face, then began scratching and biting the girl. Eva shrieked, then began frantically running around the arena, until, by accident, she ran out of bounds and face first into a wall, knocking her unconscious.

"COURTNEY WINS!" Chris announced, "Leaving our three finalists to battle it out in the ring- Alejandro, Courtney, and IZZY!"

Courtney frowned, and looked at her two competitors. Alejandro sat there with a smug look on his face, while Izzy was completely zoned out.

"Alright," Chris said, "get set up in the ring- I brought in something specifically for the final round, so be on you're a-game!"

~o.0.o~

A few minutes later, the three finalists were standing in the ring, waiting for Chris to start things off.

"Ladies and gentleman," Chris announced, "allow me to introduce… EL DIABLO! The name's a bit stereotypical, I know, just bear me with. Anyway… EL DIABLO!"

At that moment, a giant bull stepped into the ring, and stomped it's hooves angrily. The bull shook it's head, let out a snort, and glared at Alejandro, who looked more than a little worried.

"BEGIN!" Chris shouted.

Out of nowhere, Izzy shouted, "SERPENTINE!" and tackled Courtney to the ground.

The bull continued to glare at Alejandro, and then took a step forward.

"Why is it after ME?" he groaned.

Alejandro then realized he was wearing a red shirt. To be honest, he wasn't sure WHY bulls were attracted to the color red- or, for that matter, if that was even TRUE. Nonetheless, Alejandro decided to just go along with it. After all, he had no other viable plans.

Acting quickly, he took off his shirt, and then held it to the side of him- after a little more thinking, Alejandro smiled, and positioned himself so that when the bull charged for the shirt, Courtney and Izzy would be in its line of fire.

"Come on," Alejandro snapped, waving the shirt up and down, "COME ON!"

The bull charged after Alejandro. Once it got close enough, Alejandro closed his eyes, and lifted the shirt up. He waited there with his eyes closed, until he heard both Courtney and Izzy let out screams.

Alejandro turned, and saw his plan had actually worked- the bull flew straight past him, and knocked both of the girls out of bounds.

"ALEJANDRO WINS THE FINAL ROUND!" Chris announced, "Get up here, and claim your prize!"

~o.0.o~

A few minutes later, Chris had cleared the bull out of the ring. Izzy and Courtney were both in the jet's infirmary- nothing too serious, but the bull had sent both of the girl's flying into the wall, and as a result, they were both knocked unconscious.

"Okay," Chris said, "Alejandro, here's your reward- and trust me when I say it's an awesome one! Remember when I said tonight's elimination wouldn't be determined by votes? That's because tonight's elimination will be determined by one final match! You can pick ANY three competitors- they will then be forced to compete in the arena, using the same rules as before, except there won't be any animals this time. Anyway, the player who loses THAT match will then be officially eliminated from Camp TV Overload!"

"A most advantageous award indeed," Alejandro smiled, "and I think I know who I'll pick."

At that time, Justin whispered something to Josh, who nodded.

"Justin," Alejandro smirked, "is my first choice."

Bridgette smiled, at the news, although Justin seemed relatively calm.

"Whatever," Josh laughed, "Justin could handle anyone here. Especially you, Al, you coward."

"Excuse me?" Alejandro glared.

"I called you a coward," Josh smirked, "a big, fat, lying, coward. Tell me, do you feel good at night, the way you mess with girl's heads? Or how about that low blow you did with Geoff earlier?"

"What low blow?" Alejandro snarled, "I beat him fair and square!"

"Right," Justin nodded, "throwing sand into his eyes and all that. Totally fair."

"He's lying!" Alejandro shouted.

"No he isn't!" Geoff snapped, "You totally DID throw sand into my eyes, didn't you? I mean, at first I thought it was just the wind-"

"It was the wind, I assure you," Alejandro said, "Josh, you surprise me with these petty accusations. I thought someone like you would be above it."

"I thought someone like you would be above it," Josh mocked, "like how YOU were above getting that bull to charge into both Courtney and Izzy?"

Alejandro found defending himself was rather difficult at this point. Several competitors, Geoff and Owen especially, were glaring at him angrily.

"Shut up!" Alejandro snapped, "Just be quiet, Josh!"

"I have an idea," Josh yawned, "why don't you make me?"

And there it was: the challenge that struck fear into the hearts of grade-schoolers everywhere. 'Why don't you make me?' Of course, later in life, anyone with a shred of maturity would just roll their eyes at the comment. But come on- these were a bunch of teenagers. And Alejandro, more than anything else, cared about his image and social standing. If Josh punked him out now, what would that say to everyone else?

Everything was silent for a time- Noah, who had been watching Josh and Alejandro argue, smiled slightly. He knew what was going on.

At last, Alejandro spoke.

"Fine," he hissed, "I will fight against Josh and Justin in the arena."

"Hot damn!" Chris smiled, "Can somebody spell TENSION?"

"T, E, N, S-" Owen began.

"That was rhetorical," Chris snapped, "Josh, Justin, and Alejandro, all in a fight to the finish- losing means instant elimination! Guys, get set up, and I'll start the match!"

~o.0.o~

A few minutes later, Alejandro, Justin and Josh all stood in the arena, glaring each other down.

"Okay," Chris said, "I want a good, clean fight- no low-blows, no cheap shots, no sucker punches, nothing that's even remotely illegal! Which is, of course, complete sarcasm. Your only real rule is to bring in ratings! Now- let's get ready to rummmmmmmmmmmmmble!"

"GO AL!" Bridgette cheered, "You can do it!"

"FIGHT!" Chris called out.

Before Alejandro could do anything, Justin immediately turned to Josh, and gave him a rough shove. Josh let out a gasp of surprise, and fell backwards, and directly out of bounds.

"What the-" Alejandro gasped.

"Yeah," Justin smirked, "what, you think you're the only one willing to pull a backstab here and there?"

Alejandro shook his head.

"This proves," Alejandro said, turning to the audience, "what kind of a character Justin really is- betraying his own friend, like he betrayed Bridgette! And you're going to take his words over mine?"

Alejandro shook his head, and began to walk back to the bleachers. And then he stepped out of bounds.

"And it looks like Alejandro is eliminated from CAMP TV OVERLOAD!" Chris announced.

"Wait, what?" Alejandro gasped, "But Josh-"

"-has immunity until the top ten," Noah finished smugly, "in exchange for helping Chris out. What Justin did there? All show, buddy."

"No," Alejandro groaned, "that isn't-"

Alejandro felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to face Justin. Justin pulled his arm back, and punched Alejandro in the face, full force. Alejandro immediately fell to the ground, and then clutched his nose.

"That," Justin hissed, "was for Cody."

At that, Eva, Heather, Geoff, Owen, and even Noah cheered.

Josh stood up, and dusted himself off.

"That was a pretty rough shove," he said to Justin.

"Sorry," Justin smiled sheepishly, "I had to make it LOOK real, didn't I?"

"Relax," Josh laughed, "I'm just messing with you. Besides, ANYTHING to get that little cockroach out of here is fine in my book."

The two smiled, and then exchanged a fist bump.

~o.0.o~

Half an hour later, Alejandro was getting ready to take the drop of shame- no one, with the exception of Bridgette- cared enough to come to the ceremony. Justin and Josh had one first class, and after some haggling with Chris, Noah was also allowed in with them.

"I'm so sorry, Al," Bridgette frowned, "I know those things they said about you weren't true, though, right?"

"Of course not," Alejandro sighed, "but alas, I must leave you. My only regret was that I could not be with you in the finals. But I have one request of you before I go."

"Of course," Bridgette nodded.

"Eliminate Justin," Alejandro hissed, "at all costs."

"Don't worry," Bridgette frowned, "I intend to."

"Goodbye, Bridgette," Alejandro sighed, "we will meet again-"

"For the love of GOD," Chris snapped, "do you KNOW how annoying you two sound right now? GET OUT OF HERE!"

Alejandro nodded, then took the drop.

Bridgette let out a sigh, then made her way back to the cargo hold. Eva watched the blonde enter the room, and smiled. With Alejandro gone, things couldn't be more perfect. Now was the time to capitalize.

Now was the time to make her move.


	14. Space Oddity

(A/N: Before this chapter begins, just in case any of you were interested, I decided to officially announce the fourth season. It will involve the thirteen TDROTI teens, plus one other person as the contestants. And yes, there will be cameos. Just figured I'd let you guys know. Anyway, this chapter definitely isn't the greatest, but I figured I would publish this now and move on to bigger and better things rather than wait another couple of weeks to update.)

Noah looked out of the shuttle window, and watched in horror as the rocket began to take off.

"Oh my god, IZZY!" Noah shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"What?" Izzy said, "Oh, right, the rocket! HA! Well, I didn't do actually do anything this time."

"Oh, right," Sadie scoffed, "and you expect us to believe that?"

"Okay, YOU shut up," Noah snapped at Sadie, "Izzy, seriously. Just tell me what happened-"

The rocket suddenly jerked forward, and began to speed up at a rapid pace. Noah glanced out of the window, and saw the other contestants watching them from ground level.

"Great," Noah groaned, "not only am I going to die, but I'm going to die with the two most annoying people in the history of history."

"Don't worry Noah," Izzy smiled, "I'll figure out a way to save us! I'll just start pulling circuits and see if something happens-"

"NO!" Noah shouted, "Don't start pulling wires! We will totally die if you start-"

Meanwhile, at ground level, the other nine contestants watched the rocket begin to drift further and further into the night sky.

"So," Justin murmured, "what, uh… what exactly should we be doing?"

"We… save them? Somehow?" Josh suggested.

"Yeah, but… SADIE is up there!" Duncan said.

"Well, ONE of use has to do something!" Courtney said.

"Okay, any volunteers?" Justin asked.

Nobody said anything.

"Okay then," Justin sighed.

**~10 Hours Earlier…~**

Josh, Justin and Noah sat in first class, celebrating the elimination of Alejandro.

"Finally we got that jerk gone!" Josh smiled, "Quicker than I expected, too!"

"Right," Noah nodded, "now that we've gotten him out of the way, we should make a few moves of our own- then before anyone realizes what happened, we'll be in firm control of the game."

"Dude, relax," Justin smirked, "you're starting to sound like Heather."

"I'm just saying," Noah shrugged, "now would be the opportune time to do something. With all of the influence Alejandro had- or didn't have- his absence is going to have a big impact on the game."

"Look," Justin sighed, "He's gone, you're right. The wicked witch is dead. I think we've earned a little down time, at least for now."

"Yeah, right," Noah nodded, "…so, why does Alejandro hate you so much, anyway?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," Justin hissed.

"No, I kind of do," Noah insisted, "we spent half a season chasing this shmuck; I'd kind of like to know why."

"…because he was a bad person?" Justin asked.

"Not good enough," Noah frowned, "no half-baked answers, just tell us why he immediately came gunning for you when the show started."

"Lots of reasons," Justin scoffed.

"So it's going to be like that, huh?" Noah asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't get the memo it was story time!" Justin snapped, "Yes, yes, why don't we start a fire, then have everyone gather in a circle while I tell the story of my horrible life? Just drop it, alright?"

"Alright, alright, fine," Noah said, "I'll stop asking."

"Good," Justin sighed, "…so, Josh. How's that whole thing with Tweek going?"

"Not well," Josh replied, "so far I haven't been able to find anything. In fact, there's no evidence that anyone else was even with Tweek when he was kidnapped."

"I thought you said there was ripped fabric in the confessional when Tweek was taken," Noah pointed out.

"There was," Josh reasoned, "but the thing is, that could have been Tweek's. "

"So then who kicked the door down?" Noah demanded.

"Again, I don't know!" Josh exclaimed, "Actually, it doesn't even seem like it WAS kicked down! There were no marks or indents to indicate that it was, and there weren't signs of a struggle either."

"…So you're just going to stop looking?" Noah asked.

"There's nothing to look at," Josh frowned, "unless I can find something else to go off of, and soon, there really isn't much I can do. Although, I have to say, I'm starting to get a little worried. And not just about Tweek."

"What is it, then?" Justin asked.

"Alejandro," Josh frowned, "I mean, we eliminated him, right?"

"Right," Justin nodded, so why would we have to worry about him again?"

"Because when on a show like this does the bad guy just get his comeuppance, and then everything goes back to normal?" Josh asks, "I mean, it doesn't work like that! There's always someone else."

"Right," Justin nodded, "who else would be planning out other contestant's departures, let alone ours?"

As it would turn out, that person was Eva, who was currently sitting in the cargo hold, looking back and forth between the contestants. She was contemplating who would be the easiest to manipulate at this time- Bridgette, who would probably want revenge for Alejandro's elimination, seemed like the best choice.

Eva turned to the blonde, and offered a kind- though incredibly forced- smile.

"So," Eva smiled, "how are you doing?"

"Fine," Bridgette snapped, "just leave me alone."

"Look," Eva said, "I just think we can help each other out. We both have something the other needs."

"Really?" Bridgette frowned, "And what would that be?"

"Simple," Eva shrugged, "you need payback on the guys who got rid of Alejandro, I need an alliance."

Bridgette looked around the cargo hold before speaking again. None of the other contestants were paying them any attention, so she decided it was safe to go on.

"Why would I trust you?" Bridgette asked.

What Eva wanted to say was something along the lines of, "Well, you trusted Alejandro with absolutely little to no reason, so this shouldn't seem like too much of a stretch on the imagination."

"You don't have to trust me," Eva reasoned, "not yet, anyway. Trust is something you have to earn, right? So, we could work together for a little while, and see how that goes."

"Well… alright," Bridgette sighed, "but only if you promise that we'll take down Justin."

"Oh, don't worry," Eva smirked, "I promise."

"Attention, contestants," Chris announced, "we are en route to our destination today. We will be arriving there momentarily- please be ready to compete in today's challenge. That is all."

~o.0.o~

A few minutes later, the plane touched down at its destination for the day.

"Welcome," Chris announced, "To the JFK space center!"

"Wait," Courtney gasped, "you mean the place where NASA launches all their rockets and shuttles and-"

"Yes, yes," Chris scoffed, "take a breath, woman! Although I have the feeling you'll like today's challenge. I have a few friends who were able to pull some strings for today's challenge. Inside the space center are three partially constructed rockets. You'll be working in groups-"

Everyone smiled once Chris mentioned groups. Noah, Justin, and Josh all huddled together, with Geoff, Owen, and Courtney doing the same. Seeing, this, Chris smirked.

"Did I mention I would ASSIGN you your group?" the host chuckled, "Yeah, bet you don't feel so good now. Anyway, you'll be working in your groups to finish constructing the rockets, and then perform a successful launch. Whichever team manages to launch their rocket the highest wins- and the other two teams will be on the chopping block. Questions?"

"How are we supposed to BUILD the rockets?" Heather asked.

"I'm sorry, do I look like a rocket engineer?" Chris snapped, "FIGURE IT OUT! Now, I'll assign you to your teams. Team one is Josh, Eva, Heather, and Owen. Team two is Justin, Geoff, Duncan, and Bridgette, Team three is Noah, Courtney, and Izzy."

"What?" Noah groaned, "Why do I have to be with Izzy?"

"I can switch teams with Noah, if he wants!" Geoff offered.

"No can do," Chris smirked, "I handpicked the teams myself to create the best possible amounts of drama and tension. So, let's get inside and-"

All of a sudden, a voice was heard screaming in the distance.

"CHRIS!" the voice shrieked, "You started a new season WITHOUT ME?"

"…Who is that?" Chris asked, "I don't like it when random women I don't remember run down the street yelling my name. It creates a bad impression."

"…Why, does that sort of thing happen often?" Noah asked.

The contestants all scanned the distance, until at last they found the source of the noise- a very familiar figure that was approaching the contestants.

"Oh no," Justin groaned, "please tell me that's not-"

"Yes, it is!" Sadie snapped, "How could you guys forget me? This show is nothing without me!"

"I'm… fairly certain you have no idea what you're talking about," Noah frowned.

"You have to let me back in," Sadie insisted, "the ratings will pick right back up!"

"…But the ratings haven't dropped," Chris frowned, "if anything, they've skyrocketed after our past two episodes-"

"And they'll skyrocket even more," Sadie assured the host, "as SOON as you let me back on."

"That's really not going to happen," Chris frowned.

"Well, I'm not leaving," Sadie huffed, "if you don't let me back on, I'll call my lawyers and-"

"Oh for the love of- FINE!" Chris snapped, "I'll tell you what: today you can work with Noah, Courtney and Izzy. If your team wins, then I'll let you back in the game. Alright?"

"Deal!" Sadie smiled, "Trust me Chris, you won't regret this!"

"I already do," the host muttered.

Once Sadie took her place with her team, Noah let out a groan. It was bad enough he had to work with Izzy, but now this?

"Okay," Chris said, "follow me inside, and I'll get you guys all set up."

~o.0.o~

A while later, the contestants were each gathered around one of three rockets.

"Okay," Chris said, "you have twelve hours to get a rocket up and running- we'll be doing launches once the time runs out, regardless of whether or not everyone is finished. Now, these rockets are nearly finished- you just have to add the final components, and make any modifications you want to help out with the launch. Get to it!"

With that, the contestants all began work on their rockets.

Before his team began building, Noah pulled Izzy aside.

"Listen," he said to the redhead, "can you do me a favor?"

"Sure!" Izzy smiled, "What is it?"

"Can you throw the challenge today?" Noah asked, "I mean, I know you could probably make the best rocket here, but I need you to not do that."

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"So Sadie doesn't get back on the show," Noah hissed, "look, I have enough on my plate to deal with, and I certainly don't want HER added to the mix, alright?"

"I don't know," Izzy frowned.

"Think about it this way," Noah continued, "you want to win, right? Don't you want a million dollars?"

"Not really," Izzy shrugged, "I mean, I made enough money from raiding ancient tombs and what not. You wouldn't BELIEVE what kinds of things the government-"

"I don't need to hear it," Noah snapped, "just… as a favor, alright? For me?"

"Well," Izzy frowned.

"Well?" Noah asked.

"Alright!" Izzy cheered, "But only if you dance with me!"

"Okay, tha- wait, what?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, you TOTALLY have to dance!" Izzy nodded, "That'll be fun! Just you and me, dancing on camera together, and then Sadie doesn't get back in the game!"

"…No," Noah hissed, "NO!"

"Noah…."

"I would rather have my intestines ripped out and then force fed to me," Noah snapped, "fine then; I'll do a good job losing on my own."

"Great," Noah sighed to himself, "now I might get eliminated for throwing today's match-"

When Noah turned to walk away, he found himself face to face with Sadie.

"You know, I overheard that little conversation over there," Sadie hissed.

"Oh?" Noah said, raising an eyebrow, "I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Sadie snapped, "You were planning to throw the match with Izzy so that I couldn't get back into the game!"

"Okay, and?" Noah frowned.

"You don't think there's something wrong with that?" Sadie asked.

"The way I see it, I'm doing us all a favor," Noah snapped, "now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Don't bother trying to sabotage us," Sadie growled, "I won't let you!"

"Right," Noah frowned.

**~9 Hours Later~**

By now, the contestants were beginning to finish up the core designs on their rockets, and starting to add their own modifications. Izzy was nearly done with her rocket, and called Noah over.

"Hey Noah?" the redhead asked, "Can you help me with something inside?"

Noah shrugged, and followed Izzy inside.

"I just needed your help with a few calibrations," she explained, "I'm really not that great with numbers and all."

"Really?" Noah asked, "You always seemed like some sort of evil genius to me. I would have assumed that would be right up your ally."

"Aww, you think I'm an evil genius?" Izzy asked.

"That… wasn't necessarily a compliment, but sure, whatever," Noah shrugged.

Noah was then alerted to the presence of a third person- Sadie, who had just crept up behind the two.

"What are you doing in here, Noah?" Sadie asked.

"Funny," Noah said, "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"You're not going to tamper with anything in here," Sadie huffed, "I won't let you! I'm getting back in this game, no matter wha-"

Sadie was cut off when the rocket gave a sudden lurch, and then began to rise into the air.

Noah looked out of the shuttle window, and watched in horror as the rocket began to take off.

"Oh my god, IZZY!" Noah shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

~o.0.o~

"Great," Noah groaned, "that's just GREAT! How are we supposed to get back down there?"

"Oh, I have an idea!" Izzy cheered.

"No!" Sadie snapped, "Nobody wants to hear any of YOUR ideas."

"It's all we have right now," Noah snapped, "I might regret saying this, but… go ahead, Izzy."

"Okay!" Izzy said, "We could manually remove all of the fuel from the rockets' engine, and then let it CRASH back down!"

"Do you… have anything a little less suicidal?" Noah asked.

"Less BORING, you mean?" Izzy scoffed, "Well, I do have a spare parachute that might be able to let us DRIFT down…"

"Just one?" Noah frowned, "I mean, a parachute WOULD work at this height, but at the rate of ascension, we'd have to move fast."

"Yep, just the one," Izzy nodded, "it could probably hold all of us if we tried, though."

"Forget it!" Sadie scoffed, "I'm just going to let Chris come and rescue us."

"…Right," Noah frowned, "that's Chris, the very image of human kindness. You were saying, Izzy?"

"Okay, right," Izzy continued, "I would strap on the parachute to myself, and then use a spare bit of rope I carry around to tie us together- then we should be able to parachute down without a problem!"

"…Alright," Noah sighed, "but only because we have nothing else to go off of."

"Okay," Izzy smiled, "let's get set up, then…

Back in the space center, the contestants were alerted when sirens began to sound in the distance.

"Great," Chris moaned, "I was HOPING this wouldn't happen. Okay, pack up, its time to go!"

"Go?" Duncan asked, "But what about Izzy and Noah?"

"They shouldn't have gotten themselves launched into space," Chris snapped, "but if you want to stick around here and get carted off to JAIL, fine."

"I thought you said it was okay for us to be here!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Right," Chris scoffed, "did I also happen to mention I'm a Chinese fighter pilot? It's called LYING, you should all be used to it by now."

"So who wins?" Eva asked.

"Nobody wins!" Chris snapped, "You all lose, every one of you! You're ALL going to the chopping block tonight."

**CONFESSIONAL: Eva**

"_Actually, that works to my advantage. See, there's a loose end I need to tie. There's really only one person left who can still pin me as a threat, and they need to disappear."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

As the contestants began to pack up, Izzy and Noah fell through the giant hole in the roof, and landed on the floor.

"IZZY!" Noah groaned, "I thought you said the parachute was SECURE!"

"It was!" Izzy insisted, "At least until, you know, the wind pressure ripped it up. Or maybe it was the weight. You should go on a diet, Noah!"

"Wait, where's Sadie?" Duncan asked.

"Who?" Izzy frowned, "Oh, HER. Well, she was convinced that Chris would come along and save her, so she decided to stay put. Funny, huh?"

"Yes," Chris chuckled, "actually, that is."

The sirens began to get closer, and Chris let out a sigh.

"Look," he said, "we REALLY need to get going. As soon as we get back on the plane, I want all of you to cast your votes and report to the elimination room."

~o.0.o~

"Okay," Chris said, "that challenge was kind of a flop, but whatever. Setbacks happen now and then. Anyway, it's time to announce tonight's loser. If you receive a bag of peanuts, you're safe, if you don't, then you're eliminated. First bag goes to…

Courtney.

Justin.

Izzy.

Heather.

Noah.

Josh.

Izzy.

Geoff.

Eva.

Bridgette and Owen, that leaves you guys without immunity for tonight. The last bag goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…BRIDGETTE!"

"WHAT?" Geoff exclaimed, "But how is Owen out?"

At this, Noah looked sheepishly at his feet, while Justin and Josh exchanged glances.

"Aw, it's okay," Owen smiled, "besides, maybe they'll give me my old job as aftermath host back!"

"Yeah," Geoff sighed, "it's just… well, I'll miss you, brah."

"I'll miss you guys too," Owen smiled, strapping on a parachute, "I'll see you all later!"

And so, with a smile on his face, Owen took the drop of shame.

**CONFESSIONAL: Noah**

"_Before the ceremony, Eva approached me, and asked me to help her vote out Owen. Now, normally I don't trust people I barely know, but Eva told me that since Owen was friends with Courtney and Geoff, that would be an alliance that would be progressively more difficult to break up as the game went on. Which is true- numbers wise, that was the thing that would pose a threat to Josh, Justin and I. Not that I have anything against the three- it's just business, nothing personal."_

**CONFESSIONAL: Eva**

"_Well, that worked like a charm. Owen may have been stupid, but he knew I was behind LeShawna's elimination, right? Now, if he TOLD anyone I was behind that, people would begin to suspect my intentions. Which is why I had Noah and his two stoolies help me get rid of him. Now, you might be thinking that Noah is ALSO a loose end because of that. Well, that may be true. But I have a plan to keep him too busy to focus on getting back at me."_

**END CONFESSIONALS**

After the elimination ceremony, Eva found Geoff skulking near the back of the cargo hold with Courtney.

"Hey guys," Eva said, sitting down next to them, "how's it going?"

"How do you think?" Geoff groaned, "My best friend was just eliminated from the game!"

"It'll be okay, Geoff," Courtney frowned, "besides, he didn't seem all too broken up about it."

"I don't even understand how he got voted off," Geoff sighed, "I mean, it's not like he did anything-"

"I know how," Eva said.

"What?" Geoff asked.

Before responding, Eva took a quick glance around the cargo hold- Noah, Justin, and Josh were nowhere in sight. The other contestants- Duncan, Heather, Izzy and Bridgette were paying no attention.

"It was Noah," Eva whispered, "he asked me to help vote Owen off tonight."

"He did what?" Geoff asked.

"I said no," Eva frowned, "and he didn't seem all too upset about it, but he wanted Owen gone bad for some reason."

"That- I gotta go talk to him about this," Geoff huffed, getting to his feet.

"No!" Eva exclaimed, "Then he'll KNOW I told you!"

"Wait a second," Courtney asked, "how do we know YOU'RE telling the truth?"

"You can't," Eva shrugged, "but think about this- remember all those shady moves Noah pulled last season?"

"That's true," Courtney frowned, "but I don't know, something doesn't seem right about it."

"Then don't believe me," Eva snapped, "see if I care. But when he comes for you guys next, don't come crying to me."

With that, Eva stormed off, leaving Geoff and Courtney alone.

"Well?" Courtney asked, "What do you think?"

"I don't know," Geoff frowned, "I don't trust either of them, to be honest. We should probably be on our toes around both."

**~Hours later, somewhere in the depths of space~**

A lone rocket drifted among the stars, cruising towards a currently undefined destination. Aboard it was one passenger- a teenage girl.

"Chris?" Sadie called, "You guys are coming to get me, right? CHRISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"


	15. Dungeons and Drama

(A/N: Sorry this update took so long- and also that it's so short. I've been having technical issues with my laptop, and I haven't been able to figure out what's been wrong with it. Applications crash constantly, although oddly enough the internet has been fine. I'm going to have someone look at it this weekend, so I should be back to updating at a quicker pace soon once I get this sorted out. Again, sorry for the wait.)

The ten contestants sat in the cargo hold, all unusually silent. Because they were all in the same room, that left less wiggle room in terms of planning- Eva, for instance, would look odd if she asked Bridgette to follow her to another room to talk. The same could be said of Noah, Justin, or Josh: all three realized that eliminating Owen was a bad move, and did not wish to look even sketchier by disappearing together. The only player who was in a good mood was Izzy- the girl sat on the floor, drawing pictures in her notebook while humming to herself.

"So, top ten," Courtney said after a while, "you guys excited to get this far?"

**CONFESSIONAL: Heather**

"_Excited? No, I'm not excited. I KNEW I would make it this far. It's getting farther that I'm worried about; Since Justin and Noah ditched me, I don't have any alliance to work with. The only upside is that they DID get rid of Alejandro, so that's one less thing to worry about. I need to make a move though, and fast, otherwise I'll be the next one home."_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Hey," Noah frowned, "what's that outside of the plane?"

"What are you talking about?" Heather snapped.

"There's something outside of the plane," Noah insisted, "it's pretty big. I'd almost say it's another jet, but it isn't the right shape. Although, it DOES have wings…."

"Well, if it has wings, what else could it be?" Heather demanded.

"I don't know!" Noah exclaimed, "UFO, government experiment, one of Chris' toys, it could be a ton of things!"

"He's right," Geoff frowned, looking out of the window, "it's right there- wait, it's coming straight for us!"

The contestants watched in horror as the giant figure flew towards the plane, and then soared over it at the last second.

"What was that?" Duncan asked.

"Hell if I know!" Eva scoffed.

All of a sudden, a large chuck of the wall in the cargo hold was blown open in a gust of flame, and in a matter of seconds, all of the contestants were sucked out of the cargo hold.

After falling what seemed to be a hundred or so feet, the contestants managed to land in a lake. One by one, they began to swim to shore, groaning and muttering.

"What just happened?" Geoff groaned.

"You guys fell, DUH," Chris scoffed, "I thought that much was obvious."

"CHRIS?" everyone exclaimed, turning to face the host.

"Where did YOU come from?" Heather asked.

"You know, around," Chris shrugged.

"Then who's flying the plane?" Josh asked.

"Tweek- I mean, uh, nobody," Chris gulped.

"Wait a second," Josh murmured, "what did you just say?"

"Nothing, I said nothing," Chris snapped, "go back to making me money."

"So what happened up there?" Duncan asked.

"Maybe you should ask my little friend here," Chris smirked.

At that, a dragon let out a roar, and flew over the contestants. It circled around them a few times, and then flew off.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Justin exclaimed.

"A dragon," Chris smiled, "or, at least, a robot that looks and functions exactly like one. Because today, our challenge will take place here, in England. A country steeped in folklore and… um… interesting landmarks, like Big Ben and Stonehenge. Which we already did, so now we're doing something different. We're basing today's challenge off of King Arthur- well, at least the fantasy genre in general. You will each be suited up in knightly apparel, and will then compete in several rounds of elimination challenges. Each round, a select number of you will be eliminated, until it comes down to just three players competing for first class and immunity."

"Wait a second," Izzy said, "how did you get someone to build a robot DRAGON for you? I mean, I've put out requests for robot pandas and lions, but they were all denied! How did you get-"

"I'd rather not discuss the details," Chris shrugged, "lots of bribery was involved, and that's all you need to know. Now, there are two chests behind me containing your armor and weapons. One for the guys, one for the girls. Once you get suited up, we'll start the challenge."

Once everyone was ready, Chris began to explain the rules.

"Now," he said, "the first round of today's challenge is simple- see that ridge over there?"

When the contestants looked, they saw a huge castle sitting on a peak, overlooking the land.

"Your first job is to make it up there," Chris said, "The last two people to arrive at the castle will be eliminated from the challenge."

"Sounds easy enough," Duncan smiled.

"Oh, there is one other thing," Chris smirked, "our little dragon friend will occasionally be stopping in to keep things interesting. On that point, let's just say that it wouldn't be in your best interest to fall behind."

The contestants looked up at the sky in fear, and Chris snickered.

"Well, get going," the host said, "you've got things to do and places to go."

At that, the contestants all set off for the castle.

~o.0.o~

While the contestants set of for their destination, Chris went back to the now grounded plane, where Tweek was working to repair the hole in the cargo hold.

"When you're done with that," Chris said, "I want you to run to town and get me some candy."

"WHAT town?" Tweek asked.

"I don't know!" Chris snapped, "Find one! Do I look like a walking map to you?"

"A-HA!" Josh exclaimed, leaping out from behind a tree, "Tweek WAS piloting the plane, wasn't he?"

"Josh!" Chris exclaimed, "This totally isn't- is that Tweek? Oh wow! Hey Tweek! I didn't see- you know what? I'm not even going to pretend. You caught me. I had Tweek fake his own disappearance for insurance purposes."

"That's why there were no signs of a struggle," Josh frowned, "there WAS no struggle! And you left behind clues to make it look-"

"-like someone was running around as your geeky alter-ego, yeah," Chris said, "to throw you off the scent. And hey, it worked pretty good! Until now, at least."

"Yeah," Josh frowned, "that… makes me a loose end, right?"

"Not necessarily," Chris said, "I'll make you a deal. You have a pretty decent fan base, and I can't really do another double elimination so soon. So if you don't tell anybody what you saw here today, I won't eliminate you. The minute you DO, however, I'll eliminate you AND Noah, just for the heck of it. So which way is the wind gonna blow?"

"I won't say anything!" Josh nodded, "You don't need to worry about me!"

"Good," Chris smiled, "as of now, however, you can consider yourself eliminated from today's challenge. So you get to wait here while everyone else competes. Alright?"

"Right," Josh nodded, "I'll just, you know, sit in a corner. Quietly. Alone."

"Good boy," Chris smiled, "well then, I have a challenge to host."

Meanwhile, the contestants were just finishing the run up to the castle. Izzy managed to come in first, a minute or two ahead of everyone else.

"Congratulations Izzy," Chris said, stepping out of the castle, "you made it to the next round!"

"WOW!" Izzy exclaimed, "How'd you get up here so fast?"

"Magic," Chris shrugged, "now let's see which of your fellow competitors will be joining you in the final round!"

The next contestants to arrive were Geoff, Courtney and Justin, followed by Duncan and Noah. Bridgette, Heather, and Eva were last to arrive, in that order- meaning Eva was out of the day's challenge.

"Eva and Josh are eliminated from round one," Chris announced, "while the rest of you are free to move on."

"Wait a second," Noah frowned, "where IS Josh?"

"He fell behind," Chris snapped, "and long story short, became dragon food. I warned you guys, didn't I?"

"So what am I supposed to do?" Eva groaned.

"Good question," Chris smiled, "CHEFFF!"

The contestants turned to see Chef appear, wheeling in a catapult.

"Chef?" Justin frowned, "Huh. I honestly forgot you were on this show."

Chef opened his mouth to say something, but Chris quickly shooed him off.

"He signed a rather limited contract," Chris shrugged, "let's leave it at that."

Chris turned, grabbed Eva, and then pushed her into the catapult.

"Hey!" The girl exclaimed, "What are you-"

A second later, Eva was hurdling through the air, screaming bloody murder.

"Was that really necessary?" Courtney frowned.

"Yes," Chris smiled, "yes it was. If anything, you guys should be motivated to do better now. Now then, we'll begin part two of today's challenge- a treasure hunt."

"TREASURE!" Izzy gasped, "I love treasure hunts! There was this one time I was sent on a mission to Mexico-"

"That's enough, Izzy," Chris snapped, "now, every knight worth his salt should have no problem locating ancient or legendary treasure. You guys will have to go into the castle, fight past hordes of enemies, and find one of five chests. Inside each chest is a small pouch of gold. When you have retrieved it, you will bring it back here to me, thereby advancing to the next round. Because there are only five chests, three of you will be eliminated this round. Questions?"

"Yeah," Geoff frowned, "uh, what did you mean by 'enemies'?"

"Oh, giant spiders, knights, and other assorted monsters," Chris yawned, "you know, the usual. Or you can quit now and risk going home tonight- your choice."

Groaning, the contestants began to march into the castle.

"That's what I thought," Chris smirked.

~o.0.o~

Once inside, the contestants began to split up, and begin their search.

"The least he could have done is given us some weapons," Justin grumbled, "what good is armor without a sword or shield?"

"Whatever," Noah said, "one loss isn't going to hurt anybody."

"Except for whoever gets eliminated," Justin snapped, "and that person NEEDS to be Bridgette. She's been unusually quiet since Alejandro has been gone. I was expecting icy glares and revenge notes, but it's been nothing so far."

"Then maybe she's over it," Noah shrugged, "besides, we should focus on other things-"

"Like Geoff?" Justin asked.

"Low-blow," Noah frowned, "look, Owen was just business. And yes, Geoff could potentially be a threat. But maybe that last elimination wasn't the best move."

"Just figuring that out now, are you?" Justin asked, "It was a TERRIBLE move. I only agreed to it because you and Josh both thought it was a good idea. Seriously, where did that idea even come from?"

Noah had realized letting Eva talk him into voting with her wasn't good; and to be honest, he was embarrassed he let himself get manipulated. So he shrugged it off and said, "It just seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Yeah, whatever," Justin muttered, "well, we better get looking for that treasure before-"

Suddenly, a man clad in black armor leapt out from behind a wall, brandishing an axe.

"None shall pass!" the knight exclaimed.

"Riiiiight," Justin said, "I don't know how much Chris is paying you, but I'd greatly appreciate it if you could just stand aside-"

The knight swung his axe, which Justin and Noah were both barely able to duck under.

"Uh, I don't think this guy is playing around!" Noah exclaimed.

"Run!" Justin shouted.

The two boys took off running, with the knight following close behind.

Elsewhere, Courtney and Geoff were having considerably more luck in their search.

"There's a chest over here!" Courtney exclaimed, "C'mon, let's go-"

"Wait," Geoff said, grabbing her arm, "don't you think that's a bit too… easy?"

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked.

"I mean, do you REALLY think Chris would leave something like that out in the open, completely unguarded?"

"Hm," Courtney frowned, "I suppose I see your point. Then what do we do?"

"I'll go and check it out, to make sure it's safe," Geoff sighed, "if it isn't, then you have a running start, at least."

Geoff took a cautious step toward the chest, and let out a sigh.

"Okay," he murmured, "here goes nothing."

With that, the party boy lunged at the chest, then yanked it open- finding one of the coin pouches inside.

"Huh," he smiled, "I guess it WAS that easy!"

AS Geoff reached in to grab it, however, the chest exploded, launching him backwards.

"GEOFF!" Courtney exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"It's cool," Geoff coughed, "I just, you know… exploded…. But I'm alright…"

Geoff let out a groan, then fell back, unconscious.

~o.0.o~

Heather was walking through the halls, grumbling to herself.

"Stupid game," she mumbled, "stupid castle, stupid England, stupid Chris-"

"Hi Heather!" a voice greeted.

Heather turned around, and saw Izzy standing behind her, holding one of the treasure pouches.

"Izzy!" Heather exclaimed, "How did you find that so quickly?"

"Like I said," Izzy shrugged, "I love treasure hunting! Once you get experience doing these things, it just comes naturally."

"Well, if that's the case," Heather smiled, "then maybe you'd care to help me out a bit?"

"Hm," Izzy though, "well…. Nah."

"What?" Heather asked, "But why not?"

"Well, to be honest, I never really liked you," Izzy shrugged, "but good luck anyway! Oh, and watch out for that giant spider, those don't usually help accomplish anything."

"Giant spider?" Heather asked.

Heather looked up to the ceiling, and the spider dropped down, grabbed Heather, and scuttled away.

"Bye Heather!" Izzy called.

~o.0.o~

Half an hour later, most of the contestants were beginning to finish up the challenge. Izzy and Duncan were the first two to return to Chris with the treasure, followed by Geoff, Courtney, and somehow Heather.

"Well, it looks like Justin, Noah, and Bridgette are eliminated from the challenge," Chris said, "while the five of you get to move on. Just give me a second first."

Chris walked over to the castle door, the pulled out a padlock. Chris put the lock on the door, then smiled.

"This way, as punishment for losing, they'll be stuck inside the castle with all of the traps and other nasty surprises," Chris smirked, "and the best part is, they probably don't know that portion of the challenge is over!"

"That's kind of cruel," Courtney pointed out.

"Well, if you really feel that way, I could easily swap you out with one of them," Chris shrugged.

"Uh, no, that's okay," Courtney gulped.

"Good," Chris said, "now, this round will be another race. Except instead of racing on foot, you'll each have your own trusty steed to accompany you! And by steed, I mean whatever the budget was able to afford."

Chris led the contestants over the stables, where five goats were waiting.

"…Apparently all the budget could afford were goats," Chris muttered, "I mean, really? GOATS? Just, really? Sigh… whatever. You're going to have to roll with it for now. So, each of you get on a goat, and we'll start the next round."

"Uh, Chris?" Courtney said, "The goats aren't exactly big enough to ride-"

"Then CARRY them to the finish line, for all I care!" Chris snapped, "Just get it done!"

"Okay, and where IS the finish line?" Heather asked,

"At the bottom of the ridge," Chris said, "last two people there are eliminated."

"C'mon, Goatley!" Izzy said, grabbing one of creatures, "Let's go!"

As the red-head took off running, the other four contestants had more trouble getting their "steeds" to cooperate.

"C'mon!" Courtney pleaded, "Just to the bottom of the-"

"DRAGOOOOON!" Geoff shouted.

The contestants looked up in time to see Chris' dragon soar overhead, and let out a roar. It then proceeded to swoop down, grab Heather, and then fly away.

The other contestants, now completely horrified, began running as fast as they could.

The four eventually made it to the finish line- Izzy once again coming in first, and Geoff coming in last.

"Geoff and Heather are eliminated!" Chris announced, "Only Izzy, Duncan, and Courtney remain for the final challenge!"

"And what IS the final challenge?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, you know," Chris smirked, "you'll just have to slay the robot dragon using any means necessary. No big deal."

"WHAT?" Courtney gasped, "How are we supposed to slay a giant robot?"

"Beats me," Chris shrugged, "I'm sure you'll figure something out!"

~o.0.o~

"…Or not," Chris frowned.

It was a few hours later, and all of the contestants were back outside the castle. Except this time, they were all suffering from various injuries. Eva was on crutches, Izzy had casts on both of her arms, Noah was confined to a wheel chair, and Bridgette was forced to wear a full-body cast.

"That… did not go as planned," Chris sighed, "so I guess I'll give immunity to the three finalists, Duncan, Courtney, and Izzy. You guys have half an hour to collaborate before voting time. Which will take place here instead of the plane. Because THAT way, I'll get to launch somebody out of a catapult again. Everybody wins! Except for, you know, whoever gets eliminated. But their feelings won't matter anymore anyways. So, get to your nefarious planning!"

As soon as Chris dismissed the contestants, Eva and Bridgette pulled Heather aside.

"Listen," Eva said, "none of us have a lot of friends here, right? And we're all on the chopping block tonight."

"This is the part where you tell me how beneficial an alliance would be to me, right?" Heather asked.

"Exactly," Eva smiled, "vote with Bridgette and I tonight against Geoff. If we can get rid of him, we can move on to bigger and better things."

"How are we going to get a majority vote against Geoff?" Heather asked.

"Simple," Eva said, "we trick Izzy into voting with us. Then we just have to make sure no one else has a vote of four against them."

"Well," Heather thought, "alright, I'll do it. But you have to convince Izzy- I want nothing to do with crazy girl."

"Wait," Bridgette frowned, "I thought you wanted Geoff to eliminate Noah!"

"Not anymore," Eva smirked, "I have a much BETTER plan this time… with Geoff gone, that leaves Courtney all alone. And therefore, easier to manipulate. Think, if we tricked Izzy and Courtney into an alliance with the three of us-"

"That would be the majority!" Bridgette gasped.

"Yep," Eva smiled, "we'd just pick off everyone else one-by-one."

"Elimination in five minutes!" Chris called.

"I'll get moving," Eva smiled, "I'll see you guys at the ceremony."

~o.0.o~

Once all of the votes were cast, Chris stood in front of the catapult, with the airline peanut bags.

"Okay," Chris smiled, "Courtney, Duncan, and Izzy all have immunity, so they get the first peanuts. The next bag goes to….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Josh.

Eva.

Justin.

Bridgette, and Noah.

Heather and Geoff, it's down to you guys. Last bag goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…GEOFF!"

"WHAT?" Heather exclaimed, "But how is that-"

Heather blinked, then remembered what Izzy had told her earlier that day.

"You," Heather hissed, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"Right," Chris nodded, "we're quaking in our boots. Well, off you go!"

A moment later, and Heather was launched out of the game.

"Alright," Chris smiled, "let's get out of the plane, and get out of this dump!"

~o.0.o~

When the contestants reached the plane however, they were greeted by a startling sight- the wings had been ripped clean off, rendering the plane inoperable.

"what the-" Josh gasped.

"MY PLANE!" Chris groaned, "MY BEAUTIFUL PLANE! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER DID THIS?"

"Cthulhu!" Geoff exclaimed.

"This isn't the time to joke around," Chris snapped, "we're stranded-"

"No, I'm serious!" Geoff shouted, "Look!"

Chris turned around, let out an extremely feminine squeal, and then fainted. Standing before the contestants was the Robot Cthulhu from season 2. Before any of the contestants could move, however, a figure stepped out from behind Cthulhu, and approached the contestants.

"Wait a second," Noah frowned, "is that- Blaineley?"

"The one and only," The blonde smirked, "it's nice to see you all again! I can tell we're going to have a TON of fun."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	16. A Very Camp TV Christmas Special

(A/N: Sorry that took so long. I've been busy with school, plus another YouTube related projected I've started to collaborate on with a friend. To make up for it though, there's a two-part episode coming up immediately after this one, and I won't be doing another aftermath for a while- that way we can just stick with the action and drama. Other than that, though, I like how this episode turned out- a bit of characterization, and a few story arcs are finally closed. Which brings me to a question about next season- I have the gist of it laid out, but I'm curious about what you guys would rather see happen. Would you rather have the story continue to go forward in time, and give insight to what happened after the trilogy ended, or would you rather see it bridge the gap between the first two seasons, and tell the story of how the TDROTI teens got to their current state? Just looking for a little input on that- I'd like to finish ironing out the details now, so when the time comes, I actually have a semi-decent idea of what I'm doing. Anyway, enough about that, I'll let you get to the episode- which is, by the way, a Christmas special! Also, there will be a few inconstancies between this episode and the last. I'm completely aware of them, as they're there for comedic effect. Just wanted to clarify that so you guys aren't confused.)

_**Chris McLean Presents**_

_**A Camp TV Production:**_

_**A Very Camp TV Christmas Special! **_

_**Or,**_

_**What a Wonderfully Cliché and Boring Life**_

_It was the year 2036, and nuclear fire was raining once again from the sky. Many many miles North of… pretty much everywhere, a group of people had taken refuge in an underground bunker in the North Pole. The leader of this group, a man named Edgar, had thought it would be a good idea to gather everyone in front of a fire, and tell a story to ease everyone's nerves._

"_Now everyone," Edgar smiled, "I know you're all worried about the giant squid people flying around raining atomic DEATH upon everyone you know and love. In fact, it's a completely realistic possibility that when you leave the bunker, you'll return home to a charred pile of your hopes and dreams. But that's the great thing about charred piles of anything- it can be swept up for easy disposal!"_

_In the back of the room, a small boy raised his hand._

"_Yes, Jimmy?" Edgar asked._

"_Will my daddy be coming home soon?" Jimmy asked, "I miss him!"_

"_Ha-ha! Well Jimmy, the thing you have to understand is, as we speak, your dear old daddy is probably being forced to watch intergalactic squid demons play skip rope with his entrails. When they're done with that, they'll make him into a hearty soup, which will then be enjoyed with a fresh glass of Pinot Noir!" Edgar smiled._

_Jimmy's eyes welled up with tears, and the boy ran out of the room, sobbing._

"_Right," Edgar chuckled, "as I was saying, I thought I would lift the mood with a classic holiday story-"_

"_But it's not even a holiday!" a boy pointed out, "it's the middle of April-"_

"_SHUT YOUR FILTHY COMMUNIST MOUTH!" Edgar snapped, "Our homes are being burned to the ground by aliens, and I am going to read a damn holiday story! Or have you fallen victim to Red Propaganda, hm? Do THEY have a plant among us, filling you head with DIRTY COMMUNIST LIES?"_

"_What?" the boy stammered, "no, I-"_

"_Get out!" Edgar snapped, "And take your propaganda with you!"_

_Now it was this boy's turn to run out of the room, crying._

"_Well, I suppose I'll just start the story," Edgar shrugged, "lest another of you tries to interrupt me. Now, I'm sure we all know this one! Tales of one teenager's attempt at redemption, to save a bunch of people who hated him- and in doing so, save himself in the process. It was written by a literary GENIUS-"_

"_Yeah, right," a girl scoffed, "probably some random kid sitting in front of a computer all day, drinking orange soda and listening to music that was considered culturally irrelevant at the time."_

"_Literary! GENIUS!" Edgar shouted, "If any of you interrupts me again, it'll be the last… for the love of Hircine, what was I saying?"_

"_You were saying something about redemption?" one of the kids said._

"_Oh, yes, right. A tale of one teenager's redemption, and I'm pretty sure there was something about… spaghetti monsters, or… something. I don't know, whatever. It took place many many years ago…"_

_~o.0.o~_

"Well, well, well," Blaineley smirked, "I've waited for this for a long time. And might I introduce my co-host?"

"Co-host?" Noah frowned.

"Yes," Blaineley smirked, "please give a warm welcome to BETH!"

With that, Beth stepped out from behind the Cthulhu bot, smiling.

"Hey guys," she greeted, "happy to see you all again."

"Yes, yes," Blaineley scoffed, "like I said, it's been a long time… what is it, decades now?"

"It's been a little less than a year," Beth pointed out, "that isn't too long-"

"Shut up!" Blaineley snapped, "Bringing you wasn't my choice!"

"Actually," Courtney frowned, "why ARE you here, Beth? I mean, after you disappeared last season-"

"Good question," Beth smiled, "strap yourself in, because I have a long, dramatic story about lies, betrayal, forbidden romance, and cake!"

"Yawn," Eva scoffed, "I'd rather watch reruns of generic soap operas than listen to this."

"Oh, come on!" Beth pleaded, "I've been rehearsing this speech for a while now! Just let me-"

"Hey, guys?" Justin frowned, "Why… why is there suddenly snow everywhere?"

The contestants looked around, and saw that they were indeed standing in a good two feet of snow. In addition, a few snowmen could be seen scattered through the forest, as well as the trees being decorated with tinsel and ornaments.

"I… I don't think that was there before," Justin said nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy huffed, "That was TOTALLY there before! You gotta wonder where the frost giants went, though."

"Guys!" Beth groaned, "Am I going to get to tell my story or what?"

"This is getting stupid!" Noah snapped, "You guys show up out of nowhere, for seemingly no reason, as if it were for nothing but closure's sake! Then It randomly starts snowing, ornaments materialize out of thin air- I've been subjected to some pretty irrational stuff this season, but this takes the cake!"

"No, the duchess took the cake," Beth explained, "but that comes much later-"

"ENOUGH!" Blaineley shouted, "If you guys don't shut up, I'll have the Cthulhu bot blast you all into Oblivion! Now, here's what's going to happen. You have five minutes to get ready, and then we're going to be having another challenge. Things are going to go on the same as before, except without Chris. Do you understand me?"

"You seriously expect us to go along with this?" Bridgette huffed.

"Yes," Blaineley smiled, " I do."

"…Okay, you know what?" Justin sighed, "I'm in."

"What are you doing?" Noah snapped.

"What am I doing?" Justin laughed, "Oh, I don't know, maybe giving in to the demands of a complete lunatic in the interest of prolonging my own life, is what I'm doing!"

"Good boy," Blaineley smirked, "now, anyone care to second that?"

One by one, the contestants reluctantly gave their agreements; except one- Duncan.

"Duncan," Blaineley hissed, "you haven't said anything?"

"Oh, you want me to say something?" Duncan snapped, "How about this: go get bent. I'm not giving in to YOUR demands just because you show up with a little extra muscle! You're nothing but a thug!"

"What?" Blaineley snapped, "I show up here with a killer-robot, and you have the nerve to compare me to a common THUG? After going through all of this trouble, all of this extensive planning-"

"Doesn't seem that extensive to me," Eva huffed.

"-shut up Eva," Blaineley snapped, "all this extensive planning, and you say I'm the same as, what, a playground bully?"

"Yeah," Duncan snapped, "it doesn't matter what you put in to it, it's what you get out of it- that's what makes us all the same."

For a while, the two said nothing, simply glaring at each other. After a while, however, Blaineley cracked a smile.

"Alright," she said, "fine. You want out, you can have out. I won't force you to compete. As of this moment, you are hereby eliminated from Camp TV: Overload. Cthulhu, why don't you show Duncan how we deal with eliminated contestants from now on?"

The Cthulhu-bot stepped forward, and grabbed Duncan.

"Hey!" Duncan snapped, "Let go of me!"

"You heard the man," Blaineley smirked, "let go of him."

With that, the Cthulhu bot pulled his arm back, and hurled Duncan as far away as he could.

~o.0.o~

_As Edgar finished the line, several children gasped._

"_He… he died?" one of them asked._

"_No, you incredibly repugnant worm-child," Edgar hissed, "he didn't die. In fact, he was lucky enough to land in a deep bank of snow that had been placed nearby for plot convenience!"_

"_Oh, so THAT'S why it suddenly started snowing!" the child grinned._

"_You IDIOT, of course that's not why it started snowing!" Edgar shouted, "It's SYMBOLLISM, don't you see? Each frozen water particle is laced with hidden metaphors, intertwined with deeper meanings and things that are too far over your insignificant mind! Lessons and teachings SO DEEP, your feeble mind cannot even begin to comprehend them, and if you did by some miracle begin to grasp out at them, your innards would be rendered to a pile of steaming jelly, your face melting off the skull, like the scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark! You should be thankful- nay, you should be HUMBLED that you are even given the chance to hear the golden words that flow from my lips!"_

"_Okay!" the child sobbed._

"_Get out!" Edgar ordered, "and don't come back until you stop having a face!"_

_Once more, the process began of a child running out of the room, crying uncontrollably._

"_Now then," Edgar sighed, "where were we?"_

_~o.0.o~_

"Ow," Duncan groaned, pulling himself out of the snow pile, "ow, damnit!"

"Oh, hey brah!" Chris greeted, "Didn't see you there! Crazy, all this snow showing up like this, right?"

"Chris?" Duncan exclaimed, "How did you escape?"

"I… ran when nobody was looking," Chris shrugged, "I mean, it's fitting, really. It should only be right that at least I make it out of this, after I've given you guys so much!"

"Yeah, yeah," Duncan frowned, "look, we've gotta go save them."

At this, Chris started laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" Duncan demanded, "What's so damn funny?"

"Sorry, sorry," Chris giggled, "it's just, for a second there, I thought you said we had to go save everyone else!"

"I did!" Duncan insisted.

At this, Chris started laughing again.

"Oh, come on!" Duncan snapped, "Fine, if you won't help them, I will!"

"Wait," Chris frowned, "you're… serious?"

"Yeah," Duncan frowned, "Blaineley has the remote that controls the robot, right? Well, if I can sneak around it and get to Blaineley, maybe I can snag the remote, then turn the tables!"

"I dunno," Chris shrugged, "it would probably just be simpler to, you know, run and go for help."

"No," Duncan frowned, "no- look, I'm tired of running. That's all I've ever done… I'm going to stand up for a change. If not for me, then at least for my friends."

"You're kidding, right?" Chris asked, "You have to know they all hate you!"

"I know," Duncan sighed, "I know I've done some pretty despicable things in the past, but I want to make up for it."

"Right," Chris chuckled, "yeah, okay. Whatever you say, buddy."

"What?" Duncan snapped, "You don't think I'll really do it?"

"Look kid, people don't change," Chris scoffed, "first rule of show biz. That, and every many for himself. Everyone's an enemy- trust no one."

"People don't change, or you don't change?" Duncan asked, "You always talk about what you've given us, but do you ever think about what we've done for you?"

"...Bring me money?" Chris asked.

"No!" Duncan snapped, "Like put up with you for three seasons of this stupid show! If everyone's an enemy, then why do Geoff and Courtney always act so nice to you despite everything you've put us through? Why does Tweek continue to do everything you request, despite you acting like a complete scumbag all the time?"

"Well, I-" Chris stammered.

"Get it together, man!" Duncan snapped, "Maybe, just MAYBE, if you did them this ONE favor, they'd be willing to go along with you more often. Maybe they'd respect you- maybe they'd LIKE you!"

"Well, what makes you Captain Sunshine all of a sudden?" Chris demanded.

"Look, I've had some bad experiences in my life," Duncan sighed, "I've had family troubles, school issues, you name it. But you know what I realized? It's not the situation you're given, it's what you do with it.

"What are you, a quote-a-day inspirational desk calendar?" Chris asked.

"No," Duncan said, "I'm the guy whose going to go save everyone from Blaineley. That's another thing- I know who I am. Do you?"

With that, Duncan stormed off, leaving Chris behind.

_~o.0.o~_

"_Wait, wait, wait," a girl asked, "what does this have to do with Christmas?"_

"_Do I really have to spell it out?" Edgar asked, "Even Christmas itself is nothing but a metaphor for the fragility of human existence!"_

"_But I thought Christmas stories were supposed to have lessons about commercialism and human greed," the girl frowned, "then we learn the true meaning of Christmas, which isn't a religious affair, but a time for us to celebrate with our fellow man-"_

"_What are you, HIGH?" Edgar scoffed, "Stop talking like one of those filthy hippie degenerates! Next you'll be all about 'the machine' and 'corporate slavery'! Now can I read my story or not?"_

_~o.0.o~_

Meanwhile, the contestants were all sitting around while Blaineley tried to think of a challenge for them to do.

"This is getting boring," Izzy complained.

"Oh, can I tell my story?" Beth asked.

"For the love of god, NO!" Noah shouted, "I've gone through enough for one episode, I don't want to be subjected to the ramblings of a crazy woman!"

"Alright, alright," Blaineley snapped, "to be honest, I couldn't care less either."

"But-" Beth stammered.

"SILENCE!" Blaineley snapped, "You're only here for closure's sake! Now, let's move on to our first challenge, shall we?"

"Yes, finally," Noah sighed, "what is it?"

"Hmm," Blaineley thought, "I haven't really planned anything, but… I know, why don't you guys sing?"

"…What?" Noah asked.

"Sing!" Blaineley said again.

"You're joking," Noah frowned, "you're talking about all of these brutal challenges you're going to put us through, and then you have us SING?"

"Don't question me!" Blaineley shouted.

"No, really," Geoff nodded, "you could be doing better with this whole revenge thing or whatever."

"Fine," Blaineley scoffed, "then… give me a minute while I think of something to have you guys do…."

The contestants let out a groan, and Blaineley glared at them.

"Look, it's not like you're making this any easier!" Blaineley snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Noah scoffed, "I just thought with an entire YEAR to plan this out, you may have figured something out."

"Oh, shut up!" Blaineley said, "okay, why don't… no, that's too… what about- Duncan, how nice of you to join us!" Everyone spun around, and saw Duncan had been sneaking up behind Blaineley while everyone had been arguing.

"What?" Duncan gasped, "How did you notice me so quickly?"

"What, did you really think dealing with a recurring antagonist would be that easy?" Blaineley chuckled, "CTHULHU!"

With that, Cthulhu grabbed Duncan once more.

"Don't throw him this time," Blaineley smirked, "I want you to see to it personally that he can't walk back here again. Or, anywhere, for that matter."

"Nice rescue attempt, genius!" Eva scoffed.

"Look, I tried my best!" Duncan frowned, "I'm… I'm sorry I let you guys down, okay?"

"Yeah, well," Noah frowned, "don't… don't beat yourself up over it. You did what you could. Even if you DID suck at it."

"You're really bad at human interaction, you know that, right?" Justin asked.

Noah shrugged, but said nothing.

"Well Duncan," Blaineley smiled, "any last words?"

Before Duncan could open his mouth, a voice shouted, "FREEZE!"

Everyone turned, and saw a bunch of police patrol cars parked nearby, with officers moving in.

"What?" Blaineley stammered, "But who-"

"I'll take this from here, gentlemen," Chris smirked, stepping out from behind one of the cars, "well Blaineley, looks like your days of… of… damnit, I had something for this. It looks like your days of… appearing in this story are over!"

"Not quite," Beth smirked, "you're forgetting we still have Cthulhu-"

With that, an officer pulled out an EMP gun, and fired it at the robot, which immediately shut down. Duncan plummeted to the ground, his fall once again broken by the snow.

"Alright," the officer said, "book 'em."

~o.0.o~

And so, moments later, Blaineley and Beth were being shoved into the back of a squad car.

"But wait!" Beth said, "You didn't even hear that I'm the illegitimate child of-"

However, the door was slammed on her, and no one was able to hear the story that was to follow.

A few minutes later, the police were gone entirely.

"Wow," Noah said, stunned, "here's a sentence you'll probably never hear me say again: thanks, Chris."

"Yeah," Duncan smiled, "thanks.

"Okay, look, we could stand around and talk about how awesome I am all day," Chris snapped, "but we're wasting footage. I had Tweek go get a boat for us while the Jet is being repaired."

"ohh, we're having the show on a boat now?" Bridgette smiled.

"No," Chris said, "the boat is going to take you to an island not too far from here. There, you'll stay for a week, doing your best to survive off the land. In the meantime, I'll pull some strings and have the jumbo jet put back into shape."

"Alright," Duncan smiled, "let's get going!"

"Hold on there, cowboy," Chris frowned, "weren't you just eliminated by Blaineley?"

"Yeah," Duncan frowned, "but she's not even the real host-"

"Look, we have to make due with time constraints," Chris said, "so as of now, your elimination is official. The show must go on, as they always say."

"What?" Duncan demanded, "But I- agh! FINE!"

"Good, glad we got that cleared up!" Chris smiled, "as for the eight of you who aren't eliminated, start heading north!"

After the contestants marched away, and were well out of earshot, Chris turned back to Duncan.

"Oh, and Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks."

~o.0.o.~

"_Seriously," the girl said, "what did that have to do with Christma-"_

"_Look, are you going to sit here and question- oh, would you look at that!" Edgar exclaimed, "It looks like the bombs are done dropping! Out of the vault, everyone!"_

_The kids all cheered, and began to get to their feet._

"_No, wait, false alarm. Looks like the Seahorse Liberation Front is conducting another invasion," Edgar sighed, "we'll have to stay in here a bit longer."_

_The kids groaned, then sat back down._

"_While we're down here, who wants another story?"_

(A/N: And that wraps up our not-really-Christmas-related Christmas Special! And for those of you wondering, I'm not going to push aside the characters of Duncan and Chris. I'll get around to more of Duncan's backstory later on in the season- or, you know, AFTER this season- and to be honest, I always thought it would be cool to do a prequel story about Chris. Say what you will, but he remains my favorite character on the show, and I'd love to do more with. Of course, next episode he'll be back to his sadistic self-but maybe he's changed deep down. Deep, deep, deep deep down. You'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, I hope you all have a good Christmas, or whatever other holiday you're celebrating- and have a great new year!"


	17. Survival of the Fittest Pt1

(A/N: I hope you guys like how this chapter turned out- I tried something a bit different this time. Instead of the usually goofy formula consisting of contestant shenanigans and fourth-wall jokes- although those are still here- I took a different approach. I wanted a different atmosphere for these two chapters, and I have reasons of my own for that. The chief of those I may reveal later. But for now, I hope you enjoy the story!)

"Okay, campers, listen up- I'm only going to explain this to you once. Your objective has never been simpler. Of course, it's never been more dangerous, either."

The contestants, who had been peacefully gazing out at the water up until now, turned to face Chris, who had a surprisingly dire look on his face.

"Now," the host said, "I'd like you to look east. No, wait, west- or is it…. Whatever, just look to your left."

The contestants did as instructed, and were greeted to the sight of an approaching island. The island was quite large, and consisted of one very large mountain surrounded by a dense forest and white sands.

"Wow," Courtney gasped, "it's…"

"Beautiful, yes, I know," Chris scoffed, "welcome to Specter Island, the place you'll spend the next few days surviving at."

"That's an unusual name," Noah frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Geoff smiled, "did they name it that because everyone who stayed here died and became a specter, or something?"

Although it was meant as a joke, Chris seemed to look a little uneasy.

"That's closer to the truth than you might think," the host mumbled, "but look, we're not here to dwell on past mistakes. The challenge is going to be done a bit differently this time. While there are several cameras set up around the island, I won't be watching you. Not actively, that is. While you guys are busy trying to stay alive, I'll be busy coordinating repairs to the plane. When I'm done with that, I will review all of the tapes, and judge each of you based on how well you were able to manage your situation. You can work together, sabotage others, whatever. However, and you won't hear me say this often- I'm going to discourage excessive exploration. This place is dangerous- not just to you, but to everyone around it."

"That's… incredibly ominous," Courtney frowned.

"Yes," Chris nodded, "it is indeed. We'll be pulling up to the island soon- you have roughly ten minutes to strategize and form groups. Or, you know, don't. Whatever."

The contestants immediately began chatting with each other- some about strategy, some about the island itself.

"What do you think is going on?" Courtney asked.

"I dunno," Geoff frowned, "seems a little shady to me. But it's probably Chris just trying to mess with our heads."

"Probably," Courtney agreed, "but either way, we should probably exercise caution. Better safe than dead."

"Agreed," Geoff nodded, "so, do you think there are many fish out here? If you wanted, I could cook us some. Assuming I catch any, that is."

"I didn't know you knew how to cook," Courtney smiled.

"Oh yeah," Geoff said, "learned back in middle school. You know I like throwing parties, right? Well, up until that point they had been pretty small, so my mom didn't mind cooking for them- you know, me and a couple of friends. But more and more people started coming, and eventually, my mom got fed up with it. 'Why don't you cook for yourself?' She said. Well, you can't have a party and not have some sort of food, so I immediately began studying the food network."

"Huh," Courtney said, "and how did that go?"

"Not well," Geoff shrugged, "most of the people on the cooking channel were stuck-up jerks that made a big deal out of cooking things a four year old could do. There was this one lady, no joke, who took up a two-hour episode showing different ways to cook grilled cheese. So, I pretty much learned the old fashioned way after that- I picked up some cookbooks from a store, and experimented through trial and error."

"Well, I'd love to try some of your cooking," Courtney smiled.

Across the room, Noah was watching the exchange, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"THIS is our competition?" Noah frowned, "I'm embarrassed we haven't won yet. I mean, Courtney is half-competent, sure, but Geoff-"

"Yeah, yeah," Josh sighed, "look, you going to help us strategize, or not?"

"Sorry, sorry," Noah muttered, "alright, since our task is survival, we should split that up into three sub-goals: food, shelter, and water."

"Right," Josh nodded, "that's a good idea. We'll need a fresh source of water, enough food to last us a few days at most, and a sturdy shelter. For best results, we'll probably want to find split up, each person with their own goal."

"It might be better to have two people together at the same time," Noah suggested, "Chris said this place was dangerous, and that's one thing he wouldn't lie about. If there were two people together at all times, that would reduce risk of serious injury or getting lost."

"Good point, but there's only three of us," Josh pointed out, "unless you're suggesting…?"

"Yup," Noah frowned, "and I know I'm going to immediately regret it. IZZY!"

The red-head appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, a smirk on her face.

"Hi, Noah!" she greeted, "How's it going?"

"Listen," Noah frowned, "I'm going to make you an offer, but only if you promise to not act like a total psychopath. We're willing to let you team up with the three of us for this challenge, IF you pitch in and act like a normal, contributing member of modern society."

"Gee, I dunno," Izzy frowned, "well… will I get to explode anything?"

"Self-defense only," Noah said firmly, crossing his arms.

"Hmph," Izzy frowned, "FINE."

"Alright," Josh said, "then all that's left is to decide the group's and- Justin, have you even been listening?"

"_Earth below us, drifting, falling. Floating weightless,"_ Justin sang, "_calling, coming-_ sorry, you guys saying something?"

Noah pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We're here!" Chris announced, "Welcome to Specter Island!"

~o.0.o~

Once on shore, the contestants all split up. Geoff and Courtney formed one group, Bridgette and Eva another, and Josh, Noah, Justin and Izzy made up the last.

"Okay," Noah said, "Josh and I will form the first pair, and look for shelter and a fresh stream of water. Izzy and Justin, you guys will make up the second, and look for as many sources of food as you can find. We'll meet back here at sunset, and share what we found."

"Why do I have to go with Izzy?" Justin groaned.

"Because you were too busy singing your stupid song to be helping us plan this out," Noah snapped, "maybe if you had made a few suggestions, this wouldn't be happening."

"Fine," Justin muttered, "whatever, let's just get this over with. C'mon, Izzy."

"BOOM BOOM!"

With that, the two set off, leaving Josh and Noah alone on the beach.

"I hope you made the smart move sending Izzy off to look for food," Josh frowned, "she'll probably come back explosives or something."

"Yeah, but Justin isn't too incompetent," Noah shrugged, "hopefully he'll be able to manage most of it. Look, we should start heading inland if we want to find any shelter. There IS a mountain, so finding a cave shouldn't be too difficult."

"No, but finding a cave near water that can house four people might be," Josh shrugged.

"We better get moving then," Noah said, "come on."

Elsewhere, Eva and Bridgette were discussing strategy while trying to set up their own shelter. And by set up, I mean Eva was laying in the shade while Bridgette toiled away trying to cut down trees for their wood using nothing but a small hatchet she had found.

"Okay, remember the last time I tried to get Courtney and Geoff to help me?" Eva asked, "Total failure, right? Well, I thought about it, and I think I found the reason for that: Courtney."

"Courtney?" Bridgette asked, "what about her?"

"She thinks too much," Eva snapped, "which isn't good for my plans. And you know what else isn't good for my plans? Josh and his little trio. If Izzy joins up with them for good, that means they'll have eight people in their group- that's half of the people left in the game."

"So we need to do something about them," Bridgette suggested.

"Exactly," Eva said, "and more importantly, we need more people on our side."

"So we need Courtney gone, Josh's group gone, and a bigger alliance, despite there not being many people left," Bridgette frowned, "how do you suppose to do that?"

"Actually," Eva smiled, "I have an idea. If it works properly, we might be able to do all three at once."

"What?" Bridgette asked, "How?"

"All in good time," Eva yawned, "look, I uh, need to sleep. You know, so I can focus on my planning. Why don't you finish up making a shelter, and then we'll go look for some food."

"Fine," Bridgette muttered, "hope you get some sleep then."

As four Courtney herself, she and Geoff had found a small cave off the coast. Courtney was placing palms leaves across the floor in a sort of make shift carpet, and Geoff was busy constructing a fire pit.

"I'm telling 'ya," Geoff smiled, "we get this set up, catch a few fish, and we'll be eating better than we had most of the season! The real trick is not letting the fire go out though, because it's a real pain to get started up again."

"Wow," Courtney smiled, "seems like you have this survival thing down pat."

"Yeah, well, I read _Hatchet _in the sixth grade," Geoff shrugged.

"Hmm," Courtney frowned, "you know, this island isn't tropical, yet I could have sworn I saw a few coconut trees on the way here."

"So?" Geoff asked, "Aren't those supposed to be on islands?"

"On tropical ones, yes," Courtney nodded, "but since we arrived here from England, my best guess is that we're in the North Sea, which doesn't have a tropical climate. So if there are palm trees of any sort here, that would be highly unusual."

"Oh," Geoff frowned, "that's interesting. Geography was never my best class. I always liked Science, though, especially chemistry-"

"I think I'm going to go check it out," Courtney frowned, no longer listening. The girl was looking into the distance, scanning the horizon.

"Oh," Geoff sighed as Courtney began walking away, "uh, okay. I'll be here. Waiting. Alone."

~o.0.o~

Josh and Noah walked along a forest path, cautiously eyeing their surroundings.

"Do you think we should try somewhere else?" Josh asked, "We've been going down this path for a while now, with no luck."

"Probably," Noah said, "let's just keep going down this path a little long-"

"SHH!" Josh exclaimed.

"What?" Noah asked.

"…Did you hear something just now?" Josh asked.

The two stopped and listened for a moment.

"Nothing," Noah said, "except for those Velociraptors over there. Anyway, we should- WAIT A SECOND, WHAT?"

Further down the path, three Velociraptors were standing in a line, glaring at Noah. However, instead of looking like the popular Jurassic Park depiction, these dinosaurs- which shouldn't technically exist to begin with- were covered from head to toe with blood red feather. One of the creatures let out a growl, and stepped forward.

"Josh?"

"Yes Noah?"

"Why are we being threatened by something that doesn't exist, Josh?"

"…I don't know, Noah. I don't know."

The Velociraptor let out a huge screech, and then leapt at the two.

The two screamed, then took off running, the Velociraptors in pursuit. As the two ran, Noah spotted a cave out of the corner of his eye. While annoyed he had not noticed it before, he quickly pointed it out to Josh, and the two ducked inside. Strangely enough, the Velociraptors, didn't seem inclined to follow- instead, they merely squawked at the duo once more, then took off running.

"What was THAT?" Josh exclaimed.

"I… I don't know," Noah panted, "well, look at it this way. At least we have our cave, right?"

"Yeah," Josh frowned, "hey, Noah. Look at this."

Josh gestured to the wall, where the words **PROPERTY OF SPECTER AND ASSOCIATES- AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY** were printed.

"Huh," Noah frowned, "so Specter is a company, not just an island."

"It looks that way," Josh said, "unless of course Chris is just messing with our heads."

"I say we go a little farther," Noah shrugged, "what's the worst that could happen?"

~o.0.o~

Elsewhere, a disgruntled Justin was making his way through the forest. Izzy had taken off suddenly and without warning, leaving Justin alone, confused, and admittedly just a bit afraid. Although he had managed to find a few edible plants on his own, he wasn't keen on walking through an unknown area by himself for much longer.

"Stupid Izzy," Justin grumbled, "stupid Noah pairing me with her…. Stupid Josh for… being… Josh."

AS Justin walked further and further through the forest, the sensation of being watched fell over him, and he glanced over his shoulder uneasily. It was getting later, and the sun would soon set- he would try to scavenge a bit more food for about an hour, and then head back to the beach.

"Okay," he murmured, "let's see here-"

Justin heard a branch snap behind him, and the teen spun around. Behind him stood a six foot-tall figure in a bunny suit.

"What the-" Justin stammered, "Who the hell are you?"

The figure cocked it's head, and stared at Justin, as if trying to make up it's mind about him. After a while, the figure nodded, as if in approval, and gestured for Justin to follow him.

"What is this, _Donnie Darko_? No way I'm following you," Justin huffed.

The figure stamped it's foot impatiently, then gestured once more for Justin to follow. Justin opened his mouth to say something, but again glanced over his shoulder. Once again, a strange sensation crept over him. He felt like something- no, not just one, but multiple things were lurking behind the trees, waiting for a good moment to strike. Justin looked back at the Bunny, now feeling incredibly frightened.

"Uh, okay," he said, "I… I'll follow you. But only for a little while."

The Bunny clapped it's hands, the ran turned around and began marching through the woods.

Justin closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then stormed off after it.

~o.0.o~

On the other side of the island, Courtney was examining one of the palm trees she had found intently.

"It's…. it isn't plastic," she frowned, "that's… strange. And it's incredibly healthy- a tree out of it's typical climate zone shouldn't be this healthy!"

Courtney frowned, and scratched her head. This was quite a mystery indeed. Just as she was about to make more observations, she heard someone scream, "COURTNEY!"

"Geoff!" Courtney gasped.

The girl speed out of the forest and back towards camp. When she got there, she found Geoff struggling to get an octopus off of his head.

"Get it off!" Geoff cried.

"Uh, hold on!" Courtney exclaimed, "Let me- just a second!"

Courtney looked around, then spotted a small log. Lifting it up, she made her way over to Geoff, then hoisted it above her head.

"Hold still," Courtney instructed.

Geoff stopped moving, and Courtney brought the log straight down. Although she had succeeded in knocking of the octopus (which now lay dead at her feet) Geoff was also unconscious.

"Oops," she groaned.

~o.0.o~

"Okay, Eva," Bridgette demanded, "so what's this plan of yours?"

The two girls were laying on the beach, watching the sun set. After much argument of sharing the work load, Eva had managed to get a fire going while Bridgette found some berries.

"Simple," Eva said, "we need to eliminate either Josh or Courtney. The, we pin the blame on whoever is left."

"So for example, you mean eliminate Courtney and then blame Josh?" Bridgette asked.

"Exactly," Eva smiled.

"And how does that get us friends?" Bridgette frowned.

"Think about it," Eva said, "say Courtney was gone, and we found a way to make it look like Josh, or even Noah did it. Don't you think Geoff would be just a little angry about that?"

"So then we get Geoff to make an alliance with us," Bridgette said, her eyes lighting up.

"Or one of the others," Eva nodded, "yeah, exactly. Of course, that just leaves the three of us. But I'm sure with enough bribery and persuasion, we could get Izzy to agree to work with us once or twice. Once we get to the six way point, our alliance of three could do fine without her, I'm sure."

"And once we got to five, we would be the majority anyway," Bridgette smiled, "so it wouldn't matter!"

"Right," Eva said, "so we could just finish up whoever was left, then vote off Geoff, putting us in the finals."

"I have to admit, that's a pretty decent plan," Bridgette nodded, "you think we have a shot at pulling it off?"

"Of course," Eva scoffed, "I mean, we'll really have to work these first few steps, but after that, we're solid."

"As long as I get to eliminate Justin," Bridgette hissed.

"Of course," Eva shrugged, "fine, whatever. I don't care. Just keep in mind we'll have to bide our time a little."

"Right," Bridgette nodded, gazing into the fire, "right."

~o.0.o~

After Josh and Noah followed the cave for about an hour, they were perplexed when they were face with a huge metallic door. While the door had no visible handle, there was a computer terminal next to it.

"Do… do we go in?" Josh asked.

"Can we even GET in?" Noah retorted.

Noah made his way to the computer, which asked him to "Input Security Clearance Code".

"Try 'Guest'," Josh suggested.

"What?" Noah asked, typing it in, "there's no way that's going to-"

They were both surprised, however, when the door let out a groan, then slowly slid open.

"…You've got to be kidding me," Noah frowned.

The two stepped inside, and looked around.

"See if you can find the lights," Josh suggested.

Noah scanned the wall, and upon seeing a row of switches, he flicked one on. To his surprise, instead of the room becoming brighter, a voice said over loudspeaker: "Commencing Launch".

"What the-" Noah groaned.

"Noah!" Josh exclaimed, "What did you do?"

~o.0.o~

As Justin continued through the forest, he became increasingly anxious.

"Look," he said to The Bunny, "it's getting dark, I really need to-"

To his surprise, the bunny had stopped in front of a clearing, and was gesturing for Justin to go through to the other side.

"Huh," Justin frowned, "okay, I guess."

When Justin entered the clearing, he smiled. In front of him was everything Noah had asked him to find, and more. A stream ran through the clearing, with crystal clear water. Berry bushes and other assorted plants filled the landscape, and Justin could make out the shape of a cave a few football fields away.

"Dude," Justin said, "thanks!"

The Bunny gestured to the stream, as if encouraging Justin to drink.

The teen smiled, and made his way over. He cupped his hands together, filled them with water, and brought it to his lips.

After drinking a few mouthfuls of water, Justin got back to his feet.

"Thanks for showing me this, but I need to find… to… find…" Justin began, but found himself unable to continue.

Justin became increasingly dizzy, and nearly fell over trying to take a step forward.

"Wha… what was…" Justin asked, horrified. He meant, of course, to ask what had been in the water, but he couldn't form the words.

Justin let out a groan, staggered backwards, and then fell to his knees. He looked up at the Bunny, who waved to him, then began to walk towards him. Justin raised his arms- perhaps and attempt at warding him off- then fell forward, unconscious.

~o.0.o~

Izzy walked through the woods, a large sack filled with all sorts of food hoisted over her shoulder.

"Well, that was easy," she smiled, "but I better get back to the beach, I'm sure everyone's waiting for me!"

As the redhead walked forward, she could barely make out flames flickering from a distance.

"Ohh, a bonfire!" Izzy smiled, "I wonder if bears set it up! OHHHH! Or a koala! They always make the best fires!"

Of course, Izzy immediately forgot her original task, and dropped the sack she had been carrying. She immediately took off towards the fire, and within a few minutes, she found herself looking at a large camp, populated by at least two dozen people, all wearing cloaks.

The cloaked figures were all standing around a large Wickerman, and one of them appeared to be reading aloud from some sort of scroll. Humming, Izzy began to make her way towards the camp- only to find that her arrival wasn't exactly welcome.

"Hey guys!" Izzy greeted, "How's it going? Wow, those are funny costumes, can I have one? Or is it an exclusive thing? Do I have to join a club or something?"

The hooded figures gasped, and began to talk amongst each other quietly.

"Hey!" Izzy shouted, "Whispering about other people is RUDE, 'ya know!"

The hooded people looked at Izzy, then to each other. The one who had been reading mumbled something to the rest, who nodded. They began to make their way toward Izzy, who seemed oblivious to the possible danger she was in.

"Oh, are we gonna play a game now?" Izzy asked, "What about Rummy? Or Twister? Oh my gosh, we should TOTALLY play twister! I bet I could beat all of you! There was this one time at the European embassy where I- hey guys? Guys?"

~o.0.o~

Back at Geoff and Courtney's campsite, the former had woken up, and was rubbing the lump on his head.

"Sorry about that," Courtney groaned.

"It's okay," Geoff shrugged, "besides, at least you got us dinner for tonight."

After Geoff had woken up, he managed to cook up the octopus Courtney killed. The meal had been alright- seafood had never been Geoff's specialty, but at least they wouldn't have to go hungry for the night.

After a minute or so of silence, Courtney said, "You know, this is actually kind of nice. I wouldn't mind more of these types of challenges."

"Yeah," Geoff smiled, "just us, hanging out."

"You're a good friend," Geoff," Courtney smiled.

"Uh, friend," Geoff frowned, "uh, right! Ha, because why would we ever… not.. be…. Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute!"

"Alright!" Courtney said cheerfully, "Don't be too long!"

Geoff got to his feet, and sprinted away.

Once he was out of earshot, Geoff let out a sigh- for he found himself in the most dangerous of places, a land that many walked in, yet few ever recovered from: The Friend Zone.

~o.0.o~

"Thrusters engaged," the intercom announced, "no launch pattern detected. Scanning…. Launch pattern set."

Noah and Josh frantically ran around the bunker, looking for something that could undo what had been done. Which wasn't easy, because they weren't entirely sure what HAD been done, although they realized there was a high chance of a large explosion, possibly two or three. Destruction on a global scale was, at this point, a realistic possibility.

"Start hitting random switches!" Noah shouted.

"Isn't that what started this mess in the first place?" Josh huffed.

The two went from computer to computer, wall to wall, searching for something the might do something- ANYTHING- to help the situation.

"Countdown commencing," the intercom said, "sixty seconds remain."

The ground beneath the duo's feet began to rumble, and the two looked at each nervously.

"Launch imminent," the intercom repeated, "fifty nine seconds remain…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	18. Survival of the Fittest Pt2

(A/N: First off, let me apologize for something. No, make that two things. The only reason I haven't updated in so long was, after years of service, my laptop finally kicked the bucket. I'm still not sure why- right before it crashed, I had multiple security programs tell me it was clean as a whistle, in addition to manually checking every running program on the system personally. NO viruses, no nothing. I guess it was just old. The second thing is, I'm really sorry if this chapter comes out weird. The new laptop we got is- well, frankly, it's a technological abomination. I'm reduced to using notepad... NOTEPAD! Sigh... well, until I can get something better, I'm pretty much stuck with this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this little two-parter.)

"Fifty-three seconds until launch," the intercom announced, "fifty-two, fifty-one..."

"Oh god!" Noah shouted, "Do something!"

"Like what?" Josh asked.

"Anything!" Noah cried, "I don't know, start pushing buttons!"

"Oh no," Josh huffed, "that's what started this mess in the first place!"

"We can't just sit here!" Noah exclaimed, "we have to try to stop it somehow!"

"Forty seconds left."

"Start looking for a control panel!" Noah said, "We have to at least try!"

The two scurried across the room, until Josh finally came to a halt in front of a computer monitor.

"Wait, this is it!" Josh announced, "At least, I THINK so... hold on, give me a minute. There, this should-"

"Countdown sequence cannot be interrupted," the intercom announced, "launch is already committed." Thirty seconds."

"Oh no," Noah groaned, "no no no-"

"Okay, now might be an appropriate time to panic," Josh frowned, "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Noah asked.

"Maybe we can't stop the launch," Josh frowned, "but it MAY be possible to change the course of the missile. It says here it's set for Russia- maybe we could redirect it to somewhere it can't do any damage!"

"It's worth a try," Noah frowned, "let's see what we can do."

~o.0.o~

Izzy smiled as the hooded figures approached her.

"Hey guys, want to play a game?" Izzy asked, "It's called MY FIST TO YOUR FACE! HIYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Izzy pulled her arm back, and punched the nearest person. She followed up with a spinning kick to the next person in line, and then proceeded to grab a nearby log.

"Alright, come on!" Izzy smirked, "I've fought worse than you! En garde!

"No, wait!" One of the people exclaimed, flailing their hands wildly, "You don't understand-"

Izzy swung her log, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. One by one this process continued, until all of the hooded strangers were on the ground.

"Ha, you call that a fight?" Izzy laughed, "I've seen aardvarks with more skills than that!... Although in all fairness, aardvarks do get taught some pretty extreme stuff down in Korea."

One of the figures struggled to remove their hood, revealing a boy a few years younger than Izzy herself.

"Wait," Izzy frowned, "you're... kids? But... what are you doing on-"

"Boat wrecked," the boy coughed, "got... stranded..."

With that, the boy passed out.

"Oh," Izzy gulped, "maybe I should have waited a bit before attacking...ha ha..."

All of a sudden, the ground began shaking uncontrollably, startling Izzy.

"What the?" Izzy frowned.

Turning, the redhead saw an actual missile being deployed from the center of the island. When she turned, she found a few of the children had gotten to their feet, and they too were watching the missile.

"It wasn't me this time!" Izzy assured them, "...Actually, come to think of it, whoever fired that thing did a pretty poor job! The missile direction is all sloppy, it looks like it's heading straight for the water!"

Realization dawned in Izzy's eyes, right as she realized what was about to happen.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" she cried.  
~o.0.o~

Geoff was walking back to his camp when he saw the missile. He watched in stunned silence as it flew into the air, soared overhead for a few minutes, then turned, and landed in the water. For a second, nothing happened, and Geoff paused a moment to reflect on whether what he saw had been real. Then, all at once, There was an explosion in the water, and a massive wave began hurdling towards the beach. Geoff blinked, then ran for cover.

Geoff dove behind some trees, and closed his eyes tight. He heard the waves crash against the ground, and probably would have been pulled out to see, had he not grabbed on to one of the trees in time. Suddenly, all of the noise stopped, and Geoff opened his eyes. While the water was still rippling, it was nowhere near as violent. Still, he wouldn't want to go swimming any time soon.

Smiling to himself, Geoff turned towards camp once more.

"Dude," he grinned, "that was AWESOME!"

Then, another thought occurred to him.

"Oh no, he groaned, "COURTNEY!"

When Geoff arrived back at his camp, she was nowhere to be found. Actually all evidence that a camp of any sort had been there had vanished, swept away with the tide.

"Courtney?" Geoff called out, "Courtney, where are you?"

"Over here!" a voice called.

Geoff looked over with a smiled on his face, only for it to vanish when he saw it was Eva.

"Oh," he pouted, "you aren't Courtney."

"Of course I'm not Courtney!" Eva snapped, "That huge... WAVE thing dragged me all the way here! I have no idea where Bridgette or my camp is, and-"

"Listen, that totally sucks, but I need to find Courtney," Geoff frowned, "If that wave was strong enough to carry you here, who knows where Courtney is?"

"Who cares?" Eva scoffed, "She wasn't very useful, anyway. You know, if you need an alliance that bad, you could always join up with Bridgette and I."

"What?" Geoff blinked, "No, I don't need Courtney for an alliance, I-"

"Then why go looking for her?" Eva asked.

"Because I- because that's the right thing to do!" Geoff exclaimed, "Because when one of your friends is in trouble, you're supposed to help them!"

Eva stared at Geoff, a blank look on her face.

"Forget it," Geoff snapped, "I have to get going."

"Wait!" Eva called, "Listen, you need to find Courtney, right?"

"That's what I've been saying," Geoff muttered, slowly losing his patience.

"And I need to find Bridgette," Eva continued, "and you know what we both need? A spot in the finals."

"What are you getting at?" Geoff asked.

"We help each other here, today," Eva explained, "we find Courtney and Bridgette together. After that, I think we can help each other out on a more... regular basis."

"Look," Geoff muttered, eyeing Eva suspiciously, "I'm really not one for these alliance things..."

"Have it your way," Eva said, "just remember, it would be unfortunate if you were to be eliminated now after coming so close to beating your old record."

"No means no," Geoff snapped, "I can win this, and I can do it without you."

"Oh, sure you can," Eva smirked, "but can Courtney?"  
~o.0.o~

Noah and Josh sat in the launch room, and each let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I think that worked," Josh said.

"Based on what?" Noah asked.

"Blind optimism?" Josh asked, "Listen, we need to get out of here before we make things worse."

"Right," Noah agreed, "let's just go, and just focus on winning the challenge."

"Yeah, Justin and Izzy are probably wondering where we are," Josh shrugged, "let's get moving."

~o.0.o~

"Oh crap," Chris muttered, letting out a sigh, "TWEEK!"

"GAH!"

"Would you mind explaining to me why stuff is exploding over there?" Chris asked, pointing to Specter isle, "I sure as hell didn't arrange for anything like that!"

The two were sitting on Chris' private boat, looking out at the horizon. Chris had been, of course, referring to the giant tidal wave cause by Josh and Noah's misadventure.

"We should start heading over there," Chris frowned, "we can't afford any lawsuits this season."

"Why did you send them there in the first place?" Tweek asked.

"I'm not really sure," Chris shrugged, "I mean, we've been doing fine in ratings, but... I thought it could use a little kick, is all. But I guess... I don't know, I almost felt compelled to come back here."

"What's even on that island?" Tweek asked.

For a while, Chris didn't answer. After a while, he sighed and said, "Hopefully nothing. Anymore."

~o.0.o~

When Justin finally came to, he found he was sitting in the middle of a dingy room.

"Ugh, what?" He groaned, "Why... where am I?"

"Welcome to Specter labs," a voice answered, "Revolutionizing the Sciences since 1936."

All of a sudden, a row of lights turned on, revealing Justin had been sitting in what seemed to be a run down hallway. The walls and floors were covered in dirty white tiles, and further down the hallway Justin could make out the outlines of a few windows on either side.

"We're happy to have you on on our grand tour today," the voice continued, "let me be the first to welcome you on behalf of our new CEO Leonard McLean-"

Justin's eyes widened.

"Dude," he gasped, "no way."

~o.0.o~

"Courtney?" Geoff called, making his way through the wilderness, "Courtney, where are you?"

"Slow down," Eva scoffed, "I'm going to chip a nail!"

Geoff glared at Eva, and continued moving. Were it not for Courtney, he never would have accepted Eva's deal- but he did care about the girl, and didn't want her to be eliminated because of him.

"Look, we need to find Courtney soon," Geoff frowned, "it's dark, and who knows what's on this island?"

"What, have you forgotten about Bridgette?" Eva snapped, "We need her for our plan to work!"

"OUR plan?" Geoff asked, "It's not OUR plan! I didn't want anything to do with you!"

The only reason Geoff agreed to help Eva was that she assured him she had made alliances with multiple people- not just Bridgette. Since Geoff had mostly spent his time with Courtney and Owen (and frankly, he wasn't one to but into the business of others) he had no idea whether or not this was true- and he didn't want to take the chance.

"We're on the same side now," Eva smirked, "the best thing to do is to just go with it. Look, this isn't such a bad thing. All you have to do is help me tonight, and I guarantee Courtney's safety until at least the final five."

"Fine," Geoff snapped, "look, I really want to just find Courtney and get back to my camp-"

"Hey guys!" a female voice called, "How's it going?"

Geoff and Eva turned, and saw Izzy approaching them, a smile on her face.

"Izzy?" Geoff asked, "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be with Noah and the others?"

"I was!" Izzy smiled, "but then I got attacked by starving children, then there was an explosion, and then a tidal wave! Good times, huh guys?"

"Wait, what was that about starving children?" Geoff asked.

"Oh yeah!" Izzy smiled, "Say hi, guys!"

Izzy turned, revealing a group of about three kids standing behind her.

"Uh, hi," one said.

"Most of them got taken by bears on our way through the forest," Izzy explained, "I mean, I tried to fight them off, but bears can be really quick sometimes, you know?"

"No," Eva said, "we don't. Look, have you seen Bridgette or Courtney?"

"Courtney or Bridgette," Izzy frowned, thinking to herself, "Courtney or- ohh, I know! I know! I heard some weird noises come from a cave just south of here when we passed by it!"

"Just heard them?" Geoff asked, "I'm surprised you didn't check it out."

"Well, I couldn't really endanger the kids," Izzy shrugged, "I have to get these guys to safety, at least until Chris gets here."

"That's... oddly responsible of you," Geoff said.

"Yeah, whatever," Eva scoffed, "we gonna go check out that cave, or what?"

~o.0.o~

"This year, Specter is proud to bring you our new underground vault system," the voice continued, "we've estimated that in less than one hundred years, our planet will come across one of three different apocalyptic scenarios: nuclear war instigated of course by communist resurgence a new strain of plague, or even visitors from beyond the stars! Each vault is equipped with it's own entertainment system, able to play music, tell stories, play games, and even recount some great stories from the past, all while-"

"This... this is crazy," Justin frowned, "this can't be real."

Justin was still walking down the hallway, taking the lab's tour. He had seen mind-boggling things; technology that shouldn't have even existed yet was abundant here. He had even been greeted by several robots that, while not functioning perfectly, were still amazing nonetheless.

"Here we work twenty-four sev... twenty-four sev... twenty fo-fo-fo-foouurrrrrr..."

All of a sudden, the voice died down, and the lights flickered, dying a few moments later. Justin began to panic. Normally he didn't mind the dark, even finding it comforting at times, but given the current scenario it was terrifying. Then it happened- the event that was able to set Justin over the edge.

Years later, if you were to ask, Justin would be unable to tell what it was that alerted him to what was going on. All he knew was that a certain sensation passed over him, and he knew he was no longer alone.

When Justin turned around that day, he felt the darkness began to close in on him. He took a step back, and heard something coming towards him. Slowly, Justin began to back away, and the further he got, the faster the dark closed in. Justin turned into a full on sprint, blindly running as fast as he could into the darkness. It was no use. Justin felt it getting closer, easily gaining ground. IT got closer, closer, until Justin was sure that at any minute something would reach out and-

The floor gave way. Perhaps there had never been anything there to begin with, and he had just blundered off the edge into something, Justin wasn't sure. But he did know he was falling.

"No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Justin screamed, flailing his arms wildly.

Falling... falling until-

~o.0.o~

When Josh and Noah made their way back into the island, the first rays of sunlight were beginning to pass over the island.

"Huh," Noah frowned, "I didn't think we were in there that long."

"I'm pretty sure we weren't," Josh said, checking his watch absently, "I mean, it only felt like a couple of hours."

"Doesn't matter," Noah said, "we should get back to Justin and Izzy before we manage to, you know, start world war 3 or something again."

"Hey, we averted a major disaster," Josh snapped, "we did just fine, I think."

"GUYS! HEY!" a voice called.

The two turned, and saw Courtney walking towards them.

"Courtney?" Noah asked, "What's going on?"

"I- I don't know," Courtney panted, clearly upset, "after that huge wave, Geoff and I got separated I've been looking for him for a while now. Haven't you guys seen him?"

"No," Josh frowned, "we haven't. We were in that cave over there, we must have missed all of that."

"Oh," Courtney frowned, "I... I need a rest. I just need to..." with that, Courtney sat down, and put her face in her hands.

"Are you all right?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I just..." Courtney sighed, "what if something happened to Geoff?"

"I wouldn't worry about that," Noah shrugged, "stupid people seem to have a natural immunity to any serious injury."

Josh glared at Noah.

"What?" he asked, "Haven't you ever seen World's Dumbest?"

"What Noah's trying to say is that Geoff is probably fine," Josh assured her, "Chris has cameras set up all over the island. If anyone was seriously hurt, he'd be here by now, or at least he would've sent a helicopter over."

"You think so?" Courtney asked.

"Of course," Josh smiled.

At this, Noah began to chuckle, and received a quick elbow to the rib cage.

"Ow," Noah frowned, glaring at Josh.

"Listen, how about we help you find him?" Josh asked.

"You'd do that?" Courtney asked.

"Of course," Josh smiled, "isn't that right, Noah?"

"Yeah, yeah," Now frowned, "come on, we better get moving. It's almost light out."

"Light?" Courtney asked, "What are you talking about? I can barely see anything this late at night!"

~o.0.o~

"Chris!" Tweek exclaimed, "We have a problem!"

"WHAT?" Chris demanded, "I told you, we need to go pick them up from the island before anything else happens to the contestants!"

"That's what I'm trying to say!" Tweek said, "I found Justin!"

"What?" Chris asked, "But we're not even at the-"

Tweek pointed over the side of the boat, where Chris saw Justin floating through the water.

"You mean to tell me," Chris hissed, "you found one of our contestants beelly-up in the water and YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT? GET HIM UP HERE!"

"GAH! Yes sir! Sorry sir!"

After a few minutes of strenuous effort on Tweek's part, Justin was hoisted onto the ship, coughing and spluttering.

"Oh man," he wheezed, "what happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Chris snapped, clearly annoyed, "you were SUPPOSED to stay on the island!"

"I was," Justin groaned, "I... I don't know what happened... I was falling, and then..."

"Whatever," Chris scoffed, "well, I have no choice but to disqualify you from the challenge."

"But-"

"No buts!" Chris snapped, "You're lucky I don't eliminate you from the game!"

"Fine," Justin sighed, "whatever. I'm just glad to be off that damn island."

Chris let out a sigh and said, "Look, you're here now, why don't you go downstairs and have my personal chef make you something to eat?"

"What?" Justin asked, "Do... do you mean it?"

"NO I DON'T MEAN IT!" Chris exclaimed, "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I DECIDE TO ELIMINATE YOU FROM THE GAME!"

Grumbling, Justin walked off.

When he was away from Chris, Justin looked out to the sea, and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"This sucks," he muttered, "I can't believe I- wait a second, what's this?"

Justin frowned, then pulled a photo out of his pocket.

"How did this get in here?" he muttered, "I didn't- wait a second."

The photo was black and white, and showcased what looked to be a child's birthday. A small boy was sitting in front of a cake, with a man and women sitting on either side of him. The woman was clearly faking a smile, while the man simply looked absently into the distance. Then Justin made out a third figure standing in the backround.

"No," Justin said, shaking his head, "no way."

Standing against a wall in the back of the photo was a man in a bunny suit- the same Justin had encountered on the island.

Justin flipped the photo over, where he saw a few lines scribbled.

The first, in faded ink read:

"_C's fifth birthday. (unintelligable) said goodbye. Last of his kind_."

Below that, was another note that looked much more recent- in fact, it could have easily been written in the last day or so. It read:

"_Been fun, kid. Good luck. You'll need it_."

-B

Justin immediately crumpled up the photo, and threw it overboard. He had no idea how it got into his pocket, and he didn't care. What he did know was that he had had enough of Specter island.

In his haste, Justin had failed to realize one thing.

Because he had been in the water, Justin was, of course, soaking wet.

The photo, however, had been completely dry.

~o.0.o~

Just as Courtney, Noah and Josh were about to set off, Courtney saw several figures emerge from the treeline.

"COURTNEY!" one of them called, and began rushing towards them.

"Geoff?" Courtney asked.

"Oh man, I'm glad we found you," Geoff smiled, "Izzy said she heard some weird stuff going on over here, and lead us toward you-"

"Well, that's that," Noah said.

"Hiiiiii, Noah!" Izzy called, "Look who I found!"

"Great, Izzy," Noah sighed, "well, now we just need to find Ju- wait a second, are those KIDS behind you?"

"Long story," Geoff told Noah, "listen, what's important is that we're all together. We just need to hold out until Chris get's here- if we work together that won't be a problem."

"No," Josh said, "especially not since he's here now."

Josh pointed towards the coastline, where a boat was heading straight towards them.

~o.0.o~

It was nearly a half hour later, and all of the contestants were loaded onto the boat. After much debate, Chris had consented to allow the kids to come on to the boat, and promise to give them transport the coast. Assuming, of course, that their parents paid his fee.

"Okay," Chris announced, "after reviewing the tapes taken by security cameras, I've decided our winner: EVA!"

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

Eva said nothing, merely smiling to herself.

"That's right," Chris said, "because she followed the number one rule of survival: have someone else do everything for you. After having Bridgette do all the heavy lifting, she was able to relax- until, you know, a tidal wave wrecked nearly everything. As a reward, you get the honor of eliminating someone of your choosing tonight."

"Thank you Chris," Eva smiled, "that's a very... generous reward."

"Yes, yes it is," Chris nodded, "now let's get-"

"Wait a second," Justin asked, "where IS Bridgette?"

The contestants then realized that not everyone was aboard after all- Bridgette was indeed still missing.

"Good question," Chris said, "better question, does anyone care? No?"

"I do," Justin said, "listen, we can't LEAVE her there. We gotta go find her."

"What are you- what is he doing?" Noah asked Josh, surprised, "Justin, you do realize she's the same girl who betrayed you in favor of your arch-enemy, right?"

"I know that," Justin said, "and don't get me wrong, she's not my favorite person, but after everything that's happened. I think I've learned a valuable lesson. Bridgette may have screwed me over, yes. A few times. And it's because of her and Alejandro that a lot of good people are gone- Cody, Trent, and who knows who else. But leaving her stranded here isn't the answer. So yes, maybe she isn't the best model of humanity ever but- she does need help, and right now, we need to do the right thing."

"He's right, Noah," Josh said, "we have to go."

"Yeah," Noah sighed, "yeah, I guess you guys are right. You know Justin, I think I liked you better when you were a selfish prick."

"What the- COME ON! Don't tell me you guys are going soft on me!" Chris shouted, "HUMAN KINDNESS DOES NOT MAKE FOR GOOD TELEVISION!... Look, you have an HOUR to find her. No more, no less. At that point, we're leaving, and anyone who isn't on the boat is automatically eliminated."

"Thanks," Noah frowned, "don't strain yourself trying to help, or anything."

With that, the trio left.

Once they were gone, Geoff looked at Eva. The ability to send anyone home... that would be good for their alliance, wouldn't it?

**CONFESSIONAL: Geoff**

_You know, I think Justin had the right idea back there. About doing the right thing, and all that. And it got me thinking- maybe crossing Eva wouldn't be the best thing for me. But you know what? I'm going to do it anyway._

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Forty minutes later, and Bridgette had finally been escorted back to the boat.

"Finally," Chris scoffed, "can we get going now, PLEASE?"

"Yes sir!" Tweek exclaimed, "beginning to set sail now!"

"Finally," the host sighed, "AND GET ME A DRINK!"

~o.0.o~

When everyone got back to the plane, Chris was pleased to discover it had been fully repaired, and everyone was up in the air again in no time. Once all eight contestants were in the cargo hold, Chris made an announcement.

"Okay, everyone," the host announced, "listen, elimination in half an hour. Since Eva get's to decide who's going home, I suggest you all start sucking it up to her big-time. Laters!"

Eva smirked, and looked everyone over.

"Don't worry," she said, her eyes finally resting on Josh, "most of you have nothing to fear."

"Right," Geoff frowned, "listen, Courtney, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," she said, "what's the matter?"

"In private," he said.

Concerned, Courtney followed Geoff out of the cargo hold.

"Listen Courtney," Geoff said, "you know how, on this show, we can be eliminated at any time, right?"

"Yeah," Courtney frowned, "I don't see what-"

"Listen, I don't think I'll get another chance to say it, so I'll say it now," Geoff frowned taking a deep breath, "I... I care about you, Courtney. A lot. Like... more then friends. And listen, I totally get it if you don't feel teh same way, but... but I needed to get that off my chest before elimination."

Geoff turned to walk away, but was surprised when COurtney pulled him back. A moment later, they were kissing.

"Geoff," Courtney said, pulling away, "I... I feel the same way, too. I've felt the same way for a while. I was just... too afraid to say anything. I... didn't think I was your type."

"My type?" Geoff asked, surprised, "COurtney, you know you're the easily the smartest and most beautiful girl I've ever met, right?"

"Well, I-" Courtney stammered, blushing.

"Look," he said, "I... I need to go do something. I just... listen, I hope that, after all this is over, we can be together again."

"Yeah," COurtney said, smiling, "I... I'd like that."

"So would I," Geoff said, "listen, there's... I need to go make an announcement."

~o.0.o~

When Geoff stepped back into the cargo hold, no one was paying any attention until he cleared his throat.

"Listen," he said, "I have an announcement to make. Listen, and I know I'm signing my own death warrant here, but I need to do this. Earlier today, Eva tried to blackmail me into an alliance with her."

"Geoff," Eva hissed, consider what you're doing for a second, will you?"

"She said that if I didn't work with her, she'd use her alliance to eliminate me," Geoff said, "and she told me the she was working with Bridgette and a few others. I'm not sure if it's true, but what I do know is that I'm not going to go along with it."

"Wait," Noah asked, "Eva and Bridgette?"

"Yeah," Geoff nodded, "and while we were looking for Courtney and Bridgette today, she told me about a plan she had- a plan to eliminate Josh, and then pin it on Bridgette so that the heat would be taken off of her. After she had Noah and Justin's cooperration, they would be taken care of, too."

At this point, everyone was angrily glaring at Eva, who was still staring at Geoff, looking like she was ready to strangle him.

"I know I'm probably going to go home for this tonight," Geoff frowned, "but... I needed to say it anyway."

After that, a silence fell over the cargo hold.

After a few minutes, Chris' voice came over the intercom.

"Well," the host said, "I think it might be time for another elimination ceremony!"

And so, within the span of ten minutes, everyone was once more sitting in the elimination room.

"Well, I believe Eva has the floor," Chris smirked, "so, who's it gonna be?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Eva asked, "I think after that little outburst, Geoffery needs to be taught some manners."

"Alright," Chris shrugged, "look's like tonight's elimination is-"

"Courtney," Eva said, a grin appearing on her face, "I think we need to eliminate Courtney."

"WHAT?" Geoff exclaimed, while Courtney sat in stunned silence, "That- no... no! You were supposed to eliminate ME!"

"Courtney," Eva said calmly, "the drop of shame awaits."

"Courtney, I'm-" Geoff started.

"I know," Courtney said,kissing him on the cheek, "I don't blame you. You did what was necessary."

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at the floor.

"Don't be," She smiled, "I'm sure you can win enough money for the both of us."

The two hugged briefly, and then Courtney stepped to the edge of the plane.

"Don't worry," Noah said angrily, "I can assure the both of you that Eva will go down."

Eva, despite her chances at winning being slimmed significantly, did not at all looked threatened. Indeed, she looked smug as ever.

"Goodbye Geoff," Courtney said, "I'll miss you."

And with that, Courtney jumped from the plane, an plummeted into the darkness below.

(Once again, I'd like to apologize for that taking so long. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter- I assure you I'll do the best I can to make the next one less serious. Then after that, I've got an episode coming which fans of the earlier series will hopefully appreciate. Also, I have a HYPOTHETICAL question. You hear that, fanfiction? HYPOTHETICAL! If you had the chance to bring one contestant back onto the show, who would it be? Anyway, I'll update again as soon as I can!


	19. Revelations

(A/N: As promised, I made this chapter significantly less serious. Although it does start on a bit of a down note- although you understand if you read the last chapter that it sort of has to- I tried to make this one much more light-hearted. And the best way I could think of to makes things goofier? Dress up fictional characters as OTHER fictional characters, throw them in a city, and then mix in some other assorted lunacy! It's perfect, right?... Right? Also, on one final note, I noticed after I uploaded the last chapter, the scene where Justin, Noah and Josh find Bridgette was somehow cut. Now, not much happened in it other than a bit of dialogue, most of which will still be summed up in this chapter, but let me know if you're interested in me going back and inserting the scene back in. Speaking of them, there's a pretty big revelation in this chapter that I hope will surprise you. Let's just say by the end of this, Geoff isn't going to be the only one with girl problems.)

While Eva sat in first class, the other six contestants (with the exception of Izzy, who seemed to be permanently cheerful) were brooding in the cargo hold.

"I can't believe she's gone because of me," Geoff groaned, putting his face in his hands.

"Relax," Noah said, "we'll get Eva for this, don't you worry. Right guys?"

"Right," Josh said, "Noah, Justin and I guarantee she won't touch a single cent of that prize money. She'll be gone the next time we get the chance to boot her."

Justin payed no attention to the conversation at hand, instead gazing absent-mindedly out of a window.

"-okay?"

"What?" Justin asked, "You say something Noah?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Yeah, fine," Justin shrugged, "it's just that... well, you're never going to believe what I saw yesterday while we were on the island."

Before Justin could actually fill in everyone, Chris' voice came over the intercom.

"Well, I hope you guys are happy!" he scoffed, "I just got a report from productions that, while they can edit most of the last episode out,most of it was still too 'extreme' for television! As a result, we're left with about fifteen minutes of footage, and we didn't even get to keep the parts where IZzy beats up children, or when Josh and Noah nearly destroyed Russia!"

"ACCIDENTLY!" Josh exclaimed.

"As a direct result," Chris sighed, "we're going to have to put out fan-service, and tons of it. So, I radioed into the studio, and they agreed to make a few phonecalls on my behalf... so today, we're GOING TO COMIC-CON!"

"Comic-con?" Noah asked, mood lightening considerably.

"Yep," Chris said, "Right now, it's being held in New York. Once we touch down, you're going to head to a costume shop, where you make a costume based off of one of your favorite fictional characters. Then, you're going to compete in the challenge I have planned- but there's a twist! Fans of the show can help or hinder your progress at any time! And if THAT isn't enough, guess what else? You have to act as the person you dressed up as. And if you break character for even one second, you'll suffer rather... severe consequences! The loser of the challenge will be instantly eliminated, while the winner will be given money for a shopping spree at the convention itself!"

"Wow," Noah said, "this challenge might not totally suck."

"True, but don't forget about the whole instant elimination thing," Josh said, "we have to make sure Eva loses this challenge."

"Oh, she will," Geoff frowned, "I'll make sure of it."

~o.0.o~

A half-hour later, and the jet landed, surrounded by hordes of cheering fans. The contestants stepped off of the plane, eyeing the crowd nervously. While they were accustomed to the occasional fan or two rushing to greet them in the street, this was something else entirely.

"I LOVE YOU, GEOFF!" A fan cried.

"MARRY ME, JUSTIN!"

"GO NOAH!"

A fourth fan said nothing at all, but threw a bottle of water, which hit Eva square in the face.

"Ow!" Eva exclaimed, "Why you miserable little-:

"Okay, that's enough," Chris said, "SECURITY! Why don't you escort our contestants to the store so they can make their costumes? We aren't getting paid to sit out here with these losers!"

Two security guards stepped forward, and began to corral the cast away from the crowd.

"Okay," Chris sighed, "well then... who wants an autograph? Thirty dollars a pop!"

~o.0.o~

About an hour later, Chris was still signing autographs when a member of the security force came over and whispered something in his ear.

"Huh?" the host asked, "Are they? Well guys, going to have to wrap this up! It seems our contestants are done dressing up! Let's go see what they came up with!"

Chris made his way to the store, the fans following behind eagerly.

"Okay," Chris said, "first up we have IZZY!"

Izzy emerged from the store, dressed as Harley Quinn from the Batman universe. Her costume was dead on, and she even had the over-sized wooden mallet.

"Nicely done," Chris smiled, "Next, why don't we have Josh?"

Josh appeared, dressed up as John Marston from Red Dead Redemption. He had on a duster and cowboy hat, and used make-up to replicate Marston's scars.

"Afternoon," Josh greeted, tipping his hat slightly.

Bridgette was next to showcase her outfit, which was modeled after Princess Leia from Star Wars.

"Ugh, her?" Chris said, "I hated Princess Leia, I could never get past whatever dead animal she decided to use as an excuse for a hair style. NEXT!"

Geoff walked out of the store, dressed up as Deapool.

"Nice costume," Chris said, nodding, "I mean, it's not very original, seeing as at least twenty people dress as Deadpool each comic-con, but it was nicely done nonetheless. "

Noah was the next to show off his outfit, which consisted of a fine white suit.

"I don't get it," Chris frowned, "who are you supposed to be, James Bond?"

"Why, I'm Jay Gatsby, old sport," Noah answered.

"...Who?" Chris asked.

"You know... from the Great Gatsby? One of the greatest novels ever written?"

"Yeah, I have no idea what you're talking about," Chris yawned, "whatever. We only have two contestants left, so let's finish this up and start with the challenge."

All of a sudden, a '67 Chevy Impala blaring Def Leppard's "Rock of Ages" pulled up next to the cast, and Justin stepped out, in the guise of Dean Winchester.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" he smirked.

"Alright," Chris said, "not even going to ask where you got that car. That just leaves Eva, right?"

As it would turn out, Eva's outfit would cause the most reaction out of anyone's- several of the contestants such as Geoff and Justin began to shout profanities, while Josh and Noah shook their heads in disgust. Eva was wearing an imitation of Courtney's outfit, with the clear intent of driving a few more digs at Geoff.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone," Eva sighed, "Sorry, Chris, I know all I ever seem to do is lay around being useless, but please don't eliminate- oh, wait."

"Eva," Geoff hissed, "knock it off right now or I promise I'll-"

"Ohhhh, drama! I like!" Chris smiled, "I WAS going to have Eva change since Courtney isn't a fictional character, but since it seems to be causing tension, I'll allow it."

Bridgette looked at Eva, sighed, and shook her head.

**CONFESSIONAL: Bridgette**

_Okay, here's the thing about Eva planning to betray me. You guys might not believe but... I figured it would eventually happen. Honestly, I never trusted her- or even Alejandro. I KNOW those pictures were fake. I KNOW Alejandro was trying to use me to get rid of his enemies. I... I just went along with it so I could get further in the game. I know what I did wasn't... right, but I REALLY wanted to win this season. So the way I see it, assuming I make it out of today's challenge, I'm left with two choices. Either convince Eva that I still want to team with her for a bit, and help her take down a few of the remaining competitors, or... come clean with Justin. Neither is really a safe bet. I'm not sure how Justin would react if I told him everything, and I'm not sure Eva would trust me enough to work with me. Let's face it, everyone left is a strong competitor in their own way. Earlier on in the competition, I could have survived by staying out of the crossfires, but there's only seven of us left, so that's not exactly going to work. Of course, I have to keep in mind that the only major faction left is Josh, Justin and Noah- they may even begin working with Geoff. Izzy is, of course, Izzy, but she doesn't need an alliance to get through this. Sigh... I... I really do feel bad about a lot of what's happened this season. Maybe I'll get a chance to make things right. Although, at this point I suppose the real question is whether or not I would actually take that chance if it were presented._

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Okay," Chris said, "here's the deal. The actual Comic-com itself is taking place all the way on the other side of the city. Your objective is to get there using any means possible. Along the way, you will be waylaid by any number of obstacles. For example, you may be stopped, hooked to a lie-detector, and not allowed to proceed until your truthfully answer several questions. You may be attacked by a wild animal wandering the street, or even arrested by the police for possession of stolen property."

"Wait a second, old sport," Noah gulped, "what do you mean, 'stolen property'?"

"Oh yeah," Chris smiled, "funny thing, I forgot to mention that those costumes weren't exactly paid for. Meaning that the police are going to be looking for a bunch of teenage punks who stole clothes to go cosplaying with. Of course, the studio will pay bail for anyone who gets caught after the challenge is over. OR maybe they won't. We haven't decided yet. Have any of you ever been in a turkish prison?"

"Fantastic," Justin groaned, "this is just what I needed."

"Well, I suggest you get going," Chris chuckled, "like I said, last one to comic-con is eliminated. In case of a tie or multiple incarcerations, we'll have a sudden death match of some sort, I don't know yet... Why are you all still standing here? MOVE IT!"

With that, the campers all began to hurry off- Justin, grinning, got into his car and sped off, already making good time.

"Hey!" Eva exclaimed, "He can't do that!"

"Actually, COURTNEY," Chris mocked, "I said by any means necessary. I thought you would have known that, being the gifted law student you are, any means necessary means there are NO LIMITATIONS!"

Eva let out a groan, then started off.

Chris turned to the camera.

"Well, that's that!" He smiled, "Who will win? Who will be eliminated? Find out next time on Camp T- Nah, I'm just messin' with 'ya! No two-parter this time!... Sigh, I need a drink."

~o.0.o~

Josh and Noah hurried through the city, doing their best to avoid fans, cars, and other traps Chris had laid out.

"Come on, old sport!" Noah said, "Through this alley!"

"Just a second, partner," Josh frowned, "you hear that?"

The two stopped and listened for a moment. They each heard what sounded like... hoofprints? And lot's of them.

"That's weird," Josh frowned, "almost sounds like-"

"STAMPEDE!" Noah cried, pointing to the distance. After a while, he sheepishly added, "...Old Sport."

Although by now Josh was accustomed to seeing strange things, he was caught off guard when he turned and saw a pack of cows charging straight for them.

"RUN, old sport!" Noah cried.

"Now hold on just a second," Josh said, reaching into his duster, "I'll take care of this."

Noah was surprised to see Josh pull a lasso out of his coat, and position himself just to the side of the herd.

"Are you CRAZY?" Noah shouted.

Josh said nothing, but stared ahead with determination in his eyes.

"Josh," Noah said, backing away as the herd got closer, "Josh, NO!"

Noah covered his eyes, and leapt out of the way.

After a while, the noise died down, and Noah got to his feet. He expected to see Josh had been trampled, but was surprised when he saw that not only was his friend okay, but he HAD in fact managed to rope a cow, and was sitting on it's back.

"I told you," Josh smiled, "I got this down!"

"What are you doing, you lunatic?" Noah laughed, "You can't ride a cow!"

"He seems big enough to handle it," Josh shrugged, "here, hop on!"

Shaking his head and smiling to himself, Noah got on behind Josh.

"Riding cows across New York City... I'll cross that off my list of stuff I never thought I would ever do," Noah said.

~o.0.o~

Geoff was running down the sidewalk, when a car pulled up next to him. The window rolled down, revealing Eva's smirking face.

"Hey Geoff," she smirked, "I got something for you!"

Before Geoff got the chance to respond, Eva tossed a bag of peanuts at him.

"Those were going to be Courtney's when she was declared safe from elimination last night- of course, she never got them because of you. I figure you should at least enjoy them on her behalf!"

Geoff said nothing- instead, he calmly unsheathed one of his swords that was a part of his Deadpool outfit. Eva, realizing what was about to happen, pulled away- Geoff gripped the sword like it were a spear, and thrust it forward. It flew straight into Eva's front left tire, and she spiraled out of control, before crashing into a fire hydrant.

"Don't worry!" Geoff called out, "I'm sure you'll be fine next chapter!"

Whistling, Geoff moonwalked past Eva's crashed car, where the girl pulled herself out. She attempted to get to her feet, but since she was so dazed, she only fell once more.

~o.0.o~

Justin sped down the road, smiling to himself.

"Alright," he murmured, "I just need to get their first, ensure my own safety, and then try to set traps for Eva in any way I can."

Justin's optimism faded, however, when he heard police sirens coming from behind him.

"Great," he muttered, looking in his rear view mirror, "that's the last thing I need right now-"

"HIYAH, MISTAH J!" Izzy said, suddenly popping up in the back seat.

"OHMYGOD IZZY!" Justin exclaimed. He nearly swerved into a nearby building, but was able to quickly regain control.

"What are you doing in my car?" Justin shouted.

"Relax," Izzy laughed, " I can help! I know a few shortcuts to where the convention is being held!"

"I don't need your help," Justin snapped, "I'm doing fine on my own-"

"Pull over!" one of the police officers announced via a megaphone, "Surrender peacefully, and you may be entitled to-"

"Okay, what's this shortcut you were talking about?" Justin panicked.

"Okay, take a right, a left, then one more right," Izzy explained, "that'll put us right there!"

"Alright," Justin nodded, putting in a Led Zepplin tape, "time for a little music."

"Awww," Izzy pouted, "can't we listen to Safety Dance?"

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole," Justin snapped.

"Oh please," Izzy scoffed, "you're no Dean Winchester."

"Hey, I make a GREAT Dean!" Justin argued.

"Whatever, keep driving!"

~o.0.o~

Ten minutes later, Justin and Izzy arrived at the convention.

"Alright, looks like we have our winners for today!" Chris smiled, "However, I can't afford to have both of you be given a shopping spree, so let's make a little wager. I want each of you to pick a contestant. If the contestant you pick arrives before the other, you win the prize."

"I'll go with Geoff," Justin shrugged.

"Uhhh... Oh, I know! I pick Josh!" Izzy smiled.

"Alright," Chris said, "we'll just have to wait and see what really happens, won't we?"

"Hey!" a voice called, "I made it!"

The three turned, and saw Bridgette approaching.

"Did I- aww, man," she frowned, "I guess you guys beat me to it."

"Congratulations, Bridgette," Chris smiled, "you live to see another day. Of course, given your last confessional, that may not last very long at all."

"That was private!" Bridgette exclaimed, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, do you not understand the concept of a confession?" Chris asked, "Especially, you know, one on live television? Did you just assume I wouldn't bother looking at it before I inserted it into the episode?"

Bridgette rolled her eyes, and looked away.

"That's what I thought," Chris smirked, "Well, let's see who's next, hm?"

~o.0.o~

Meanwhile, Josh and Noah had been forced to dismount their ride. A cow, as it turned out, was not actually the best form of transportation available. The two jogged through the city, trying to find the convention.

"GUYS!" a voice called, "Back here!"

The two turned just in time to see Geoff running up to them.

"How's it going?" Josh asked.

"Fine, listen, you see Eva pass by here?" Geoff panted, "We tangled a little while ago. I sort of made her crash her car, and thought that would be the end of her for this round, but she managed to get the jump on me."

"What happened?" Noah asked.

All of a sudden, a taxi sped by, and a bottle of soda was thrown at the contestants.

"Go home, losers!" a female voice called out.

"Jerk," Josh muttered.

"Anyway," Noah continued, "what was it that happened? Before we were rudely interrupted, you started to tell us."

"Well, I'm not quite sure," Geoff frowned, "one minute I was walking down the sidewalk, the next I get hit with something really heavy."

"She ATTACKED you?" Noah scoffed, "Come on, I doubt she could get the jump on you-"

"Not her," Geoff sighed, "remember when Chris said fans could help or hinder at any time? Eva mentioned once or twice she came from a wealthy family, what's to stop her from bribing someone to do it?"

"Good point," Noah nodded, "money can buy you a lot... of... things... oh no. Oh, no no no."

"What?" Geoff asked.

"THE TAXI!" Noah cried, "EVA WAS IN THAT TAXI!"

Josh and Geoff's eyes widened, and the two exchanged panicked looks.

"Hurry!" Noah cried, "Maybe we won't be the last one's there if we start running!"

But by the time they were standing outside of the convention, their worst fears were confirmed: they were, indeed, the last three remaining.

"Oh, crap," Geoff groaned.

"Well, well well," Eva smirked, "once again, "it seems you lost."

The three contestants looked at each other, neither of them budging and inch.

"Oh no," Justin groaned, "this can't be happening!"

"Looks like it all rests on you three," Chris grinned, "unless you're going to suddenly turn on each other... it looks like it's up to one of you to take the fall. Whose it gonna be, boys?"

For a while, no one said nothing- until Josh took a step back.

"I'll do it," he sighed.

"What?" Noah asked, "Josh, you can't-"

"I'll do it," Geoff offered, "you stick with Justin and Noah, you three will have a better chance at taking Eva down then I would-"

"Don't worry about it,"Josh shook his head, a said smiled formed on his face, "listen, I get enough money working for the damn tabloids. You guys go ahead."

"Are you... sure about this?" Noah asked, looking genuinely remorseful.

"Yeah," Josh chuckled, "you guys go on. Besides, I'm getting a little fed up of being on this show anyway."

Noah and Geoff looked at each other. Once again, a long moment of silence passed, until at last Geoff and Noah made their way to the finish line.

"Well, there you have it," Chris announced, "JOSH IS ELIMINATED FROM CAMP TV OVERLOAD!"

"Wait," Justin said, stepping forward, "if... if that's the case, I want to give my reward to Josh."

"What?" Josh asked, "YOu don't have to do that, you won-"

"No, I do," Justin frowned, "it's... the least I coud do. For everything you've done for me this season."

Josh opened his mouth to protest once more, but thought better of it. Instead, he smiled, and nodded.

"Alright," he said, "thanks, Justin. I'll see all you guys again once this is over."

And so, with a smile and a nod, Josh turned and walked out of Camp TV once again.

~o.0.o~

Later that night, Bridgette stood in the hallway separating the cargo hold and first class. In first class was Justin, no doubt still upset over Josh's elimination. In the cargo hold was Eva, probably scrambling to come up with another plan for the next elimination ceremony. Neither choice seemed ideal, at the moment, but she figured she may as well get it overwith now.

Bridgette stood for a while, thinking, until at last she reached a decision.

(A/N: Well, that's the end of another chapter- it's good to be back! Before I go, I have one more question to ask you guys. Instead of working with the TDROTI cast next season- I don't have anything against them, but they are a rather small group, and as such I don't see things lasting very long if I went that route- I worked with a brand new group of my own design, maybe even bringing back a veteran or two to shake things up? And, furthermore, instead of having the chapter take place on nuclear Wawanakwa, what if it took place... on Specter island? Feedback would be awesome, thanks! I have a bunch of ideas for either side, but I'm still unsure of what to go with at that point. Of course, I could always Harvey Dent it and flip a coin. Anyway, I'll see you guys later!)


	20. Fear and Loathing in Wawanakwa

(A/N: Well, I came to a decision about next season. Since I couldn't decide between using and old or new cast, I figured, what the hell, why not a bit of both? So in season 4, you'll get half new contestants, half veterans. I'm not sure how many of each I'm going to be using, yet. I can tell you, however, that before I do each season, I like to do a brief storyboard. I jot down a rough elimination order, episode plot/challenges, etc. Anyway, like I said, I don't have an exact number, but next season will have the largest number of competitors so far, and may run over thirty episodes. Also, because I feel kind of bad for eliminating two of the best-liked characters in a row, I decided that at the end of each episode, I'm going to release the identity of two competitors for next season. I won't reveal the circumstances under which the veterans are returning, but you WILL get a biography for every player revealed. Because I'm just that awesome. With that being said, there are only five episodes left this season, including this one. And, as promised, I've got a challenge planned that will fans of the original seasons will enjoy. Although, actually, it's more the location I tried to focus on. This episode is less challenge-orientated, and more focused on the characters.)

Justin sat in first class, listening to Bridgette speak.

There were very, very few times in Justin's life when he was rendered speechless. Not when accepted his first modeling contract, not when he was accepted on to Camp TV, not when he accidently crashed his mom's car, and not even during his time on Specter Island.

Now, hearing Bridgette tell him HER side of the story, HER involvement in everything that happened this season, and HER choices... well, Justin found himself physically unable to speak. It's not that he couldn't think of anything to say... it's just that he had too MUCH to say.

For a while, the two sat silently. Bridgette must have seen some of Justin's anger, because she shifted uncomfortably several times before trying to leave.

"Listen," she said, standing up quickly, "maybe I should just-"

"Let me get this straight," Justin said, rubbing his jaw, "you mean to tell me that you KNEW Alejandro was faking everything this whole time, and not only to you willingly go along with it, you basically completely ruined the reputation of both Cody and I, making our lives both completely miserable just so YOU could get a bit further in the game?"

"Well," Bridgette frowned, "when you put it like that..."

"When I put it like that? When I put it like THAT? Are you trying to say there's a way you phrase it just so you can sleep better at night?" Justin demanded, quickly losing his temper, "Or did it not occur to you until JUST NOW that what you were doing might have been just a teensy bit wrong?"

"Listen," Bridgette said, "I know that wasn't the most morally sound plan, but it was effective, all right? I really need that money!"

"Oh, really? Well, that makes it all better then, doesn't it?" Justin snapped, "You really need the- let me ask you, what makes YOU so special? If you can give me one goddamn reason why you need the money so bad that it justifies everything you did, I'll not only forgive you, I'll go up to Chris and quit, right now. Because that would be the right thing to do, since you need it so much, right?"

"Justin, you're acting ch-"

"Don't. Do NOT turn this on me," Justin hissed, "right now, I want to hear your reasoning."

Bridgette scoffed, and shook her head.

"Yeah, that's about what I thought," Justin muttered.

"Listen, are you going to help me, or not?" Bridgette asked.

"Get out."

"Ju-"

"NOW!"

As Bridgette stormed out of the room, Justin sank into his seat, ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh.

**CONFESSIONAL: Justin**

_You know, I really can't think of a worse day. First Josh is eliminated, then I find out exactly what Bridgette's been up to this season. I... I don't... listen all I can say is, if you're watching this Cody, I promise you that Bridgette will go down. The way I see it, she's just as responsible for all of the trouble this season as Alejandro himself is. Speaking of that, Al, if YOU'RE watching this, I'd just like to remind you one last time that, no matter what happens, I beat you. Nya-nya!_

**END CONFESSIONAL**

While Justin was venting in the confessional, Noah and Geoff were sitting in the cargo hold, discussing a game plan.

"Alright," Noah said, "this shouldn't be too hard. It's three of us against Eva. All we have to do is win the next challenge, and make sure we all vote against Eva."

"You guys know I can hear you, right?" Eva asked.

"Don't care," Noah shrugged, "after that, I figure we go for Bridgette. I think Justin will want her out of the game after everything that happened with her and Alejandro."

"I suppose Izzy would go next, then," Geoff said, "and... after that?"

"After what?"

"After everyone else is gone, and it's just the three of us," Geoff frowned, "what happens then?"

"Then I guess there's no more strategy required," Noah shrugged, "just the three of us, fighting for the top spot."

"If you say so," Geoff sighed, "I just... I just wish Courtney were here, you know?"

"Oh god," Noah mumbled under his breath, "not this again-"

"I mean," Geoff continued, "I felt closer to her then I ever have with anyone, and... it feels like I'm the one responsible for her elimination. I just wish I-"

"Okay Geoff, that's enough!" Chris snapped over the intercom, "Jeez, I swear all you kids ever do anymore is whine. Listen, I'm going to be touching ground in a few minutes, and then I'll need a snack break. So I want you all to meet me at the cabins in like, half an hour, alright?"

"Uh, Chris?" Eva asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Huh? Oh, right! You didn't get the memo! Well, in a minute, the emergency doors are going to open, and you're all going to be pulled out into the sky, and plummet to the ground below. Assuming you survive that, I want you to find your old cabins and meet me there. Alright?"

"Oh, okay," Geoff said, "I under- WAIT WAIT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

In a flash, the doors burst open, and the contestants were all sucked out of the plane. The six contestants plummeted through the air, until at last landing in a small river of water.

One by one the cast pulled themselves to dry land, muttering and groaning amongst themselves. The land around them was a disorienting sight- the trees were were contorting their branches into odd shapes, and there were colorful growths on some of the trunks. The flowers were either red or dark red, and the soil seemed almost... poisoned. Even the water they landed in had a faint glow to it.

"Where are we?" Eva groaned, "I can't believe this! He just drops us in the middle of nowhere and expects us to find-"

"Eva, shut up," Justin said calmly.

Indignant, Eva went to say something else, but Justin held up a hand.

"Hey Geoff," Justin frowned, "does this look at all familiar to you?"

"No," Geoff frowned, "I don't think I've ever- actually, you know, come to think of it, yeah. If these trees were a little less... odd, and there were more animals, yeah, it does seem a bit familiar. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Justin frowned, "what would you say if I told you this was actually Wawanakwa?"

For a moment, silence. Then Geoff began to laugh and shake his head.

"No way!" he smiled, "It's just too-"

"Think about it!" Justin insisted, "Chris told us to find 'our old cabins'! Just try to imagine the way things used to look when we were here!"

"Look, you two losers can talk about this all you want," Eva scoffed, "but I'm getting out of here."

"You can't just wander off like that," Bridgette warned her, "if this is- was- Wawanakwa, you'll get carried away by wolves, or something."

"I won't-" Eva began to protest, but quickly realized Bridgette was right, "...fine. What's the game plan, then?"

"We find the cabins, what else?" Justin asked.

"How are we going to- AGH! Okay, fine, whatever. Say this IS Wawankwa, and you're right. How are we going to find the cabins? We have no idea where we are?" Eva snapped.

"Actually," Bridgette put in, "I seem to remember the cabin being on the southern beach. If we can just find where south is, we can head right there."

"Ohhh, I know!" Izzy smiled, "We can look at the moss on each tree! Moss grows on the east- or was it west?- side, so we just go from there-"

"Izzy, no it doesn't," Noah sighed, "and besides, the trees themselves have... weird... stuff all over them. I doubt we'd be able to get any accuracy using that method. However, the sun always rises in the east and sets in the west, so... south is that way."

"Nice work, Noah," Justin smiled, "let's get going. The last thing we want to do is keep Chris waiting."

"Pfft," Izzy muttered as the contestants began to set off, "I could have done that. If I wanted to."

~o.0.o~

When the campers arrived at the beach, they were all shocked. As it would turn out, Justin had been half right. What they were on was once Wawanakwa, but now? It was just a shell. The sand was a scorched red, and the cabins were basically just wooden frames- and even THAT was stretching it. For a moment, a wave of sadness swept over Justin, Geoff, Eva, and Bridgette. Despite everything that happened there, it was their home once.

"What... what happened here?" Bridgette gasped.

"Nuclear testing," Chris shrugged, "or some such nonsense."

The contestants jumped at the sight of Chris- they hadn't seen him walk up beside them.

"I'd also like to take this opportunity to remind you all that you signed contracts," Chris said, "and any radiation poisoning resulting from an extended stay here is, of course, YOUR FAULTS."

"So, what, then?" Noah asked, "Nuclear radiation is what screwed this place up?"

"I don't know, actually," Chris frowned, "after I lost my job temporarily last season, some nice men in fancy shoes showed up and offered me a ton of money if I rented them the island for the year. I told them they could HAVE the damn thing if they wanted, but no, they said something about not wanting to leave a paper trail. Once they left, the third season was already midway in production and we had our plane, so I couldn't exactly convince everyone to drop an additional four million so we could make this place habitable again. But I figured- hey! Why not stop by for a challenge sometime?"

"I can think of several reasons," Noah said, taking a quick glance around.

"Anyway, that's not important," Chris smiled, "you know what is? I had Tweek do a bit of recon, and it would seems a surprising amount of equipment from season one is still intact. Mainly, the TORTURE WHEEL!"

"Oh no," Justin groaned, "not that thing again!"

"Yes, that thing again," Chris snapped, "so, here's how this is going to work: I'm going to split you up into your old teams as best as I can- for old times' sake, of course. First we'll have Justin, Bridgette and Eva on Team Islanders. Geoff, as you're the only member of the original Team Tiki left, you'll be with Noah and Izzy!"

"Woah woah, what?" Justin asked, "I have to be with Bridgette and Eva?"

"I have to be with Geoff and Izzy?" Noah asked.

"I have to be stuck with all of you for the rest of the season?" Chris snapped, "For the love of- shut up and suck it up! It's only for today! Now, the two teams- the Tiki and Islander remnants- will compete to the last man. And, just for old times sake, instead of having the drop of shame, we'll have one last bonfire ceremony, complete with marshmallows and everything!"

After Chris' words sank in, Justin's jaws dropped. He saw two options, considering there was no possible way Bridgette would want to take his side after the argument on the plane that morning.

He could:

A- Lose the match, and be voted out

or B- Win, and guarantee both his and Eva's immunity.

Either way, Justin wasn't particularly happy with the choices.

"Alright," Chris said, "follow me, and I'll get you guys set up over at the Torture Wheel."

~o.0.o~

On the way to the Torture Wheel, Justin voiced his concerns to Noah and Geoff.

"Yeah, I can see why you wouldn't be too thrilled about that," Noah muttered, "and you're SURE Bridgette wouldn't side with you against Eva?"

"Yeah," Justin frowned, "trust me on this one. I'm sure you've noticed the way she's been glaring at me all day, that's her death look. So?"

"So what?" Noah asked.

"So what's the plan?" Justin asked, "What do we do?"

"For once," Noah said, "I have no idea."

"Actually, Noah," Geoff said, "I... I think it would be better to do what you said earlier. About not having a plan, I mean- just competing."

"What do you mean, 'not have a plan'?" Justin snapped, "I mean, that's what we've relied on all season-"

"Yeah, and look where it got Josh," Noah frowned, "listen, plans work sometimes, yeah, but maybe we just need to... go with it for once. I mean, we don't have much else."

"Then who do we-" Justin started.

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it, won't we?" Noah asked.

~o.0.o~

Ten minutes later, The six remaining contestants were gathered on the remains of a wooden stage, where Chris did indeed have the Torture Wheel set up.

"Okay, here's how this is going to work," Chris explained, "I'm going to take turns spinning the wheel for each team. The team whose turn it is will have to complete whatever task the wheel lands on- and if you don't, your team will lose the challenge, and have to send someone home.

"Instant death," Noah sighed, "frigging fantastic."

"Isn't it?" Chris laughed, "Just like old times, huh guys?"

"Yeah," Eva grumbled, "great."

"Okay," Chris said, "first up, Team Tiki."

Chris spun the wheel, and eventually it stopped on what looked like a picture of a cliff.

"How fitting," Chris smiled, "it looks like to start off, we'll have to visit our very first challenge ever!"

Minutes later, and everyone was standing on the 1,000 foot cliff- or, what was left of it. A lot of the rock had crumbled away, and the grass had grown out of control, giving it a much more sinister look.

"Okay," Chris said, "you guys ready?"

Before Geoff or Noah could react, Izzy shouted, "BONZAI!" and shoved the two off the cliff, immediately following suit.

"Well," Chris frowned, "that was... quick."

Chris leaned over, and look down at the three contestants.

"By the way," he called down, "WATCH OUT FOR THE SHARKS!"

"WHAT?" Noah called back, unable to make out what Chris was saying, "Geoff, did you hear what he said?"

"No," Geoff frowned, as a fin stuck out of the water behind him, "I have no idea."

~o.0.o~

Soon enough, Chris was winding the Torture wheel up for another spin.

"Okay, Team Islanders," Chris said, "looks like you'll be... navigating a minefield! Fun times!"

Chris led the Islanders to an open stretch of land- they could also make out a flag about a football field away.

"I don't see any mines," Eva pointed out.

"Of course you don't," Chris smirked, "they're buried in the dirt!"

"Then how are we supposed to know where to step?" Eva demanded.

"Good question," Chris nodded, "let me know when you figure it out. You have two minutes to get that flag and bring it back here. Better start running!"

"Wha- what are we supposed to do?" Eva asked.

"Start walking," Justin suggested, "I'll be right behind you."

As soon as Eva took a step forward, however, Justin held his foot out. Eva tripped, fell, and set off several of the mines. The explosion launched the girl backwards and into a tree.

Smirking to himself, Justin managed to successfully get the flag and bring it back to Chris afterwards.

"Nice," Chris chuckled, "you earn bonus points for that one, my man."

Justin smiled to himself while Bridgette glared angrily at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked.

"No," Justin admitted, "but I hardly think you're the person to judge."

~o.0.o~

The cycle continued like that for a while. Each team received a challenge, and each managed to complete it. Each time a team looked defeated, they managed to make a comeback. Until, at last, Chris decided it was time for a tie-breaker.

"Okay, listen," the host said, "it's clear neither team is quite intent on giving up yet. So what we need to do is have one last challenge for both of you to compete in- whoever loses sends someone home, yadda yadda yadda. You should know the drill by now."

"Okay, Noah frowned, "so... what's the challenge?"

"I'M THINKING!" Chris snapped, "let's see, why... I know! Not ONLY are we going to have this elimination ride on one challenge, we're going to have it all come down to one person! Each team, pick one person to represent you in our mystery challenge!"

"I'll go, I guess," Justin shrugged.

Noah looked at Geoff and Izzy.

"Well?" he asked, "Anyone want to volunteer?"

No one said anything.

"I guess I'll go," Geoff shrugged.

"Okay," Chris said, "here's the deal. I spent all last night watching Clint Eastwood westerns, so that gives me an idea- we're going to have a pistol duel! You know, the old 1-2-3 draw?"

At that, Chris withdrew two pistols.

"Are those... real?" Geoff asked, horrified.

"What? Well, yeah, but they're loaded with tranquilizers," Chris explained, "...I think."

"You THINK?" Justin asked.

"It doesn't really matter anyway," Chris shrugged, "either way, each of you take one, and then get in position."

The two did as instructed, giving each other regretful glances.

"Hey," Geoff said, "no matter what happens, we're still cool, right?"

"Oh yeah," Justin smiled, "don't worry about it. We're cool."

"Okay," Chris said, "you ready? On three... one... two... DRAW!"

The two drew their pistols, and each fired off a round- and a few seconds later, Geoff was on the ground, a dart protruding from his chest.

"JUSTIN WINS IT FOR THE ISLANDERS!" Chris announced, "Tiki's, get ready for your elimination ceremony!"

~o.0.o~

Geoff, Noah, and Izzy sat around the bonfire, each looking rather glum- in particularly Geoff.

"Okay," Chris said, "you each performed well today, but in the end, it's you on the chopping block. So, first marshmallow goes to... Noah."

Noah caught his marshmallow, a faint smile appearing on his face.

"And the final marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GEOFF!"

"What?" Izzy exclaimed.

**CONFESSIONAL: Noah**

_Alright, maybe I feel a little bad about eliminating Izzy, but it was better than the alternative. Besides, now I'll be able to breathe a little easier knowing I won't have to worry about what she might be doing all the time._

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Sorry Izzy," Chris exclaimed, "you had a good run, but now it's time for you to go!"

"Alright," Izzy pouted, "say, shouldn't there be a boat to take me off the island?"

"I dunno, maybe," Chris shrugged, "whatever. Figure something out."

Izzy walked over to the water, and turned back to her former competitors.

"Well, it's been nice knowin' ya!" she smiled, "See you guys later!"

With that, Izzy dove into the water, and was gone.

~o.0.o~

Justin was sitting in the ruins of his old cabin, when Bridgette walked up and sat next to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Oh my- what? What do you want?" Justin demanded.

"Listen," she said, "I know how you must feel right about now. Believe me. And, for what it's worth, I really am sorry about it."

Justin looked away from Bridgette, saying nothing.

"I... I know things won't be the same between us again," she said, "but... do you think we could at least be friends?"

"You know," Justin laughed, "I used to ask myself that every day after you..."

Justin stopped speaking for a minute, and shook his head.

"After you ruined everything," Justin sighed, "And that, to be honest with you, is the worst of it. That I can safely say it's your fault. It would be so much easier if I could just pin the blame on someone else. But not this time. Nothing is ever going to be the way it was. I wish I could have learned that lesson a while ago. I was so focused on getting everything back to the way it used to be, I would have ended up destroying myself if it hadn't been for Josh and Noah."

Bridgette got to her feet.

"You know what?" she snapped, "I'm trying here, alright? I really am. You aren't making this easy-"

"You know, you're right," Justin nodded, "after how you personally saw to it that my life was a walk in the park for the past few weeks, I should be more grateful."

Again, silence.

"You know," Justin sighed, "things... things are never going to be the way they were. I've accepted that. And- while I don't think we can be friends... I'm willing to forgive you. I'm willing to just let it go, if you just... if you just promise to leave me alone, alright?"

Bridgette didn't respond for a while, but when she did, she managed render Justin speechless for the second time that day, with only three words:

"I hate you."

Not quite surprised, Justin looked over just in time to see Bridgette storming away. The teen shook his head, and looked at the landscape surrounding him.

**~Two Years Ago~**

_Justin and Trent sat in the cabin, laughing and joking together._

_"Dude, you should have seen it, Tyler FREAKED!" Trent laughed._

_"Are you joking?" Justin smiled, "You should have seen what Cody and I did to Duncan the other day-"_

_Justin trailed off when he saw Bridgette and LeShawna walk past the cabin, having a conversation he couldn't quite hear._

_"Hey, that's uh, what's her name..." Trent thought, "I can't seem to-"_

_"Bridgette," Justin answered automatically. _

_"Bridgette, yeah," Trent smiled, "you know, I saw you trying to talk to her the other day. There anything going on?"_

_"What?" Justin asked, "No! No. Well, I mean... I don't know, do you think there could be?"_

_"Yeah, sure," Trent smiled, laying back on his bed, "I'm sure you two would be a good couple. Two kids, white picket fence... I could see it. Happily ever after, and all that."_

_"Right," Justin said, "Happily ever after."_

(A/N: Well, as promised, here are the first two competitors for next season- once again, if there's anyone in particular you'd like to see, let me know:

Returning Veteran #1: DJ  
When we last saw him, DJ was quite happy to no longer have any part in Chris' game, and for the past two seasons, he hasn't.  
Now, pulled back in and thrust to a new environment, will he be able to cope with the pressure, and maybe walk home with Chris' new prize- a treasure he claims to be worth millions?  
Or will DJ end up like he did all those years ago?

New Contestant #1: Lucky  
Raised by his father in the city of Chicago, Lucky was taught at an early age how best to swindle someone out of their money, a skill Lucky refined over the years.  
His life changed when at the age of sixteen his dad was killed in an accident, and he was taken in to live with his aunt in Arizona.  
Now removed from his father's bad influence and worse lifestyle, Lucky was taught new rules, and shown an entirely different world.  
Two years later, Lucky is torn between his old life and new morals- a confliction eating away deep inside of him.  
A confliction Chris plans to exploit.

And that's it for now- I'll update again as soon as possible!)


	21. Keep Your Friends Close

(A/N: I hope you guys enjoy today's episode- fans of the Grand Theft Auto series especially. If you don't follow the series, you may not understand a few of the references, but don't worry, I tried to make sure the humor didn't rely on them too much.)

"Okay," Eva whispered, "listen, this is gonna be a close call, but we can make it through this."

Eva was sitting across from Bridgette in first class, discussing a way to make it through the game. Justin, also the winner of the previous challenge, had instead elected to stay with Geoff and Noah in the cargo hold.

"Here's what's going to have to happen," Eva said, "first, one of us is going to have to win immunity tonight. It's a safe bet that if you win, they'd vote for me, and vice versa. So, at the last second before the elimination, I'll transfer my immunity to you."

"Do you think Chris will go for it?" Bridgette asked.

"Of course," Eva shrugged, "anything to bring in ratings. Then, we both need to vote for Noah."

"Why Noah?" Bridgette asked.

"Because," Eva said, "he's the smartest of the three. Without him, they'd be much easier to beat."

"If you say so," Bridgette muttered.

"I do say so," Eva snapped, "and if I were you, I'd remember my place."

Bridgette rolled her eyes and looked out of the window.

"After today, getting rid of Geoff and Justin should be a breeze," Eva stated confidently, a smirk on her face, "then we'll be in the finals, and split the winnings 70-30."

"Woah, woah," Bridgette said, leaning forward, "you said it'd be a 50-50 split."

"Fine, we'll do 60-40," Eva scoffed, "winner gets majority. It's only fair, you know."

"Whatever," Bridgette muttered, "we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, won't we?"

"Yes," Eva hissed, "yes we will."

**CONFESSIONAL: Eva**

_There's no way Bridgette is touching a single cent of that reward money. Once Noah is gone, Bridgette is gone. Then, I suppose, I'll face Geoff in the finals. It'll be more... dramatic that way. Geoff, the boy trying to avenge his lost love, versus me, the Queen of Reality TV! Perfect, don't you think? Of course, I have to make sure that the defeat of the remaining four players- Bridgette, Noah, Justin, and of course Geoff- are nothing less of a masterpiece. Because let's face it, even when Heather won last season, who came on top? Who got all the glory? Cody. I'm not going to let that happen. Not only are they going to lose to me, they are all going to suffer complete and total humiliation at my hands. And then, I'll be the TRUE winner of this stupid show. Because I AM this show._

**CONFESSIONAL: Bridgette**

_Well, here I am working with Eva, again. It was a lot easier convincing her than I thought it would be. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't want to work with her, and I still want to get her out of this game. But right now I have no other choice. As soon as I don't need her help, however, she's gone. I figure she doesn't plan to take me with her to the finals, and I KNOW she doesn't plan on splitting the money._

**END CONFESSIONALS**

Chris was sitting in the cockpit, talking to the pilot.

"Hmmm," he said, gazing into a mirror, "so, what do you think the best quality of this show is? Me, or the drama? Because I'm not sure which I prefer! No, wait, yes I do: me!"

The pilot said nothing, merely shaking his head.

"Say, we nearing our destination yet?" Chris asked, "because let me tell you, I am looking forward to today's challenge!"

"I still say it's a bad idea," the pilot said, "and there's no way it can be legal."

Chris glared at the pilot, who immediately coughed, then looked straight ahead. Chris began to lean forward, and pressed several buttons.

"Sir?" the pilot asked, "What are you-"

The pilot never got to finish, however, because as a safety restraint locked Chris in, a hatch opened on the top of the plane, and sucked the pilot out.

"Argue MY brilliance will you?" Chris demanded angrily, "I'm Chris friggin' McLean! You think it's a bad idea to visit Vice City? I'LL SHOW YOU! I'll launch you out of my plane! I'll... launch my pilot... out of my plane... while it's still going."

Chris blinked, and various alarms began to go off.

"Huh," Chris muttered, reaching for the intercom, "okay, maybe THAT was a bad idea."

Chris pressed the intercom button, and cleared his throat.

"Attention all contestants," he announced, "a brief uh, accident has left our pilot... temporarily incapacitated. Because I have no flight experience whatsoever, I'd like to invite any contestants who have a pilot's license to come up here and prevent us all from dying."

Chris tapped his foot, waiting for someone to come into the cockpit. The plane began to pick up speed, and began to slowly descend.

"Okay, look," Chris sighed, "I'm gonna level with you. I don't really want to die, alright? Not a fan. Not at all, no sir. If you don't have a pilot's license, but still THINK you can fly, by all means come up here and give it a go."

Nothing.

"Okay, look guys-"

Chris was startled when the door was kicked in, and all five contestants rushed in.

"Oh man, he was SERIOUS?" Justin asked.

"Of course I was serious! You think I'd joke about something like this?" Chris snapped.

"Honestly?" Noah asked.

"Look, doesn't matter," Chris snapped, "anyone going to pilot this thing or not?"

"Uh, I got this, guys," Geoff said, getting in the pilot's seat, "I have... some experience with this sort of thing."

"What SORT of experience?" Noah asked.

"Um... I... played a free online flight-simulator once," Geoff chuckled nervously.

"Fantastic," Noah groaned, "today I die."

Geoff began hitting buttons and flipping switched, then hastily grabbed the controls.

"Okay," he said, "let's do this!"

~o.0.o~

Dean walked into the Malibu club, and pulled up a seat at the bar. It was empty except for him and the bartender- a rarity. Normal it was the busiest club in the city, but it was in the early afternoon, and he was sure it would be filled shortly. Generic pop music played over the speakers. To be honest, Dean hated nearly every aspect of the club, but it had cheap drinks.

"Hey Dean," the bartender greeted, "how's it going?"

"Lousy," Dean grumbled, "I got passed up for a raise again, the wife is complaining about not going out more, and the in-laws are coming to visit."

"Mmm," the bartender nodded, "sounds lousy, indeed. Anything I can get 'ya?"

"A scotch," Dean sighed.

The barkeep turned and grabbed the bottle off the shelf, and Dean let out another sigh. When his drink was placed in front of him, he resumed talking.

"At least this day can't get any worse," he muttered, "unless Kathy makes another 'vegan dinner'. She's got this new diet she wants us both to try out that I absolutely-"

Out of nowhere, a plane crashed into the other half of the club, flinging debris and furniture everywhere. The music that had been playing was cut off, and was replaced with a horrible screeching. All at once everything came to a halt, and a door in the side of the plane opened.

"Woo!" Geoff cheered, "That was AWESOME! YEAH! So cool!"

Geoff hopped out of the plane, and was followed by Noah, Justin, Bridgette, Eva and finally Chris.

"Nice landing," Noah said, surveying the room.

"At least we didn't hit anyone," Geoff shrugged, "could have been a lot worse, right?"

Dean was shaking in his seat when Chris approached him.

"Hey!" The host greeted, "I'm Chris McLean, how 'ya doing?"

Chris grabbed the glass of scotch on the table, and downed it quickly.

"Thanks for the drink!" the host called, walking away.

With that, Dean fainted.

~o.0.o~

The contestants were gathered outside of the Malibu club, and Chris was pacing back and forth.

"Okay, let me think," the host said, "let me make a game plan, here."

Chris paced for a few more seconds, before he suddenly brightened.

"I know!" he smiled, snapping his fingers, "Alright, here's what's going to happen: you guys are going to go about your challenge as if it were any other day. In the meantime, I'm going to get my pilot's license. The damage could have been a lot worse, so if need be, we can stay here for a few days while it's repaired."

"Wait, a pilot's license?" Noah asked, "Doesn't that take lot's of preparation?"

"I dunno, probably," Chris shrugged, "you realize I'm a millionaire, right?"

The contestants glanced at each other, nervous looks on their faces.

"Look," Chris assured them, "you let me worry about the formalities. You guys worry about today's challenge."

"Speaking of which," Noah frowned, "where are we?"

"Glad you asked," Chris smiled, "let me be the first to welcome you to VICE CITY! Here, you'll be tasked with- actually, who here has a driver's license?"

Everyone except Eva held up their hand.

"Okay," Chris shrugged, "this may work out after all! Eva, you'll just have to piggyback off of someone else for today. Heh heh, good luck with that."

Before Eva responded, Chris continued talking.

"Anyway," he said, "I want you guys to head down the street a couple of blocks. You'll find a care rental service there. Drop my name, and you'll get what you need for today's challenge."

"Yeah, but what IS the challenge?" Noah persisted.

"You'll see when you get there," Chris smiled, "now head out!"

~o.0.o~

When the contestants got to the car rental store, they were greeted by a tall, shady looking man with a bushy mustache.

"Ah, costumers!" the man greeted, forcing a smile, "I take it you are here for spring break, yes?"

"It's... the end of July," Noah pointed out.

"It's all the same thing," the man frowned, "anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, what can you do for us?" Eva snapped, "We were sent by Chris McLean. He said you'd, 'hook us up'."

"McLean," the man hissed, "of course, I should have known. He radioed ahead to tell me some kids were coming."

"Great," Eva muttered, "well, if you could set us up so we can just be going-"

"Of course," the man nodded, "right this way."

~o.0.o~

Chris was sitting in the cockpit of a biplane, next to a rather meek man holding a clipboard.

"Okay," the man said, "have you had any experiences with planes before?"

"No, not really," Chris shrugged, "I mean, I did get drunk once and fiddle around with the controls, but my pilot used to take care of everything."

"Sir," the man said uneasily, "you realize what you're telling me could disqualify you from-"

"Right, did I mention I'm rich and famous?" Chris said.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," the man frowned, "I'll have to report what you told me-"

"Look, I'm the host of a television series, alright?" Chris said impatiently, "You want to be an actor, right? Of course you do, everyone does. Hell, you don't even need talent these days. If there's a part you want, you name it."

"...Well," the man said after a while, "I DID always want to be in a film adaptation of-"

"Great, it's done," Chris scoffed, "now can we please get going?"

~o.0.o~

The contestants had each been given their own cars (except for Eva, who was forced to ride with Bridgette) and instructed as to what they were supposed to do.

Chris had stashed a tiki statue in a music studio downtown. The contestants were to obtain it by any means necessary- they could interfere with their opponents in any way they wished. Once they had it- they were to bring it back to the Malibu and wait for Chris to arrive.

The contestants each got into their cars.

"Try not to get into too much trouble, eh?" the man said.

"Whatever," Eva scoffed, "let's get out of here, Bridgette."

The contestants started their cars, and sped off, each very intent on being the victor.

Before the challenge had officially started, Noah, Justin and Geoff agreed that one of them needed to win, no matter who it was. As long it was one of them who had immunity, they had the majority vote and the advantage. Assuming, of course, Chris didn't pull something else.

Eva, however, had a bit more depth to her strategy, other than just winning.

"Listen," Eva said, "we've established we need immunity, right? And what's the quickest way to do that?"

"By... winning?" Bridgette asked.

"No," Eva smirked, "by making sure everyone else loses."

"I don't think I like where this is going," Bridgette muttered.

"It doesn't matter," Eva shrugged, "let's face it, we both want that money, this is the best way to make it happen. So here's what we're going to do: I want you to get behind someone, I don't care who. Tail them for a bit- then, as they're about to take a turn, ram them and try to throw them off-balance."

"Won't that make them crash?" Bridgette asked.

"Probably," Eva admitted, "but hey, that's one less person we'll have to deal with."

~o.0.o~

Chris was flying through the air, the plane making dangerous dives and flips.

"THE PLANE WASN'T MEANT TO DO THIS SORT OF THING!" the instructor cried out.

"Quit whining!" Chris snapped, "Sheesh, you sound just like my contestants!"

The instructor let out a scream as the biplane plummeted towards the ground, until it was suddenly righted and continued flying forward.

"You know, this is kind of fun!" Chris smiled, "I should have gotten my license a while ago!"

~o.0.o~

Noah was driving down the street when he noticed his two female competitors following him.

"That's not suspicious," Noah muttered to himself, looking at the two in his rear-view mirror.

Noah shook his head, then made a quick turn- only to feel a sudden impact in the back of his car. His car spun out of control, and slammed into a nearby building. Noah was thrown forward, but was restrained by his seat belt, so no damage was really done. To him, at least- while Eva and Bridgette flew past, Noah got out and inspected his car.

"Great," he scoffed, "this is JUST what I need."

The back of his car had sustained little damage, despite that being the area that sustained the original blow. Far worse was the right side of the car, now smashed to bits against the wall, and the engine, which appeared to be smoking. He was no mechanic by any means, but if he had to guess, Noah would say that the engine had definitely taken some damage.

"Great!" he groaned, "I can't believe I'm stuck here!"

Just as Noah was about to sit down on the curb, another car pulled up to him. The window rolled down, revealing Geoff.

"Dude!" Geoff exclaimed, "What happened?"

"Eva and Bridgette," Noah frowned, "that's what."

"No way," Geoff gasped, "you mean they-"

"Yeah," Noah said, getting to his feet, "slammed into me when I made that turn back there."

"I can't believe they would do that!" Geoff exclaimed indignantly.

"Really?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow, "I can't tell if that's hopelessly optimistic, or just stupid."

"Hey!" Geoff frowned, "Listen, no point arguing about it now. Why don't you get in the car, dude?"

"Thanks," Noah said, getting in the passenger's seat, "listen, you're going to need to hurry if you want to catch up to them. You see Justin?"

"No," Geoff said, "I think I'm ahead of him, though.

"Okay, that means we really need to double-time this one," Noah said, "step on it."

Geoff slammed on the breaks, and the two rode on in silence for a while.

"You know," Noah eventually said, chuckling slightly, "it's times like this I really regret not having Izzy around."

"Hey, speaking of which," Geoff said, "did you two have any... you know?"

"No, I don't," Noah frowned, "did we have any what?"

"Uh, chemistry?" Geoff said, clearing his throat.

"What?" Noah exclaimed, blushing profusely, "NO! Where did you get that idea-"

"I dunno," Geoff shrugged, "the internet, I guess."

Noah glared at Geoff, and crossed his arms.

"Uh, hey!" Geoff smiled, chuckling nervously, "How 'bout some music, huh?"

~o.0.o~

As Bridgette sped onward, Eva leaned back in her seat, a smug grin on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh, nothing," Eva said, "just, you know, the elimination of a major threat from this challenge. Maybe the game, if we're lucky."

"How would a medical elimination be LUCKY?" Bridgette asked.

"Pfft, hypocrite," Eva scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Bridgette demanded.

"All I'm saying is that you didn't seem to mind when your boyfriend Alejandro was pulling stunts like this," Eva smirked.

"That was different," Bridgette snapped.

"Oh really?" Eva mocked, "Enlighten me."

Bridgette said nothing, instead glaring angrily at her companion.

"That's about what I thought," Eva laughed.

Eva's smiled faded when she spotted Geoff's car in the rear-view mirror.

"That's Geoff- AND Noah!" Eva frowned, "PULL OVER!"

"What?" Bridgette asked, "Are you crazy?"

"Trust me on this one," Eva said, "my plan will work, don't you worry."

Bridgette shrugged, and did as instructed, allowing the two boys to pass.

~o.0.o~

"Did you see that?" Geoff asked, "They pulled right over!"

"I'm aware," Noah frowned, "keep an eye out. Something isn't right."

The two drove until they finally reached the music studio they had been instructed to find.

"Alright, let's get in there, find the statue, and get out," Noah said.

"Right," Geoff nodded, "let's go!"

The two hopped out of their car, and headed inside.

It didn't take much to find the statue- it was hidden rather clumsily behind a counter. Perhaps Chris was losing his touch- or he was counting on getting past the other contestants to be challenge enough.

"Okay, let's get going," Noah said, giving Geoff the statue, "before they have time to do... whatever it is they're trying to do."

The two got in the car, and sped down the road. Things were going well- until the duo felt their tires pop out from under them.

"What the-" Geoff exclaimed, the car screeching to a halt.

The two got out, and examined the damage.

"Oh, COME ON!" Noah exclaimed.

A row of nails had been set up across the road, with the obvious intent of stopping the two in their tracks.

"Damn it," Noah sighed, "well, at least you have the statue, right Geoff?"

"Me?" Geoff asked, "I thought YOU had it!"

Noah face palmed.

"Okay," he said through gritted teeth, "if I don't have it, and YOU don't have it-"

As if on cue, the sound of a car speeding off into the distance was heard.

"Uh, Noah-"

"Yes, Geoff. I know."

~o.0.o~

By the time Geoff and Noah arrived back at the Malibu, it was already too late. Eva and Bridgette were already there, standing next to an annoyed looking Chris.

"Oh no," Geoff groaned, "not AGAIN!"

"Relax," Noah said, "only one of them can get immunity, right?... Right?"

"Welcome back, Geoff and Noah," Chris said, a little depressed, "normally this is the part where I would give a speech about why you lost and how much you suck, but my heart isn't in it today."

"Why not?" Noah asked.

"I didn't get my pilot's license," Chris sighed, "turns out crashing a plane three times in the same test just isn't good enough for some people."

"You crashed THREE planes?" Noah asked, amazed.

"Yep," Chris frowned, "and one of them wasn't even mine! TOTALLY lame! Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, since it was Bridgette who was driving the car, she's the one who gets immunity for tonight."

"But what are we supposed to do now that you didn't get your pilot's license?" Geoff asked.

"Well, on the bright side I managed to get a double decker bus," Chris shrugged, "so, since there are only two challenges left anyway, I figure we'll just use that to bring us to our last destination. I WAS lucky enough to get my driver's license today, so we're all clear on that."

All of a sudden, a car pulled up next to the cast, and Justin got out.

"Hey guys," he greeted, "I couldn't find that statue- what's going on?"

~o.0.o~

It didn't take long for Justin to be filled in, and when he was, he became upset.

"AGAIN?" he asked, "How could this have happened?"

"Hey, I didn't see YOU doing any better," Noah snapped.

"Well, how was I supposed to know today's challenge was going to be about driving?" Justin said.

"What, not your strong suit?" Geoff asked.

"I HATE it!" Justin exclaimed, "It reminds me too much of a roller coaster! One that I have to control! I just see all those cars and I get... look. This isn't all bad. We can still vote for Eva, right?"

"I don't know," Noah frowned, "I... I have a bad feeling about tonight."

~o.0.o~

That night's elimination ceremony did, however, end up taking place on the plane. Chris said it was because he hadn't procured the bus yet, but the contestants suspected it may have bee na touch of sentimentality on his part.

"Okay," Chris said, "the people who get peanuts tonight are Bridgette, Justin and... Geoff. And the last bag goes to-"

"Wait a second," Eva smirked, "I believe Bridgette's got something she'd like to say."

"What?" Chris demanded, "fine, whatever. Let's hear it."

"Yeah, there is something I'd like to say," Bridgette smirked.

She look around the room, paused for dramatic effect, then looked Eva straight in the eyes and said, "I think Braveheart is a totally overrated movie."

"Um, what?" Chris asked, "Braveheart was one of the best movies ever, you blasphemous-"

"Wait a second," Eva panicked, "WE HAD A DEAL!"

"Did we?" Bridgette smiled, "Whoops."

"As I was saying," Chris said, "the last bag goes to NOAH!"

Noah caught his bag, and smiled.

"No," Eva hissed, "NO! You CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Uh... no, I'm pretty sure I can," Chris chuckled, "what's more important is that I JUST DID."

"I'll get you for this Bridgette!" Eva shouted, "I'LL GET-"

She was cut off when Chris pushed her out of the plane.

Of course, since the plane was grounded, this didn't really have the effect of shutting Eva up. Actually, it only made her angrier, and a slew of profanities came streaming out of her mouth.

"Nice," Chris muttered, "real classy."

The host clapped his hands, and two men in suits came and dragged Eva away.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" she called, "I'LL GET YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

"Yeesh," Chris frowned, "no such thing as opting out gracefully anymore. Well, you've just seen another dramatic conclusion to another dramatic episode of Camp TV: OVerload! We're down to the final four: Noah, Justin Geoff, and Bridgette! We're down to our last couple of challenges- who's going to pull out the win? Who will be the next to leave? Find out next time on CAMP TV:

OVERLOAD!"

(A/N: Well, here's the next two contestants for Camp TV 4, as promised:

Returning Veteran #2: Duncan  
Competing on all three seasons of the show, Duncan's chances at the million were seemingly ended in Camp TV: Overload, where he was eliminated after an incident in England.  
Although, in the end, Duncan didn't feel like a loser. He stood up for everyone around him, and to him, that was better than a million dollars. It was a chance.  
But with Chris' latest plan, will Duncan be able to use that chance, or will he crash and burn?  
While he may have gained respect and friendship amongst SOME of the other competitors... it looks like someone wants Duncan gone. Bad.

New Contestant #2: Lance  
Coming from a poor family, Lance always held on to the belief that he was destined for greatness.  
Suffering from a mixture of bipolarity and paranoia, he has always struggled to get ahead in life, whether it be athletics or academics- and he always fallen just short.  
Now, he is faced with a chance to earn the prize on Camp TV, which he is convinced will set him up for life- something he is convinced he will put to good use.  
He is also convinced that this is the stage he is being set up to achieve the greatness he has always wanted. Teh thing he has always strived for.  
And greatness, in his mind, WILL come.  
At any price.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed- if all goes well, I should have another update up very soon. With any luck, the season may be over by monday! See you all next time!)


	22. The Trial

(A/N: So, I don't suppose anyone else is having issues with the FF mailing service? I'm not sure if it's just me or not, but in the past while I haven't received any Review, Subscription or PM alerts in my inbox, although upon checking manually, I've found a couple. Not sure if it's just a small technical error or not, but at any rate, let's get on with the last few chapters of Camp TV Overload!)

"Last time on Camp TV Overload:

It all came down to the final five: Geoff, Eva, Bridgette, Justin and Noah. Though Eva had been on everyone's hit list for a long time, she had thus far managed to avoid elimination. Seeing she might be in danger, when Bridgette approached her for a partnership, she eagerly agreed. Then, TWEEK, the world's worst intern, managed to crash the plane! I tried to get my pilot's license- which didn't work so well- but did score a sweet bus. In the end, it was Bridgette who had immunity, which went according to Eva's plan. What DIDN'T go according to Eva's plan was a knife in the back from none other than Bridgette herself! Eva took the fall that night, but will Bridgette's plan end up biting her in the back now that she has to contend with Justin, Geoff AND Noah? And speaking of those three, how long will their partnership manage to last now that we're in the finals? That's right, starting today, we're officially in the last lap of Camp TV Overload! As the contestants will soon find out, this episode is round one in the final struggle for a million dollars. Who will win? Who will go home empty-handed? Find out now on

CAMP TV:

OVERLOAD!"

(Theme Song)

The contestants sat in the bus, completely miserable. This was their third day on the road, and they had been driving in the desert for who knows how many hours. It was hot and miserable, and the only part of the bus that had any air conditioning was the bottom, an area where the contestants were strictly forbidden from going. So instead of enjoying the luxuries Chris had installed on the lower floor for himself, they were crammed upstairs, which only had one actual seat.

"Well this sucks," Noah groaned, "I never thought I'd say this, but I really want to just go ahead and start whatever challenge Chris has planned for us next."

"I don't know, dude," Geoff frowned, "the way Chris made it sound..."

"Chris talks up all of his ideas," Noah snapped, "but I guess you have a point. Still, at least something would be happening, not just us driving around in the middle of nowher-"

The bus screeched to a halt, and all of the contestants were launched forward.

"Contestants, we'll be stopping shortly," Chris announced, "please brace yourselves. Ha ha ha!"

"Schmuck," Noah muttered.

"Seriously though," Chris said, "we've arrived at our destination for today. Please exit the bus in a neat and orderly fashion."

Noah glanced out of the window quickly, and saw they were in an airport of sorts.

"Huh," Noah thought, "this place looks kind of familiar."

"Isn't this where we started out this season?" Bridgette asked.

"Hey, yeah," Geoff nodded, "it is!"

The contestants exited the bus cautiously, and were thrown off guard when they were greeted by a large group of people.

"Contestants," Chris smiled, "say hello to your former competitors!"

The four contestants were greeted by a chorus of things like "Hey guys!" "Congratulations" and other things along those lines. Only Alejandro and Heather were silent, glaring at the ground silently. Eva was yelling profanities, evidently still angry about her departure in the previous episode. Sierra was nowhere to be seen.

"What are they doing here?" Bridgette asked.

"Good question," Chris nodded, "remember last time when I said there were two or so challenges left? I lied! It's actually sort of one big challenge formed by a cascade of smaller challenges rolled into-"

"Okay," Noah said, "why don't your try making sense instead of rambling like a lunatic?"

"Okay," Chris sighed, "sheesh, whatever. There are four of you left, right? Well, here's what's going to happen: THIS is the beginning of the end. The four of you are going to compete in one final series of challenges, TODAY, that will determine the winner. First, you'll start of with a... trial, of sorts. After that, only three of you will remain. Keeping in tradition with our finales thus far, the remaining three competitors will be able to choose two players to assist them in the challenge after that. Once THAT challenge is done, two will remain, and- well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, won't we?"

"Wait a second," Noah frowned, "what's this about a trial?"

"You'll see," Chris smiled, "why don't you follow me inside, and I'll explain everything there?"

~o.0.o~

Chris led the contestants into an area of the airport where he had the layout of a courtroom recreated using whatever furniture he could find.

"Here's how it's going to work," Chris smiled, "for the first portion of today's challenge, the eliminated contestants will act as a sort of jury. Your four will each take a turn answering questions and then give an explanation as to why you deserve the money the most. After everyone has take n a turn, I will call on each jury member, and they will tell me who they're voting for. Whoever has the LEAST amount of votes will be eliminated from the game, and the other three competitors will move on. So, take your positions!"

The eliminated contestants each took a seat in the jury box, while Chris sat in the judge's chair.

"Okay," the host said, "ladies first. Bridgette, why don't you take the stand?"

Bridgette shrugged, then sat in the stand.

"Okay," Chris smiled, "we'll start with questions... now."

"I've got one," Cody fumed, "how could you actually go along with Alejandro's awful schemes?"

"Cody, the schemes were not awful," Alejandro snapped, "they were very well planned, if I do say so myself. If you are questioning the morality of them, that is another debate in itself, but-"

"Enough!" Bridgette snapped, "Look, I did what I had to do, alright? I know alot of you don't consider it to be the right thing, but the fact is, this is a game. You knew what you signed up for, and that something like this would most likely happen. I didn't plan anything, I just went along with it. Which, to be honest, was a better strategy than even Alejandro had. By acting like some dumb, easily-manipulated blonde, I was able to sail pretty smoothly through the competition I even eliminated Eva for everything she did- doesn't that count for something?"

"I've got a question," Owen piped up, "if you could go back, would you do it again?"

For a moment, Bridgette hesitated. Then she finally sighed and said, "Yes."

There was a murmur of disapproval from the jury, and Bridgette began to lose her temper.

"You know what?" she snapped, "You guys are DISGUSTING! And not just you, but everyone watching at home too! You guys WILLING watch and participate in shows that REVOLVE around backstabbing, and then you CONDEMN whoever actually does it! Chris even TOLD us we'd need to resort to trickery and betrayal to get ahead. And yet people still watch and complain when it happens. They have the NERVE to hate us when all along they not only expect that kind of behavior, they WANT it. And you guys are just as bad! How DARE you judge me, or Alejandro, or even Heather or Eva? We did what was expected of us! As far as I see it, you DESERVED to lose the way you guys did! I'm the real winner here! Because without people willing to do what I did, NONE OF YOU WOULD BE HERE!"

For a moment, the room was silent- save for the sound of Chris typing away on his cell phone.

"Huhwhat?" The host said, suddenly aware things had come to a halt around him, "Sorry, we done? Okay, anything you wish to say in closing, Bridgette?"

Bridgette shook her head angrily, and stormed out of her seat.

"Okay," Chris thought, "how about we have Noah next?"

Noah shrugged, and took the stand.

"Questions may begin now," Chris yawned.

"Hey Noah?" Lindsay asked, "I was just curious. Is it true what they're saying? About you and Izzy?"

"What?" Noah demanded, "What WHO'S been saying?"

"The internet," Lindsay shrugged, "and also Geoff."

Noah glared at Geoff, who just smiled sheepishly.

"No," Noah frowned, "it isn't true."

"So, Noah," Gwen began, "what would you say it was that brought you this far?"

"Brainpower," Noah shrugged, "and cliche as it might sound, teamwork. Lot's of strategic planning was what got me here, thanks in part to Josh, Justin and Geoff I suppose."

"'In-part?" Justin said, rolling his eyes, "Please!"

"What would you do with the money if you got it?" Tyler asked.

"Easy," Noah said, "first, I would invest in a very good lawyer. Then I would make sure there was no possible way Chris could ever rope me into another season. I would take the rest of the money afterwards and put it away for safe-keeping."

"Star Trek or Star Wars?" Harold asked.

"What?" Noah frowned, "I'm... not really into the whole sci-fi thing. I guess if I had to pick, I'd say Star Trek."

"Awesome," Harold smiled, "you have my vote."

"Is that SERIOUSLY what you're basing your vote on?" LeShawna asked.

Harold shrugged.

"If there are no more questions," Chris said, "Noah, why don't you give your closing speech?"

"Look," Noah said, "I know I'm not the physically strongest competitor out there. I know I'm not the best looking. I know I'm not the most agile, the most resilient or even the most like-able competitor out there. But I am a competitor, nonetheless- and a damn good one. This season, with a little help, I ensured that me AND my two best friends made it to the merge- heck, if I can help a guy like Justin get this far, I must be doing something right."

"Pfft," Justin muttered, rolling his eyes once more.

"But the fact is, I'm here," Noah stated, "I'm in the finals because I fought to be here. And if I get to the final three, you can bet I'm going to fight harder."

Once Noah finished, there was cheering and even applause from some of the jury. The usual smirk on his face, Noah stepped down, and took his place with the other three competitors.

"Nicely done," Chris nodded, "looks like you won some votes with that one. Justin, why don't you go next, eh?"

Justin sighed, and took his spot.

"What do you think your crowning achievement was this season?" Courtney asked.

"It's a toss up," Justin shrugged.

"Between what?"

"Between punching Alejandro in the face and eliminating Alejandro."

Alejandro scowled, while a few contestants began snickering.

"If you could get revenge on any contestant this season in any way, who would you pick and what would it be?" Katie asked.

"Easy," Justin said, "I'd pick dear old Al and my punishment would be trapping him in an elevator with the song "Karma Khameleon" by the Culture Club playing on a loop for a day straight."

"Okay," Cody began, "if you could stop one event in the game from happening, what would it have been?"

"Specter Island," Justin said, "if I had my way, we would have never gone there."

"Really?" Cody asked, "You wouldn't stop Alejandro from-"

"No," Justin explained, "despite all of that happening, I think the issue is very much resolved now. And, to be honest, I think I did learn quite a bit from that whole scenario. So, while things did change... maybe, in a way, it did change for the better. I don't know."

"What would you do with the money if you won?" Owen asked.

"Uh, I haven't thought about it," Justin admitted, "maybe... I don't know."

"You could take a trip somewhere," Owen suggested.

"Owen," Justin said, "I've traveled enough in the past couple of months to last me a lifetime."

"Okay Justin," Chris announced, evidently getting bored of the incessant questions, "anything you want to say in closing?"

"Yeah," Justin nodded, "yeah, there is."

With that, he got up and cleared his throat.

"Listen," he announced, "I... I just wanted to thank Cody, Noah, Josh, and Geoff. Despite everything that happened to me this season, they've proven to be better friends than I've ever had before. I guess that's about all."

Justin left the stand, and finally it was Geoff's turned to be questioned.

"What would you do with the prize money, Geoff?" Duncan asked.

"Dude," Geoff smiled, "biggest. Party. EVER! And you would all be invited!"

"Yes, classy," Alejandro yawned, "what I'D like to know is how you'd win the money if you made it past this round. Tell me, what are your tactics? Your plan? You're going to have to face at least ONE of your former allies in battle. How would you manage that?"

"I'd do what I've done before," Geoff smiled, "play fairly, and try as hard as I can."

"Idealistically simple," Alejandro frowned, "admirable, but of no real tactical soundness."

"What was your favorite moment on the show?" LeShawna asked.

"Hooking up with Courtney," Geoff reminisced, a smile on his face.

"What was your favorite location to visit?" Harold asked.

"Transylvania," Geoff smiled, "not because of the location, really, but because of the huge party we had after the challenge! It was great!"

"Okay, Geoff," Chris said, "anything you'd like to close with before the voting process?"

"You know, I think Justin had the right idea," Geoff admitted, "I should be thanking you guys. Because of you, I got to travel all around the world with some cool pretty cool people. If I don't win the money, that kind of sucks, but you know what? This was kind of a fun experience!"

"I didn't think Geoff was a masochist," Noah joked.

"Okay," Chris smiled, "well, that's that. Get ready contestants- we're about to start the voting process! YOu better hope you made a good enough case for yourself! We'll go in order, starting with Cody."

Cody, who had been sitting in the front of the jury box, blinked.

"Uh," he said, "I vote for Justin. He's been a good friend to me since season one, and I hope he can pull out the win this time."

"I vote for Geoff!" Owen smiled.

"Same," Courtney said, "don't worry Geoff, you'll win this!"

"As I said before," Harold announced, "my vote goes to Noah. May you live long and prosper."

"Justin," LeShawna said, "I uh... well, I'm sorry about what happened earlier in the season, honey."

"Izzy votes for the Noah!" Izzy cheered.

"I vote for Noah, too," Eva muttered, "but don't flatter yourself. I'm only doing it because I don't want Bridgette or Geoff to win."

"Speaking of Bridgette," Alejandro smiled, "she certainly has my vote."

"Mine too," Heather nodded, a smirk on her face.

"I vote for Justin." Trent said, "I'm... I really am sorry about before, bro. I hope we can be friends again someday."

"Go Justin!" Tyler cheered, "You have my vote, dude!"

"Noah," Josh nodded, "no offense, Justin. Just trying to make sure you both get into the finals."

"I'll go with Geoff," Duncan said, "you're a good guy, and I think you deserve the money."

"I'll go with Nolan," Lindsay smiled, "I mean Norah. No, Noah! that's right! Right?"

"I vote for Justin," Gwen shrugged, "I mean, you seem to be less of an arrogant prick, so that's cool."

"Thanks," Justin muttered, "I... guess."

"I'll... vote for Bridgette," Katie shrugged, "she DID play the game pretty well, even though it didn't require much effort on her part."

"Okay," Chris smiled, "that means our loser is- wait a second, that ACTUALLY means we have a tie for last place between Geoff and Bridgette!"

Geoff and Bridgette looked at each other, each a little panicked.

"Well," Chris frowned, "I was hoping we wouldn't have to go to sudden death so early, but whatever. BRING OUT THE-"

All of a sudden, the door was kicked open, and a figure marched in.

"Oh Cooooooooooody," the figured called, "where areeeeee you?"

"Oh no," Cody groaned, "please don't tell me that's-"

"Sierra!" Chris cheered, "Good timing! Maybe you can solve the tie breaker-"

"Yeah yeah, I vote for Bridgettte," Sierra snapped, "now where's Cody?"

"How'd you even know what was going on in here?" Courtney asked.

"I was watching you guys for a while," Sierra giggled, "I've been watching you guys all season."

"...That's the creepiest thing I've heard in a long time," Chris gulped, "and I hear alot of creepy things on a daily basis. Well, that means Geoff is eliminated from Camp TV Overload! Justin, Bridgette, Noah, you guys have made it to the final three-"

"I'm not going to ask again," Sierra asked, "WHERE'S CODY?"

"He was over there a minute ago," Chris snapped, "aren't you the one who said you were watching us this whole time? Sheesh, get out of here, you freak!"

"I'm not leaving until I have Cody with me," Sierra growled, "so I'm going to turn around and count to three, and he better be out here when I turn back around."

Cody, who was hiding behind the jury box peeked out quickly. Sierra, as if sensing this, immediatley turned around.

"AHA!" she cried, "I got yo-"

Before she could move, Izzy had flung herself across the room, and applied her foot to Sierra's face. The latter fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Take THAT!" Izzy cried, "You give the rest of us loonies a bad name!"

"Okay, are you all quite done?" Chris snapped, now very annoyed, "look, as I was saying, Geoff, you are haerby eliminated from Camp TV!"

Geoff looked dissapointed for a moment, then cheered up and walked over to Courtney.

"It's cool," Geoff smiled, "I've still got my Courtney, and all my other friends. It was never really about the money."

"Whatever, loser," Chris mocked, "see if you feel that way when one of those three is rolling around in a pile of money! There you have it, folks! With Geoff's elimination, we're down to the final three- what challenge will claim one last competitor? Which two will be left standing- and most importantly, who will be crowned the victor? Find out the answers to ALL of those questions on the next episode of Camp Tv: OVERLOAD!"

(A/N: Well, I can't believe it- just two chapters left! =D I'm sad to see Geoff go, but he had a good run- I always regarded him asw one of the best characters on the show, although to be honest, I could never quite see him winning. Anyway, here are the next two competitors for next season:

Returning Veteran #3: Gwen  
After being unfairly eliminated at the hands of Alejandro, Gwen seeks once more to earn the money she needs.  
But several things about her remain uncertain. What was it she was keeping from the others during the third season?  
Why DID she leave Geoff?  
And how will the otehrs react to these mysteries becoming unraveled one by one?

New Contestant #3: Veronica  
Veronica has lived, to her, at least, a perfect life.  
She didn't come from the wealthiest family in the world, but they were never in any danger of losing everything. She had good friends, a loving mother, her favorite videogames, and of course her cat, Harvey.  
Of course, her father doesn't see it that way. To him, she's lived a soft life, and become soft as a result.  
Initially planning to enroll his carefree daughter in a military camp of some sort, he had a better idea: send her into the hands of Chris McLean. Toughen her up AND possibly win some money at the sametime.  
Veronica naively agreed, thinking it would be a fun chance to meet new people.  
Of course, she never bothered to think about what kind of people they might be...

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll update very soon! See you next time!)


	23. The End

"Well," Chris smiled, "this is it."

That was, of course, a rather unimaginative yet nonetheless astute way of putting it. Everything, every episode of every season had been building up to this moment- a final showdown between three fierce competitors.

"If you guys have anything to say," Chris warned, "say it now. There will be no more opportunities to leave a confessional after this point."

"Fine," Noah said, "where's the confessional booth at?"

Chris pointed to the airport restroom.

"Of course," Noah sighed, "as if it could be anywhere else."

**CONFESSIONAL: Bridgette**

_Well, this is it. Only two more people left to beat- I'm sure I can finish them, no problem. And you know what? When I win that money, I think I'll buy my own show. Not even a competition, maybe... a talk show. Yes, that would be perfect! Chris, Justin and Noah would be my first guests. We could talk about old times and all that. Then of course I'd move on to bigger celebrities. You know what would be even better? If I could somehow get Chris to be my personal intern. It would be good for some laughs. And maybe a spot of revenge, but you know, whatever. I'm not going to pull a Geoff and pretend this isn't about the money, because it is. That's what this contest was always about at it's core. I just wish I had seen that sooner._

**CONFESSIONAL: Noah**

_Well, here I am. All those grueling weeks and dangerous challenges- and here I am. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit surprised. I figured I'd make it far, I just didn't know HOW far. That little speech I gave back there wasn't just hot air- I do intend on fighting, and I do intend on getting as far as I can. That might not sound very hard to you, but having two more people to beat is a lot more intimidating in my shoes. Especially since they get help- I don''t trust Bridgette, and anyone willing to help her probably isn't the straightest arrow either._

**CONFESSIONAL: Justin**

_The final three... you know, it's funny, coming so close each time and then finally being here, you would think I'd feel relieved. If anything, I just feel worse. It's not being in the final three itself that worries me, it's the people I'm in the final three with. I'm not all the thrilled to be facing off against my frien- well, my friend. Bridgette... well, I never wanted things to end up like this. But I'll do what I have to._

**END CONFESSIONALS**

"Alright," Chris smiled, "now that we've got that taken care of... each of you get to pick two former contestants to help you out. Be smart about it, though, this could mean the difference between a quick elimination and a million dollars. Ladies first- so who's your pick, Noah?"

Noah glared at Chris, but said, "I'll pick Josh, and... I hate myself for even suggesting it... Izzy."

"Don't worry," Josh smiled, "I got your back."

"BOOM BOOM!" Izzy cheered.

"Justin, how about you next?" Chris asked.

"Well, since Noah got my first choice," Justin frowned, "I'll pick Cody and... Duncan."

"We got this," Cody smiled, "I made it to the finals last time, remember?"

"Alright," Duncan nodded, "I'll help you in any way I can."

"That just leaves Bridgette."

"Oh, great," she groaned, "decisions, decisions."

"If I may," Alejandro smiled, "I'd like to volunteer. A Buerromuerto NEVER leaves loose ends, you see, and I can name two right now."

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing," Heather hissed, "count me in."

"There you have it," Bridgette shrugged, "I guess I have my team."

"Okay," Chris smiled, "follow me, and I'll explain the next phase of the challenge!"

Chris led the contestants to a cleared out plane hangar. Across the room from everyone was a blue flag.

"Okay, here's the deal," Chris smiled, "the first two contestants to reach THAT blue flag will advance to the finals!"

"...Are you joking? Bridgette asked.

"Nope," Chris said, "scout's honor. Ready? GO!"

The nine teens charged into the hangar, eager to reach the blue flag, surprised that Chris would task the mwith such a simple challenge.

Of course, things became complicated when the floor dropped out from under them, and they landed in a dark and dingy room.

"Oh my god," Chris laughed, "I can't believe they all fell for that! Have you learned NOTHING?"

Chris leaned over the side of the hole and proceeded to mock the contestants more.

"Let that teach you a valuable lesson," Chris taunted, "if something seems to good to be true, it is. Maybe you should have thought about that, huh? As it turned out, I did lie to you guys back there. Only one of you will have to reach the flag, and the first person to do that will be the winner of Camp TV. The final two will be determined by whoever manages to get topside first. You guys landed in an underground bunked filled to the brim with traps. And here's the kicker- as soon as two of the teams exit the bunker, it will automatically seal itself up, trapping the remaining three people inside. Whoever's left trapped will be, obviously, eliminated from the game. It will be up to the remaining two players to try and get the flag. As I've said, whoever does will win Camp TV and as a result, ONE. MILLION. DOLLARS! Now, GET MOVING! We don't have all day, you know! Oh, a bit of advice- don't let greed get the best of you. Ha ha ha!"

Down in the underground, the contestants were all trying to get their bearings.

"Well, we walked right into that one," Justin moaned.

"Yeah," Noah agreed, "should have known something was up. At any rate, we need to get moving. I have absolutely no intention of being stuck down here."

"I don't know, it could be fun!" Izzy smiled, "Oh, I know! We could play 'hunt-the-mutant'!"

"Riiiight," Josh gulped, "listen, we should get going before-"

"That money is mine!" Bridgette exclaimed, rushing out of the room, followed by her two helpers.

"Before that," Josh finished.

"Come on," Justin said, getting to his feet, "let's go!"

The six teens rushed out of the room, tailing Bridgette. when they entered the next area, however, they were greeted by a nasty surprise- laser trip wires were set up all across the room.

"Oh, you're KIDDING!" Heather groaned.

"Ha! Chris calls that a challenge?" Izzy smirked, "C'mon guys, let's do this!"

In a flash, Izzy had managed to slip her way past each of the lasers, leaving a stunned Noah behind.

"Well, come on!" Izzy exclaimed, "what are you waiting for?"

Noah rolled his eyes, and slowly began to maneuver around the lasers. The others began to follow suit- Alejandro, Josh, and surprisingly enough Cody managed to make it through without a problem- for everyone else it was slow going. Then, Heather made the mistake of leaning her head a little too far left, and her hair caught on fire.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OW OW OW! AHHHGHHHH!" Heather shrieked, rushing back out the way she came, "CHRISSSSS! HELLPPPPPP!"

Upon seeing this, Noah began chuckling.

"Funny," he smiled.

"Wait, Heather!" Bridgette called, "Get back here!"

"No way!" Heather shouted, "I'm OUT!"

Heather ran around the room frantically, until she eventually she ran straight into a wall and was knocked unconscious. On the bright side, her hair was no longer in flames, as she had managed to pat it out successfully.

"Come, Bridgette!" Alejandro instructed, "We must press on!"

With a little more effort, Bridgette cleared the lasers, and then she and Alejandro were in the next room.

"Hurry!" Josh called, "you guys can't let her get too far ahead!"

Soon, Justin had made his way through, and then he and his team were in the next room.

The next chamber actually contained a large pool of water, cutting off one end of the room from the other. In typical Chris fashion, there were also sharks in the water.

"Hold on," Alejandro smirked, "if we can somehow find a way to electrify the water and, uh, neutralize the sharks-"

"No," Bridgette said firmly, "we're not harming any animals."

"As you say," Alejandro grumbled, "then how do you suggest we get across, hm?"

They began to panic when Noah, Josh and Izzy entered the room. They were counting on having an advantage over the other players, and so far it hadn't been working out for the best.

"Hold on," Josh smiled, "I have an idea. I'll be back!"

Josh turned, and retreated back into the other room.

"Wait Josh," Noah called, "where are you- damn! Any ideas, Izzy?"

"I'm thinking!" Izzy snapped.

A few minutes later, Josh reappeared, holding a slab of meat.

"I asked Owen if he had any snacks on him," Josh smiled, "he was nice enough to throw down some leftover lunch!"

With that, Josh threw the meat into the water, which the sharks went straight for.

"Hurry!" Josh exclaimed, "We need to move!"

The nine dove into the water, and swam past the sharks, reaching the other side with no problem.

"Alright," Duncan said, "let's see what's in the next-"

As soon as they entered the room, the contestants were greeted by the sight of a giant grizzly.

"No," Cody groaned, "WHY A BEAR? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

The bear growled, and took a step forward.

"Easy there," Alejandro said, "let's be reasonable about this. Perhaps we can come to an agreement, yes?"

"Alejandro, that's a bear, not people!" Justin snapped.

"Don't be ridiculous," Alejandro scoffed, "I can charm anything. You should now that by now."

Confident, Alejandro took a step forward.

"Yes, let's be calm," Alejandro smiled, "why don't you just let me past, and-"

In a flash, the bear lunged, and pinned Alejandro to the ground. The bear let out a triumphant roar, and glared a the contestants, as if daring them to try and take it's prize from it.

"Help me," Alejandro groaned.

"Yeah, not high on my priority list," Justin said, "you brought that one on yourself."

"Please!" Alejandro gasped.

"Forget him, let's go!" Noah said, rushing forward.

"Wait a second," Justin said, "much as I hate to say it, we can't leave him here."

"Are you kidding?" Noah asked.

"No," Justin said, "look, you go on, I'll take care of this."

What the two failed to see was that while THEY had difficulty abandoning Alejandro, Bridgette did not, and had already dissapeared into the next part of the bunker.

Noah shook his head, then turned to Josh and Izzy.

"Come on," he said, "let's go."

"Okay," Justin sighed, "guys, you have a plan?"

"Actually," Cody muttered, "I have one."

"Well?" Justin asked, "Let's hear it."

"I have... a track record with bears," Cody sighed, "as you know. What if I lure it away for you?"

"Cody, that's-" Justin began.

"The right thing to do," the geek finished, "look, trust me on this one. I'll be fine, I always am."

"Alright," Justin groaned, "if you're sure."

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Duncan muttered.

"Yeah," Justin agreed, "yeah, me too."

Cody took a moment to compose himself, then stepped towards the bear.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Over here!"

Cody blew the bear a raspberry, then reached into his pocket and pulled out some hard candy. He then began to take each piece and pelt the bear with them.

It didn't take long for the beast to become agitated. He quickly lost interest in Alejandro, and began to march towards Cody.

"Okay," Cody panicked, "okay now RUNNNNNNNN!"

Cody ran into the previous room, the bear in pursuit.

"Okay," Justin said, helping Alejandro to his feet, "get up."

"Gracias," Alejandro smiled, "you are truly a noble and forgiving soul."

Alejandro put on hand in his pocket, and held out the other for Justin to shake. As soon as Justin extended his arm, however, Alejandro withdrew sand from his pocket, threw it in his eyes, and then kneed him in the groin.

"Nobility," Alejandro hissed, "is highly overrated."

Alejandro spat on the ground, and then took off to the next room.

"Crap!" Duncan exclaimed, "Dude, you alright?"

"Yeah, just ducky," Justin groaned, "how's Cody?"

"Probably getting eaten by a bear," Duncan sighed, "or a shark. Or both."

"Okay," Justin muttered, "I just need to rest here a minute. Then we need to help him."

"You sure?" Duncan asked, "What about-"

"No," Justin frowned, "Cody's stood by me, and I'm going to do the same for him."

~o.0.o~

Meanwhile, Bridgette and Noah were trying to get past their current predicament- an entire maze had been set up in the room, and what's more, it was made using mirrors.

Chris had, apparently, gone through great efforts to create the maze, because the contestants were completely disorientated. Only Izzy was enjoying herself, apparently having a great time looking at her reflection in each of the mirrors.

"Hey, Noah," Izzy asked, "what would you think if I started putting my hair in a ponytail? Or maybe took out my contacts and got a nice pair of glasses?"

"Great," Noah muttered, trying to find his way around the maze, "what would be better is if I could find a way out of here and-"

"A way out?" Izzy asked, "Oh, you missed it!" Go back and take two rights, and that'll be the end of the maze!"

"Wha- YOU KNEW WHERE THE EXIT WAS THIS ENTIRE TIME?" Noah shouted.

"What?" Izzy frowned, "I thought you knew!"

"Part of me wants to strangle you right now," Noah grumbled.

"What does the other part want?" Izzy teased.

Noah shook his head, then turned around and stormed off.

"Come on, guys," Noah said, "time to finish this thing."

After a second, Noah blinked, and turned back to Izzy.

"Actually," he said, "I want you to find Justin and his group. Help them through the maze, alright?"

"You got it, chief!" Izzy cheered, giving Noah a salute, "You guys have fun!"

Shortly after this exchange, Justin and Duncan had helped Cody escape and ran into the maze- unfortunately, the bear wasn't quite done with Cody, and had followed them in.

"RUN!" Cody cried, "RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!"

The sound of the bears' growling echoed behind them as they sped through the maze.

Eventually, they reached Alejandro, who had been attempting to reach Bridgette.

"Gentlemen!" Alejandro exclaimed, "What a surprise-"

He was startled, however, when they paid him no attention, and sped right past him.

"Pfft," he scoffed, "fools. Just wait, I'll get the upperhand and-"

Alejandro turned, and saw a furry mass of hatred charging right at him.

"Oh," he groaned, "son of a-"

~o.0.o~

As Noah and Josh exited the cave, they heard the sound of a man screaming from behind them.

"What was that?" Josh asked.

"Who knows?" Noah frowned, "But we've got to keep moving!"

Before they could continue, they were joined by Justin and his group, who were also now being followed by Izzy.

"Hey guys," Justin smirked, "miss me?"

"Good to see you man," Josh nodded, "we thought you were done for, back there."

"Not so lucky," Duncan joked.

"Thanks for having Izzy come find us," Justin smiled, "that was cool of you... you big softie."

"Yeah, well," Noah said, smiling faintly, "what can I say? We better get going before-"

"AHA!" Bridgette exclaimed, appearing beside the exit, "Finally, I caught up to you guys!"

"Before that," Noah sighed, "I need to stop jinxing myself."

The contestants all turned and began running to the next room- Alejandro's screams still going in the background.

~o.0.o~

After nearly two hours of progressively difficult challenges, and at last, the contestants reached the final room. There was nothing there, just a flight of stairs leading up to the surface.

"Finally," Justin smiled, "let's-"

"Wait," Noah said, grabbing Justin by the arm.

"Well, I'll see you guys topside," Bridgette smirked, "Looks like I'll be facing one of you in the finals."

Bridgette ran forward-

-and the floor gave way. Again.

"See?" Noah smiled, "What'd I tell 'ya?"

"Good call," Justin smiled.

The two walked over, and looked down in the whole, where Bridgette was pacing angrily.

"No," she groaned, "NO! I can't believe this! This is YOUR fault!"

"No," Noah said, "it's yours. One bad decision after the other, you were bound to hit rock bottom eventually. It's funny, for al lyour talk of how you played everyone else, how often did you stop to think about yourself? About YOUR decisions? Chris even warned you not to let greed get the better of you."

"Look, just help me out of here," Bridgette growled.

"Hm, I don't know," Noah said, scratching his chin, "what o you think, Justin?"

"Nah," Justin smiled, "I think she's right where she belongs."

"On that we can agree," Noah smiled, "shall we?"

With that, everyone walked around the pitfall, and to the stairs across the room.

"You can't leave me like this," Bridgette wailed, "you can't!"

"Can and did," Justin said.

"We'll send you a postcard from whatever vacation spot we pick with the winnings," Noah smiled.

"I'm thinking Italy," Justin said, "what about you guys?"

"I was thinking Vegas," Noah said, "either way... let's take a train. Flying's a bit... overrated."

~o.0.o~

And so Noah and Justin emerged on the surface, and met with the cheers of the former contestants. They heard the bunker lock behind them, adn Chris walked over with a smile on his face.

"Well, well," Chris said, "it's down to Justin and Noah. I wonder how this'll turn out- enemies turned friends turned enemies!"

"We're not enemies," Justin said.

"Oh really?" Chris mocked, "Look at what the promise of money did to you and Bridgette, to Sierra and Cody, to people like Heather and Eva."

"Actually, Sierra's just crazy," Cody put in.

"Shut up, I'm in the middle of a speech," Chris snapped, "my point is, only one of you is leaving with the money. Did you two honestly think you could stay on good terms after this?"

Justin and Noah looked at each other, worried expressions on their faces.

"Well, don't let me hold you up," Chris laughed, "one of you has to get the flag sometime, you know. Who's it going to be?"

The crowd broke out into mixed cheers, the former contestants calling out the names of whoever they supported. Justin and Noah stepped aside, looked at the flag, and turned back to each other.

"It... feels kind of right," Noah frowned, "it ending like this. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Justin muttered, " no, I know what you're saying. Like... like it had to come to this eventually."

"Well, it was bound to be us," Noah joked, "I mean, after all, who could stand in the way of two-ruggedly handsome TV stars such as ourselves?"

Justin smiled, and shook his head.

For a while, the two were silent.

"Look," Justin said after a while, "I just... no matter what happens, thank you. For everything."

For a moment, Noah said nothing. Then he smiled. Not the usual smirk, either. An actual smile, one which slowly spread to Justin.

"Yeah," Noah said, "yeah, well. Let's get this overwith. I suppose we'll have to greet fans after this."

"You kidding me?" Justin asked, "Two good-looking bachelors like us? We'll be beating back crazed fan girls left and right."

The two laughed for a bit. Then, Noah said, "Okay. Let's end this- once and for all."

And the two started running. Slowly, at first, then picking up speed until they came to a full sprint. The cheering of the crowd around them- although not that loud, was deafening to them, and each step felt like an eternity. Until, at last, they each came within grasp of the flag. They both reached out, and-

"Ladies and gentlemen," Chris announced, "the winner of Camp TV OVerload is:

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NOAH!"

The contestants began cheering, and Justin let out a sigh.

"Well," Justin smiled, "let's never do this again, eh?"

Noah began to chuckle.

"Yeah," he agreed, "I'm never touching this show again if I can help it."

~o.0.o~

Half an hour later, and Noah was presented with an over sized check.

"Congratulations," Josh smiled, "you earned it."

"You didn't do so bad yourself," Noah smiled.

Noah turned to Justin, and the two shook hands.

"Listen, screw what Chris said," Noah told them, "I'm taking you guys out to eat, or something. We deserve it."

"Hey, thanks," Josh said. He then chuckled a little, and cleared his throat, "Hey, uh, I don't suppose I could trouble you guys for an exclusive after this?"

Justin and Noah glared at their friend.

"What?" He asked, "I'm still a reporter, you know!"

They were interrupted when Chris walked over to them.

"Okay, Noah," Chris said, "I'm about to make you an offer you CAN'T refuse."

"This should be good," Noah frowned.

"If you give up half of your money," Chris said, "I'll-"

"Save it," Noah snapped, "I'm not accepting any deal of yours."

"But-" Chris began.

"Like I said, I'm done with this show," Noah snapped, "I'm going to put away my money in a trust fund, and that's that."

Noah turned away.

"Now if you'll excuse me," he said, "I think it's time I went home."

**~~Six Months Later~~**

****Noah sat at the table, drumming his fingers.

"He'll be here," Josh said, "he's always late."

"Yeah, I have to meet Izzy after this," Noah frowned, "she'll kill me if I'M late!"

The two were sitting at a table in an empty restaurant. After the game, they made it a habit of renting a place out to themselves once a month, where they ate and told each other what they had been up to.

"Finally- THERE he is," Noah sighed.

Justin walked through the door, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry about that," Justin said, "got caught up in traffic."

He sat down at the table, and grabbed the menu.

"So, what's good in this place?" He asked.

"We don't know," Josh said, "you're kinda the one who recommended it."

Justin thought a moment.

"So I was," he nodded, "so I was. Hey, you think they have calamari? I could REALLY go for some calamari."

Noah smiled and shook his head.

"So, what's new with you guys?" he asked.

"Nothing much," Josh said, "been working hard at Celebrity Manhunt. I'm thinking of quitting soon. Trying my hand at REAL journalism?"

"Really?" Noah asked, "I thought they paid you well."

"I'm tired of tabloids," Josh said, "same thing 24/7. I hate it. No idea why I wanted to start there in the first place. No, I want to work on something different. You know, actual news."

"Nice," Noah said, "what about you, Justin?"

"Me?" Justin asked, "Well, I got signed on for a new project that'll start next summer. Psychological thriller. Should be interesting. What about you?"

"Well, other than having to shoot down about twenty different television requests a day," Noah sighed, "not much. Mailed out college applications the other day, I'm looking forward to seeing where that goes."

"Yeah, I've been getting alot of TV requests too," Justin nodded, "nearly all of them were from reality shows."

"Same," Noah and Josh nodded.

"Huh," Josh smiled, "well, look at that. I do believe we've become commodities."

A waiter appeared beside the table.

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?" he asked.

The trio placed their orders, and the waiter walked away.

"Hey," Josh said, "do you guys ever miss it?"

"Miss what?" Justin asked.

"You know, the game," Josh asked, "the competition, the drama, even the people. Would you ever go back to something like that?"

"No way," Noah said, "I wouldn't have been there to begin with if I wasn't under contract. You?"

"Nah," Josh said, "it was... an experience, for sure, but I wouldn't do it again. What about you, Justin?"

Justin thought a while before speaking.

"No," he sighed, "no. Never. I mean- look at what Camp TV did. Sure, Noah won some money, and so did Heather before him and Trent before that, but look at happened to Bridgette, or Eva, or Katie. I mean- how can people even watch stuff like that? Consider a challenge based on lies and deceit a game?"

"You know," Josh said, "it isn't all bad."

"What do you mean?"

"At the end of the day, it comes down to a choice," Josh said, "sure, what ended up happening to hem was bad, but no one forced them to do that. There's always going to be people like that in the world- and there's always going to be people like Cody, Duncan and... well, you guys, who make the right choice at the end of the day. I guess you could say it was kind of a test- and I guess you could say we did alright."

Justin and Noah looked at each other, then smiled.

"Yeah," Noah chuckled, "yeah, we did."

(A/N: And that's the end of Camp TV: Overload. Aside from a small epilogue chapter after this, of course. I hope you guys enjoyed the ride as much as I did- and, of course, here are the next two contestants.

Returning Veteran #4: Alejandro  
Defeated and left in disgrace during the third season, Alejandro is furious.  
His true colors revealed for all to see, he is going to have to work harder than ever to get ahead.  
And yet, he isn't worried. Not his style, of course.  
Because to him, there will always be away to turn a situation to his favor. It just takes a little cunning, a little preserverance, and the will for self-preservation.  
He is sure his new schemes will work, especially with his main adversaries no longer participating in the game.  
And if his plan works, then he will be left a rich man indeed.

New Contestant #4: Miri  
Brilliant, eager, and... frankly a bit klutzy, Miri is well known in her school for being a budding chemist. And for causing the occasional- accidental, of course- fire.  
Miri has always relied on her use of brainpower. She has to, of course, since she's both shy and clumsy.  
Nearing the end of her highschool days, Miri has her eye on a very reputable college were she is sure she can put her scientific abilites to the test, as well as meet other students in her field.  
After an incident in her school's chemistry lab, however, she is left uneligable for a scholarship.  
But, after hearing about the new season of Camp TV, she figured that would be a good way to foot the bill.  
If she can manage it, of course.)


	24. Boats Against The Tide

**~~~~TWO YEARS LATER~~~~**

Chris sat in his employer's office, a scowl on his face. Ever since Camp TV Overload had ended, he was having the time of his life. The third season had been more popular than any of it's predecessors, any with the money it made, Chris had been able to fund another reality show of his own design, called, "People Fighting Large Carnivores On Roller skates". Since the common masses were stupid and would eagerly watch anything, the show had made a fortune. So why had he been called into an urgent meeting? Who could say? Other than his boss, of course.

Chris heard a door open behind him, and Mr. Milton walked in, a scowl on his face.

"Chris," he greeted, "sorry to keep you waiting. Cigar?"

"No, thanks," Chris frowned, "look, can we just cut to the chase? I have a show to run, you know!"

"Don't get snippy with me!" Milton hissed, "You may have gotten a few promotions over these past few years, but I'm still the head honcho around here, understand?"

"Yes sir," Chris muttered.

"Good," Milton smirked, "now, down to brass tacks. We're bringing Camp TV back."

If Chris had been drinking something, this is the point where he would have spit it out for comedic effect.

"Excuse me?" McLean asked, "The show's been dead for years- it's ancient history! You know how people are, no one is going to care about-"

"Chris, listen to me," Milton growled, "you're going to MAKE them care. Got me? You're going to produce a new season, everyone is going to love it, and we're going to win awards. And, more importantly, money. Lot's and lot's of money."

"Why now?" Chris asked, "Why didn't you have me renew it after the third season?"

"Because that's not how showbiz works!" Milton snapped.

"...Yes it is," Chris pointed out.

"No it- whatever, you think you're better than me?" Milton exclaimed, "Look here, dirtbag, what I say here goes, and I say Camp TV is back, and what's more, I want the first episode aired within three months, got me?"

"No," Chris said, "no I don't! How are we going to manage to find all of the old contestants and trick them into signing back up in that amount of time? How are we going to get new dangers and new-"

"That's just it," Milton sighed, "I tried contacting the old cast... most of them wanting nothing to do with us anymore. Noah kept true to his word after last season, he has lawyers fighting tooth and nail to make sure he never steps foot in this competition again. Justin is off making movies and... and look at this!"

Milton grabbed a remote off his desk, and switched on the TV he had hooked to the wall across from them. The evening news came on, and none other than Josh was giving a report on some political nonsense neither men understood.

"The ambassador is glad to be back on his home soil," Josh said, smiling warmly at the camera, "and it looks like his efforts are certainly helping relations with-"

"And that's not all," Milton scoffed, flipping to another channel.

The screen opened to a woman sitting in front of a camera, whining.

"All my sixteen year-old wants is the best birthday party ever," she groaned, "but after last year, I don't trust myself to do it!"

"Don't worry Laura," a familiar voice said, "I'll handle it for you, dude!"

The camera then turned to Geoff, who was smiling and writing down notes.

"We're going to need some speakers here," Geoff said, nodding gravely, "what kind of rock do you think would suit your son's party? I'm getting more of a 'hair-metal' vibe here... Hey Owen, what do you think about catering?"

"Shrimp is always good!" Owen smiled, appearing next to his friend, "But we should consider other classics, like-"

Milton flipped the TV off, frothing with rage.

"Who do they think they are?" he demanded, "They think they can have their OWN LIVES after our show? Not on my watch! That's not how reality television works- why haven't they just burned out already? Sigh... listen, so while most of the cast is occupied, including favorites likes Noah, Izzy and Geoff... I have found a potent list of former competitors who AREN'T occupied. While he himself is unavailable, for example, Geoff's fiance isn't."

"Who?" Chris asked, "Wait, you mean Courtney?"

"Bingo," Milton smiled, "we have a list of her and eleven others who'll be able to appear next season. It may take some... prodding, on your part, but I think you should be able to manage it."

"Just twelve?" Chris asked, "That won't be enough."

"We know," Milton nodded, "That's why we have taken the liberty of recruiting twelve more competitors for you- NEW competitors! It'll be like... old versus new school! Very 'hip' with the times, you know."

Milton slid Chris a list of names.

"But... my show," Chris pouted, "I... I was starting ot enjoy it, you know!"

"Oh, I do know!" Milton laughed, "That's part of the reason I decided to bring Camp TV back! Ha ha!"

Milton began laughing hysterically, and Chris ran a hand through his hair.

"Well," Chris sighed, "I guess I better get started."

"Oh, one last thing," Milton began, "we need a location. Somewhere familiar, but at the same time fresh and new! Still dangerous, of course. Don't forget that."

"Of course not," Chris muttered, "how could I- I... I have just the place, sir. Just the place."

"Good," Milton smiled, "Good!... What are you still standing around for? GET MOVING!"

Sheesh, Chris thought, rushing out of Milton's office, what did I ever do to deserve this?

(A/N: And that's that: the ending of Camp TV: Overload. After nearly a year, it's finally over. Than you to everyone who reviewed and followed the story from beginning to end. With that, here's the last sneak peak at next season's competition:

Returning Veteran #5: Harold

Harold never quite got the chance he was looking for to show off his "skills". But times have changed. Now, in a game more deadly than before, Harold is given one last chance to sink or swim. Finding allies in the most unlikely places, it does seem like things are looking up for Harold. Of course, in a game like this, with allies come enemies. Is he going to be able to rise to the challenge? Or will he once more fall short?

New Contestant #5: Sunny

The black sheep of a quiet English family, all Sunny has ever wanted in life is to have fun and play her guitar.  
Her parent's quiet lifestyle, however, have disagreed with her attempts at living the lifestyle of a true rocker.  
Her response? Sign up for Camp TV, and hopefully use the winnings to fund a much more hedonistic lifestyle.  
Sunny anticpates a new life of rock and roll once everything is done. A chance to finally let her artistic skills shine.  
Will she manage the win, or die young like many great artists?

Well, I hope you guys had fun reading this. Next season is probably also going to have a more serious approach. It'll still have humor, of course, but since it's taking place on Specter Island, the season will probably have the same atmosphere as the two-parter that took place there did. I'd just like to thank everyone who read this story once again- you guys are awesome! I'll see you next season!)


End file.
